The Heart of a Soldier
by vintagecowgirl101
Summary: Rifle on her shoulder, Vat69 in her pocket, a pair of oversized boots and a burning love for her country, Esther Fusillade thinks she is ready for the war. Through loss, false love, rejoicing, compassion for a simple farm boy from Kokomo and Easy Company by her side, the Nazi's won't know what hit 'em.
1. And They Were Proud

**~THE HEART OF A SOLDIER~**

Chapter One-

A petite figure leaned heavily against a hallway. Her shadow seemed to be listening, as it bent around the corner. All she could do was listen to her parents. Their shouts filled with tearful anger flooded her ears.

Before she could criticize, she remembered that this whole mess was her fault. Esther had just explained to her parents that she desperately wanted to join the United States Airborne. Her fathers face turned red with astonishing fury, and her mother burst into tears. Their argument was that she was a woman, and her only goal in life should be to raise a family, not go off to war. Their yelling continued as her father began to rant off to no one in particular.

As this disheartening scene played over and over in her overwhelmed mind, and lone tear cascaded down her pale cheek. Out of nowhere, two delicate arms wrapped themselves around Esther's waist. Her first thought was that an animal had decided to kidnap her. But, then a small smile could be felt through her thin sundress. Instantly Esther knew who this 'animal' really was. It was her little sister, Dixie, who was terribly confused. Ma and Pa never fought, and Esther was beginning to realize that this really _was _herfault. Then another flashback began to plague her thoughts.

The LIFE advertisement was being recited on the crackly radio once more, as her family was sorrowfully listening to the list of casualties. It spoke of men flinging themselves from airplanes into enemy territory. Every time the words pierced her ears a hot flame grew in her chest. This was due to a burning feeling that she _had_ to be apart of it all. This war; this war that could potentially harm her beloved country. When she was young, Esther was taught to respect her beautiful country… and that was why she couldn't understand why they were so mad.

Oh, if only she could explain this all to sweet little Dixie. Dixie- it was a great name. A name that Esther was proud she had given her little sister. Born with an imagination, Esther was allowed to name the newborn. Dixie and Esther had a tight relationship, one that she knew she would miss.

Dixie shook Esther, demanding her attention. She came out of her painful trance, and looked lovingly down at her. When she did, Esther's mass of hair flipped over her shoulder and tickled Dixie's lovable face. Dixie let out a small giggle, causing Esther's long finger to fly up to her lips, as she was worried her parents would hear.

Finally they had stopped their yelling, and all that could be heard was her mother gasping for breath. Had they made some sort of decision?

Esther timidly came out from the shadows to face her parents, with a small girl on her hip. Maybe, she thought, if they see Dixie they will be easier on me. Pa took another loud gulp from his nightly beer, and let out a lengthy sigh.

"Dixie, go to your room."

Dixie looked up at Esther, surprised, as he was never cross with her.

"Now," his loud and powerful voice stung Dixie's innocents. Esther let Dixie down, and she scurried off to her room. Now with her protection gone, she gulped as she looked towards her seething father and her tear-stained mother. Why where they so upset?

"After much discussion and concern for your mental health…" Ma winked at her. "We have come to a decision that you may go-"

Esther began to beam, but then he continued.

"… because we know you are doing is for a reasonable purpose."

Esther squealed and ran into her father's arms, saying thank you over and over. She met with her Ma, and she took in the sweet smell of her blonde hair. The scent that comforted her as a small child would not be there in war. The thought of homesickness had never crossed her mind when that advertisement was on.

Dixie timidly shuffled into the kitchen, with her teddy bear clutched in her arms. Esther motioned her over and she jumped on her hip again. That was where she belonged.

Oh, how hard it would be to explain this all to her admiring sister. Esther decided to place this on the backburner, and instead chose to glance at her beaming parents filled with pride.


	2. PT Gear

**Hey! Thank you so much for taking the time to even open my story! I started this FanFic a couple months ago, so I'll have a new chapter often. I've never done an FanFiction before, but I'm really enjoying it! Please let me know how I'm doing, I really want to grow as a writer! Again, thank you!**

**I don't own anybody except Essie and Dixie and I have a deep respect for the real men of Easy Company. I'm basing this off of the amazing mini-series. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two-

She stood there, small and scared. There was a nauseous feeling raving at her stomach. Instinctively she raised her hand up to her throat, and clasped a small locket that contained a picture of Dixie and her. Dixie was her main motivation. As she looked up from the patch of dirt that her hazel eyes were fixed upon, the glorious American flag caught her eyes. As she admired it, it waved in the hot Georgia breeze and she remembered this was her other inspiration.

This moment filled with fear mixed with a small pep talk was shattered when a towering odd faced man stormed towards the formation of uniformed men.

"You people are at the position of attention!" His sharp words barked. He began to criticize everything about them. The list went on as he poked at their minute infractions, and he even bullied with their last names. A speech spewed from his bitter mouth, one that Esther would come to hate. 'Easy Company' flew from his jaws, and it was the only comforting this she had heard all day. Easy Company- this was her company.

Holding her Army greens out in front of her, she realized that she needed to change. She discovered this when some of the men continued to sneak glances over at her, questioning her presence. She hurriedly looked down at her neatly pressed uniform and saw her name sewn into the front. It read 'Fusillade', which meant a rapid discharge of firearms. How appropriate, she snorted to herself. Esther glanced back up at the men, and cringed as she realized a horrid nickname would defiantly be assigned to her.

Esther was practically forced to stop daydreaming when the furious man yelled, "We're running Currahee!" From the groans of the men, she could tell all of this would be far from a pleasurable experience. She began to watch the men as they jogged into the barracks, but a man with delightfully dark hair had to retrieve his bayonet. As he bent down to pick it up, he winked at Esther. Her face flushed a deep red.

"Private Fusillade!"

She jumped, and she knew he wanted her when he pointed to the ground that lay in front of him. Esther jogged over to the tall fierce man and then clapped to attention.

"Sir?"

"Change into your PT gear, _woman_. You, will be running Currahee."

There was that funny sounding word again. She saluted and he ignored her and pointed his long finger towards the longer yet building that all the men had just gone into.

Oh, God. This was going to be absolute hell, she thought to herself as she reluctantly walked into the doorway. The instant her small figure made its great debut, two short men stopped their arguing, and others stopped their complaining about Sobel… whoever that was. Everybody's eyes were fixed solely on _her._ Not knowing how to act, she flashed her most brilliant smile, and a short puppet-like man came up to her.

"Hey, babe. We've been waitin' for you. There's your cot, ya better hurry up and change," he said pointing to a bed, with a sly look on his face.

WHAT? She shrieked in her head, what? I have to take off this dress in front of men? I've never even met these men!

"Shit," rolled out of her bewildered mouth. A loud roar of laughter rang throughout the small room. What was so funny? Esther's faced flushed a deep blood red, as she began to unzip her dress. So, this was how it was going to be.

Esther was a girl with some meat on her bones. She wasn't fat, and nobody in High School had ever bothered her. She reluctantly pulled on her white tee and navy shorts. And they stood up to their name, as they were the shortest article of clothing she had ever dared wear. As she stood up from her cot, a short man with black hair and bushy eyebrows cat called, and puppet boy whistled to her as he jogged outside. The other guys tried to make friends with her and they shook her hand as they too left. Private White and a man named Lipton were left, talking.

"You might, uh, wanna put your hair up. You're gonna get real sweaty, real fast."

He must have seen her begin combing it with her fingers as she brought it over her shoulder. Realizing somebody was in a way giving her an order, Esther nodded and squeaked a timid, "Yes, sir." Lipton walked out the door, grinning. When he was gone, she hurriedly twisted it up into a messy bun, exposing the already beading sweat on her neck. Trying to make a friend, she asked White if he was coming in the sweetest voice she could muster. All he did was stare intently at the floorboards, and Esther was so confused at why he acted so scared. Then, she made her way to the rest of the men. They were knocking the hats off of other uniformed men in a different company. Why was Easy the only company in PT gear? This was a question that everybody would ask themselves often.


	3. Here to Train?

**Hello there, again! Thank you for reading my story! My chapters will be relatively short, as I just find that best for my schedule and writing style. I'll be updating often, so please check back! Thank you for reviews! **

**I only own Esther! :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Three-

Next thing she knew, Esther found herself between two men. They introduced themselves as Tipper and Talbert. When she smiled and shook Talbert's hand, a peculiar feeling grew inside of her and she blushed. He was so, so handsome.

Nasty Sobel, as she had learned, was making them run up a 3 mile mountain in the blistering Georgia heat. He kept yelling questions at them, and Esther didn't know any of the answers. Until he yelled, "And what company is this?" Finally! An answer she knew! At the top of her lungs she shrieked "EASY COMPANY!" and her high voice was easily heard over everyone else's. Sobel glared back at her, obviously livid he had to train a woman. Talb looked over at her and supportively smiled. When she noticed him, her sweaty face blushed. Boy, was he handsome!

She mentally slapped herself, as she reminded herself that she was here to train so she could fight. Finding love should be the last thing on her mind. But man, was he easy on the eyes.

A guy in front of her got his leg caught in a painful looking pothole, and Sobel snarled at anybody that tried to help him. A sudden nausea swept over her, she hadn't run this hard since her P.E. days in High School. Only 18 and nearly 19, Esther had just graduated, and nobody in her class would have guessed she would be doing this now.

Running hard with her arms pumping, she met Winters by a stone and she copied the other men by slapping the stone. Once she had reached the top of the mountain, Esther made her way down. The breeze greeted her beautifully, and the wind drowned out her loud panting. For once, she was able to enjoy herself.

That night, everybody introduced themselves. Malarkey stuck out his hand and his sweet face turned the same red of his hair when Esther winked at him. Guarnere was next, and he made a comment about her sissy hands. She started to chuckle, and then Bull came up to her, with a giant cigar hanging loosely in his mouth. His hand seemed to devour hers, and it disappeared into his goliath palm. In the distance Luz could be heard cracking a joke about Sobel, with one of his spot on impressions. Muck and Penkala were chorusing their laughter. She had gotten acquainted with them earlier, and as Malarkey walked over to greet them, Esther couldn't help but smile. Shifty, who was about the most handsome thing she had ever seen, stuck his hand out for hers. But he quickly snatched it up and brought it to his lips. Good Lord, were they soft. She melted inside, but stayed stern as all the boys whistled. She was already in love this company.

Every time she glanced over at Perconte he would be gazing at her, and then he would wink. All the boys had informed her that he had for the hots for her. Great. He was cute… but elf cute. Hoobler, oh, Hoob. He always blushed when she even spoke a word to him. He was as adorable as Dixie.

As Esther replayed her meetings with all of Easy in her head, the thought of Dixie had hit her hard. Even though she was so busy with training, her baby sister was always on her mind. She sat up and scooted to the edge of her cot, as she was bothered with her sudden ping of homesickness. As she leaned against the wall, her hand once more went up to her neck and she began to fondle the locket. Her stirring had awakened her neighboring Tab.

Talbert had become her closest friend as the past weeks wore one. He understood her feelings, as he had a kid brother back home in Kokomo. They went on long walks, where they spent hours chatting about everything under the sun. When they shared these special moments, Talb always had a certain look about him. When he arose from his bed to hers, the moonlight highlighted that certain look. Inside she swooned, but was soon reminded of Dixie and let out a sigh.

Floyd sat next to her, and nonchalantly brushed a strand of hair from her face, revealing her quickly swelling eyes. He silently brought her into a hug, and hot tears began cascading down her face. Everything about this place reminded her of home. Bull's cigar reminded her of her father, and the habit he never could kick. When she would pull her hair back into a tight French braid, she began to miss her mother. And when the American flag caught her eye, Dixie's sweet face flashed in her memory.

Crying had always drained all of her energy, and she soon drifted off to sleep whilst in Talb comforting hold. He gently lay her down, as he knew she would need her rest for the hard training Sobel had prepared for them the next day.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	4. A Nickname is in Order

**New chapter! :) Enjoy, and please let me know what you think of it! Also, the chapters will be getting longer- and do you think I am dragging this out too much? I'm not even done with the first episode, and I'm on chapter 7… so, let me know! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter Four-

Esther was forced to wake up when Shifty and Talb began shaking her groaning body.

"No!" she mumbled.

"C'mon Essie! Let's go, you gotta get up," they chorused.

Essie? She cracked one eye open, and gave Tab a bewildered look.

"Where did that come from?" Her voice croaked.

"I don't know, we all just figure you needed a nickname."

"I came up with it…" Shifty added in his sweet drawl, and he winked at her.

She imagined she looked horrendous, as she usually did in the morning. Once she had mustered the energy to get up, she was able to look outside to find it steadily raining.

"Yea! That's what _I'm _talking about!" She looked over at the men, expecting them to be as pleased as her that they didn't have to run up that damned mountain. But, her celebration had caught Luz in the middle of taking off his shirt. Instantly Easy being themselves, had assumed Essie was pleased with seeing Luz shirtless. Dear God, she thought.

"Ooh! Sounds like Essie likes our Luz!" called out Muck.

Luz knew that she was happy about the rain, but he still made a joke of it all. He began flexing, and seductively walking over to her. She looked over at Talb, but she found him laughing out loud. Good, he's not mad, she thought. Luz took her by the waist, and pinned her against the wall. She had never been held like this, and even though it was a joke, she didn't mind it all. Once she had seen Talbert approve, she played along, and grabbed his face. She kissed his scruffy morning cheek, and pushed him away. Everybody in Easy adored 'their girl.'

Everybody took their time getting ready that lackluster morning. Winters had informed them they would have a light day, and a special lunch. Could this get any better? In the mess hall, they all scarfed down their spaghetti. But all Perconte did was complain like a little girl, just like he always did.

"This ain't spaghetti, its just Army noodles with ketchup." He said with a mouthful of the slop.

Esther was so tired of him. Perconte had somehow gotten the idea that Essie fancied him. How? All she did was smile at him, but she also smiled at Cobb, and she hated him. He never stopped complaining, and Esther had had enough.

"Shut the Hell up, Frank. Just be glad you have true grub on your plate."

Guarnere smiled his approval at her and Perco didn't talk the rest of the meal time.

She found herself most comfortable with Grant, Talbert and Shifty. Luz sat in front of her and kicked her in the leg. His impressive acting skills made it seem as though Grant had done it. Too smart for him, Essie aimed a punch at his head. Her plan for revenge was shattered when Sobel burst through the door and she was forced to stand at attention.

"We're running Currahee!" and all the men threw their napkins down and scrabbled out.

Essie felt a wave of nausea when a loud man kept booming, 'MOVE, MOVE, MOVE' in their ears. Tab could sense this, and he put a comforting hand on her lower back. All she could do was look back at him.

Her poor Hoob, he was throwing up, and Sobel was insulting his adorable ears. Esther loved those ears, and pinched them every chance she got. While she tried to distract herself with loving thoughts towards her boys, nothing could drown out Sobel calling her a whore.

"You are a whore, Private Fusillade! We all know the only reason you are here is to get men. Have them fall in love with you, and then you'll get yourself killed, because you are a terrible soldier. Do you really want to break the hearts of _your boys_?"

The last part stung, because she actually thought it might happen. Or, what if Tab had gotten killed? It would destroy her. She glanced over at him, his knuckles white with anger. He cared for her! Or else, he would just ignore all the lies Sobel had just spewed out at her.

Esther rarely got the bathroom to herself, but every once in a while, she would lift up her shirt. Even though all this PT was hell, she was getting in shape. Her shoulders stood straighter, her back was tense, and her abdomen toned. She hated to even think it, but the only person to thank was Sobel for pushing her so hard. As she looked at her strong body, she knew she was fully prepared to receive her wings tomorrow.

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	5. JumpWings

**Hey there! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please let me know if you think Essie is a Mary Sue… I'm early in the movie and I can change! :) Thank you!**

Chapter Five-

"GO, GO, GO!" a man shouted in her ear. She looked out over the vast land, admiring the perfectly square farm fields. Without hesitating, Esther flung herself from the perfectly good airplane, just when the green light flashed. All the training had left her confident, and not even a twinge of fear was in her. For once, she could be a beautiful bird without a care in this war filled world.

Glancing down, a small figure that she made out to be Floyd was beneath her. When the mention of his name crossed her mind, her heart began to beat ferociously. No, she thought, remember what Sobel said. There should be no love in war.

Once Essie had rolled onto the hard but welcoming ground, she met eyes with Tab. Sobel was swearing as he struggled to cut himself loose from his chute. She grinned at Talbert and be trotted to her. At once he took her in his arms and swung her around in the air. Esther let out a delighted cry, and when he gently sat her down, he pecked her on the cheek. She blushed violently when the remainder of the men came over to meet her and rejoice.

While they were excitedly chatting, Essie had some time to think about the small kiss she had just received. None of the other men had kissed her, only flocked her with hugs. Did Floyd feel anything for her, and most importantly, would she allow herself to feel something for him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Bill swung his heavy arm around her waist, and cheerfully led her over the meet zone.

Easy knew what they were going to wear, they didn't even have a choice. They all had had their dress uniforms pressed, cologne was applied and letters of the great news were being scribbled down. Essie, on the other hand couldn't even begin to fit into her uniform. The shoulders hung inches over her own, the waist was morbidly bunched by the belt and the pant legs drug at least 7 inches on the ground. She didn't know how Perconte even began to fit in his. Only 5'3", Essie had an appalling time fitting into mens clothes.

She let out a loud frustrated groan, raked her scalp and plopped down on her cot. She just _had _to look nice tonight! One, she had just earned her Jump Wings. And two, something was chewing at her, telling her she needed to look good for Talbert.  
As if he had read her mind, he strolled over, pulling on his lower lip. He _always _did that when he was thinking and when he did, a little part of her died inside. He was so handsome, and she swore he got better looking with each day. Her brain told her liking him was a bad idea. All it would do would hurt her in the end, she told herself. But her heart wanted her to fly away with him and never look back. Her heart was winning the battle…

Tab sat down lightly beside her, pulling her from her admiring trance. She flashed him a smile, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"Why aren't you dressed? I mean… for the party! You clearing have clothes on! Uh…" He blushed, sometimes he forgot he was talking to a woman.

Essie chuckled a little, but got serious again. "I don't know what to wear! Nothing fits me!"

"But… your PT gear fits. I know this to be true." Perconte got a wicked look in his eyes, and winked at her. Boy, did he gets on her nerves with his constant flirting. And, it wasn't even pleasant flirting, but annoying and disrespectful.

Both Tab and Essie glared at him, but Tab turned to her once more. Gazing into his eyes, an idea jumped into her head. She still had the dress from the day she arrived in her footlocker! Sure, it wasn't gorgeous, but it actually fit her, unlike everything else around this place. Trying her best not to scream with excitement, she politely asked all the men to give her some privacy. With puzzled looks, especially from Floyd, they all walked from the barrack. Before Malarkey could escape, she grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I need your help. I want to look… er… nice. And, I need your advice. Esther nearly ran to the shower room located in the back of the barrack. Then she turned on her heel, facing Malarkey.

"Hey, Malark, you got a razor?"

"Uh, yea…" he said confused and embarrassed about the situation.

"Great! Can you get it for me? I need to shave my legs," Essie said totally calm.

Don kneeled down to retrieve it from his foot locker. "Here ya go." He said this with an adorable bewildered look painted on his freckled face. Essie caught the blade, nearly slicing open her hand. But, she honestly couldn't care less because she was so excited.

"Damn it!" Ester exclaimed running out to her cot with nothing on but a long shirt. Malarkey's eyes got wide, trying to be innocent. All she could do was smile at him.

"Hey, puppy dog. Stay." She said, winking over her shoulder as she pattered off to the shower once more. This time, with her blue dress in hand.

Once her hot shower was over, she rolled her hair up into a soggy bun to keep it out of the way. Essie dared to touch her legs, and she remembered how much she missed having smooth legs. She hurriedly pulled the dress over her head, realizing that the celebration had probably already started. She poked her head around the doorframe, finding Malarkey leaning with his eyes closed against a wall. He was chewing on a toothpick, and the instant she came out it fell to the floor.

"What," she beamed. "It ain't the first time you've seen me in it." His face lighted up when he remembered. He remembered the early her easily, but then she was timid and scared.

"Shoot, Essie. I knew you were pretty, but… wow."

"Ha-ha, I'll be ready to go after I do my hair!"

"What, all 30 inches of it?" he teased. Esther decided to let her loose caramel curls air dry on the way to the bar. She looked herself over once more, and was satisfied with the positioning of her daisy hair clip. Don met her halfway down the aisle, and they linked arms.

"Where the Hell you been, Malark?" Luz questioned.

The room got silent when Essie made her appearance from behind Don. "It's been a pleasure, miss," Malarkey whispered as he patted her bare arm. Once all of Easy stopped their staring, they all swarmed over, kissing her on the cheeks while they still had the chance. As they whistled and winked, Esther only _slightly _enjoyed the attention.

Making her way through the crowd, she bumped into Perconte and Martin. Overhearing their conversation, she was overjoyed.

"You mean like your fucking Sergeant?" Perconte froze, and before Martin could let him know he was kidding, Essie patted him on the back and expressed her congratulations.

Her smile dimmed down when she met eyes with Talb, who was leaning against the bar. His eyes lighting up, he sputtered, "Shit Essie, I knew you were pretty, but… wow!"

She laughed, as this was the second time she had heard this that night. The record player's needle was lifted, and Colonel Sink walked in. Everybody clapped to attention.

"Well, at ease Paratroopers!" She felt immensely stupid; standing there in a dress as his eyes proudly scanned the room. But she stopped doubting herself when Sink looked down at her, and smiled his approval- his approval of the small girl that he had accepted into the Airborne. The girl that everybody thought would fail, the one that earned her Jump Wings with flying colors. Sink was proud of everybody, but for these reasons, Essie had a special place in his heart.

Sink's short and sweet speech reminded her of why she was here. She was here for love. It started out solely as a love for America, and had developed as a mixture of her original love, and the new found one of Easy Company. Suddenly the room shouted "CURRAHEE!" with utmost pride.

Essie couldn't help but smile at how well the night was going, and she had just arrived. Sitting on the stage with a Screaming Eagle behind her, she swung her foot to the beat of the Swing song. Looking around, she noticed Winters and Nixon making their way over to her, smiling. Nixon had a small box in his hand, and Winters the same. Nixon, a handsome dark-haired man had a soft spot for her, and she would admit she had an innocent crush on him. Winters' icy blue eyes made her feel something indescribable, making it hard to determine how to act in his presence.

"Sergeant Fusillade," beamed Nixon.

Esther choked, "What?"

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Winters' smiled looking over at his best friend. "Colonel Sink and I see it fit you get promoted, for your excellence in your training. Your dedication and great attitude has proved you will be a fine Sergeant to Easy Company." He handed her a set of stripes, as she was speechless. "Thank you, sir. I will live up to expectation." Nixon chuckled and gave her a hug. Winters put one hand on her shoulder and shook the other.

"Now, it's my turn." What now, she thought to herself. "You missed getting your pin with everybody else. So, congratulations, Sergeant Fusillade." Nixon pinned her Jump Wings on her chest and brought her into a hug again. "You look lovely tonight, miss." So they left her, standing there in absolute bliss.

Within moments, Esther Fusillade had been promoted to Sergeant and had earned herself a pair of Jump Wings. Not bad, she laughed to herself. Essie wanted to remember the night, and choose not to drink, much to Luz's dismay.

"C'mon, Essie girl! We all wanna see you tipsy," he slurred. Denying him, they continued to laugh and chat with Joe Toye. Talbert looked to her and began his nervous journey towards Essie when 'Georgia on My Mind' began to play. What if she says no? He continued to question himself. She seems to like Luz, I mean look at her. God, she is ravishing. No turning back now, she's looking at me.

"Uh, Essie… would you, uh, like to dance?"

"I'd love to, Floyd," she said, trying to keep herself calm. On the inside she was dying as he tugged his lip with one hand, and held hers shakily with his other. He gracefully led her to the small dance floor. Nobody else had a partner, so it was just her and Talb. Everybody looked on pleased with the couple. Even when she glanced at Winters, he was smiling. Talbet put his hand on her waist, and she placed her hand on his broad shoulder. The way their two hands fit together was perfect, and Essie had never had something feel so right in her life. As they swayed to the slow and easy tempo, she thought chatting would lighten the moment up.

She raised her head to see his smiling face looking down at her. "You know, I once played a solo of this song on my clarinet in my schooling days." She was pretending to be cocky, and Tab ate off of it.

"Oh, really?" he said beaming. "I'm sure you played it better than Artie Shaw."

She melted inside.

"You know about Swing music?"

"Yea, favorite genre; played the trombone in Kokomo!"

"Marry me?" She said jokingly, but almost meant it.

The song ended as beautifully as it had started. Feeling slightly tired, Essie decided she had had enough excitement for one night. They looked at each other once more, and let their hands fall.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" He asked so politely, as he tugged at his lip.

"I'd really appreciate that, I'm rather exhausted."

Essie slipped her arm through his, and they made their way through the crowd of smoking and drinking men. At the sight of them arm-in-arm, Easy gave them Hell. Perconte was immensely jealous, and Luz was making a mock heart form with his hands. They whistled and the only thing she could do was lovingly stick her tongue out at them.

"You're damn lucky, Tab." Nixon whispered this into Floyd's ear, and Essie pretended not to hear.

The Georgia night air collided with her bare skin, as she had forgotten a jacket. Not thinking it would be night when the party ended, bringing one didn't even cross her mind. A part of her wished Tab would lend her his coat, and before she could finish her thought, he slipped it off of himself.

He draped it over her shoulders, and lightly pulled her hair from the collar. His lovely scent wafted into her nose. It was the same smell that she was swooning over as they were dancing. Good God, he smelled delightful.

They approached the door in little time, and Tab released her arm and began tugging at his lip. Essie was uncertain what she should do next, so she bid him a goodnight. Slightly disappointed with their departure, she turned to go indoors. Talbert gently snagged her arm, and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. There was a pause, and the crickets and frogs were easily heard singing and chirping into the humid night air. He swooped down, and his lips met with her blushing soft cheek.

"Thank you for tonight. Goodnight, Miss Fusillade," and he jogged off towards the bar.

Once he was out of earshot, Essie clutched his dress jacket and attempted to muffle her squeal. She had fallen hard for Floyd Talbert, the farm boy from Kokomo.


	6. Not Worth It

**New longer chapter- enjoy! This covers a lot, so please bear with me! ;)**

**Thank you _so_ much for taking the time to read! Haha, some 'bad' words in this one, but you'll understand when you get there. **

**I only own Essie! :)**

Chapter Six-

Esther was strolling about in the camp they had been transferred to. Camp Mackall, North Carolina was their new place to train and prepare them to go wherever the hell the Army located them. Sobel had screwed up a maneuver in a practice between 1st platoon and 2nd. The men were past cursing Sobel, now they were worried for their well being. He was jumpy and it was guaranteed to get them all killed. Looking around she caught the eye of a new platoon leader, named Harry Welsh. He smiled and turned to enter the barrack where Esther had spotted Winters and Nixon chatting with concerned looks painted on their faces. They must have been having a discussion about Sobel. She walked down a while further, making her way towards the formation of 2nd platoon, where she was supposed to be. Sobel was storming down the muddy path and the instant he saw her, he spit out the chunk out apple he had just ripped off. Trying to be pleasant and proper, she saluted him. All he did was glare at her, as if she had just drop kicked a puppy. Why does he hate me so much, when I try as hard as everybody else?

After this hate filled episode, Esther finally met up with her boys. The first group she saw was Cobb, Toye, Shifty, Popeye and Liebgott. Shifty's face lit up when she smiled at him, and he patted his knee, signaling her to come sit on it.

"Heya, fellas!" she said lowering herself on Shifty's knee. Cobb glared at her, and Liebgott started off on his favorite crabby subject- Sobel.

"You know, I'm always fumbling with grenades, I could get one to go off on accident." Liebgott turned and winked at Essie. "He messed up _one _maneuver, give him some slack." Shifty said, being the sweetheart he was.

"Yea, he gets jumpy like he does, and we get killed! That was a practice, Shifty. You don't get a second turn in war."

The rest of Easy were chucking their rucksacks into the back of a truck. Esther thought she would have to do the same, so she patted Shifty on the cheek and stood up.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder she warned, "I saw Sobel a while ago, he looked pissed. I'm sure he's gonna make us fucking run to New York." The group winced, and Liebgott mumbled, "Hi ho, fucking Silver…"

Towering buildings shadowed he cold hard ground. Men kept bumping into her, instructors constantly checking her life jacket. Jeeps were being cranked up to the top of the ship. She felt small and scared, much like she did the first day she arrived in Toccoa. Esther was from a small town in Nebraska and she only dreamed of what New York looked like. She thought it would be clean and the streets painted with music notes. Smells would waft through the bakeries… and people would be pleasant. Now the only odor in the air was Lucky Strikes.

She missed Talbert, as she hadn't seen him since the train ride to the shipyard. Was he okay? She felt terribly sick; she didn't know anybody and she felt lost. She felt the ground shaking beneath her as she imagined what it would feel on the ship. Her small eyes fixed only on smaller things, and a red cross caught her eye.

"EUGENE!" she called out, perhaps a little too loud, thanking God she had found somebody she knew.

"Miss, ya doe look so good," he said placing the back of his hand on her forehead and cheek.

"I'm fine, just a little scared… okay, a lot a scared." Essie said with sweat beading on her face. "You got any motion sickness pills in there?" she timidly asked, pointed towards the sack hanging loosely on his hip. Eugene began to dig through it and pulled out a small box.

"Here ya go, miss. One now, and one in 30 minutes. Now, take it easy… and go find Tab." He winked at her and held her at arms length. She mustered a smile, trying to convince him that she would be fine.

"Now, I gotta go wid the medics, good luck, miss." He kissed her gently on the forehead and turned to go his separate way.

"Yo, Gene! Please, call me Essie or call me Esther… just don't call me 'miss'." She waved and followed the school of men- fish onto the ship.

Once she was on the ship, she met up with Bull. Seeing her look how she did, he handed her the cigar dangling from his mouth. Something in the back of her mind told her smoking and taking pills wasn't a good idea, but the way she felt it didn't even matter. Bull's massive hand grabbed her delicate one and he led her over to her favorite person. Floyd Talbert. She gawked at his beauty as he leaned easily against the railing of the now departing ship. Lady Liberty was silhouetted by the orange and purple sunset. The ping of fire grew in her chest, as did a twinge of homesickness. With all her worrying and training, Essie didn't even have time to think about home. There was no turning back now. Her daze broke when a familiar hand was slowly waving in front of her sweating face.

"Hey, anybody home? Luz to Essie, Luz to Essie! Anybody home, over?" Luz joked with her, making her feel better. Two hands slipped over George's shoulders, and Tab popped his head around the hilarious and short man.

"Hey Essie! How's my girl?" Esther began to beam and Talb took her into a warm hug. "Ain't it beautiful?" He gestured towards the statue. "It better be; it's the damn reason I'm here!" she said chewing on Bull's smoldering cigar.

"God, guys. All I want to do it sleep, anybody want to go with me?" Talbert explained he wasn't tired, and Luz had wandered off, losing interest in the love birds.

"I'll go with ya, Essie." Muck helpfully offered as he walked by. "Thanks Skip, I'd appreciate a tour guide," she said winking. "Can we go, I'm about to drop over." The motion sickness pills were too much for her small body. Muck scooped her up in his arms, and carried her like his new bride. Floyd started laughing hysterically and Essie was wide awake now.

"God dammit! Muck! Put me the hell down now!" she screamed, kicking with what little energy she had. Every Easy man they walked past, or rather was carried past, started giggling at her. They got into the living quarters, and the stench of cigarette smoke made her nauseous again. She dozed off, despite men kicking her as she was carried by. Muck put her on his back, piggy back style to make it easier. Would this aisle ever end? Malarkey sprung from his suspended bed and Muck and he started talking about the lucky bastards that got to go to the South Pacific.

As he attempted to lay her down next to Guarnere, she whispered into Muck's ear. "Sorry I'm not a hot naked native girl." He laughed and she nodded off to sleep next to a complaining Bill.

Later she was informed Liebgott and Bill had gotten into a great fight, but she slumbered through the chaos.

The season had turned to autumn, and Easy was continuing their training in Aldbourne, England. It was a delightful place, when it wasn't raining. They learned how to parry; Essie was even able to throw a grown man's body to the ground now. Sink gave them tactical lessons, and Welsh gave lessons filled with dull physics. That day was the day they went to the range and shot.

"Hot hell! I love this part," she happily exclaimed to Joe Toye. "Something about a gun… makes me feel, good."

Joe hit a bullseye with his M1 and agreed, "I know what you mean." Joe's voice was absolute raspy heaven. Training was better here than Georgia, but of course Perconte had a way of ruining everything.

Lipton was talking about positions while shooting, and Essie and some of the men were learning how to effectively dig a foxhole with an entrenching tool. Sweat began beading on her forehead, and she took a moment to dab it with her olive drab hanky.

"Don't stop, my dear. I thoroughly enjoy looking at that ass of yours." He slyly stated, as if it meant nothing. Talbert wasn't there to save her, and none of the men acted on him. So, she took matters into her own mud caked hands. Esther shot a punch at the unsuspecting Frank, knocking him instantly to the ground. She spit inches away from his face.

"If you ever, EVER talk to me again like that… I'll rip your motherfucking pansy ass guts out." He laid there and grinned at her. She wanted to call him a million other words, but she chose to kick him _hard _in the leg. Over and over she did until finally Lipton tore her from him. He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to keep her calm. Essie looked from Lipton's concerned glance to the coward lying on the ground.

"Go take a walk, Sergeant."

"Perconte, Luz, get the men- take… take cover behind those trees." Esther cringed at the mention of his name. It was rare that she didn't find herself royally pissed off. Sobel was messing everything up, getting them lost and she was still seething about the Frank incident. They moved out to the directed area while Sobel tried to figure out where the hell he was.

"Hey Luz, can you do Major Horton?" Perconte asked, hoping to get them moving. Luz scoffed at how easy it was. "Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" It was spot on.

"Essie, crawl over there and be a lookout," Muck asked politely. She obeyed and slopped herself under the dripping bushes. She could clearly see Tipper and Sobel conversing and pointing frustrated to a map.

The fun had started, "Is there a problem, Captain Sobel?"

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel yelled to nobody in particular. Essie could see Tipper explaining that Major Horton was moving in-between platoons. Luz roared, "What is the _Goddamn hold up_ mister Sobel!" The men were desperately trying to cover up their laughter.

"A fence sir… ah God… a barbed wire fence!" Essie was giggling uncontrollably when Luz bellowed, "OH THAT DOG JUST AIN'T GONNA HUNT! Now you cut that fence and get this _goddamn _platoon on _the move!_" By now Esther was rolling on the muddy ground laughing. She loved Luz and his superb voices.

"YES SIR!" Sobel cried out, as he fumbled to find his wire cutters.

"Hey, did you hear? Winters got assigned to Battalion mess. Shit, Essie, now we really are screwed. Now Sobel _is _our platoon leader."

"You shitting on me?" Essie cried out, not believing the news. "No, that's what I said, Grant told me that because of the fence incident, which Sobel blamed on Winters, so Sobel tried to punish him. The Lieutenant requested trial by Court Marshall. Can you fucking believe this?" Talb was really distressed. He raked his scalp with his fingers and paced about the barn. Chicken flew around, making it hard to think. Esther tried to calm him down, but Harris broke them up by pulling Floyd towards a table with the rest of the Non-commissioned officers sitting around it.

"We gotta do something about this." Everybody quietly agreed, and to Essie it seemed as though they had a plan.

"I don't care about the consequences," Johnny Martin spat out. "We could all be lined up against a wall and _shot,_ now, I'm ready to face that. And every one of us better be too." Essie had never seen Lipton so serious.

"Um, I'm not! In case you weren't aware, I care a whole hell of a lot for you guys!" Essie looked down hard at Tab. This time he wasn't tugging on his lip, and she took in how nice he looked with the rain falling steadily behind him. She didn't want to loose that. Guarnere looked up at her, with a stone serious look on his face.

"Essie, baby. I _will not _let you or myself follow _that man _into combat." Bull agreed.

"Damn it, Tab… I don't want to loose you. It's not worth it!" Hot tears began stinging in her eyes. The men looked surprised, considering she had just openly spoken about her feelings for Talb.

"Essie, we have to do this. Even if we get shot, we would have gotten killed with him leading us anyway." Essie couldn't control the tears now, as she remembered what Sobel had yelled at her while running up Currahee. Just like he bitterly warned, she would get heartbroken by this war. And Talb was letting it happen. She cursed Sobel, _why does he have to ruin everything? _She shook her head at them all and ran out crying. Talb began to run after her, realizing this decision was going to hurt him in more ways than one. Bull pushed him down… and they began to write in unison.

"I didn't know they let such pretty ladies into the Army," Essie's new Lieutenant declared, tipping his head to her as she jumped from the roaring truck.

"Grant… I'm loosing her. Look, even Buck knows how special she is, and he just fucking got here." Talbert whispered to his friend; he had to let somebody know he was worried.

"She'll come back. You hurt her, Tab. I understand why she is pissed; you gotta let her know exactly what you just told me." He too came to the edge of the truck and turned to face his friend again. "And, Tab… she _is_ special. I would have loved to dance with her that night. All of us would have. You are damn lucky to even have her look at you."

Talbert watched her as she met up with Hoobler. She beamed as she gazed at the Luger he was holding proudly in his hands. Essie happily linked arms with him and they walked off away from sight. She didn't even seemed affected with the status of their relationship… or lack there of. Grant was right about this in every aspect.

Lieutenant Meehan rambled off about the procedure for the jump. Esther intently listened as the fire raged in her chest. This is why I am here; this is what I have been working for. She was seated in between Muck and Penkala, and she still wasn't speaking with Floyd. She was totally aware that she was acting like a child. Talb was doing the right thing, but the thought of loosing him just frustrated her. She wanted to apologize, but was afraid he wouldn't forgive her for her childish acts. Esther tried so hard to concentrate on the important words Meehan spoke, but all she could feel was Talb's eyes on her.

Talbert wasn't listening to the procedure at all. He sat one row behind Essie and all he could concentrate on was her hair that flowed down her back. She was so beautiful, and every man in Easy knew it. He was such a fool, placing their new relationship in danger, simply because he was scared. He wanted to talk to her; he _needed _to look into those eyes again. He couldn't bring himself to do it; he feared she would never forgive him for his selfish acts. All he thought about was how he was loosing the girl he loved.

"Easy Company _will destroy _that garrison." His words struck each of the men in their own way. Some where eager, others had actually realized that all this was really going to happened. Two in particular though, could only ponder about the person they loved and missed.


	7. I Missed That Face

**Hey again! I thought it was pretty special that I am in the D-Day part of the series, and today marks the 68th Anniversary of the invasion of Normandy… Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven-

They were in Upottery Airfield, making the final preparations for the jump. This jump could turn the war around. Everybody was packing every article of supplies they needed. The special thing about the Airborne was that unlike the other forces, the paratroopers were the only things falling was them, so they had to carry everything with them For once it was Joe Toye complaining, and Perconte nicely telling him to shut up. Even though Essie was standing by Guarnere, she could still hear Joe banter.

"Three day supply of K-rations, chocolate bars, Charms candy, powdered coffee, sugar, matches, compass, bayonet, entrenching tool, ammunition, gas mask, musette bag with ammo, my weapon, my .45, canteen, two cartons of smokes, Hawkins mine, two grenades, smoke grenade, Gammon grenade, TNT, THIS bullshit, and a pair of nasty skivvies!"

"Sergeant Talbert!" Vest yelled to the scattering of men. Essie's face lit up at the mention of his name. She _had _to talk to him before the jump, and if he wasn't going to talk to her she would. She strained her ears to listen to whatever Vest whispered to him. She heard an atrocious word and her face blushed. Esther still wasn't completely used to being around men, and sometimes she was disgusted by them. Vest walked past her as he called for another man. He smiled at her slyly, and she knew what he was so chipper about. Nobody knew they weren't speaking, only the Non-coms. She blushed violently at the thought of even doing anything close to that with Tab.

Guarnere caught her staring at him, and he admired the new pistol he had received from the Kokomo Police. "Baby girl, just go talk to him. You can't jump like this."

Moments later she was leaning against her rucksack beside Bill, who she felt at the moment was her only friend. He was slopping spoonfuls of soupy ice cream into his under bitten mouth.

"Hey, hey! Give me some of that!" Essie playfully pushed Bill and snatched the spoon right from his hand. She began scarfing it down when Luz asked nobody in particular how something worked. He looked around holding it up in the air as if it had a disease. When he met eyes with Esther, she shrugged at him as a white drop dribbled down her chin. Luz giggled at her until a man shoved a paper in all their faces saying, "From Colonel Sink."

"Toniiight, is the niiight of nights…" He got serious towards the end, and the letter was serious. It _was _the night of nights.

"EASY COMPANY!" A bellowing man standing on a truck called them over. "NO JUMP TONIGHT!" He explained that the English Channel was fogged in, and any flights would result in failure. It was everything they were worried about.

"Shit…" she and Guarnere spat out in unison. They were so prepared, mentally and physically. This was a low blow. She turned around to complain to Bill, but caught eyes with Tab as he stared at her. Essie stood there, mad one second and feeling tears coming the next. She missed him so much. Bill looked at her intently, then glanced behind him; discovering what she was looking at with such sorrow.

"Go talk to him, "he whispered making his breath tickle her face. Esther gulped, not knowing what she should say. The rest of Easy had cleared out and it was only her and Talb standing there. Floyd began walking towards her, but before she could apologize, he grasped her arms and brought his hand to her chin. She looked up at him with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Esther Fusillade, I've missed you. I know why you were upset; I totally understand. We had to do it, and look; now we don't have to jump with him. I wouldn't do anything to potentially make it so I could never see you again. I don't want to loose that face of yours, and I don't want to loose a girl as special as you." Talbert sucked in a breath of the dreary air. She tried to speak, wanting to apologize for her part, but he squeezed her tighter. "Every man in this company wants to marry you for God's sake; you are just _that _special to each of us. You will never know how terrible I felt for putting 'us' in jeopardy. Please forgive me, Essie."

She stood there, looking at the setting sun trying to digest everything he had just explained. God, it was good to be back in his arms. She realized everything was the way it was supposed to be, even though the jump was canceled; and she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'll only forgive you if you forgive me. I'm so sorry, I was just so terrified at the thought of loosing you. Now, I won't get all mushy like you did." He chuckled and brought her into a hug. She was pressed up against him and her words were muffled. "And, never talk like that again about me, next time I'll melt into a puddle. You are too sweet for your own good."

Talbert non-chelantly slipped his hand over hers, causing her to look over from the movie she had seen a million and one times. Essie smiled at him and he grinned back. He took his free hand and pulled down at his lower lip. She died inside, between having him back at her side and how handsome he was all she could do was lean against him and close her eyes. This was where she was _supposed _to be.

Talbert shook her whole body as he checked her gear. She looked up with a grimacing expression to find even Bull struggling to move. She was a small 120 pound girl, and even though it was all muscle her body could barley stand with all the weight. She felt as if a breeze swept through, it would knock her over flat on her face. Talbert bent down to check her leg bag, even through it wasn't necessary to do so. He trailed his hand up her leg and up to her back. The simple touch had caused a shiver to go down her aching back. He wrapped both arms around her waist from behind and put his chin on top of her head. Floyd moved his hands and Essie heard a clinging noise. She turned around as fast as her weighed down body would allow to find him removing his dog tags.

"I want you to have a piece of me with you tonight." He placed them delicately around her head, as he tried to dodge all her gear. She held it in her hand, and as she looked up to him she flipped it through her fingers.

"Here, I want you to carry me with you… too." When she reached up to snatch her, her fingers grazed the silver locket. Esther felt sicken than she ever had before. It was finally sinking in for her. No turning back, the real thing was about to take place. Essie felt guilty, she hadn't written to home since she got her Jump Wings. Poor Dixie was probably crushed. Tab looked at her with a worried look.

"You don't have to give them to me if you don't want to…" He thought she was conflicted about two pieces of metal. She grinned at his innocents, but felt sick again when she tried to explain. The memories of her and Dixie, and her an Tab discussing Dixie flooded her emotions.

"Remember my baby sister? I'm gonna miss her, more than I can even explain." Searing tears burnt in the corners of her eyes, and as she tried to hold them back she choked on the rock lodged in her throat. No, she demanded, I have to be strong. I'm being selfish, everybody else her had family too.

Floyd hugged her tightly and she inhaled his pleasant scent once more. This could very well be the last time she would be capable of doing this. How was this happening? She began to doubt herself as she commonly did. They hadn't even left, and she was already a wreck. Tearless sobs began to shake her whole body, gear and all.

"Second platoon…" Winters was calling them over. Talbert helped her to sit down, and she immediately felt better as some of the pressure was released off her shoulders; figuratively and literally.

"Doc Roe is handing out motion sickness pills. Take one now and another 30 minutes after 30 minutes in the air." As Doc Roe handed her the familiar small brown box, she mustered a grin and she got a rare one back. He placed a supportive hand on her back as he made his way to the next man in line.

"… Good luck. God bless you. I _will _see you in the assembly area." Winters stuck his hand out to every man and helped them up. When he came up to her, he didn't even smile. He nodded his head, noticing her swelled hazel eyes. She groaned at the strength of his uplift.

Talb was directly behind her, as he would throughout the rest of the war. Liebgott and Talb helped her up the small ladder by placing their hands on her rear. She knew it was the only way to get help, but it still made her blush violently. Loosing her objective in her mind, she stumbled on the last step and hit her face against the side of the door. She felt blood begin to run down her small cheek. The pills were beginning to take their toll on her small body. She plopped down on the bench and leaned her head against the siding of the now rumbling plane. Liebgott and Tab sat next to her.

Talb once again sweetly slipped his hand over hers, as Liebgott began to complain about the affect of the pills. As she leaned into Talbert's chest, she whispered, "You have no idea."

**Thanks for reading and please review… I live for those things! Onto 'Day of Days'… I'm done with 'Currahee'! :) **


	8. The Drop

**Kind of a short one, but I still hope you like it, nonetheless! Thank you SO much to the people that have added me/ this story to their alerts- you make me smile! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight-

"Sergeant! Wake up! It's time." Winters gently but firmly slapped her face, but pulled away as he noticed blood on his palm. Apparently Talbert and Liebgott had no success in awaking her unconscious body. The air sickness pills had caused her to get knocked out and she slept the whole shaking plane ride over the English Channel. Before she could fully grasp where she even was, a red light silhouetted Winters narrow face. Esther's heart jumped.

"Get ready!" Winters shouted at the top of his lungs. Essie was completely out of it and Talb had to raise her hook for her. "Stand up!" Essie wobbled and felt an intense wave of nausea. Floyd looked hard into her red glowing face, trying to pull her back into the present moment. He struggled to get her to realize what was happening; now was not the time to be in a daze. She kept shaking her head, trying to relieve the stomach pain and to hastily mentally prepare herself. Tab brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away the dripping blood. He kissed her forehead, for possibly the last time.

"Hook up!" Dick's voice rang throughout the plane. Those two words were all she needed. They brought her back to actuality; the simple one syllable words shook her entire body and she became still and serious. Essie then realized that the thing that was shaking her was Tab checking her equipment. After patted her shoulder, she shouted, "7 OKAY!" She repeated over and over in her head, _it's just like we trained for. I've done it before, I can do it again. _That line reminded her of a swing propaganda song. America had won a war once, it can be done again. America is just that great, and that was _why _she was here. By the time all encouragement and swing lyrics had been sorted out in her proud mind, she was right up next to the red light. The co-pilot had been shot and the plane was going much too fast. Essie glanced over at Winters and he gave a reassuring nod. The light quickly flashed on and she flung herself down into the gunfire lit abyss. The best part though was… she was grinning.

She couldn't see anything but bright flashes of artillery speeding towards _her. _Essie wasn't able to make out anybody and she looked out to find hundreds of small white parachutes gliding down to the earth. She remembered when her and Dixie would climb up to the roof and drop little paratroopers. Essie began to smile when she thought about Dixie being proud of her older sister. The smile was short lived, as she came to the revelation that where she was about to land, nobody else was there. A tree was enclosed in hot inferno nearby as she rolled onto the ground with a muffled, "Jesus Christ, I made it."

The men had been spread around because the timing of the drop was not perfect. Essie realized she was all alone and isolated as she began to tear off all of her unnecessary gear. Not thinking like a soldier, she stood up and was nearly mowed down by some nearby Krauts. She threw herself to the ground and got a mouthful of the fine dirt beneath her. After a period of time she crawled over to a gathering of bushes and tried to collect herself. Unwanted tears began to form in the corners of her dusty and smeared painted face. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she began to grasp the terrifying fact that she was lost.

Panting loudly with fear and exhaustion, Essie hadn't noticed the sound of cracking twigs coming nearer to her. Once she had caught her breath, the shadow was right above her, rustling the branches in search of the source of the winded and uneven breathing.

"Thunder!" she whispered with a certain force.

A single shot mixed with the others as the enemy aimed his weapon at her. The first shot missed and Essie knew she was lucky. Before she could yank out her side arm, the Kraut shot again, this time the searing bullet ripped through all layers of her clothing and embedded itself into her leg flesh. Her first reaction was to run, but she remembered she wasn't here to run. Her pistol whipped out in front of her still bleeding face and it dropped the German.

"I've only been here 20 minutes, and I've already killed somebody." She felt good that she had killed the enemy, but her new wound demanded her attention as it burned deeper into her. The pain was so intense; she clenched her teeth trying to suffocate the wail of pain. Her hands flew to the now oozing crater in her thigh, tossing her handgun to the side. Essie wracked her brain to remember what to do. She was in so much shock she couldn't remember any medical advice Eugene had given her.

"I have to keep moving, I'll meet up with somebody." She tried to convince herself she would be okay and that she was cut out for all of this. She began to doubt her existence as the pain got worse. Maybe, war wasn't for her. Shaking her hand with painful tears in her eyes, she called herself a pansy; a coward.

"Ah, fuck." This time she wasn't worried about her noise level. She needed her parachute, as she finally remembered she could use it to tie off her leg. Everything else was too bulky. She pondered panicking, to think of something she could use. Out of her pocket she yanked an olive drab hanky. It barely fit around her swollen thigh. She tied it off with great strength, as an attempt to numb the pain. Esther groaned as she struggled to stand up, as she knew she needed to carry on, feverishly searching for _any _company of the 101st. Essie limped off into the forest, reminding her of home. The pain was becoming too much, and she was certain she would pass out if she walked another step. She leaned heavily against a sappy tree and slid her way down the truck, wincing.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her helmet clinked against the wood. Esther began to think about Floyd. Was he alright? Did he make the jump? And where was he? Essie couldn't help but ask herself where _anybody _was. Oh, what she would give to have Tab or Eugene helping her with this leg. She was beginning to wonder if anybody would find her, dead or alive.

**Ahaha! *evil laugh* Please review! ;D**


	9. I Still Need to Fight

**Hey! New chapter! Enjoy… thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter Nine-

The sun cracked through the edge of the horizon, forcing Essie's eyes to squint open. She tried to move but was shot down with the familiar intense pain. She squeezed her eyes tight, wincing at the pain that was still present. She attempted to open her eyes again, this time to look around herself, and get the slightest idea of where she was. She looked down at the leg she was holding and noticed blood pooling in the bed of pine needles. The torn and tattered pant leg was soaked with crimson from the belt down to the shin. She had lost a lot of blood.

Moments later she realized she was still in the same spot, and had fallen asleep against the tree trunk. Still, nobody had found her that night in Normany, France. She thought and thought what to do, and all she could think was 'hug a tree'. It was a lesson that she was told in excess of on every one of her family's camping adventures. It seemed silly then, and was totally useless now. She shook her head in disbelief of how dumb she was being.

Essie's eyes felt heavy and she fought the constant urge to sleep again. She knew if her body shut down, it meant certain death. She looked out, trying to distract herself from the blood and pain. She noticed a figure walking around the edge of a pond. He was silhouetted by the arising sun and he bent down to do something. She just sat there, still, until she looked harder. It was an American. German uniforms were sleek and figure fitting, while the paratrooper ones were bulky and not as appealing. Essie tried with all her might to speak. Her lips cracked as she parted them, and the only noise that came from them was a sickening croak. The figure stood up, and drops of the water falling from his face were illuminated by the bright sun. It defined his black as night hair, and his square painted face. Esther could now make him out to be Lewis Nixon.

She _had_ to get his attention, so she tried to scream once more, but it shook her body sending a wave of pain through her. She groaned but then remembered the small clicker she had buried in her pocket. She clicked it continuously, doing everything in her power to grasp his eyes. She hastily ripped off Talbert's dog tags and waved them around in the air, causing a jingle. Still, she was unsuccessful in capturing his attention. The swinging and harsh movements had completely drained her of the little energy she had. Finally, before her eyes shut for the last time, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Even though the noise had forced small blackbirds to fly off, the ugly sound didn't even faze her comrade. The birds loud chirping and cries, on the other hand, had made him abruptly turn around.

He saw her small frame crumpled on the ground, and he instantly tore through the tall weeds and mosquitoes. Essie was already in her own world. Drained of blood, courage and energy, she had passed out once again. Nixon cupped her small face in his damp hands and gently shook her. Another extreme wave of pain shot through her leg and she was forced to open her eyes. He was breathing hard into her face, and once he had noticed her life coming back, he began to cut off her pant leg.

He kept working at it, tenderly dabbing the still burning wound. She gathered all her might and clutched his coat, screaming in agony. This was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her short life. Seconds after she wailed, he pulled a Syrette from a small box in his Aid kit, and jabbed it into her opposite thigh. Instantly she felt better, and her breathing was becoming even again.

"Hey, it's not that bad," he reassured her as tears of pain formed on the rims of her eyes. "C'mon. Let's get you to the assembly area. I'm sure Gene is there." Nixon looked down at her as he placed the syrette on her chest.

He scrambled off to her other, less bloody side and picked her up with one arm. The other quickly snagged her helmet, and he placed it atop her head with a smile.

B.o.B.

"Sergeant, I'm damn glad to see you." Winters shook her still bloody hand, and then he gestured to the rest of the men sitting on hill behind him. "Well, we all are." He grinned across her at Nixon.

Esther recoiled deeper into Nixon's arms when a multitude of shots were heard coming from the road. Funny, she thought, we just passed Speirs going that way. Malarkey and Guarnere practically ran up to her. They began asking all kinds of questions; informing her they had been worried sick about 'their girl.'

"Hey, fellas. I still gotta take her to Gene. You seen him?" They began to point to a barn filled with bustling other men, as Nixon turned her so they could see her bare and bloody leg. Nixon nodded and turned once again towards the building, with Essie in his arms. Once they got in, Eugene directed Nix to set her down on a bed of hay.

"C'mon guys, I'm fine. I don't want fleas! I'm fine!" Nixon patted her on the arm and turned to leave. "Hey, Nix… thank you. I thought I would die out there, and I don't want to die alone. Thank you." He just saluted her, and went off walking. Essie straightened out her elbows and began to doze off, as Doc cleaned the wound. Sleeping became impossible with the constant wincing and flashes of pain, so she tuned her ears to hear what was going on around her.

"Come on, you heard the word, let's move, let's move!" Lipton addressed all the men. Esther sat up as fast as her body would allow her to, to find Eugene stuffing his shoulder bag with bandages.

"Hey! Where the hell are they going? Where the hell are _you _going? We just got here for Christ's sake!" Eugene pushed her down, but she stubbornly shot up again.

"They're takin' sum Kraut batteries."

"I want to go, I _need _to go. That's the whole fucking reason I'm here- to fight!" Eugene protested and shook his head, "You need rest miss Essie. Ya can't be out fightin'."

"HA! You said I can't fight, you don't 'fight', you help the fighting ones! I can help you," she argued, excitement think in her voice.

"Essie, yo crazy. A wounded soldier, healing the wounded." He grinned, but dramatically brought his face back to its normal frown. "No."

Essie glared at him, and as he began to walk out to follow the rest of Easy she snatched his bag pulling him back. "Let me go." He protested once more, but she fired back. Doc let out a loud frustrated noise.

"If I let ya go, do ya promise to shut up, and rest when we get back?" Essie took her index finger and made a cross over her heart and silently nodded. Finally, she was satisfied. She sat up and slid down the hay, only wincing slightly. The morphine was working beautifully. Gene rolled his eyes and threw her her M1, and tossed a few bandages and morphine boxes into her arms.

"Rifleman… er, Riflewoman first, Nurse second. Got it?" he asked in his adorable Cajun voice that would lull an infant to sleep, even if he wasn't pleased. She nodded quickly, causing the oversized helmet rattling on her head. "Winters is going to kill me for this…" he mumbled to himself as Esther trotted behind him like a loyal limping puppy dog.

**Tell me what you think- please? :)**


	10. Brecourt

**A longer chapter that I found extremely difficult to write…**

**I want to thank my friend, Griffin, for his support of me and this story. He's never been afraid to tell me I did great on something and praise me, or to tell me a part could use improvement. Even though he's never seen B.o.B. (I'm making him though, soon) he still makes sure he understands, and I know it's sappy, but I really value his opinion. **

**Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and such, and a special thanks to LovingBoBThePacific! **

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Ten- Brecourt

Esther took notice that is was dull and gray here. She let out a bored sigh, wanting some action. Winters could be seen crouching down, giving hand signals to Buck Compton. More soldiers ran quickly and quietly past her and Eugene as they waited for a cry for a medic. When she looked out and across to see a beat up cabbage field, her fingertips itched to fire her weapon. _Rifleman first, nurse second. _Essie remembered what Doc had said to her moments ago.

Some time had passed as Winters gave precise orders, and made sure Lipton knew that the TNT was crucial. Multiple shots rang out from Liebgott, and they drowned out the Germans' small talk. When the silence was broken, all hell broke loose.

Essie jumped when she saw Guarnere, Buck and Malarkey chuck three grenades over the thick line of trees. This instantly destroyed the battery, yet the battle still raged on. Essie saw Popeye crawling out from the trench, and she immediately sprung up from her and Eugene's spot. Her oversized boots tore through the soft dirt as she ran powerfully towards Buck. One hand clasped around her M1, and the other was holding down her helmet, she dodged numerous bullets. Doc was faintly heard calling for her, but she yelled with all her might, "I'M A RIFLEMAN FIRST!" Essie was totally aware that he couldn't hear her over the constant gunshots, but those words made her heart pump harder and the fire grow fiercer. Her only objective was to kill as many men here, as they killed landing on the beaches.

She flung herself into the trench beside Shifty, as he picked off the ones running in the open.

"Holy shit! Essie!" Shifty was so thrilled to see his comrade that he put down his rifle and hugged her around the neck. This raised her shorter body ever so slightly, and an enemy shot skidded off and over her helmet. Realizing how lucky she was, and how happy she was to see Darrel, all she could do was giggle.

She wouldn't be giggling if she knew what had happened to Popeye… the poor sap was shot in the ass. Later, through laughter, she was told he felt it was his fault. God, she loved Popeye. Winters crouched, running past her and the reunited Shifty, and he didn't even acknowledge her.

"Keep shootin', Shift." She winked at Shifty, and put her finger to her helmet, tipping it over her eyes. She turned and ran up behind Winters, asking for orders. They came up to a group of loud Krauts. They shouted in words neither of them understood, and Liebgott screamed back. Liebgott hated the Nazi's more than anybody else in Easy Company, and it was a hate that sometimes startled Essie. Although Joe was nice enough to her, she never really spoke with him. He was such a mystery, and that was a trait that Essie didn't care for much. As she watched them banter back and forth, she didn't even notice Toye coming up from behind her. Next thing she knew, the arguing Kraut was on the ground with a spilt lip. Essie looked over, and saw Joe clutching brass knuckles around his own. She looked up to him, and smiled.

Winters tapped her back and fiercely pointed down the trench. She nodded and continued down, dodging large clumps of dirt. Loosing her footing, Essie fell into Guarnere and he swore.

"Sorry, Bill." She sheepishly added. "What the hell?" Malarkey clambered up the edge of the trench, and sprinted to a dead German.

"Christ, they must think he's a medic or something!" Petty exclaimed, as they astonishingly noticed that he wasn't getting shot at.

"Hell, he's gonna need a goddamn medic!" Bill angrily cried. Malarkey skidded and fell as the bullets now rained down on him. Dirt from the missed shots flew up around him. Once he safely and finally reached the trench, and Essie released her fury at him.

She totally forgot about the battle and focused her attention on chewing Don's ass out. "What the _hell _were you thinking, you Mick! You could have gotten killed, goddamn it!" Essie was so upset and livid; she couldn't even put it all into words. What he really needed was a punch. Even though Essie was small, she had gone through everything everybody else had, and her strength showed it. She placed a perfectly aimed punch right into his chest, and he yelped as he clutched it. "Hey! I'm on your side… remember?"

Essie just rolled her eyes.

Malarkey, Winters, Hall, Guarnere, Essie and Petty were gathered in the round dugout where the cannon was located. Lipton, who was caring for Popeye's ass, now didn't have the chance to set off the TNT that Winters needed. Hall, trying to fit into Easy, instantly gave up his.

"I have no way to set it off, sir!" the kid cried, shoving the stick into the destroyed cannon. Winters scrambled about, digging through German boxes trying to find a Kraut grenade. It failed, and sent shrapnel amongst the men. Hot metal ripped through her neck, flinging her back against the hard dirt wall. Through squinting eyes she could see Winters running towards the other battery, to give his method another go. It failed once again.

Essie screamed in pain, and brought her still crimson hand to her gushing neck. The sharp piece of metal was lodged in her neck, but not bad. Essie swallowed hard and ripped the burning piece out from her flesh. It made a blood curdling sound, making her feel sick. Catching her breathe, she looked over to find Guarnere still by her side. He looked at her as if she was a ghost; uncertain what to do with her.

"I'm fine, Bill," she said, yanking a scarf from his neck. She gave a reassuring smile, not wanting anybody to be worried about her. Except Talbert. She was so busy and caught up in pain and agony, Essie didn't even have time to think about her beloved farm boy. Interrupting her thoughts, Winters came by, telling them to go back to their starting positions. Thank God, it was over.

B.o.B.

They had an hour to rest, an _hour _she repeated in her mind in disbelief. Essie was in the back of a covered truck with the men she felt safest with. She would have been perfectly happy, but there was still no sign of Floyd. Her heart ached every time she even thought about loosing him, and the pain she knew she would feel would be unbearable. Malarkey was cooking up some putrid smelling slop, and even though she was still cross with him, she still cracked a grin when he made a joke about Buck's reservations. The boys still had a memory of life at home. Guarnere poked his head through the flap.

"God, get me some air." Winters noticed him, and he made his way over to the smelly truck, wanting to check up on his brave men and woman. Essie was fortunate enough to have a CO that respected her, and wasn't there to give her any special attention. And even though Easy treated her like a goddess, that wasn't what she was here for.

"What died in here? Winters asked, bringing his hand up to his nose. "Malarkey's ass," Guarnere answered, good natured.

"How is your neck, Sergeant Fusillade?" Winters asked Essie, with a genuine concern in his voice.

"Fine, sir. Thank you, sir." She croaked and gave a weak smile in response. Essie's voice was as tired and worn out as she was from screaming and running around. She was seated between Buck and Toye, two of Easy's most tough but secretively lovable men. Joe crossed his arm over her weary body, offering Winters a drink from the rancid bottle. He surprised all of the truckload by taking it without hesitation.

He swallowed hard, taken aback by the harsh liquid. "You drink, don't you Guarnere?"

"Yes, sir." And Bill took the bottle, and placed his lips where the 'Quaker' just had. This was a big improvement, and Essie's eyes got wide as he took it, smiling.

"Carry on. Oh, and Sergeant? I'm not a Quaker…" Winters pulled his head from the truck, and they all laughed until tears came to their eyes. "Eh, he's probably a Mennonite!" The laughter continued, as Essie felt at home, as the laughter shooed away the pain wracking her body.

"Essie, babe, you should eat. I know its shit, but you gotta eat something."

"No thanks, Don. I don't feel like eating." Malark decided to make it all a joke, "Ah c'mon! You can't still be mad at me from earlier!"

"I'm not, but I do need to get out of here." Essie stood up, and Buck's heavy arm slid off from her shoulders. Esther lifted the flap, and sucked in the cool air. Her rear was very visible, and the men had a difficult time taking their eyes from it.

"First-class ass!" Guarnere called, but Lipton instantly slapped his arm. Carwood was such a good mother.

Essie's boots made the damp gravel crunch, as it was glowing from the overhanging moon. She was looking up, trying to hide her face. The last thing she needed was to explain her presence to another unintelligent man. Her eyes were lackluster as they searched for a Café. It had been too long since she had written to Dixie, and she didn't want to disappoint the admiring girl. Finally finding one, she walked in to find small tables. Knowing no French, she mustered a smile at the owner and took a seat at a table near a window. She only had around 45 minutes, so it had to be brief.

_My Dearest Dixie Ann,_

_ I miss you so much, and I think of you every day. You are constantly in my heart, and I want you to know you are what keeps me going. Without the knowledge of yours and Ma and Pa's love, I wouldn't be alive. I know I haven't written since I got my JumpWings, and a lot of exciting events have happened. We landed in Normandy, France last night. I was injured, but the memory of you kept me strong and a brave man named Nixon rescued me. Today I took part in another battle, despite my leg being slightly hurt. I couldn't have done that without the thought of you held close in my heart. _

_ I've taken a liking to a man named Floyd Talbert, and I know you will like him as much as I do. I haven't seen him in a while and because I am worried about his well being, I knew writing about you would make me feel better. _

_ I will write to you whenever I get the chance! Do you chores and treat Ma and Pa with love and respect! I love you and I miss you more than words can describe!_

_God Bless,_

_Sergeant Esther Fusillade,_

_2nd Platoon, Easy Company, 101st Airborne_

_XOXO_

Nixon and Winters were walking past conversing, but Essie was totally absorbed in the scribbled letter and she didn't even notice them. Nixon saw her sitting peacefully at the table, wincing every so often. He patted Dick's shoulder, and turned into the doorway of the cozy Café. Pulling up a chair he smiled at her and made a remark.

"I didn't know you were the type to sign your letters with X's and O's!" He smirked at her, and she abruptly lifted her head, but winced as it stretched her scabbing over skin.

Ignoring the pain she said through a grin, "I'm not, but I just don't know how else to let my sister know how much I miss her…"

"May I take a look?" Lew asked, outstretching his hand to grasp the paper. "I guess, it's mushy though…" Essie was uncertain about the Tab part; she didn't want anybody to know how much she really cared for him.

He read on, his eyes going from left to right. His shadowed cheeks and lips would form a smile every once and awhile. When he was finally finished, he was beaming.

"So, you do like Tab… That man is one lucky bastard; to have somebody like you love him." Essie blushed violently.

"I don't love him; I do care for him though. I wish I knew where he was…" Esther said quietly, trying to blink back tears. Everything was so uncertain, and she just loathed it.

She looked up from her bloody fingers laying crossed on the old table, into his dark and charming eyes. She wanted to ask him what he meant by that so badly, but didn't want to stir feelings.

"Here," he offered his flask, noticing her watering eyes. "Take a swig." Essie snatched it and put it to her lips. She noticed the harsh taste of the liquor, and Nixon's lips. She bent back her head, gulping it down. "Helps, doesn't it?" Esther didn't want to agree, but she did inside. She silently nodded while wiping her burning lips on her sleeve. There was still grime from the battle today sprinkled in her hair, it was mangled, and her bun looked more like a bird's nest than anything. The paint from the jump still could be faintly seen, and she still didn't have a fresh set of clothes. She looked chaotic, but somehow these men saw her beauty.

"You called me brave…" His words trailed off, seeming to regret he brought it up.

"I only tell the truth," she smiled, raising her right hand. "I owe you, and I can't thank you enough, Nix." She was serious at the last part, and the words made him take his eyes from her. He stared hard at the wall, and he was thinking.

"I need to go meet up with the officers. I'll see you around Essie." He stood up, and he loudly pushed the chair back with the back of his knees. He looked down at her, thinking still. Essie was confused and slightly scared by how serious he was being. Instinctively she saluted him, and he returned it- half ass.

What was that all about? Essie stared after him as he strolled away and out of eye sight.

**Your turn! Please let me know what you think, I can't have Griffin doing all the reviewing! :p Thank you!**


	11. Back

**Alright, I'm going to apologize for a few things I've messed up on. First, in the last chapter, I had Essie and Shifty have a reunion… I know, Shifty wasn't even with Easy yet. And, I want to also apologize in advanced for the Platoons. I get it super messed up who is in 1st or 2nd, so I'm finding it easier to just think to myself that they are all just in Easy. So, please enjoy! :)**

Chapter Eleven-

Esther leaned against the cold brick remains of a building. Easy was still in Normandy, but some were still missing. There wasn't a moment that passed when she wasn't thinking about Tab. Essie was a slightly pessimistic person, but she still refused to loose hope. She was braiding her hair into a tight French braid at the back of her head. She found it easier to contain her mass of curls than a bun, and it kept out of the way of her face and helmet. As she was finishing the end and about to tie it off, she closed her eyes and put her head back. When her lids locked against each other, warm tears began to flood in the corners. I miss him so much, she thought to herself.

Trying to hide her sorrow, she sat up and swiftly wiped her eyes when she heard Luz make a comment. As she opened them, she could immediately see her favorite man. He had walked right past her, and she wasn't even aware. She just sat there, unable to move as the happiness washed through her. She admired him, with the biggest smile anybody had seen on her. He was showing off a German poncho to a jealous Liebgott. Essie then came from her trance and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FLOYD!" and she began to race towards him with all her might. She got to him faster than he could turn around, and she pounced on his unsuspecting back. Nearly knocking him over with her overjoyed body, Luz had to place his hands on Tab's shoulders to support him.

"Essie!" she jumped off of him, and he turned around to see her beaming face. He instantly cupped her face, and embraced her with a power that Essie had never experienced from him before. Tab put his chin on her head again, like he always did when they hugged.

Essie let go and he held her at arms length, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" The tears filled with misery and worry had now turned into tears of joy.

"I've been fighting with the 502nd since I landed, Smokey, Shift and I all landed in the wrong DZ… hey, hey…" He brought her hands to her face again, with his palms on her hot cheeks and his thumbs wiping away the even hotter tears. "Don't cry; I'm here now." Her face in his chest muffled her speaking and she began to gasp out words.

"I'm not crying because of that, I've already done enough crying for that reason. I'm crying because I'm so glad to be in your arms." Talbert grinned and shyly tugged at his lip. She wanted to dance because of his attractiveness, as it drove her crazy. All the men had left the mushy moment, and an idea crawled into her head.

Essie slipped the poncho from around his neck and draped it over their heads. The afternoon light shown through, making small camouflage patterns on Floyd's face. Suddenly she blushed as Tab's eyes got filled with an unfamiliar emotion. The only thing Essie could think to do was to stare up at him, hoping to let him know how much she missed him.

"I love you Esther," and he grabbed her waist. She stood on her toes as Tab captured her lips with his. It lasted longer than Essie expected her first kiss to, but it was the sweetest tasting thing she had ever experienced. Her body filled with a powerful love, and they both grinned as their lips still touched. Essie wrapped her arms around his neck, giving her a boost.

She lightly stood on Talb's boots, and whispered back, "I love you too, Floyd."

The green color was pulled from their faces by Luz. "Hey you two lovebirds, Welsh wants you."

They both rolled their eyes, but happily. Floyd took her by the hand, and he led her over to the group of men. Harry winked at her, and all the boys congratulatory nudged Tab. Every time she glanced over at Talb, he was tugging at his lip. She was so concentrated on how handsome he was, she didn't pay a word of attention to Welsh's instructions.

"Give me three days and three nights of hard fightin', and you will be relieved!" Luz mocked General Taylor, and Essie began to chuckle along with her boys. Hoobler strolled past her.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant I'll take point." He proudly stated, and Essie supportively patted his back.

"Corporal Hoobler will be lead scout. Blithe; its good to have you back with us." Blithe, whom Essie never really spoke to, gave a timid thank you.

"1st will follow Fox Company, and 2nd and 3rd platoons with follow us." Talbert squeezed her hand a little tighter as they began to move out.

"Another thing to remember boys, flies spread disease, so keep yours _closed_." George made another joke, and Essie admired him for being able to make some fun out of this damned war. " Be sure to remember that one, Tab. We wouldn't want our girl catching and diseases." Perconte looked from Tab to Essie. It was a repulsive joke, and not even humorous. Essie was beginning to think she would never forgive that pig for his actions. Talb noticed her being upset, and moved his arm around her waist as they marched on.

B.o.B.

Essie was prepared to admit to anybody that she was scared. And she only knew there would be more fear eating away at her if Talb wasn't by her side. They held hands most of the way, but the small fires surrounding them and the lakes made their hands hot. Essie's true comfort was she knew that he was there, and he wasn't going to leave her side any time soon.

Hoobler put up his hand, and the line of men crouched down. Harry angrily explained to everybody that they had lost Fox Company… again.

"Perconte, go get Winters. Hoobler, take Blithe and try to locate Fox." They both chorused a 'yes, sir' and walked off.

Suddenly Winters hastily stormed up to Harry, questioning his Officers. Nixon followed closely behind him, and Nixon gave a weak smile when he caught eyes with Esther.

Essie was sorting out her thoughts when Harry reported they had joined up with F Company. Yet, the long trek to Carentan was still another adventure. Every time Essie thought about fighting again, her heart and stomach did a trapeze act. The reflection of loosing anybody plagued her thoughts, making it hard to continue.

**Short, I know. But, I wanted to have one chapter dedicated to Carentan.**

**Please review!**


	12. Carentan

**I don't have much to say, other than I hope I got the Tipper scene right. That and when Penkala and Muck get killed in the foxhole together are the two scenes that really shook me up during the movie. **

**I only own Essie… even though I'm sure all of us would like to have the guys of Easy ;)**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve-

D-Day Plus 6

Esther painfully slapped a mosquito against her still bloody neck. Oh, what she would do for a good, long shower. A dog could be faintly heard barking, and instantly Essie didn't have a good feeling about this village. Its staccato barks reminded her of a clock, and how she could never sleep if one was nearby her. It drove her crazy, and the thought of it made her antsy. She glanced up from her trusty M1 and saw Winters slowly lift his head above the summit of the hill, trying to get an idea of the town's layout. He shuffled back to Welsh, and Esther came to life when Harry called for 1st platoon to move out.

Her eyes were fixed upon her favorite radioman as he sprinted down the dusty road with Welsh and two other men. Shots began to ring out, and a sickening feeling grew inside of her. She was immediately worried about Luz's life. Essie was given the opportunity to go, and she took it right away as Winters and Nixon screamed for them to move out. She sprung up from the tall grass, and tore through a gathering of small trees. Their sharp branches cut her thin skinned face, but she continued to follow behind Shifty. Her petite body allowed her to go faster, and she quickly was ahead of her favorite Sniper. A frail looking wooden fence lay in front of her and she rammed through it.

Her adrenaline was overtaking her body by the time her and Shift had reached a chicken coop. From one side of the wire enclosed area, she checked off one Kraut after another, while Shifty sniped them from the broken windows. Moments passed as Essie figured she had cleared that area. Suddenly a downpour of shots flew into the coop, making Shifty swear. Feathers flew up, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from giggling at the flailing Shifty. Scolding herself severely, she moved over to Shifty as Lipton dashed by.

"You OK, Shifty?" He called as he tripped over a dead German, and both Essie and Shifty stuck their hands out to signal a thumbs up. Her hand was out in the open, and a burning bullet tore through the center of her palm. Essie dropped her gun in the process of bringing her left hand to cradle the other. She cried out in agony as she was certain it broke every bone in her hand.

"We gotta take that Warehouse…SHIFTY!" Lipton called out, motioning him to meet up with him, to snipe out other windowed Germans. Shifty stared over at Essie as tears of pure pain began to appear in her eyes. Knowing he had to take her with him, he easily flung her over his shoulders and trudged over to his destination.

Once they had met up with Carwood, he noticed her wound. Deep red blood gushed from the large and bone splintered crater. He dug through a bag as he positioned himself on the ground and tossed her a bandage. As Essie struggled to doctor herself, Shifty hammered a group of windows above him, ensuring nobody was in there. Perconte looked over to her, and offered to help. He grabbed her good hand, pulling it from the bloody wrapping. Quickly but delicately he unrolled the gauze through her fingers and tied in gently around the underside of her knuckles.

"Thank you…" Essie murmured, genuinely thankful the bleeding would now end.

"No problem." He mustered a smile, and ran off. A part of Essie expected him to say something like 'sweetie' or 'honey', or 'babe' afterwards. But nothing like that was said, and she began to believe he was growing up. She also realized that she was a sitting duck and all by herself.

Liebgott and Tipper dashed by, and she scrambled to get up so she could follow them. Every building she passed, she would chuck a grenade through the shattered window. And, every time she pulled the pin her expression would be forced to turn into a painful wince.

Artillery flew overhead, sending an unsettling echo through her ears. Lipton called from a balcony to get the hell out of the streets. Only then did the shells begin to fall. Winding through the debris blanketed road, her adrenaline assured she would easily keep up with Joe and Tip. They jogged through an archway, and Essie read 'Pharmacie' above the doorway. She had to grin at how similar the word was in America, and a ping of guilt went through her, as she realized that she wasn't all _that _different from these people they were killing.

Liebgott peered through the windows to see what they were in for, but he could never have known. He gestured an 'ok' and she kicked open the double doors with ease, and Liebgott and Tipper dashed in. After a few moments of worry, she heard an enormous explosion to her left side. Without hesitation, Joe and she began to call for their comrade. Poor Tipper emerged through the now destroyed remains of the building, calling out for his friends. Unable to hear, he lifted his gun up to them both.

"You're looking good, Tip. You're looking real good… c'mon buddy, ya gotta sit down. C'mon." Liebgott put his arms around what was left of his friend, and they sat down on the walkway. Essie put her hand up to her mouth, heartbroken with how he looked. Tip's left eye was gone; the rest of his face was practically in shreds. Blood poured from his mouth as he attempted to speak. Esther was trying hard not to weep, as she knew it would make the situation worse. She had to be strong.

Essie kneeled down and too put her arms around Tipper. She let Liebgott do the talking, knowing that her words would only be tearful gasps. Essie dared to look down at his legs, to find one of them barely there. She felt sick and regretted looking as she noticed one of his boots smoking.

"We're gonna get you fixed up, okay? C'mon guys, will you give me a hand?" Essie stood up slowly and took a few steps back. Joe and another young trooper carried him off to the Aid Station, and all Essie did was watch them stumble away with tears stinging in her eyes. I am not cut out for war, she sternly told herself with Tip's face flashing through her memory.

B.o.B

"Hey, hey… what's this?" Tab took hold of Essie's bandaged hand and placed it in his lap.

Chewing on her cigar she replied, "Nothing. I just got pinged, okay?" Essie snapped at him. She was so cranky, she didn't even want Tab around her.

"Jesus, I'm just worried about you!" He pushed on, tugging at the gauze.

"Well, Jesus Christ! Why don't you worry about somebody else, somebody who is actually hurt! How about… hmm… TIPPER?" She threw down her cigar nub, "God, the man is in shreds, and my fucking hand is a little bloody, and you think I'm gonna die! Jesus, Floyd!" Esther ranted, with tears in her eyes.

"I do care about Tip, a whole hell of a lot! My problem is though… I don't love him like I do you…"

Essie turned to look at, with a bewildered look. How can I hate him one minute, and wanna fucking have his babies the next? She thought to herself, oh yea… because I'm an emotional woman, and he's Floyd Talbert, she smiled to herself. He opened up his arm, and she scooted onto the creaky bench by his side.

"It should have been me to go back behind that damn building. But, no, I just scurried off leaving him. I am such a coward…" Sobs began to wrack her body, and Tab hugged her tighter. His musky smelling jacket absorbed all of her hot tears.

"_You are not a coward_, Essie Fusillade." Esther loved it when he said her full name. "I don't see any other women dodging bullets, fighting for their country! DO YOU MALARKEY?" He shouted the last sentence, shaking Esther's body with the force of his voice. Tears seeped into her cracked lips as her face broke into a smile, seeing Don be adorably confused. The next instant, she felt Tab shake his head yes, and Don hurriedly and overenthusiastically agreed from across the road; catching on. She could feel Floyd pointing down at her, as silently as he could. Essie was aware of everything, and she felt it and abruptly sat up, catching Talb in the act. He smirked and quickly put his airborne hand on her cheek. He gently and slyly pulled her lips towards him, and they looked perfectly prepared for a kiss. Essie leaned a quarter of a centimeter away from his face, and punched him firm in the chest.

"I'm not _that _easily convinced, Mr. Nonchalant- head nodding- Floyd Talbert!" Essie stood up, and winked at the defeated man she loved sitting on the wooden bench in the center of the village.

Harry Welsh marched in front of them, "C'mon, lovebirds, we're moving out!" Essie turned around, and Harry's eyes twinkled at her. Essie stuck her helpful hand out to Tab, and he groaned loudly as he tried to stand up.

"What are you, 85?" Essie joked with him, and he made another disgruntled sound.

"No, I'm just tired," he yawned with arms outstretched.

Essie grabbed his chin tenderly once he was standing, and drew him into a kiss. "Aren't we all?"

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**P.S. If you wanna see what Essie looks like in my head, just PM me your e-mail and I'll get her to ya! :)**


	13. Through the Hedgerow

**I'll be honest here; this next battle scene is my least favorite one. Yes, the actors are great, the effects are fantastic, and Harry Welsh is so adorable I have to giggle here and there. But, these scenes really kinda bothered me for awhile, and the first time I watched I honestly lost sleep… because I couldn't help but think about the fact that this all happened. Those were _real _men that gave it all.**

**So, now that I'm done crying, I want to apologize, because I'm sure this chapter will suck. It probably won't be detailed, because it's hard describe a movie with tears in your eyes….**

**Thank you for reading anyway though!**

Chapter Thirteen-

"Hey Luz, how far we going?" Perconte asked being as clueless as always.

"Ah, Jesus Christ Frank! I don't know, until they tell us to stop." Luz answered back, disgruntled.

"High ground," Hoobler blurted out, "There's high ground up ahead." Luz gave an amused smile, and Essie could see it even from behind. Rain began to steadily come down, drizzling Essie's hair, and highlighting Tab's finer features. Content, she looped her arm through his and he looked down at her, smiling.

"Okay, genius explain me this… Why is Easy Company the _only _company either at the front of an advance, _or _like now, exposed at the far edge of the line?" Perconte complained as they continued to trudge through the tall grass.

"To keep us on our toes," Hoobler replied, trying to get Frank to shut up.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I'm sayin' we are _never _in the middle… and we're the fifth of _nine _companies of this regiment. Able through Item… think of it!"

Essie dramatically rolled her eyes, begging God to stop his rambling.

"See there? See that-" Hoobler was cut off by multiple rounds coming from their right. Instinctively, she dropped to the ground causing her grenades to dig deep into her chest.

Harry began to bellow out orders, but her loud panting drowned them out as she crawled through the rain soaked leaves. Mortars began to drop as she scrambled her way into a long trench. Hers eyes darted to her left and right, but she only saw Blithe. There was no sign of Talbert. Small hazel dots flashed to look behind her, as dirt and smoke soared from the earth. She turned back forward, and fired a few shots past the line. The harsh kick of her M1 jerked back her shoulder, and after three shots it twisted her body around. This time she could see Tab clambering up the hill Hoobler was talking about. The intense worry was washed out of her, and she called out his name, offering him her muddy hand.

B.o.B.

"Hell Essie, I don't wanna be by him. He's a fucking mess…" Talbert whispered into her ear, making the wisps of hair surrounding her face tickle her. She gently placed her hand on his face, pushing it away. He smiled at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

She glanced over at Albert Blithe. "I agree, lets move down a bit," she whispered back to him on her toes, and she pecked him on the temple. Talbert placed his hand on her rear, and nudged her towards a cleared area. As they started to dig into the dark earth, the rain began to pour again.

As the night rolled in, Essie and Tab were finally situated in their own private foxhole, even though nobody would want to be around them.

The shower had drenched her jacket and green button down all the way through, and the only dry layer was her thin white T- shirt. She groaned loudly as she unzipped the dripping piece of clothing. Next she pulled off her green shirt, and raising her arms over her head made her sore muscles cry out in pain. She would have done this earlier, but Talb was still awake. Essie knew she loved Tab, but she still wasn't completely comfortable around him.

Her loud moans from her aching body had awakened Tab. "Oh, hi there…" He drowsily smacked his lips together, and Essie wondered how he managed to fall asleep so fast. "Oh, good idea," and he yawned loudly as he too pulled of his drenched clothes. Essie just leaned up against the mud wall, shivering and smirking at how cute he was when he was sleepy.

Coming back to his sensed, he motioned her over.

"C'mere, you…" he trailed off as she eagerly came to his side. Her shivering ceased as she wrapped her arms around his broad frame. Floyd draped his Kraut poncho over her shoulders and she instantly felt better as it gave off his scent. Absolutely content, she nestled deeper into his inviting chest and began to leech off his warmth. The German's easy singing lulled them to sleep and Essie could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her good-night on the forehead.

B.o.B.

Essie's tired eyes flashed open when cries of pain pierced her ears. They sounded familiar, and she instantly knew who's they were. She bolted up, sending the gun she was hugging while sleeping over the edge of the foxhole. Quickly she pulled her still soaked jacket over her shoulders and zipped it up. Esther grasped her M1, and tore off while putting on her helmet.

The cries still rang out through the thin trees and she tuned her ears to locate where they were coming from. They grew louder, and her heart beat faster as she thought about loosing Tab. With her emotions flooded, she was having an impossible time finding him. She turned every way, slipping and skidding through the mud. Her arms pumped as she continued to hunt, but she painfully twisted her ankle in an old irrigation ditch. Essie felt disoriented, but still was determined to find her beloved Talbert.

She stopped to collect her thought, and strained her ears. Quietly she walked, so she could only listen for the sound she wanted. She got closer until she saw Eugene's red medical cross illuminated by the moon.

"FLOYD!" Essie cried out, hot tears stinging her eyes as she finally got to him. She saw him sprawled against a tree, with blood flowing through a wound in his chest.

"I didn't know! I thought he was a Kraut! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Smith apologized with his hands covering his face.

"You better be fucking sorry!" Essie's voice lashed out at him like venom. She kneeled down to Tab as he cried out in pain. Trying to calm him she brushed his face with her fingertips.

Her touch instantly settled him down, bringing his breathing to a steady pace. "I'll be fine, babe." Tab reassured her as Liebgott and Eugene carried him off. Esther couldn't even comprehend what was happening. She made an effort to shake herself from the heartbreaking nightmare… but it was all too real.

B.o.B.

"You want some of this candy shit?" Luz poked a small packaged of Kraut candy in her sweaty face. She shook her head and George shrugged his shoulders, and promptly tossed a chunk into his mouth. Her eyes intently focused on his every move. Essie ran both hands across her face and through her oily hair. Esther was so worried about Floyd; she was working herself up to an unbearable sickness.

Eugene hopped into the fox hole, and directly went to her. "Ya a' right miss? Uh, I mean Esther. You doe look so good…" He placed his boney hand on her damp forehead.

"I'm fine, Gene… just worried." Roe didn't have to ask why, and suddenly the place got silent. Everyone was worried about Tab's well being, but they knew it was murdering Essie. Even though the incident only occurred less than 12 hours ago, her heart seemed to wince inside of her every time she imagined him in a hospital bed.

"Any questions?" Harry Welsh turned to ask them all. Essie weakly nodded no, and Perconte mentioned the time is was at home. The word 'home' made the small remainder of her spirit shrivel away.

Kraut artillery began to fall, and everybody threw themselves to the ground. Essie couldn't move, so she sat there and continued to watch Luz scream through the radio. Guarnere noticed her sitting in a daze, and he snatched up her arm.

Bill drug her away, and she was beginning to become alert. Winters ran past them, orders flying from his mouth.

"Look for silhouettes on the horizon!" He continued on and his words became distant in the noise of the gunfire. Essie regained her position beside Bill, and set her M1 against her left shoulder. Esther was a lefty, and she wasn't terrible at shooting. Her adrenaline overcame her entire body, and round after round she shot across the wide field. Bill looked over at her, and said just loud enough for her to hear, "Fight for Tab."

The words kindled a fierce fire, and she began to shove more clips than she could count into her rifle. Winters called out for Guarnere, and he left Essie with the impacting words lingering in the air.

In the distance she heard Bill give orders to men on the machine guns. One eye squinted, she tried to block out all the noise. She knew what she needed to do: kill the enemy.

Esther released her finger from the trigger and it cramped up. Since she was a lefty, her wounded hand from Carentan wasn't being affected.

Sweat began pouring down her face, as the smoke began to suffocate her. She yanked a handkerchief from one of her bulky pockets, and tied it around her forehead. Now that her eyes were free from blockage, she looked out into the area she was pelting. Short bursts of orange flames were being spit out from the tips of their guns. This was an advantage to her because she knew exactly where to point the end of her barrel.

Empty bullet shells flew from her chamber. Essie slightly adjusted her position, and when she turned a large moving vehicle caught her eye. She squinted to see what it was, thinking it might have been her imagination. Her worst thoughts became reality when large Panzer's rolled into the field.

"Son of a bitch…" she murmured under her breath. She leaned back to get a better look, but saw Welsh and another trooper prepare to launch a Bazooka round at it. The tank got nearer to them as she watched them fumble about.

"Goddamn it, Harry!" Her heart raced, as he scrambled to light the fuse. Uncertain what to do, she let her fire rain down on the tank. It creaked over a hill in the field, and Harry and McGrath hit its underbelly with a tremendous explosion. Essie let her face light up as she saw then safely return to the hedgerow. Her right arm shot up in celebration as the Panzer burst into flames. A Kraut bullet whizzed through her mud caked sleeve, but missed her flesh.

Wiping her forehead, she looked up to the sky and sincerely thanked God it missed her.

Staying low to the ground with her knees bent, she moved down the line to meet up with some men shooting off mortars. Esther plopped herself next to Malarkey as the final round went off.

"Rounds complete!" a light haired man yelled. "Skip, more ammo! Go, GO!"

Muck scrambled to his feet, making Essie grin ever so slightly as she continued to shoot. "I'm on my way!" He yelled back defensively, moving as fast as he could.

Unusual rumbling swept through the valley, and Essie quickly popped her head up. Shots missed her head, and she thanked God again. Realizing her helmet fell off when she fell to the ground; she reached over and slapped it back on. By the time her head had a safe home; Shermans were visible on the horizon as the smoke cleared. They rolled past the enemy tanks, with confident looking men shooting from atop them.

"Well, hello 2nd armor!" Essie grinned broadly to herself. She then looked over at a celebrating Malarkey and he patted her happily on the back.

"That's right, fuckers! Run!" She screamed out at them. Winters ran over again, "Keep going! Pour it on 'em! Let 'em have it, c'mon!" Essie sensed that he was pleased in his voice; they defiantly had the upper hand now.

Skip came over the hill, with more mortars dangling from his shoulders, "Check it out! Shermans!" Essie turned to look back at him, and they both smirked at each other.

With nowhere else to go, the Germans were forced to go out in the open. Essie and the rest of Easy Company took advantage of it, and let their fire rain down on them. The Krauts retreated, as more Shermans rolled through.

Celebratory shouts filled the smoky air, and Essie pulled a cigar from her pocket. She leaned up to Malark as he flicked back his lighter.

B.o.B.

D-Day plus 25

A month had passed since D-Day, and Essie's leg was finally healed. The wound was scabbed over with an unsightly flap of skin. Eugene had pulled the bullet from her leg, and now the swelling was gone.

War changes a person, no matter how strong they are. Essie had seen a lot of terrible things. Her best friends blow up, limbs torn from bodies, and even the sight of a German getting crushed by a tank had bothered her. But most damaging of all was seeing Tab laying there, bloody and screaming.

Before she tried to close her eyes and sleep, she would remind herself and God how thankful she was that he kept Floyd alive. She thanked him for keeping her alive, and when she felt like breaking down and running home, Essie found herself praising him for keeping her strong. Without her love for Dixie, Tab, God or the thought of _home, _Essie believed she wouldn't be alive.

She was squatting down low in the grass, watching as Nixon and Welsh looked at a farmhouse through binoculars.

Harry turned around, binoculars in hand. "We need to take a look at that farmhouse, who wants to go?" Essie shrunk smaller into the bushes, hoping Harry wouldn't catch her glance. Silence hung in the air until a small bird chirped as though a war wasn't going on. Blithe popped up like some sort of critter.

"I'll go…" Albert had become a fine soldier, ever since Essie noticed him with an Edelweiss flower on his chest.

Harry wasn't satisfied. "Anybody else?" Esther shrunk even smaller, and distracted her eyes to look at a recoiling Shifty.

"Martin, Dukeman, you just volunteered. Hubba hubba." They stood up reluctantly with their firearms cradled in their arms.

Blithe volunteered to be lead scout, and Harry gave them the okay to move out. Essie guiltily watched them go slowly towards the building, feeling like a coward.

Blithe trotted up to an overturned wagon and Nixon and Harry chatted away. The second Albert motioned Johnny and Dukeman over, a shot ripped through the side of his throat.

"COVERING FIRE!" Harry called out to the men, and Essie immediately sprung up to shoot at the high window. Dukeman and Martin pulled Blithe back up to safety.

"Medic! We need a medic up here!" Eugene bounded through the shrubbery.

"Move! Get outta the way, give me sum room!" Doc tore off his helmet, and Essie horridly watched as he worked on Blithe. She admired Gene so much for the work he did… he had a special touch. His voice calmed the wounded, and everybody felt safe in his care.

B.o.B.

Malarkey's arm was tightly wrapped round Essie's waist, with his other holding a beer. Vest, Don and her were taking a little ride on a stolen motorcycle. Both her and Malark screamed and hollered in pure joy. Essie's heart was filled with bliss… Talbert was back.

Vest veered the vehicle over, sending grasshoppers into the blue sky as they tore through the tall grass. Essie flung her arms into the air and patted her cap onto her clean head. She then stretched out her fingers, and wiggled them around as the cool wind rushed in between them. She let out another delighted squeal and brought down her arms. Esther snatched Don's beer, and took a hearty gulp. Vest beamed down at them both, taking his eyes from the road.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, giggling as they nearly collided with an oncoming truck.

"It's good to be alive!" Malarkey yelled out to nobody in particular, and Essie agreed with him full heartedly.

"Jesus Christ that sure was close!" Don said.

"Ah, missed 'em by a mile!"

Luz poked her hard in the spine, forcing her to turn around. She stuck her tongue out at him, matching his childish act. Essie had never felt better, she had finally gotten a shower and she let her long hair fall down her back. Talbert was once again by her side, laughing as was Liebgott. Esther had met an old seamstress in a village on the way there, and the kind lady had tailored her dress uniform. Now the waist fit her figure perfectly, the pants hung correctly around her small legs, and the shoulders now rested on her own.

Smokey, who was back from the hospital made his way up to the front of the room. He was smiling, leaning on his crutches and Essie knew he was about to do something.

_The Night of the Bayonet_

_The night was filled with dark and cold,  
When Sergeant Talbert, the story's told,  
Pulled on his poncho and headed out,  
To check the lines dressed like a Kraut._

The room roared with laughter as Smokey recited the poem. Every man within reach leaned over and slapped Floyd on the back. Essie couldn't help but smile, even though she wasn't smiling when it happened. When she looked over from an embarrassed Tab, she caught a glance of even Winters grinning. Malarkey and Vest entered, and plopped themselves beside Esther.

_Upon a trooper, our hero came,  
Fast asleep, he called his name,  
Smith! Oh, Smith! Get up! It's time  
To take your place out on the line.  
_

Smith hid his face in embarrassment, and dared to look over at Talbert. Essie playfully glared at him, remembering how harsh and violent she was to the kid that night._  
_

_And Private Smith, so very weary,  
Cracked an eye all red and bleary,  
Then grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry,  
Hearing Floyd but seeing Jerry.  
_

Smith begged for mercy as Smokey continued on. They all roared their laughter, and by now Essie was doubled over in laughter, leaning on Tab. _  
_

_DON'T! cried Tab, IT'S ME!, and yet,  
Smith charged, tout suite, with bayonet.  
He lunged, he thrust, both high and low,  
And skewered the boy from Kokomo.  
_

Floyd bit his lip, and glanced over at the hysterical Essie. _  
_

_And as they carried him away,  
Our punctured hero was heard to say,  
When in this war you venture out,  
Best never do it dressed as a Kraut!_

"Since you weren't wounded by the enemy, and thus didn't qualify for a Purple Heart; we've taken matters into our own hands. Tab- this is for you!" Smokey unpinned one of his three Purple Hearts from his chest and lifted it in the Lucky Strikes' filled air. The room let out an uproar of celebration and appreciation for their boy from Kokomo. Essie in particular. She found this the perfect moment to express her love, and she quickly kissed his clean shaven face. Tab smiled down at her, and quickly whispered, "I missed you."

Turning behind him, he attempted to defend himself, "I could've shot the kid a dozen times! I just… didn't think we could spare a man!" The room began to chat hurriedly again, until Lipton walked up to the front of the room. Essie noticed he looked upset and disappointed.

"A couple of announcements, men! First, listen up!" he continued. "First, the training exercise scheduled at 2200 has been canceled." Everybody cheered, and Muck lifted up his arms to praise God. Essie playfully slapped him on the back.

"Second… all passes are hereby revoked. We're headin' back to France, so pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys. Those who have not made out a will, go to the supply office. Trucks depart at 0700. As you were."

Essie blinked in frustration, and the room was momentarily silent. Talb looked over at her, disappointment painted on his face as well. He wrapped on arm around her, scooting her closer to him.

She felt him smile through her hair as he rested his face on her head. Essie could faintly feel him deeply inhale, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Nice to have a clean girl in your arms, eh?" Floyd grinned, and grazed her neck as his left hand grasped around her hair. He brought it over her shoulder, but lightly held the ends as they lay on her lap.

"It's just nice to have _you _in my arms. Clean or otherwise." He looked up from their hands, and Essie could have sworn she saw lust in those blue eyes. She felt slightly scared, and a little excited. She played innocent and quickly smiled up at him. Floyd grasped her hand and led her out into the cool evening air.

His pace got faster, and his hands seemed to shake in hers.

"Where are we going, Tab?" her heart raced as he spun around to meet eyes with her. He got closer against her than he ever had, and held her confused face him his hands.

"C'mon, Essie… we won't be coming back. There won't be another chance until… who knows when." At first Esther though he was messing around with her, but the lust in his eyes grew fiercer as he pulled her even closer to him. Realizing what he meant, she got dead serious and slightly mad.

"No, Floyd. Not until we are married. I thought you knew me better than that!" She pulled hard away from him, and stormed off with tears forming in her eyes. She was questioning everything, and all she wanted to do was slap his face. And I trusted him, she thought to herself. I don't want to just make love… I want to make this love last.

**Ah! I know, you hate me! **

**Review?**


	14. Market Garden

**Hey there! New chapter and it really lays everything down for the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter Fourteen- Market Garden

September 13, 1944

Aldbourne, England

"Boop!" Luz made a noise, and the small group shortly cheered their excitement at the perfect bull's eye. "Goodness gracious!" Luz pretended to act like he didn't know Buck would make it.

"C'mon, gentleman! Two packs, I know you have 'em." Buck and Luz chorused, sticking their grabbing hands out to Babe Heffron.

The Army had sent in some replacement paratroopers, to replace all the men killed on D-Day, Brecourt and Carentan. All of Easy _hated _the young new troopers, but Essie was truly tenderhearted and gave each of them a chance. Babe in particular was who she really liked. He was funny, and every since he got started talking about South Philadelphia with Bill, he instantly fit in with the boys.

Esther was trying her best to get Floyd Talbert out of her head. Every time she saw him, questions gushed through her head. Maybe he was drunk, maybe his honestly didn't mean it, maybe I should have gone along with it… maybe I should give him another chance.

Before she knew she had to leave practically civilization, Essie snagged some bobby pins at a small English shop. At that last party, she wore large Victory Rolls at the sides of her head. Her face was for once blood and dirt free, and she felt proud in her dress uniform. She patted both Buck and Luz on the back, and walked over to Bill who was clearly giving some replacements hell.

As she looked around, she noticed a large percentage of the men had a lady on their arm. They must have rounded them up on the streets, and Esther's heart felt rather bitter towards them. Her eyes dashed around to find Tab, and they instantly found him. He was casually chatting away with Grant… but his eyes lack the fire they usually possessed.

Essie rested her arm around Bill's shoulders, and kneeled down beside him.

"This here is my baby girl Essie. She the toughest Son of a Bitch in this Company." Guarnere leaned in closer to them. "You best not forget that, boys." His last words stung them each, leaving Essie smiling and the replacement terrified.

"Ah, ignore him! Heya fellas, I'm Essie. I'll be your Sergeant, nice of you to join us." Essie stuck out her callused had to each of them, and she noticed them all relax a bit.

"Well, she seems sweet now… but wait 'til you see her in combat. Makes me fucking glad I ain't a Kraut!"

Essie looked over at him, and looked at his extreme under bite. _He _was the real tough S.O.B. of the company, and she felt obligated to let them know.

"This here is my great friend, Wild Bill Guarnere. He gets his name from being the wildest and meanest Son of a Bitch in this Company." Trying desperately to keep up the act and not laugh, she continued, "You best not fucking forget that, boys." Her and Bill cracked themselves up, and the replacements just sat there terrified. This made the situation more hilarious.

Essie pulled her cigar from her mouth, and took a hearty gulp of Miller's beer. "Jesus, that's enough fun with the new guys for one night. I'm gonna hit the hay, Bill." She patted his cheek, and waved off the new guys as she stuck the fat cigar back in her mouth.

Essie wanted to tell Hoobler goodnight, but before she got to him he went over to Cobb.

"Hey ease up, Cobb. It's a unit citation." Essie was proud of Hoob for standing up for the replacement, and she was also glad Hoobler wasn't as timid as he used to be.

Miller reluctantly unpinned the rectangle of blue from his chest and laid it defeated on the table. He walked away into the smoke filled crowd.

Bull's large feet clomped over, and his sausage like fingers delicately picked it up. He looked up from the piece of metal to the cocky Cobb.

Pulling his cigar from his lips he said, "Shit Cobb, you didn't fight in Normandy neither…"

Esther wanted to cheer for Bull, and laugh out Cobb's defeated face. He leaned over to Garcia and defended himself, "I got hit in the plane before I had a chance to jump!"

Essie rolled her eyes, and chuckled.

"Hey y'all! I gots us an announcement to make!" Smokey Gordon yanked Lipton over, and he stood over him with his hands on Lip's shoulders. "This here is Carwood Lipton-"

"He's already married, Smokey!" Malarkey called out, making the room giggle.

Smokey pushed it off and continued, "This here is Carwood Lipton, Easy Company's new First Sergeant!" The room cheered and clapped as Lip smiled shyly. Essie raised up her beer, as she was very happy for him.

"And, now at his new position, he says he has an announcement to make." Smokey patted his shoulders once more, and left. Lipton cleared his throat, and prepare to give bad news. Why is he always the one to be the bearer of bad news? Essie asked herself, anxious to hear the news.

"Well, I hate to break the mood here boys, but we're moving out again." Lipton walked off, clearly upset.

Esther looked around the room. Nobody spoke and they all just stared at the ground or the table. Shifty looked disappointed as he moved his mouth. She slightly turned her head, and the first person that caught her eye was Tab. He put a large glass of beer up to his lips, and as he appeared antsy as he stood in the corner. Essie couldn't help but stare at him. Even if he saw her doing so, she wouldn't feel guilty. Just like she didn't feel guilty about this whole problem- it really was _his fault._ She felt her face frown and glare as she watched him harder, questioning her love for him. She didn't want to be around a person that clearly didn't respect her.

B.o.B.

"As you can see this is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of Airborne Division involved, this ones even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland. The allied objective is to take this road here, between Eindhoven and Arnenm, so that the two British armored divisions can move up into Arnenm. Our job is to liberate Eindhoven… stay there, and wait for the tanks." Winters informed Easy. Nixon moved up to the front, with his arms behind his back.

"The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's person plan- we'll be under British command." They all groaned in objection, and Essie chewed on the end of her wet cigar.

"The good news is, if this works the tanks will be up and over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas." That lightened the mood in the large green tent, and Essie allowed herself to faintly grin.

"It will be a day time jump, and intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men… and we should take them by surprise. In any case, say goodbye to England, I don't think they're gonna call this one off.

Two B-52's rumbled overhead, bringing a sickening feeling back into her memory. She pointed her M1 into the blue sky to check for any debris in the barrel. As she lowered it, her face squinted as the sun beat down warm on her face. While preparing herself for the jump, and helping the replacements, Essie had come to the full conclusion she was _only here to fight. _Those four words had carried her along that past few days, and love was the last thing on her mind. She hadn't joked around with Luz, and even when she saw Popeye she just weakly smiled at him. Esther figured that Sobel _was _right. This war would only break her heart, and she didn't want it to happen again.

As if the bastard had interpreted her thoughts as a calling, Sobel came riding past on a jeep. She came out of her stern and serious trance, and hit Muck on the shoulder.

"Holy shit… it's him." She looked out, wide eyed and hit Malarkey to get his attention too.

Both she and Malarkey looked up to see the motorcycle they had just ridden on a few days ago. "Son of a bitch…" Malarkey trailed off, realizing that Sobel was standing near. He looked like his pompous self- clutching a clipboard. Sobel caught them both staring, and he called for their attention.

"Private Fusillade and Malarkey." He strolled over to them and Muck left with his head down trying to escape. They both clapped to attention. Sobel dramatically leaned over to get a better look at their chevrons.

"Oh, Sergeant Fusillade and Malarkey. How did you manage that?" He stuck his long face in Essie's, "Did ya do a little something _extra _Sergeant?" That right there reminded Essie of how much she hated him did in Georgia… it seemed like such a long time ago. They both looked to the sides of him, and eyed the bike. He turned, and when he faced them once again he had a wicked smile on his face.

"You thought you would get away with it?" He addressed them both.

Malarkey took advantage of the fact Sobel couldn't do anything to him, and made a snide reply. "What do you mean, sir?" He played stupid, and Essie wanted to hit him, worried they would both get in trouble.

Sobel flew his eyes up, searching his small brain for a comeback. "Sergeants, _that _motorcycle is United States Army property. That may mean nothing to you, but it means something to me." His eyes looked Malarkey up and down, finding that he wasn't scared at all. Essie could tell this frustrated Sobel, and Don ate off of it.

September 17, 1944

Holland

The thing camouflage parachute drug her petite body across the open field. Essie struggled to get free, and her small hands could barely grasp around her belly band. She threw herself to the yellowed grass, making the chute relax. While seated, she bent over and yanked out her bayonet from her ankle, and jammed the handle against her chest. This released her belly belt, and she tore off towards the cloud of signal red smoke.

Once again, the gear weighed her down and she had a difficult time keeping up with her fellow soldiers. Bull ran past her with ease, and he helped a replacement undo his chute. Essie was glad she was able to do hers, knowing how embarrassing it would have been. Essie trusted Bull, and if you asked her, she would tell you he was the finest soldier in Easy.

They all met in a ditch, and a hay chart rolled by. Essie took in that this jump was so much easier than D-Day, and she once again thanked God that everybody was okay. Three planes loudly flew over, but the third one was barely flying as it puffed by.

She sat next to Bull, who dwarfed her and Hoobler came crouching down the ditch with bottles in his hands. He happily sat down next to Essie, and she felt safe in between the two.

A lieutenant came up to Bull. "There's some kind of hold up ahead," he pointed to the vast land behind them, "We're going through this field here."

Bull raised his left arm, and at once all the men stood up with their rifles in hand. Essie took to of her left fingers and brought them to her lips. She lightly kissed them, and crossed her chest bringing it to the American flag she had wrapped around her arm.

As they began walking, Esther took one arm from her cradled gun and brought it to her throat. Her callused hand instantly grabbed the silver locket, and her heart burned. When she moved, something under her shirt jingled. Her heart stopped. She still had Talbert's dog tags, and he still had hers.

Thick dark trees stood in contrast with the amazingly tall yellow grass. Some stalks were as tall as her 5 foot three inch body, and she felt shorter as the gear still weighed her down.

A replacement near her was getting anxious, and he clicked his bayonet on the end of his gun.

"You can't shoot as straight with that thing on," Essie told him. Stupid replacements, don't know nothing, she angrily thought to herself. As she walked a little faster towards the front, she heard the sound of him take it off and slide in back in its sheath.

The town of Eindhoven was getting clearer in sight, as they began to walk through a tilled farm field. Essie faintly heard the sound of a window open; she was alert to take notice of everything. Miller and another replacement got down low near the fence, and aimed their rifles in the direction Essie heard the noise. She motioned for the rest of the men to get down. Squinting, she saw a woman tying a large orange flag around the window sill. With a questioning look painted on her face, she heard Bull whisper _hold your fire._

B.o.B.

"Hey kid!" Hoobler lifted a small boy up onto his shoulders, and Essie smiled thinking he would be a great father someday. There were orange flyers everywhere, crossing over the streets, tied to windows, and even orange hats on the heads of small children. Essie joyfully took in the sights, glad she had helped to liberate this village.

The Holland flag was in everybody's hands and they danced around, singing a cheerful song. Even though Essie had no clue what they were saying, she couldn't help herself from beaming at the tune. Their flags in the air and her flag on her arm looked rather good together.

Lipton walked by, and was kissed on the cheek by a young lady. "Hey Essie," he said wiping it off. "Keep moving, we have to clear the bridges." She held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at him. She nodded in understanding, and moved on to gather more men.

She looked up from the people skipping around her to find their new Lieutenant screaming at them to keep moving. Next she saw Cobb running off with a girl, to do unspeakable things. Feeling sorry that the girl got _Cobb _of all people, Essie shuddered.

In uniform and with her hair pulled back into a bun, Esther looked much like a true soldier. More than once, a woman would kiss her on the cheek and one attempted to capture her lips. Constantly fending them off, she pushed and shoved her way through the crowd.

"Es, come with me!" Guarnere grabbed her arm and yanked her to a line of Easy boys and locals. "Come join the photograph!" Essie hated getting her picture taken, especially looking like she did. She tried to shoo off Bill, slapping his hands away. But, he was much stronger than her, and he managed to get her to stand still beside himself and Grant. She tried to talk to Grant, but he was to busy snogging a local.

She slapped him on the back, "Jesus Christ, Chuck! You don't even know her!" Essie spat out at him.

"Hey Talbert! Get over here for the-" Babe called out for Tab, and Essie looked around for him as well. His words were cut off when he saw that Floyd was 'busy'. Essie unfortunately saw him too.

_Her _Talbert was making out with another girl. As Essie's heart sank through her boots and into the pavement, she took in every detail; details that would plague her heartbroken mind forever. The woman straddled his lap as he ran his fingers through her short and thick black hair. She held his helmet in one hand- the same helmet that Essie had playfully taken from him a few weeks earlier. The nasty female ran her fingers through the same hair that Essie used to. Their bodies moved together, and Talbert grinned as she bucked up closer to him.

Through taking this all in, Essie didn't even feel the searing tears cascading down her cheeks. She looked on to him, with a feeling so unbearable that she couldn't describe it if she had to.

The picture was taken and the bright light flashed, highlighting her damp cheeks and swollen eyes. While the rest of the men were cheerful and the children smiling… Essie's photo would forever be solemn as it rested on the mantle of an Eindhoven resident.

The Lieutenant yelled at Tab, as her eyes still focused on him. The lady hopped off of him, and Floyd snatched back his helmet. As if her heart hadn't been stomped on and destroyed enough, before he left her… he kissed her once more. Essie stood there, as the crowd cleared form around her. The retched female still stood there, staring dreamily after Floyd. Essie's heart returned to her, and it burned with such a hatred she had never felt before in her life. She imagined herself ripping the woman's body to shreds… and Essie planned to see it through.

With a blood curdling scream, she charged after the woman, knocking over some people. But before she could reach her to do what she wanted, two men violently yanked her away into a circle of yelling people. They began to rip off her clothes, and they threw her to the ground. Essie joined the circle, and listened to what they were yelling. Though she didn't understand, the word sounded fierce and angry, so Essie began to shout it directly at her. Another woman stumbled by, with a swastika painted on her face. When Esther looked back down at the woman she seeked revenge on, she was getting her hair chopped off.

"That's right, bitch! CHOP IT OFF!" Essie was so furious and filled with hatful adrenaline, her body began to tremble and shake. The fury overcoming her body, she got closer and closer to the woman. Bending over with her face wrinkled as she shouted, she got right up to her. Essie aimed to spit in her fear filled face, but before she could, strong hands grasped below her shoulders and pulled her away. Esther still managed to spit inches away from her, as she sat there, bloody and sobbing.

"SERGEANT! What are you doing?" Winters turned her abruptly around, and she stubbornly yanked her head around to still watch her. He shook her shoulders again, this time forcing her to look at him. Sweat and tears mixed on her face, and when he noticed it, he gently let go of her. "Explain your disgraceful actions."

Essie gasped, trying to explain now that she was out of her trance, "I'm sorry… sir. I-I-I… _she _kissed _Floyd_…" The last three words seemed to stab her heart, and she began to sob again. She felt arms wrap themselves around her, and she looked up quickly.

It was Lewis Nixon who was comforting her of all people. Something inside of her was thankful it was, as him embrace was the only thing that was able ceased her weeping. Nothing, though, could mend her shattered heart.

She mumbled choppy words into his chest, not even caring if he heard, "That's all he wanted from me… He doesn't care about anything else, other than that. He's a pig, its all he desires from me." The memories from the other night when he tried to get her to do 'it' flashed through her mind, and the tears soaked into Nixon's jacket once again.

She pulled away from him, as she heard tanks coming. She looked down the street, and saw Winters standing on a light post. She turned to Lew, who still held her at arms length.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to deal with that," Essie embarrassedly said to him, noticing a dark wet patch on the front of his jacket.

"That's what I'm here for…" he trailed off as he wiped one of many tears from her face.

**Review? I really need some feedback! :)**


	15. Motherly?

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Thank you _so _much for reading this sorry excuse of a story!**

**Enjoy! **

**I only own Essie! I wish I could only begin to describe the respect I have for the real men of Easy and every soldier who has ever fought for my freedom.**

Chapter Fifteen-

"Right now, my dad is harvesting the corn, Hoob. I miss home, so goddamn much. My mom would be sewing my sister and me a new sundress. We'd all take a Sunday drive, and pick up fireworks. Its summer time at _home_ and I'm missing it for a goddamn _war_." Essie exhaled deeply, still in shock with what had happened earlier. At the time, she was furious. Now, she felt completely empty. It was if her emotions were a bottomless pit, and nothing could affect her. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of home.

Hoobler lifted his arm around her shoulders as they continued to plod through the hayfield. She looked up at him, questioning his silence.

"Where the hell we goin', Hoob?" Still, he was quiet. They came up to Webster and another man drifting off to sleep.

"Sleeping outside is for suckers…" Hoobler snickered and they stood up, yawning.

"This better be good, I was almost asleep." Webster complained as they neared what they thought was an abandoned farmhouse. A wooden cellar door handle flipped open, and a ray of yellow light poured from the opening. Without hesitation, they all pulled out a firearm and pointed it that general direction.

Out came a thin man, and he raised his arms speaking foreign and confusing words. Webster was luckily a translator.

"Do you speak English?" Webster questioned in German. He lowered his arm and relaxed. "Ya, a little bit."

Hoobler pointed his gun towards the opening, "What were you doing down there?"

"It's an air raid shelter. My family has been down there ever since the first uh, plane flew over." He motioned to the sky, and Essie and the boys lowered their weapons.

"We're Americans, paratroopers actually." Essie's feminine voice squeaked in comparison to the men.

"The Germans, are they gone?" the local asked.

"We think so-" Hoobler was interrupted by Webster. "They don't tell us much…"

"Or feed us much." Hoobler rudely pushed on desperate for a bite. Essie slapped his left arm rather hard, scolding him.

"Please forgive my friend-"

"Are you a… woman?" The man was taken aback by her long hair that she had decided to let down earlier that evening.

"Yes, sir."

He shot them all a questioning look, and left to go get some food. "Wait here."

"See that? I say screw Paris." Van Clinger leaned down to Hoobler.

"Hey, don't talk about screwin', alright?" Essie's mouth flew open in disgust and she wanted to slap him again.

Webster looked around into the darkness, and turned to face them.

"They all speak English, they all love us. What a fantastic country!" The man came back, just as Essie's stomach growled loudly. He went around, handing them each a jar of slop.

"Hey, thank you." Essie was genuinely thankful for his generosity, and she smiled kindly at him.

A small figure peeped its head over the edge of the door, and his father motioned him out. Essie finally felt an emotion when she discovered it was a small boy. She took it as a message from God, as the boy was around Dixie's age.

Hoobler offered the man a cigarette.

"May I give him something?" Esther asked the father, reaching into one of her pockets.

"Of course." She slowly went over to him, peeling back the silver layers of paper that was wrapped around a bar of chocolate. Essie sat next to him, and handing him the brick, smiling gently. He looked up at her, and his small hands wrapped around it.

He timidly bit a chunk from the corner, and quietly smiled up at her. There was a certain brightness in his eyes as he took another bite.

"He's never tasted chocolate before." The scrawny man informed then in his thick accent.

B.o.B.

"You'll be a great mother, Essie." Hoobler elbowed her in the ribs, as they rolled down a dusty road.

Essie looked down at the purple flowers that lined the dirt, "What the hell you talking about?" she was slightly angered by the statement.

"The way you were with the boy. You'll make a fine mother, Essie." She looked over at him in disbelief. He saw her looking at him, and he blushed violently.

Before Essie could question what that was all about, Webster piped up, "Vincent Van Gogh was born in Nuenen!"

"Yup, so what?" Cobb stated, and Essie wanted to shove him off of the tank.

"They sure teach you useful stuff at Harvard!" Hoobler yelled.

Essie leaned over to David and whispered, "I thought it was interesting…" She winked at him, and she could tell it brought back some confidence.

Esther looked around in all directions, taking in the sights. It was rather beautiful here, and it slightly eased the pain stabbing at her. As they rumbled on down the road, past telephone lines, a frail looking woman stood weakly at the side of the road. Her head was haphazardly shaven, and as they got closer Essie noticed she caressed a baby in her arms.

Somebody in the tank ahead of hers tossed down a boxed package of food. The pain inside her burned deeper as the memory of the woman getting her hair chopped off yesterday flashed through her brain. Finding out later that that was the punishment they received for sleeping with the Nazi's, Essie felt even more bitter towards them. War has changed me, she thought silently to herself as she looked down at the female, with no trace of pity in her eyes.

Their new Lieutenant that Essie hadn't taken a liking to, got down from the tank and held his binoculars up to his eyes.

"Hey, get a load of General Patton! Sure makes a nice target!" Essie looked on to him, not believing how stupid he was being. Bull made an attempt to call him back over, but right as he turned around, a shot ripped through his throat.

A track buzzed past in the field to her left, and immediately everybody jumped from the tank to get in position in the neighboring ditch. She slid in feet first, and all of the commotion kicked up dirt and dust. It got into her eyes, making it impossible to see.

She saw what appeared to be Bull charging towards the young Lieutenant. A medic dashed up to aid, but was shot in the thigh. The Shermans they were riding upon shot one round to the Kraut track, but aimed too far ahead. The second shot hit the back, sending Germans fleeing from the burning mess.

They shot the escaping Germans, easily bringing them down.

"Get up, get moving!" Bull shouted at them, flailing his arms around. Essie gulped and sucked in a hard breath before standing up. As she tore by through the ditch with Easy following behind her, her sight was fully regained and she vividly saw the blood gushing from the Lieutenant's throat. Another Medic had arrived and he tried desperately to hold down the streams of spurting blood with his hand. This would be a painful memory that would always bother Essie for the rest of her life.

"Move, farmhouse! Deploy right!" With arms pumping and her small legs bashing against the dry ground, Essie made it to the wall. She threw herself against it, and tried to catch her breath as she squatted beside Bull. Hoobler patted her back, and they dodged behind another, shorter wall. She leaned heavily against it, panting as quietly as she could. Soldiers ran through courtyards and front lawns.

Guarnere ran past, telling then to go and Essie flung herself over the wall. On the other side was a small cemetery filled with aged headstones. Her boots loudly crunched over the gravel paths as she ran through it.

They sat and waited for orders, and in the short time they were still, Essie was beating her self up. I'm a terrible Sergeant, I don't even know why I got promoted, I never give orders.

Bull slinked through an archway to get a better look at what was ahead. He gave hand signals to Johnny Martin, because a Tiger was hidden behind a building. Though not visible from the road, it was very there.

Essie couldn't see past the shrubbery and fences, but she heard the tanks continue on, "What the hell are the doing?" she whispered to herself. The Tiger rolled forward, and instantly took out a Sherman. Shrapnel flew through the sky along with fire and dirt.

Suddenly she heard Bull bellow out, "FALL BACK!" as the tank rolled even more forward. It was aimed right at the building Essie was hidden against. Without hesitation, she sprung up and ran harder than she ever had in her life. Everything seemed to slow down, and she heard small noises. Her heart was in her throat, and it pumped ferociously in time with her arms. Floyd's tags rattled together against her chest, and a short burst of nausea waved over her.

The building's corner behind her blew up, sending large pieces of concrete skyward. Bull's large frame showed up through the smoke and debris, and her heart told her to follow him. German sniper's aimed their rifles' at the two. Machine gun fire rained down at them, and she imagined they looked rather humorous. Bull's whole entire body dwarfed her immensely, and that is why Essie felt safe around him.

A minute smile played on her lips, but was instantly wiped off when the Tiger shot off another round in their direction. It blasted into a Sherman they had just sprinted past, forcing them to throw themselves into a ditch.

As if the flame engulfed tank had a mind of its own, it followed them down the road as they tried to crawl to safety. Sweat was dripping down her face as she followed closely behind Bull. Essie looked up to him and noticed a large hole in his shoulder and his helmet missing. She then threw her head over her shoulder, and saw as the ghost tank rolled and creaked closer and closer to them.

Krauts on the other side of the road began to shoot at her head as it was up. One bullet swooped down the ditch, and grazed the small of Essie's back. As her skin burned, she screamed out in pain. She ducked as quickly and crawled as fast as her small and now injured body would allow. She shot her arms out grabbing handfuls of grass and pulled herself forwards. Her legs kicked hard against the ground, but escaping the rolling plates of the tank seemed impossible. Every time she moved, the salty sweat in the crease of her back would seer through the thin slice in her skin, and she clenched her teeth together to control the cries.

She heard a loud snap as the tank ran into a telephone line poll. She glanced up, and the lines pulled apart making sparks fly around her. As she looked back, she noticed troopers retreating and she wanted to scream for help. She was so terrified her body trembled, and her voice refused to work.

B.o.B.

"Lip, I don't think we know where Bull or Essie is." Bill sorrowfully told Lipton.

Winters yelled at them to keep moving as he looked on to the black smoke filled sky. The sun was setting as Buck moaned in pain.

Lipton met up with Winters to give him the run down. "Captain, we got 4 dead, 11 injured."

"Okay, let's keep moving them out." Winters stood to leave, but Lipton put his hand on Dick's chest.

"Oh, and Randleman and Sergeant Fusillade are missing." Winters looked at him, with a certain disappointed look in his icy blue eyes.

The trucks rolled on, carrying each a man that was personally affected by this fight. The replacements lost Miller, Johnny and Bill were worried sick about Essie, and Cobb was shell shocked.

B.o.B.

"What the hell do you mean Essie is missing!" Talbert screamed to Hoobler.

"I _mean _that she is still in that village, Tab!" Hoobler was frustrated, at Talbert and at these strange feelings towards Esther. Talbert threw his helmet to the floor of the truck. Hoob had had enough.

"Jesus Christ, Floyd! Why the hell are _you _so upset? Obviously you don't give a shit about her; otherwise you wouldn't have been kissing that other girl!" Tab furiously stood up to protest, but Hoobler continued.

"You know, Floyd… that really hurt her. She _nearly killed _the girl you kissed. You clearly don't love her like we all thought you did, and you most certainly don't deserve a girl like her! How could you do that to-" Hoobler choked up, forcing him to sit back down on the bench. He covered his face with his rust stained hands and began to sob.

B.o.B.

Essie let her head lean back against the inside of the culvert. She took a deep breath, and thanked God she was left behind with Easy's finest soldier. With Bull, she felt safe. Everybody looked at him as if he was invincible, including Essie.

He scooted his way up to the opening of the dark cylinder. The dusk light caught his face as the German walked past their hiding spot. Fire burned on the other end, and Essie could feel it scorching against her face. Turning to get away from it, she noticed a barn structure just a few yards away from where they were. Both her and Bull eyed it together.

The gas tank of a burning Sherman exploded, and it echoed through the silent night air. Bull walked back to the box stall Essie was in, and threw himself to the hay covered ground. He tried hard to muffle his moans of pain.

"Bull, let me work on it…" she offered to him, whispering. Bull unpinned the flag that wrapped around his arm, and folded it into his pocket. Next he lifted his gun, and pulled a cigar from the butt.

"Here," he said, biting off the end and pushing in his cheek. He ripped the other end for Essie, and she began to chew on it. Both of their faces were covered in sweat, and they glistened in the moonlight.

A door creaked open, and they both sprung to action. Bull snatched up the tall man that entered, and pinned him against a beam. The scared man looked from Bull to her, to the door.

Suddenly a young lady, probably 14 with blonde hair timidly shuffled inside. Esther took off her helmet, and held it at her side. This was an attempt to show the girl that she was a woman, and she could trust her. The quiet girl looked up to her father, and Essie saw the fear the moon highlighted in her eyes.

As the girl got closer to her, a tank was clearly heard outside. Bull pushed the towering man into the box stall and Essie gently but hastily took the girl by the shoulders and led her over. The girl let Essie hold her as Bull moved forward to see outside through the cracks in the walls. As the tank rolled past, Hoobler's words swarmed through Essie's mind. _"You'll make a fine mother, Essie." _As she remembered Hoob's face after he said it, tears began to burn in the corner of her eyes. Why do I miss _him_?

Bull turned his back towards them, showing the man his bloody shoulder. Essie was mildly offended Bull wouldn't let her tend to it, but she didn't know that he didn't want her to have to deal with it. He turned back and looked at her; her eyes were scared as she held the girl in her arms.

He ripped through the shirt, and uncapped his flask of alcohol. He poured the liquid over the gushing wound, and Bull cringed and winced as it burned. The man offered him the drink, but he turned it down. After the farmer took a swing, and began to move his fingers in the blood soaked flesh.

"Ah, fuck," Bull whispered rather loudly. "Just pull it out…" The man was distressed as he had nothing to pull it out with.

Bull reached down, and his bayonet blade swished as he pulled it from the sheath.

"Here," and the man began to poke it around. Essie looked on and cringed every time Bull winced. She looked down at the girl; her eyes were filled with pure terror, her dark eyebrows furrowed. With his head arched back, and breathing uneven and heavy, the man finally managed to yank the piece of shrapnel from his shoulder.

Essie leaned back as some pressure was relieved, and she figured they could relax now. Suddenly some German's were heard speaking in the distance and her and Bull sprung up, leaving the girl in her father's arms. As they crouched there quietly, Essie took note that German was such an angry sounding language, no matter what they were saying. As she tried to get herself to calm down, Bull ran up to a broken window to look outside. He turned, and motioned that she needed to move the civilians. She snatched up the girl, and Bull came trotting to grasp the man. They moved to the furthermost corner of the stable. They looked at the door, and the two were planning to leave. When Bull and the father shook hands, Essie kindly smiled to the girl. As they were about to push through, four Krauts walked in to clear the building.

Essie and Bull quietly dashed up to get a better look, and she leaned up against Bull. Three of them had left, but one remained as he took a piss. The young soldier began to leave, but squatted down to pick something up. It was a cloth that Bull had on his shoulder. The fresh blood glistened in the moon, and the boy knew somebody was there. Bull arched his head back, clearly mad he had made the mistake.

A bird moved a metal bucket, and the Kraut began pointed his gun in every direction, calling out for anybody in there. Essie began to breathe hard as she knew what was coming next.

Bull turned back to look at her, and he silently clicked on his bayonet to the end of his firearm. Essie followed suite and she took a deep breath as she anticipated what was next.

When the German wasn't looking, they both sprung up as a plane loudly flew overhead. The soldier aimed to shoot Bull first, but Essie hit it away, forcing him to only use the butt as defense. He raised it up high into the air, prepared to crash it down on her. She flew her arms up, blocking the offense and Bull stabbed his blade deep into the enemy's gut. He cried out in pain, and Essie began to jab at him more. Sweat was already on her face, but more came as adrenaline flooded her body. She remembered what to do, as she recalled back to training back in England nearly a year ago.

The soldier fell to the ground, and Bull stood towering over him and stabbed him in the stomach once more. So much hate and anger had built up inside of Essie over the past two days; she decided to take care of the head. As he continued to cry out, Essie ended it by forcefully bringing her blade down into his face. Blood shot up and flew against her own features. As she turned to glance at the girl she had just held, she knew she looked like a monster.

The girl's eyes were wide and filled with fear as Essie hatefully looked down at her victim once again. In unison, both her and Bull yanked their weapons from the dead body, sending a sickening sound through the empty barn.

B.o.B.

Guarnere stomped through the foggy area where men where digging holes for the dead. He kneeled down in front on Hoobler, concern in his eyes.

"Any sign of Essie or Bull yet?" The replacements stared at him, and he shot them down.

"If there ain't no body, than ain't nobody fucking dead! Okay?" Bill's venomous words forced their eyes to look down.

"I'm gonna go look for them." Hoobler stood up, full of fight.

"You ain't going by yourself, I'm going with ya." Bill shoved his helmet into Hoob's chest. "Hold up while I go get some ammo."

A couple of the replacements stood up, "Its okay, I'll go."

"And I'll go too," Garcia said, trying to be brave. This earned them some respect from Bill.

"Alright," he nodded. "Go get 'em." Webster stood up as well, agreeing to go.

"I ain't going back up there," Cobb said, still shell shocked from earlier.

They walked, crouching in the ditch until they heard a vehicle coming. Webster crawled up the hill to see if it was the Krauts or their side.

"Not us," Web whispered down to Hoobler who motioned the rest of the men to get low.

Cobb laid with his eyes squeezed shit and whispered, "_Stupid… stupid… stupid." _To himself as the enemy rolled past.

B.o.B.

All of the Germans were gone now as dawn rolled in over the horizon, and Bull wanted the civilians gone. They all threw hay over the Kraut's body. He pushed them both out, and the man spoke fast words neither of them could understand. The girl blankly stared at Essie, who still had blood splattered on her sweating face.

With the locals gone, they both slowly pushed open the wide doors, and took their first steps outside. Essie inhaled deeply, but was greeted by the smell of dead bodies. She silently followed Bull who hadn't said much to her the whole time. They walked to the nearest ditch, and saw Miller dead.

Bull crouched down and read his dogtags… he was in Bull's squad. Essie's eyes filled with large tears as she looked down at the young trooper.

"Goddamn it… just a kid." She sorrowfully stated, and Bull quietly nodded in agreement as a jeep drove in front of them.

Greatly relieved to see somebody on their side; they both raised up their rifles. They looked down at Miller once again, and walked over to the jeep waiting for them.

As the small green jeep rounded the bend, Essie could immediately see five Americans on the hill. One she made out to be Hoobler, held up his rifle and they stopped. Essie bounded off of Bull's lap and latched herself onto Hoob, happily crying into his neck.

"Where the fuck you guys been?" Hoobler asked, trying to be tough despite the woman dangling from his neck.

They got back to where the rest of Easy Company was, and Essie hadn't been so happy to see them in her life. She flew from the jeep and ran into the crowd, beaming at everybody.

Guarnere came strolling up to both of them, "I don't know whether to slap ya, kiss ya or salute ya!" Essie squealed, she was so happy to see Bill.

"Just hug me, Bill! Jesus, I missed you guys!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and with one arm around her and the other gesturing towards the five men that went looking for them he said, "Eh, I told these scallywags you's was ok!"

Essie hopped down from him, "What, they didn't listen?" Bull tried not to laugh.

"No, they salty bastards went on a suicide mission to drag your asses back!"

Bull glanced over at their smiling and dirty faces. "Never did like this Company none." They all laugh, and Essie continued to greet her favorite people.

"Alright, mount up! We're moving out!" A man on top of a tank bellowed out at them. Essie wanted to groan, but before she could, Hoobler got beside her and put his arm across her shoulders again.

"Thanks for coming for me, Hoob." She smiled up at him and happily wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked up the hill, and joined up with Muck. Nixon and Winters were walking in front of them, and she saw Bull driving off with Eugene working on his shoulder. As she looked around, a certain Floyd Talbert caught her eye. She felt sick again, and squeezed Hoobler tighter, searching for words to say.

"Well… did he even know I was gone? Or was he too busy kissing another girl?" She tried to chuckle at the last part, but she failed and tears instantly began to sit on the rims of her eyes.

Hoobler looked down at her, and he looked sorry for her, as did Muck.

"I'm sorry about that, Essie. It's real rotten what he did, you didn't deserve that." Muck attempted to make her feel better, and his cheerful face just about did the trick.

"I'll have to tell you all about him, later…" Hoobler glanced down at her and winked.

Essie slid her arm from Hoobler, and trotted up to talk to Nixon.

"Hey! I'm alive!" She laughed, but turned serious as she noticed Winters expression. Apparently, he wasn't in the mood for joking. "Jesus Christ, Nix! What happened?" She asked him, pointing towards the holes in his helmet as she walked backwards.

"It's a long story, Essie…" He said, displeased. "Well, I got a good one for you too, Lew." She informed him, turning and pointing towards the bloody rip in the back of her jacket.

**Well, let me know what you think! **

…**please?**


	16. Tell Me Why

**I only own Essie, depression- alcoholism and all! ;)**

Chapter Sixteen-

"Essie, he's really sorry… Please forgive him?" Luz nudged her in the side, making her look up from the flask she was clutching in her hand.

"Yea, he looks real beat up," she said, nodding towards the cheerful Tab playing with his new dog.

"If anybody looks beat up, it's you. What the hell is up with the alcohol?"

This lit a fire under Essie, caused by a mixture of emotions and the harsh whiskey she was drinking. "Jesus Christ, Luz! I thought you, of all people, would be on _my _side. I don't go around, kissing strangers, now do I?" Luz looked over at his radio, defeated. Winters tried to distract himself with a grenade.

Luz pushed on once more, "Look, he's really sorry! Just, think about forgiving him?"

"You know what, I'm sorry too." Luz gave her a bewildered look, "I'm sorry I was ever stupid enough to allow myself to fall in love with him!"

Stinging tears began to pool in her eyes, and a rock grew in her throat. Essie took another gulp of Vat69, trying to wash the feelings down. She hadn't really talked with anybody about it, but everybody in Easy was aware of the conflict. Some sided with her, others sided with Tab… but most just wanted them to make up. Before bringing her face to her hands, she looked up at Talbert once more. I miss him, but why would he do that to me?

It was the one question that had been eating away at her ever since it happened. And, she decided, if he could come up with an agreeable answer… maybe she would consider forgiving him.

Essie nestled into the hay beneath her, praying she could get some sleep. Her ears could hear Floyd talking on the other side of the barn, making silent sobs wrack her body. Doing the only thing she knew how to, she unscrewed her flask that Nixon had given her, and took a swig. Closing her eyes again, a large panting figure sat down beside her. She scrunched up her face, thinking it could not have been Luz. If it was, their uniforms would have rubbed up against each other, but the thing beside her had _fur._

She shot up, making her tipsy head dizzy and saw Talbert's dog placing his paw on her lap. Essie rubbed her face, and mustered a smile at the friendly dog. He was as large as a small bear, and when she began to pat it, it turned and panted in her face. His small eyes dotted on his huge head made her smile grow larger. She realized that she hadn't smiled in weeks… and it felt good on her lips.

Talbert timidly walked towards her and his dog, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Uh, looks like you've made a friend…" Tab said to her as he neared her. The room got quiet, Luz looked over from his radio and even Winters was interested.

She grasped her flask, and abruptly stood up. "He's your dog, I was just saying 'hi'. Well, he greeted me first…" Essie fumbled with her words, uneasy in his presence.

She walked over to the other side of the aisle, and leaned against a wooden beam. She watched as Tab ran his fingers through the dog's thick fur, and her heart stung remembering those same fingers running through the hair of the girl. As he searched for the words to say, the chain of Essie's flask rattled. Her body shook, trying with all her might not to cry. Through her dizzy head, painful and unbearable memories flashed. It became too much, and she crumpled to the group.

Trigger trotted up to her, and tried to lick her buried face. Tearless sobs attacked her. She had run out of tears…

"Essie, please… let me explain." Talbert walked over to her, arms outstretched. "C'mon, please, let's talk about this."

As Talbet neared her, Trigger growled a venomous growl, sending Tab back. Trigger sat loyally beside her, lips snarled towards Floyd. Essie lifted her puffy and filthy face. Stray hairs stuck to her wet cheeks, and her braid had become a bird's nest.

"Sobel was right, Tab." Her heart stopped, she hadn't spoken to him for nearly a month. "Remember when we were running up Currahee? He said that this war would leave me heartbroken. And, _you_ were the one to see it through, Floyd." She spoke in-between gasps that shook her entire body. When she looked up at Tab again, she noticed his eyes starting to water.

"I know you're 'sorry', everybody keeps telling me you are. But I honestly won't believe _you_ until _you_ tell me _why._ _Why,_ would you kiss _her_, when you know _I _love_ you?_"

Her own words startled herself. She had told him she loved him, in present tense. He kneeled down, trying to make eye contact, making Trigger snarl at him again.

Essie wrapped her arms around Triggers neck, and buried her face in his coat, allowing Tab to speak.

"I don't know _why,_" he choked up, and Essie heard him swallow hard. "After you denied me… what I so selfishly desired," he looked around the room, embarrassed. "I guess I took matters into my own hands." Tears began rolling down his cheeks, and Essie began to weep with greater force.

"Please forgive me, Essie. _You _are the one _I _love-" the door flew open, making Essie jump from her skin.

Liebgott was carrying in Alley and he laid him on the table as Trigger loudly barked. He had his shirt open, bullet holes running along his side and down his leg. Essie looked down from Eugene's calming and concerned face to find Alley's face battered and bloody.

"Lipton, assemble your squad!" Winters shouted out. Essie took the last remaining drops from her flask, and snatched up her rifle.

**Well, let me know how you feel! Next: Crossroads!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Wall of Blood

**Well, by God- I'm here, starting this whole damn thing again… why you ask? Well, as I was sitting down crying and cursing the world, I came to a beautiful realization. Essie has honestly become a part of me. I started this thing at the end of the school year, and it has devoured my summer. Writing this has made summer vacation 2012 more memorable than any others. Anyway, I can't give up on Essie… and Floyd. This story means way too much to me, and even a few of my readers. I just can't give up on her, you… or myself. I sincerely want to thank Griffin and Camilla for helping my pull my head out of my ass, and get myself back together. Without them and their support… this thing wouldn't even exist. **

**And, I learned a lesson in this thing! Now, this story is saved in _four _different places!**

**I love all of you dearly, and thank you _so _freakin' much.**

Chapter Seventeen-

Essie quietly walked, tall bushes scratching up against her pant leg. She held her rifle against her hip bones, turning her head to look around her. The cool night air made the environment tense, and she sucked in a short breath of air.

A round of MG42 fire shot off somewhere in front of them, and Essie instinctively flung herself to the hard ground. The short movement mixed with fear made her heart beat fast, and she looked up to Winters for guidance.

She saw Talbert and Winters chatting, and she recollected her thoughts. Regimental headquarters were three miles away, and Essie was so confused as to why the Krauts would give away their position.

Short bursts of flames spat out from on top of the hill, and Essie saw Winters clambering up the grassy incline.

Talbert turned towards the squad, "Hold in here, wait for his signal."

Luz lifted his fist, and Essie nodded her understanding to him. Winters crawled over the summit, the moon bleaching out his face. His long hands twisted and folded into signals, and then Tab turned to face them once more.

Essie dug her knees into the soil, and pulled her groaning body up. Her short legs struggled to climb up the dew covered incline, and the rest of the boys momentarily waited for her at the road.

All at once they crunched over to the other side, and slid heels first down the other side of the small mountain. Her stubby and weighed down legs couldn't keep up with the momentum she was quickly gaining. One moment later, Essie was rolling down the rock splattered hill, and finally thudded into the shallow ditch. Luz looked over at her and smirked, but it was wiped off when Winters began to fiercely whisper at them.

"This is our fall back position- here. Mortars deploy, here. First squad on me- go!"

Essie anxiously sprung up, with such a force that she nearly knocked over Luz.

"Jeezus Es! Jumpy much?" Essie rolled her eyes at him, and continued to trot loyally behind Winters.

Mist hung in the air, making the dirt in the ditch turn to a dangerous slippery mess. Her boots clashed up against the side walls, sending pebbles to fly behind her. Once they gained some momentum, Winters stuck his fist in the crisp air, and Talbert did the same.

As she squatted down, gun cradled in her arms, Essie squinted her eyes and tried to focus only on what was ahead and not Floyd Talbert. Tab motioned them to go up the hill.

Once again she struggled, but eventually made it to the crest. She straightened out her legs, and rested her abdomen against a mound of turf. From where they were situated- on the bend of the dirt road, they had a perfect view of their targets.

Rain began to fall, and the dense drops pinged against her metal helmet.

"Third on the left." Winters' voice whispered into her grimy face. With that she nestled her gun into a pocket in the mud, squeezed shut her right eye, and wrapped her thin fingers around the trigger guard. Her heart thumped loudly against her ribs, and it seemed to ricochet back from the ground.

"Wait for my signal," he forcefully whispered, followed by words from the enemy.

She was focused heavily on the fleshy Kraut that chatted with his comrades. A single shot echoed out through the air, followed by a multitude of others. Bullet after bullet blasted from her rifle, dropping the enemy with ease.

When a clip clinked out from her chamber Winters ordered them to fall back. A mortar flew out, making the Germans flee and dirt clods fly.

Rolling down the familiar hill, she tumbled to the ditch and ran off towards the fall back zone. Tracers buzzed over her head as she recoiled next to Luz.

"SURPRESSING FIRE!" Winters bellowed out, tracers barely missing his body, but she had no fire to suppress. Esther was a logical girl, and figured if her target wasn't in plain sight, there wasn't a reason to waste ammunition.

Essie squeezed her small eyes shut, trying to concentrate on what Winters was shrieking into the radio.

"DUKEMAN!" Winters called out, and the Toccoa man instantly ran crouching up to him. "Go get that machine gun on the right flank- GO!"

He determinedly dashed past Essie, but a lashing bullet ripped through his chest. Dukeman instantly was brought down, and lay in a crumpled heap at Essie's boots.

His large brown eyes blankly gazed up at her, "Fuck! Dukeman's down!" She called out to nobody in particular, flipping her body around to seek out her wrath at the enemy.

B.o.B.

Essie leaned back against the wall of ditch, and quietly unscrewed her flask. Her throat was growing accustomed to the taste, and it washed down like water.

"Fix bayonets," Winters loudly whispered to them, and Essie became anxious as she clicked the long knife to her firearm. "Go on the red smoke." He looked around to them, as he wrapped his fingers around the silver canister. Essie made eye contact with him, and sternly nodded. As he crouched, thinking, Essie shifted her weight forward and her chest rested against the edge of the dirty ditch.

She glanced over at Johnny Martin, and they exchanged weak smiles. Turning her head to look out to her destination, she dared look over at Talbert again. She slowly rotated her head, excitement eating away at her.

He was pulling down at his bottom lip, and Essie forcefully yanked her head back. But the imagine was still burning in her brain.

She dug her knees into the dusty wall, and licked her dry and salty lips. Blowing out a puff of air, she heard the smoke grenade's pin click. Winters chucked and began to sprint off into unknown land.

Everybody anxiously jumped, ready to take off.

"No, wait for the signal!" Peacock said to them, and she tried to calm herself.

The smoke hesitantly began to spit out from one end, and Essie and Talbert were the first to spring from the trench.

Her oversized boots stomped down to the dry earth, and her small legs struggled to keep up with the men. Her breathing became uneven, and she felt like she had just swallowed a gallon of acid. Essie's lungs burnt, and she swallowed hard to try to relieve the pain. Moving steadily on with her rifle waving in front of her, she inhaled some of the smoke.

Her lungs and heart continued to ache as the wall of warriors burst through the thick wall of blood. Winters was now a distant figure, but as her face escaped the smoke she could see him halt at the crest of the hill.

Their equipment clinked together, and their loud panting echoed in unison as they tore through the long stretch of lackluster land. To Essie, it seemed like the longest and hardest distance she had ever traveled.

The crest of the small hill that looked over on the valley was now in plain sight. As they came to the bottom, still charging, the excess of Essie's boots bent back against the incline.

Without time to collect her thoughts and think, she flung herself harshly to the ground and caught a mouthful of small pebbles. She gathered the remainder of her courage and lined herself up with Hoobler as the Germans began to shot back at them. She cracked a grin as she heard Hoob counting out loud every time he dropped the enemy. She followed his example, and one after another breathed out a number.

Golden bullet shells popped out one after another from her chamber, as would clips. She reached back, and easily yanked out another clip and shoved it into her chamber to start another round of killing.

Moments later, Essie had fallen into the kill zone. It happened to the finest of soldiers, and it was time when they blocked everything from their minds, and concentrated solely on killing.

A wave of dull dressed men flooded over the valley's neighboring hill. Essie noticed that their coats blended in perfectly with that morning's gloomy and gray sky.

"Holy shit!" Peacock cried. "It's a whole other company!" Talbert's familiar voice timidly bellowed.

Her eyes got wide as more and more poured out, but she regained her fight and squeezed her eye shut again to continue. In the distance she heard Winters scream into the radio, begging for air support… and they got it.

Large shells dropped from the heavens, crashing down into the dark and rich soil. It mowed down the enemy, sending the explosions' aftermath high into the sky.

The unbearable noise matched her heavily beating heart as they got closer and closer to them.

"Easy Company take cover! TAKE COVER, ITS GERMAN ARTILLERY!"

Essie shot three more times, but sat up on her elbows and pulled back into the ditch. As Winters bellowed out orders and everybody moved around her, Essie was huddled in a frozen emotional mess.

B.o.B.

Essie brought her knees up to her chin, and put her head down. As she sat in the fetal position, hot tears began to soak into her filthy pants. Now with time to think, she began to sorrowfully weep for Dukeman. Essie was never terribly close to him, but he was still a Toccoa man and they all held a special place in her heart.

More tears came, as she cursed the war. She hated anything that took a good young life away.

Muck slyly slipped his finger under her suspender, and pulled it back. It painfully slapped against her right shoulder blade, making her arched her back and neck in pain.

She cried, "What the hell was that all about, Muck! Jesus…" she brought her arm behind her and rubbed the tender area.

She whipped angrily around to face him, "What? No apology?"

"Oh, you were talking to _me_?" He played stupid and innocently poked his finger into his chest; then blamed Penkala by pointing to him.

Essie smirked, "I know it was you… I see that smirk, Skip!" Muck finally cracked, and he began to beam down at her. She took it as an invitation and scooted up into the cluster of Penkala, Muck and Malarkey.

She wiped her eyes with her mud caked hand, leaving small scratches on her eyelids, "Promise me something?" They all looked at her intently. "Promise me none of you will get killed? I love you all too goddamn much."

Malarkey took his eyes from his soup, "Sure, Essie… we'll try, but no promises!"

"Hey, I'm serious!" She glared at him. "I know you are!" He puffed out his lower lip and made it quiver.

She tried to swat him away, "Whatever," and she tried to stand up, groaning. As she slid down the crater, debris rained down and met with her boots.

She turned slightly, "I'm gonna get some coffee." And she waved to them over her shoulder.

Essie twisted around and grabbed a tin cup from her side, but when she looked up she saw Floyd busily chatting with his comrades near the coffee pot. Her eyes got wide, and she turned to go back and rest. As she leaned over to put the cup away, two strong hands grasped her shoulders.

She looked up to find Malarkey determinedly staring at her. She struggled and wriggled to get away from his hold. Don was surprised at the strength her small body possessed.

"I thought you were getting coffee!" He loosened his hold, and gestured towards the community pot. Essie took advantage of his distraction, and finally escaped from his clutches.

He ran after her and grasped her wrist, she was getting irritated now.

"Go on… dehydrations is a soldier's worst enemy!" and he nudged her back, pushed her unwilling body forward.

She looked back at the stubborn Malarkey, and saw Muck poke a spoon into Penkala's ear. He pulled the same crap on him that he did on her, and looked off into the distance. She faintly smiled, wishing that they would have taken to heart what she said.

She took a deep breathe and met up with Eugene who was coming back from giving Winters coffee.

"Would you like sum coffee, miss?" and he took the tin cup from her shaking hands. She didn't answer; Essie's heart and eyes were fixed upon Floyd. What is wrong with me, he's perfectly fine about all this, she asked herself.

Eugene good-naturedly shook her cup in front of her blank face, bringing her back to life. "Your coffee miss?"

"What?" she shook her head. "Oh, yea… coffee. Yea, I'll have some. Thanks Gene."

He bent down and dipped it into the dark liquid and brought it back to her still trembling hands. She unconsciously brought her hand down and yanked the flask from her pocket, and began to pour the dark whiskey into the coffee.

As it raised in level Eugene worriedly looked over at her. "You know, that isn't exactly good for ya, miss."

She casually looked up at him, not a trace of concern on her face. "You know… at this stage of the game… I honestly don't give a damn, Gene." He looked puzzled at to what she was trying to explain, so she gestured over to Tab.

Doc raised his perfect and black eyebrows, and tried to look busy. On her way back over to Muck and Penkala, her shoulder brushed past Malarkey's.

He slyly smiled at her, seeing she now had her coffee. Pouring more Vat69 into her tin, she glanced over her shoulder and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

B.o.B.

It was called Operation Pegasus, and every time she heard it Essie would roll her eyes. To her it seemed totally pointless, and as she gnawed at the end of her cigar, she couldn't understand what everybody was so nervous about.

A Brit could be seen on the bay of the river, as his helmet shape stuck out against the moon. Her rifle lay easily on her lap, she thought to herself about how thankful she was she didn't have to wear such an ugly thing. Smiling proudly, she raised her hand and happily patted her beautiful American helmet. Shifty turned and smiled at her, seeming to understand.

The head of the boat sharply cut through the sand as the Allied soldier pulled them to shore. Essie carefully hopped from the dinghy, trying desperately not to make her boots splash.

Once she was completely out, Essie dug her knees into the moist brown sand and jabbed the butt of her rifle into the ground. She glanced over at the stealthy Shifty, and then rested her forehead against her M1. As she dozed off, she begged for at least 5 hours of sleep.

Her small nap was gone when her ears concentrated and strained to hear what Moose Heyliger and the British commander were chatting about. Essie liked Moose, he was what she could tell a good leader, but her loyalty would always belong to Captain Winters.

"Lester!" there was a small pause. "Square!" Essie had to cover her mouth to sustain the giggle growing inside of her. She scoffed, America is so much better.

Out of the line of trees, a wall of unarmored men came out. Her eyes grew wide, as she wasn't even aware of them in the trees. She gave a silent hand to them, admiring their silence.

B.o.B.

Essie playfully rolled her eyes as the Brits roared out their motto.

"Moose Heyliger and the American 101st, have done the Red Devils a great service!" The room agreed with the man standing before them.

"Making it possible for us to return… and fight the enemy another day. To Easy Company, victory and Currahee!" The room bellowed, 'CURRAHEE!' and even Essie allowed herself to join in.

She looked up and noticed Nixon raising his flask, and a moment later he turned to her. "Looks like we have a lot in common, Sergeant." He gestured towards the small canister held at her abdomen.

Essie flashed him her most brilliant smile, "Jesus Nix! I haven't talked to you since D-Day plus one! We need to catch up!"

She gazed at him, admiring his beauty. She slipped into a trance; his thick and dark eyebrows, with one always slightly cocked, his pale face always shadowed with the trace of facial hair. And, his well built body is what she admired the most.

"Yes? What is it?" He questioned her starring. She unconsciously nodded, still eyeing him.

"Oh, sorry, I was just noticing how hand-" she stopped dead in her words, her face beginning to violently blush. Oh my God! I just called him handsome- out loud. She raised her hand to her cheek, trying to calm the burning embarrassment.

He smiled broadly, "Would you like to go some place else? I can barely hear you in here."

He stuck out his bent elbow to her, and she happily looped her arm through his. As they walked out of the smoke filled barn, she glanced over to find Floyd jealously eyeing them. The cool night air met with her hot face, and they strolled down the cobblestone street.

Nixon opened the small cottage's wide door, and Essie freed herself from him with her eyes wide. Esther dashed to the magnificent chairs that lay in from of an empty fireplace, and turned to face Lewis, beaming.

"It's beautiful here!"

"Stay right there, I need to go ask Dick something." She nodded, still gazing around the cozy room.

The moment she heard the door creaked to a shut, she ripped off her helmet and began looking and touching everything. Being gone for so long, Essie had missed the pleasures of a home. She ran her calloused fingers along everything, especially the chairs.

Sitting down, she noticed it was rather chilly in there so she began to search for kindling. After a pile of sticks was collected, a match struck- the room lit up and everything was highlighted with hues of yellow and orange.

As the floor boards above her heated up, they creaked. She carefully pulled the rubber band from her messy bun and let the waves cascade down her back. Essie cheerfully began to walk about the floorboards, much like a child on Christmas morning. Running her fingers through the ends of her coarse hair, a mirrored vanity with a hairbrush caught her eye.

She timidly walked up to it, terrified to discover how she looked. Esther hadn't seen her own face in two years, and her heart pounded wondering what the damages of war had done to her.

Eyes squeezed shut; Essie hesitantly sat down on the sturdy bench. The moment she flashed her eyes open, a quiet gasp escaped from her mouth. She brought her battered fingertips to her face, and began to touch and prod at her new dirty features. Her cheek bones always high now protruded more than ever. Scars and abrasions that she never even knew she had lined her face. Her jaw line stuck harshly from what used to be her soft face. She tried to pick off the grim that coated her skin, but failed as her nubs of nails lined with rust were of no help.

Still looking on, she gently placed her crimson hands into her lap, and sighed. She looked down, and ran her fingers over each other. Swallowing hard, Essie built up the courage to lift up her hands to the back of her neck. She separated her mass of hair in two, and brought them to her front to flow against her chest.

The once caramel curls were now weighed down and turned into long waves, with traces of auburn at the tips. Essie hadn't cut her hair for nearly two long years, and it had reached past her tail bone now. She grasped the handle of the brush from the vanity surface and began to run it through the unmanageable tangles. Once she had fought that battle, she began to touch he face once more, still in awe.

"Dixie wouldn't even recognize me… I still have the heart of a soldier." She smiled, pleased with the way the words rolled off her tongue.

Her head whipped around, hearing footsteps nearing the doorway. Dashing to get back to her original position so Lewis wouldn't know she was looking at herself, the bench was knocked over. Panting slightly, she crossed her legs and gazed into the inferno with the image of her face stinging in her memory.

The door cracked open, and in came Nixon with two bottles of Vat69 in each hand. She beamed and grabbed one from his hand, beginning to work at the wax covering the top. Nixon smiled across from her, and did the same. They put the cork into their mouths at the same time and ripped it out. Lew tipped his dark body of glass towards hers, and they clicked them together, chorusing a 'cheers'.

Nixon gently placed his hand in the small of her back, and guided her over to the couch.

She took a drink of the harsh whiskey, "I see you've made yourself at home." He gestured over to the now roaring fire and overturned vanity bench.

"Yes, well… I saw myself. I'm absolutely hideous, this war has changed me." She brought her hand to her cheek once again, but Lewis covered it with his own.

"Well, I think you are absolutely _beautiful_." The word 'beautiful' hung in the warm and still air, and Essie blushed again as she gulped down more alcohol. She pushed it off, thinking it was just the alcohol speaking.

About an hour had pasts, and they were both on their third bottle of Vat69. There are different types of drunk. The abusive and angry ones, the hilarious and giggly ones, and the ones that aren't really affected by it. Essie quickly found out she was the second one as she was now doubled over in hysterical laughter. She also knew in the back of her dwindling rational head that Nixon was a guy that wasn't bothered by it. Her heart stopped as she realized that he meant it when he called her beautiful.

Nixon was pacing around, the glass clutched in his hand. He began to heartily chuckle when he turned to see how Essie was sitting.

"Draw me like one of your French girls, Nix!" Her words slurred together as she giggled uncontrollably. She was lying on her side seductively, with one hand on her hip.

Nixon laughed, pulling an invisible canvas and paint brush from behind his back. As he continued to 'paint' his eyes grew darker with every glance as Essie and his smile disappeared. Still playing a long with the act, he sat the canvas on a nearby chair, and stumbled over towards Essie.

Next thing she knew, Nixon was sprawled on top of her. His legs straddled her hips, giving her the chance to escape. An indescribable feeling developed in the pit of her stomach, and she sat down her bottle on the nearest table.

He lowered himself down, lust burning in his eyes. The fire was smoldering as his lifted a hand up to her face. His smooth fingertips grazed her still dirty face, and Essie closed her eyes half way. Lewis brushed strands of hair from her face and slowly he would near her, his breath gently falling against her yearning face. It was sweet as it smelled of whiskey, and his cologne intoxicated her further. The scent reminded her nothing of Talbert, which was odd because any rationality left in her was now completely gone.

As he pushed down to kiss her neck, she arched her back making it more accessible. Essie brought her hand up his neck, knocking off his helmet to the floor. Her breathing was now heavy as he quietly began to work at her green button down, and she moved her hands to his chest.

A single round shot off somewhere outside, startling Esther so much she pushed Nixon back a few feet. Her body jumped, and tried to breathe deeply. She tried desperately to collect herself.

"It's fine… I'm sure it was just a misfire." His luring words slurred, nearing her as he wanted to begin where they left off.

Essie rubbed her eyes, and slid her shaking fingers around the nearest helmet.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going, Lew. Goodnight." She slowly stumbled over to the chair that held her jacket, and she snatched it up. Nearing the doorway, she weakly turned and waved to the confused Nixon.

Standing with tears burning in her eyes, she felt the cold air surround her bare arms. She pulled her suspenders back over her shoulders, zipped up her jacket and placed the helmet back on her head.

The lanterns overhead minutely illuminated the cobblestones, and Essie struggled to see where she was going. She squinted and saw a dark and tall figure heading her way.

The lights highlighted his face, and Essie finally made it out to be Winters.

"It was just a misfire, Sergeant. Nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, okay." She blankly added, rubbing her face, desperately trying to rid the feeling of Nixon's fingers on her face.

Essie saluted him, her body wobbling. He returned it but added, "Are you alright, Esther?"

Her eyes got wide, "Yes, sir. Just drowsy, sir." Dick nodded, and turned to go in the opposite direction. Essie thought everything was fine, until she heard him turn on his heel. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Sergeant, why are you wearing Captain Nixon's helmet." Her heart dropped and splatted against the stones beneath her.

"What do you mean sir?" She lifted it off her head, and instantly saw the entry and exit bullet holes that he had got in Eindhoven. She searched for a reasonable excuse.

"Uh… must have been a mix up, sir. I'll be sure to return it to him in the morning, sir."

Winters seemed satisfied, and quickly nodded.

Once he was out of earshot, Essie rubbed her face and whispered to herself, "What have I done?"

**Goodness, glad that's over with. I think it turned out better the second time… so maybe it was for the better.**

**I would adore reviews! **


	18. Let's Just Forget About It

**It's the middle of summer for me, which means 4-H projects and vacations… So, updating might be sporadic. **

**Thank you to my reviewers… you are few, but the happy few, you band of reviewers (see what I did there?) :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen-

The sun streaked curtains left floral patterns on Essie's grumbling face. She tried to raise her head but a screeching sensation rippled through her small head. She moaned as she still tried to rub the feeling of Lew's finger tips from her face. Essie pulled the musty pillow closer to her and nudged her head deeper into the feathers, humming quietly.

The sound of heavy boots thumped up the same wooden stairs she had clambered up a few hours ago. The unidentified figure was now in the doorway, with hands on his hips.

"Where the hell is that girl?" a quiet voice Essie made out to be Malarkey's. "Essie! Essie, where are you? You in here?"

Esther halfheartedly lifted her limp arm into the chilly autumn air, signaling that she was alive… barely.

"Essie, babe," he clapped his hands together as he neared her body. "C'mon, rise and shine… you got a big day today."

Once again she waved him off, hugging the pillow closer to her torso. As she snuggled in as far as she could, Malarkey patted the crease in her aching back.

Don rocked her body back and forth, and he began to slide the dusty mattress back and forth on the frame of the bed. Essie mustered a minute grin as she remembered her little Dixie doing the same to her on Christmas morning. Then it hit her.

Christmas was a month away… or so she thought. Dates and numbers weren't important in a war. The only number that mattered was the one stitched to your shoulder, and the number of enemies you killed. She continued to moan and groan, recollecting where she was, what she had done the night before, and that she wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"Esther Lou Fusillade! Get up, NOW!" He poked at every inch of her available, and she was getting annoyed.

With a surprising force Essie shot up and began to pound her small fists into Don's abdomen. The sharp movements shot waves of blood curdling pain throughout her head, and she fell into a heap in Malarkey's confused arms.

"Goddamn it, Don! Leave me alone, will ya?" He slid his cold hands down to her bare elbows, concern painted on his freckle splattered face. She was never cross with him.

She felt him sit down next to her, and she leaned heavily against his side. "What happened? Where did you go with Captain Nixon last night?"

Essie groaned once more, her head still throbbing. She lightly wrapped her arms around Donald, leeching off any warmth he had.

Her eyes fluttered shut, trying to nod the hangover away, "I don't really remember, we drank together. A lot." Her sleepy words meshed together, leaving Malarkey as confused as ever.

He suddenly comprehended what she was trying to say, and he abruptly pulled back away from her. She leaned heavily over, yearning for his body support. As she slowly nodded, her aching body began to fall like a timbered tree.

As big brother is 'required' to do, he questioned everything under the painful sun. "Did you two do anything? Did he hurt you? _What about Talbert?_"

Esther's eyes got as wide as they would allow at the mention of his name. I did that all for revenge, she sorrowfully thought to herself.

Malarkey firmly placed both hands on her shoulders, searching her for some sort of an answer. "No, Don. We just drank… nothing happened."

Essie lied to herself and Malarkey, knowing that 'something' really _did _happen. She rubbed her face, attempting to pull herself together. Bending down she snatched up her boots, and reluctantly slid her small feet into them. Essie yawned heavily, and grunted with her arms outstretched. She finally stumbled over to the chair that her jacket was draped over, and pulled it over her Camp Toccoa PT shirt.

Seeing her struggle, Malarkey dashed up to help her stand, but she shrugged his hands off from her shoulders.

"I'm fine… I'm okay, I'm okay…" she mumbled to herself, trying to build up some strength. Glancing over to the bench under the window, she spotted Nixon's helmet. After snatching it up, she brushed past Malark as if everything was completely normal.

Standing in the doorway, Donald's eyes were wide as he observed her practically tumbled down the creaky wooden floorboards.

The cold air met bitterly with every vulnerable inch of her bare skin, and she noticed that her legs were particularly chilly. Pushing it off, she stumbled down the familiar cobblestone road. Many men exchanged confused looks at her, leaving Essie uncomfortable. Winters was walking her way, a furrowed brow crinkling his skin.

"Ah, Sergeant?" He quietly gestured down to her legs, red present on his cheeks. Essie squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Yes, sir?" she looked down, and instantly her eyes flashed bright and open. As she haphazardly had gotten dressed, Esther had forgotten to pull on a pair of proper pants. The only thing on her goose bump-splattered legs was a pair of olive drab boxers that she had traded Luz for a pack of Lucky Strikes.

"Ah, Jeezus…" she looked up, cheeks violently red. "I'm so sorry, Captain."

Richard repositioned himself, trying to be professional about the situation they were in. His icy blue lakes quickly darted down again to her surprisingly muscular legs before he once again addressed the problem.

"Sergeant, what is going on? I find you last night wandering the streets, alone. And today you are wandering still, without pants on…" he tripped on the last part, realizing what he had just said out loud.

He collected his thoughts and continued, "Is there something wrong, something we can help you with? How can you explain this, miss?"

Essie was more embarrassed than she had ever been in her short life, and she felt guilty that the respected Winters had to deal with her emotional mess.

"No, sir. But thank you, sir. I'm afraid I cannot explain this. I wish I could, sir." She was rubbing her face, as the morning sun invaded her aching head. "I am so sorry about this, sir. I assure you it will never happen again." She crossed one leg over the other, and stood uneasily at the spot.

Winters slowly nodded, his unconvinced eyebrows still bunched together. "Captain, sir. Have you by chance seen Captain Nixon? I need to return this to him." Essie lifted the helmet up, and looked guiltily down at it.

"Uh, yes… he's just down there," he turned and pointed, pleased he could take his eyes from her.

"Thank you, sir. Again, I am terribly sorry." She saluted him, blood still burning against her cheeks. Essie began to walk down the road, forgetting the fact that she still didn't have pants on.

Winters looked after her, and he was finally able to mutter some words. "Miss! Miss, your pants-" his words trailed as she strolled further away from him. He realized his efforts would be pointless.

Moments passed, filled with snickers from the men lining the street. Even some of the Brits they had rescued last night had the nerve to chuckle at her. She venomously glared at them. Once her eyes had regained their original shape, Essie saw Nixon swaying back and forth as he looked intently down at a clipboard.

Esther stopped dead in her tracks as a fall gust whipped around her pale legs. What will I say, how do I act?

After having an emotional war with herself, she concluded that she should take it easily. It was only the alcohol anyway, and she still wanted to cherish their friendship.

"Good morning, Lew! Are you as bad off as I am?" She grinned cheekily, and gestured down to her bare legs.

Nixon quietly chuckled, revealing his white smile as he seemed relieved she wasn't mad at him.

"I believe I have stolen something that is yours," Essie revealed his helmet from behind her back, a smile playing on her lips.

She took his laughter well, but he became serious as he looked sharply into her eyes. "Look, about last night Essie. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that-"

Essie closed her eyes, and held up a single hand, "No, I won't hear of it. I understand it was just our good ole Vat69. Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Don't be sorry, I'm as big of a fault as you are, Lew. Jesus, I took you helmet!" She looked up at him from the thinly blanketed street.

"No really, Nix… its okay." She became slightly serious, and gave another reassuring smile.

He nodded, but still had a sincere apologetic expression.

Esther shook her head slightly, pulling herself away from the memories still burning from last night.

"Now, these legs of mine are about to freeze off! I'll see you around, Nix." Essie drew her oversized jacket closer to her, and quickly winked at her dear friend.

She turned hastily on her heel, and eagerly trotted off searching for warmth. Nixon watched her leave and drew his eyes back down to his clipboard clutched in his hand with a sweet smile upon his dark face.

**Wanna make my day? Then review! :D**


	19. Letters From Home

**New chapter! Yay! In Dixie's letter, you'll notice some misspelled words, and I put that in for effect. Haha, those darn homophones are hard for 10-year-olds! xD**

**I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

Chapter Ninteen-

'Wild' Bill Guarnere stood with his arms outstretched, expecting a hug from his girl Essie. About a month earlier, Bill had gone on a 'joy ride' of sorts, making him live up to his name.

"Dammit, William! I told you not to go on joy rides! And you go anyway, nearly getting yourself killed! Jesus…" Essie stood with one hand on her hip, the other pointing a finger a quarter of a centimeter away from his nose.

"Hey, it was just a scratch," he limped another step towards her, still trying for a hug.

Essie pulled back, arms flying in the air. She whipped her head over her shoulder, and glared at him with a startling power.

"A scratch? A SCRATCH!" her bellowing voice echoed through the town's alleyway. "You broke your leg in multiple places, Bill! _That is not a scratch_!"

Bill puffed out his lower lip, and made it quiver. He swooped down his shoulders and let it arms fall. He was pretending to be hurt.

"Well… looks like my favorite girl hates me now. Guess I'll be going…" Essie stubbornly stood, arms crossed against her chest and feet firmly planted on the ground. Her heart softened as she noticed him hobble away, "Ah, I didn't mean to be so hard. I just missed ya is all…"

Guarnere turned around, facing her with a broad smile cracking his face in half.

"Really? I could tell, you were just so pleasant when I arrived!" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, as his smile grew and grew.

"I hate you." And she tried to walk away from her brother, her brother that she found through war. Before she could escape, Bill practically tackled her. It was decided in his mind that he was getting a hug no matter what.

As his strong arms lifted her light body into the crisp air, she wrapped her arms around his broad neck.

"I missed you, baby girl." he whispered sorrowfully into her ear.

"I missed you too, you crazy bastard, you." And then they pulled away from each other.

Bill, still smiling, reached his hand into his jacket. He held in his hand a cream colored small envelope, with a small child's hand writing on the front.

"I bring news from the outside world!" Essie was beaming brighter than she had ever had as Bill placed the letter into her small palms.

"Oh, thank you!" Essie was so elated; she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Bill's cheerful cheek. Esther scurried away, searching for a place to read the letter and respond.

B.o.B.

Essie had wandered around the town, finally finding a small café. A waitress had asked her what she would like in French, and not understanding her Essie got a cup of cream with a little coffee. Esther Fusillade liked her coffee black, and nothing else.

She sucked in a draw from her cigar, and held it there for quite awhile. The smoke warmed her lungs, and as the circled of smoke dancing in front of her face, she gathered the courage to open the letter.

Her filthy hands worked tenderly at the seam of the cream envelope, smiling all the way. Unfolding it, she beamed at the scribbled letters sprawled on the folded paper.

_Deer Esther,_

_ I miss you so much, and I wish you would come home. All of us are worried about you! I thought you would be happy to know I go to school everyday and brag about how my sister is in the Army! Nobody believes me, so will you please write back soon and explain it to my school mates? _

_ Father is sick, but mother says it's just a bad cold. I hope neither of us catches it! He is always in bed, and that would drive me crazy! What is war like? Is it fun? I want to be a Paratrooper like you one day! I am so proud of you, Esther!_

_ Floyd Talbert! Oh, he sounds nice! Esther Talbert… it is a beautiful name! I can't wait to meat him; he'll have as many stories as you to tell! I have been doing my chores, only because I heard on the radio that in the Army you have chores as well! I want to be in the Army just like you! I hope there is a war when I'm older; I want to kill Krauts, as father calls them! _

_ I miss you so much Esther, I hope you are home in time for Christmas! I bought you a present- you'll love it! Please tell all of your new friends I say 'hi' and tell Floyd I am excited for him to be my brother! (you know how we've always wanted a brother)_

_Your little proud sister,_

_Dixie Fusillade_

As Essie finished the letter, she felt tears rolling down her eyes. Part of her was sad; the other part of her was smiling at how beautiful her sister was. She remembered her small face pressed into her dress the night she told her parents of her dream. She let out a small gasp… it seemed so long ago.

Esther gently sat down the letter that her sister had composed on the battered wooden table with French words carved into it. She moved her eyes over to the second letter. When Essie unfolded it, she grinning at the perfect script cursive her mother's fingers always produced.

_My Dearest Esther Lou,_

_ I am so proud of you. I believe it is more than you will ever be able to comprehend. Every morning when I wake up, I get sick with worry for you. War is so uncertain… for everybody involved. But then I smile, realizing that I have the bravest and strongest daughter in all of the world. _

_ I believe your father is more proud of you than I am (if that's possible). You are aware of how he has always wanted a son. Before he was sick, and we would have company, you would be the only thing he boasted about. And believe me; your beautiful little sister would pipe up too! You should hear her at the dinner table, she so desires to be like you. I try to explain to her that war isn't fun, but nothing will stop her enthusiasm for what you are so bravely doing._

_ Esther, your father is very ill. Charles has been bed ridden for over a month now. All of the decent doctors are overseas, but the ones remaining tell us it is something in his lungs. Please do not worry; I am simply informing you of what is happening over here at home. He has been coughing up blood, and his knees cause him great discomfort. So much pain, he must stay in bed. I'm afraid I must work in the bomb making factories to keep the family running. Now that your father cannot work in the fields, we are making little to none income. Your father is a strong man; he will be able to pull through this. I know and believe so with all my heart. _

_ You got your utter stubbornness from me, and your will power and strength from your father. Please be as proud of who you are as we are, and carry our love with you. _

_Sending our love and prayers,_

_Grace Fusillade_

The tears were now steadily cascading down her cheeks. Essie knew that war would be hell, but nothing could prepare her for the pain felt. She ran one hand through her dirty hair, while the other fished around for a pencil and paper.

Finally her grubby hands found a stub of a pencil, and a battered piece of paper. She was feeling so many emotions now, it seemed impossible to respond. Looking outside, she decided that writing to Dixie first would be easiest. As her heart and eyes wandered out past the dusty window sill to her left, she saw a group of men standing by a jeep chatting away. She smiled as she made out Muck, Penkala, Perconte, Luz and Bull. She loved each of these men dearly. Her sight danced over a little, and saw a man leaning against the green jeep, rubbing his face. As he removed his hands, Essie made it out to be Talbert.

Her heart dropped as she stared sorrowfully at him. Her hand trembled, wanting to take a drink from her flask.

It was unusual for him to be isolated from the rest of the boys, and Essie knew he was upset. She darted her eyes down, as his flickered towards her. One moment later, she glanced up to see him walking her way.

Hurriedly she began to scribble down a few words, desperately wanting to look busy.

_My Dearest Dixie,_

_ I miss you so much as well, and I would bet you anything I want to come home more than you! You can show your classmates this letter; I'll sign it with my information at the bottom. I'm flattered you brag about me, but I assure you that I brag more about you than you do about me!_

_ Don't you worry about father! He is a very strong man, and can pull through anything. Dixie, war is anything but fun. Please don't think that it is , honey. Here, I'll give you an example. Imagine loosing your dear friend Ruby. She is gone and will never come back. You would miss her, wouldn't you? I've lost many friends in this terrible war, and I'm afraid I might loose more. Every morning I wake up knowing it could be my last, trust me… it is not 'fun'._

_ I will admit though, I love each of these men very much! Each of them are like my brothers, they protect me and I can always rely on them. I will be sure to tell them each that you send your regards. I hope I am home for Christmas as well, but I unfortunately can't promise anything, Dixie._

_ I'll be sure to tell Floyd you are excited to meet him, and I agree that that name is pretty. Don't tell mom, but I'll be sure to kill an extra Kraut for you! Spend all the time with father as you can, it is very important. Don't ask too much of Ma, and help all the time. You are growing up so fast, and with that comes responsibility. Since you are so proud of me, please make me proud of you. Work hard for me, Ma, Pa and everything you believe in!_

_God bless, I love you,_

_Esther Fusillade_

_506th Division, 101st Airborne, Easy Company, 2nd Battalion_

"What are you doing?" a terribly familiar voice seemed to boom through the silent café.

Essie's eyes shot up from the letter she was quickly scribbling away at. Talbert's large eyes met with hers, and she hastily wiped her tears from her cheeks. The lines of salty drops cut through the dirt caked on her pink face.

"I was, uh, just writing a letter…" He had caught her off guard and Talbert nodded, Essie questioned the look in his eyes.

"May I sit?" He placed a large hand on the back of the stool.

Esther silently nodded, thinking back to the last time she had spoken to him. The words were only filled with anger and tears.

"My mother and sister wrote to me, my father is very ill…" Hot tears burned in her hazel eyes, and this concerned Talbert.

"Why is it that when I am around you, you always cry?" He boldly placed his hand on top of hers, and she clutched the pencil stub harder, digging it into her calloused palm.

Essie moved her free hand and swallowed hard from the flask that sat on the table, "I guess you just do that to me, Floyd Talbert." His name stung her ruby lips, and he looked sincerely into her eyes.

"I miss you." The simple words shook her, seemingly forcing her to take another drink. "I wish you would stop drinking, it has changed you."

"No. _You_ have changed me Floyd. What _you_ have done to me has changed me." Her words lashed out at him, and he broke his gaze by looking down. Tab slid his hand from hers, and sorrowfully dropped it into his lap.

"Essie, please. I love you, and you know deep inside you love me too." Her eyes still were venomously fixed on him.

"I did," she slowly nodded in agreement. "At one point."

He looked up, eyes begging again for forgiveness. "Even if you never forgive me for my selfish acts, please at least know I am sorry. And most of all, that _I love you_." He stood up defeated, preparing to leave

The last part tugged at her, and Essie scoffed inside. I suppose he expects me to melt at that, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Tab, I need to finish this letter to my mother. Like I said, my father is bedridden."

"How is Dixie?" His words shocked her and he sat back down, she hadn't heard the name spoken in a long time. "I mean, you would always talk to me about her. How is she?"

Essie scoffed out loud, "Well, she already loves you. Even put our names together. 'Says they look good together…" She squeezed shut her eyes, beating up herself for actually saying the words aloud.

"Want to hear what she has to say?" Esther mentally slapped herself, begging God to make her mouth stop.

Tab's eyes lit up, "Of course!"

Essie cleared her throat, and began to speak her sister's surprisingly mature words. As she continued, Floyd began to grin. By the end, they were both beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry I'm so damn stubborn, Floyd. I really did miss you… I was just too stupid to allow myself to know it. I forgive you, but I do want to know that you hurt me… a damn lot."

His smile dropped slightly, "I know, Essie. I was selfish, and didn't think of the consequences."

Satisfied, she stuffed the letters that lay on the table into her pocket inside her jacket. Figuring she would write a now happy letter to her mother later, she pushed back the chair with the back of her knees.

Talbert stood as well, smiling down at the girl he _belonged _with. They needed each other in the damn war. He held out his arm to her, and she accepted it with pleasure.

Before they exited, Essie snatched up the small mug of 'coffee'. "Just a moment, Tab."

She slid out of his hold and strolled over to the frail looking waitress. "Sorry, miss, but this coffee sucks ass! Your coffee is as good and strong as your soldiers!"

Essie bluntly poured the white coffee on the wooden floorboards, knowing the lady had no idea what she just shouted at her. She giggled at the lady's shocked and gaping mouth, and contently walked out onto the sidewalk in Floyd's arms.

"I need you in this war, Floyd. Please never forget that."

**Awww! :D I would love a review from you- they mean so much to me!**


	20. The Unbearable Pain

**I won't be updating for a week, or so. I really want to take some time to appreciate our freedom with my family. But I wanted to get at least one chapter done before I left! I hope you all have a fantastic 4th of July, and _please_ be safe! **

**I love my readers and reviewers, but please don't just read and continue on with your life! I _really _want to know what you thought- good or bad! **

**Please enjoy! :D**

Chapter Twenty- The Uncontrollable Pain

"Look at me, I'm John Wayne! The costume department set me up with these great Navy whites, whaddaya think?" Luz mocked the movie playing, and Toye and Lipton shot back glances of disapproval.

Essie rolled her eyes at him, knowing she had seen this movie a million times as well.

Talb saw her and brushed his thumb against the top of her hand as he held it. Essie took a draw from her cigar and smiled up at him.

"Hey Skip!" Malarkey loudly whispered, plopping himself down next to Perconte. "Where the hell were you, I've been looking all over for you!" Essie leaned forward and glared in unison with Joe and Carwood.

"Well Don, I was in Tonawanda, but Hitler started this whole thing… so now I'm here." Essie allowed her lips to form a small smile, and leaned back again.

She tried desperately to focus on the black and white screen, knowing it could be her last taste of civilization for a long time. But her ears stubbornly decided to tune themselves to Don's and Muck's conversation.

"How didja make out in crabs?"

"Not bad… here's the 60 bucks I owe ya!" Malarkey stuck his hand out in front of his best friend, with a fistful of dollars.

"What, you're paying me back?" Skip's eyes got wide with excitement.

"And, a tip!" Malarkey sorted out some more large dollar bills, and Perconte's eyes got wide.

"Jesus!" Essie wanted to glare, but let Lipton and Toye do the job. They hissed for them to be quite, but their attempt failed as the group of friends still continued to chat.

"What are you gonna do with all that dough?"

"Blow it all in Paris, as soon as possible!" Malarkey stuffed it back into his pocket, and Essie leaned forward again.

"I want a tip!" Essie and Frank's words flew out of their mouths at the exact same time. Esther narrowed her eyes at him, and Perco returned the 'favor'.

"What the hell are _you _gonna do with money?" Frank spat out at her, "Buy yourself a dress? I thought that was Floyd's job."

"Hell, maybe _I _will, Frank!" She raised her voice in a venomous tone. "What are _you _gonna do with it? Buy yourself a pair of longer legs!" Perconte recoiled back into his seat, defeated by the backfired insult.

Essie leaned back again, satisfied she was able to stand up for herself. Talbert smiled over at her, and playfully patted her back.

"Gotta a penny? Got da penneh? GOT A PETTY?" Luz shouted to the screen in between inhaling smoke. An instant later, the actress in the movie repeated the line, making George chuckle contently.

Essie grinned, and let her head fall into the bend of Floyd's neck. As her eyes fluttered shut, the bright bulb lights dangling above then flashed on.

"Jesus, what now?" she heard Tab grumble under his breath. Essie abruptly sat up and straightened her back as two men with long coats stomped down the aisle and onto the stage.

Essie shouted her disapproval, " Ah, c'mon! You can't stop The Duke! C'mon!"

They shouted down at them all, fury painted on their faces. "Quiet, I said quiet! Elements of the first and sixth SS Panzer division have broken through the Ardennes forest. They've over run the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQ's. All passes are cancelled."

Essie flew up her arms with everybody else, and bellowed at them her disapproval.

Still swearing under her breath, she gathered up the might to stand up. As she ran her thumbs under her suspenders, she unwillingly took her hand from Talb's hold. Essie positioned herself between Luz and Toye, with Tab following closely behind her.

B.o.B.

"Christ, I miss those C-47's." Bill spat out through chattering teeth.

Talbert leaned forward, his chest brushing the top of her head, "We've got a tailgate jump here."

"Son of a bitch…" Essie clutched her lower abdomen, tears forming in her eyes. Trying to relieve the pain chewing away inside her, she sucked in a deep breath of air. Big mistake.

The night air was so freezing; it seemed to lock up her lungs, sending her entire body into a coughing fit.

"Hey, hey… what's wrong?" Floyd placed his hands on her shoulders; she was huddled in a heap on the floor between his knees.

"N-n- nothing." She raised her chin to his right knee, trying to keep her jaws from clapping together. The load of men looked down at her, concern deep in their eyes.

Essie desperately wanted to change the subject from her, her situation being embarrassing. "Hey, what's your name kid?"

The replacement looked down at her after lighting Popeye's cig; he was still shocked she was even in the Airborne.

He stammered through low self esteem. "Suerth, Suerth Jr."

Babe scrunched his eyes together, "You got any ammo, Junior?"

"Uh, just what I'm carrying."

"Got any socks, what about socks? You got extra socks?"

He seemed alarmed, "Yea, a pair…"

Muck stuck his shivering finger up, "You need four, _minimum. _Feet, hands, neck, balls-"

They all chimed in, "Extra socks warm 'em all!" Essie mustered a smile, and reached down into her pocket as the replacement looked disgusted.

Pulling out a pair of long white fabric, she held them out to the kid. "Here ya go, Junior. I ain't got balls, and I'm pretty sure you do, so take these."

She smiled a small smile at him, and he stuck out a bare pink hand, "Oh, thank you miss." And he slid them from her fingers, his face flushing.

The room kept asking the poor boy questions, and Talbert took advantage of their distraction.

"That was sweet of you,' Tab placed his frozen lips on her head and lightly kissed it. He began to fiddle with her hair, running it through his fingers and making small loose braids. The feeling of his fingers on her made the nauseating pain settle down.

Liebgott pulled his thin coat closer to him, "What about a coat, you got a coat?"

Essie's mouth unexpectedly flew open, steam pouring out with her harsh words, "Shut the _hell _up about the goddamn fucking coat, Joe!"

He shrunk small into the end of the rumbling truck, and everybody looked down at her, mouths open and eyes wide.

I can't believe I just said that, fucking mood swings, she thought bitterly to herself.

An intense pain rippled through her again, making her double over and tears come to her eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" She hugged her knees, still moaning in pain. Talbert clutched her hair and asked her what was wrong, concern thickly heard in his shaky voice.

"It's nothing, can we get Doc? Jesus…" she tried to speak quietly through clutched teeth, so only Tab could hear, but the rest of the group put all the clues together.

Between being nice to the replacement, and then lashing out at her good friend and the pain plaguing her small body, they all knew what was wrong with their little girl.

"Awww, sounds like our baby girl is finally grow'd up!" Muck exclaimed, pushing on for laughs and snickers.

Essie could feel their smiles down upon her miserable body, and her eyes watered up at their unusual immaturity.

"God guys, leave 'er alone!" Tab slid his hands under her armpits and easily lifted her into his lap. He pressed her against his chest, and the tears began to roll. Essie was embarrassed at how she must have looked like a little girl in his arms.

He reassuringly whispered down at her, brushing tear soaked strands of hair from her red face, "I think we are almost there, just hang tough, babe."

Moments of pain later, she heard booming men's voices cutting through the frozen air from behind the thin flap covering the truck. Talbert lovingly place her helmet on her head as the truck slowed down to a stop.

The tailgate fell down, and men began bounding over edge. "I don't wanna go, Tab." She clutched his jacket, stubbornly nestling deeper in his chest.

"Baby, we have to. C'mon, upsy daisy!" He placed one hand on her back, lifting her trembling body from his lap. "Gene's outside waitin' for you."

Reluctantly she slowly and carefully hopped down onto the frozen ground, swearing to nobody in particular. Men were pissing all around her, and she knew she would eventually have to go too, but it would be hell. Roe caught Talbert's eye, and he called him over, hand still holding the small of her back.

"Sorry to bother you Doc, but Essie's… uh…" He struggled for the word.

Essie angrily piped up, "Basically, I'm one my cycle, Gene. And if you don't jab some fucking morphine in my abdomen, I'm gonna fall over and die."

"Oh, I see." Essie could see his face turn pinker in the lightly falling snow. He began to dig through his bag on his hip, and Essie was pleased she got some of the embarrassment out of the way.

"Here ya go, miss." He handed her a small brown box with pills inside. "Please tell me if ya need anything more, I'm really sorry you're in pain. I was expecting this ta happen eventually…" Essie mustered a small smile at him, pleased that somebody was being professional with the situation.

It had happened before, but never this bad. It was something about the cold that ate away at her, making the pain so much worse. She had scrounged a few bandages in the past, but now they were so short on supplies she didn't want to be inconsiderate by asking.

Eugene smiled weakly at her, and turned the other way. "Oh… uh, Gene?"

He turned and faced her, "Do you by chance have any bandages to spare, I'm kinda in a tough situation."

Again he was so professional, "Yes, miss. I can spare one for ya." He helpfully offered her a white bandage from his bag, and she nodded her thanks at him once more.

She leaned heavily against the nearest truck and her frozen fingertips fumbled with the box's lid. Finally once the round pills were in her shivering palm, Talbert swooped down to meet with her wincing eyes.

"Stay here, my canteen in frozen. I'll go warm it up for you." He reassuringly placed his hand on her cheek coated with frozen tears, and left her to stand alone.

Nixon hopped out of a jeep spewing smoke into the starry sky, and Esther looked up hoping he wouldn't notice her. Much to her dismay, he jogged over to her.

"Essie, what's wrong? Why do you have pills in your hand?" She wouldn't let her eyes meet his, knowing it would make her cry to see him.

Eyes squeezed shut, she sputtered out an irritated respond, "It's a little embarrassing, Nix. I'll be fine, I promise."

He wrinkled his thick eyebrows together, not understanding what she was trying to say to him.

She sighed, and pointed down below her belt with her eye's wide, as if to say, "Jesus, _now _do you get it?"

She noticed his face blush too, but at least he didn't laugh at her like the rest of the men.

"Oh, um… well, I uh, have to go talk to Sink. Er, talk to you later…" He scurried off, and Essie allowed herself to giggle at his embarrassment. When she did, another wave of unbearable pain flooded through her. She was forced to swallow hard, trying with all her might to stomach the nausea tugging furiously at her.

Talbert then trotted up to her with a melted canteen in his hand, the chain rattling against the metal.

He tried to lift the opening to her lips, "Here ya go-"

"Jesus, Tab! I know how to drink, did you take long enough?" She bitterly snatched the water from his hand and swallowed down the pills with force.

When she looked up, she noticed Floyd having evidence of tears in his eyes. Esther's heart sunk, and she cursed Mother Nature with all her might.

"Shit, I'm really sorry, Tab. That wasn't me talkin', I didn't mean that. Thank you for getting this for me." She held the canteen up to his hand, and mustered a minute grin.

"It's fine. But I don't want to be around when you are pregnant with my chil-"

Her eyes got wide and Tab struggled for words.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean to say that either! I just, uh, I'm so sorry!" His face was washed out with embarrassment at his obvious dreams in life.

"Don't be sorry, I wouldn't want to be around me either, because I _know _we will have kids, Floyd."

His face instantly lit up, and the pain was easing from her now. She stood on her toes to receive the deeply missed kisses, but they were interrupted from a large line of men stumbling past them.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way, fellas!" Talbert tried to get them to talk, but they hobbled past as if they were ghosts.

Essie stumbled over to them, and pulled at ones jacket, forcing him to look at her.

"They slaughtered us; here take what you can…" They both began picking grenades and ammo from his shoulders. As Essie looked over, she saw bright headlights heading her way.

The Lieutenant was carrying ammunition in his jeep, and without hesitation they began to unload and seize what they could.

Essie was ready to admit to anybody she was petrified as she pulled mussets over her head, she loathed uncertainty. Easy didn't know where they were going, or why _they _were the ones that had to deal with the 4th infantry's problems.

Limping down the road she mumbled into her coat, "At least we know we're not in hell, it's too damn cold."

Talbert grinned down at her, hugging his rifle close to his chest. They walked past Winters, who looked proudly out at his men that passed him. They were frozen warriors as they turned down the road with an arrow that had 'Bastonge' painted on it. Essie looked fiercely into the dark unknown, and bit down hard on her smoldering cigar.

**Reviews are _so _appreciated; let me know how I'm doing! :D**


	21. Betrayed By The Trusted

**I'm back! I'm sure you aren't really interested, but my trip to South Dakota was pretty great! :) Went to countless museums and absorbed all the history I could contain! **

**Being at Mt. Rushmore on the 4****th**** was surreal, and they had a memorial for the veterans there that night. The whole event was special, but what struck my heart was a little old lady, probably in her 90's proudly standing up there, saluting. When it was her turn to touch the flag, announce her branch and name she said, "(name) U.S. Army Nurse Corps, Gold Star." **

**I began to cry silently, she was so courageous and as everybody cheered… I think apart of her knew that. As the thousands of people there cheered and clapped for everybody at the end, I couldn't help but think it wasn't enough. My whole life I've wondered how you can possible thank somebody enough for giving it all.**

**Just something to think about, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! The whole trip I had my notebook in hand and scribbled down ideas. A lot of surprising things are in store! :D**

Chapter Twenty-One- Betrayed By the Trusted

"How's the… um…" Bill gestured downwards, and instantly Essie caught on.

She cracked a grin, "It's almost over Billy boy, I'll survive…"

He nodded sheepishly and jabbed his hands further into his armpits. Talking seemed to ease the pain of the cold that stabbed through her. As they crunched nearer to their foxhole, Essie puffed frozen air into her red hands.

Distantly behind them could be heard a figure trotting nearer, and eventually Essie made it out to be Doc.

"Seargeant Guarnere? Did you keep your morphine from Holland?"

"Hey, Doc I gotta talk to you…" Essie noticed Bill glance over at her. "Hey, how's that leg?" Gene asked, concerned.

"Ah, the hell with the leg, I'm pissing needles!" Esther allowed herself to quietly scoff.

"Later. Miss?" Essie turned her attention to him, "Miss, do you have any supplies to spare?"

"'Fraid not, Doc. I'm sorry." As he began to turn to walk away and scrounge up what he could, an idea struck him.

"Esther, I need you to go with Spina later and get some supplies." Before Essie could question what he meant, Gene jogged off to find another victim.

Guarnere swore under his breath as Essie tried not to giggle at him.

"Payback," she paused and Toye handed her an entrenching tool with a smile. "Is a bitch…"

It took some time for him to realize what she was saying. Before he could haughtily respond, artillery sent frozen black dirt into the fog.

Esther bent her aching knees, and tried to melt small into the side of the fresh foxhole. A tree cracked and fell over, missing Eugene by inches. She pried open her terrified and squeezed shut eyes, watching Doc bound through the thin forest.

Seconds later, "They peppered my helmet!" Essie made it out to be Muck complaining, and her heart thumped rapidly when she didn't hear Penkala respond. Her red ears then heard his familiar voice screaming urgently for a medic.

Without a second thought, she sprung up and began clambering up the wall like a skittish animal. Right as she breeched the edge, and heavy hand grasped around her ankle, making her heart beat heavier.

"Where the hell you going, Es!" With one easy yank, Bill pulled her next to his side. She struggled desperately, trying to get out of his hold.

"Let- me- GO!" Her small fists beat into his chest. "I have to go see Penk!"

Toye moved his eyes from his sights pointing out to the line and noticed Bill fumbling around with the young woman.

His hands firmly clasped her shoulders, "Jeezus Essie, settle down! Its fine… listen!" His raspy voice soothed her like no other, and slowly she relaxed. Alex's screams were no longer cutting through the thick and troublesome fog.

Before she could jump to the conclusion he was dead, Bill began drawing small circle's on her back with his hand. Finally calm, Essie blew out a puff of steam blocking the sight of Joe's wide eyes starring at her.

She sat back from Bill, "I'm sorry. It's just- it's just… nothing."

Bill lowered himself from the waist up so his eyes could meet with hers, "No, what were you gonna say? You can trust us." As Bill gestured towards Joe, she felt guilty she was poking fun at him earlier.

"Well," she sucked in a cold gasp of air. "I told those boys to be careful, and they thought I was kidding."

Essie felt a stone forming in her throat, damming up her words. Trying to rid it, she swallowed hard making her lungs burn. "I just don't want anything to happen to them…"

A lone tear traveled down her rosy cheek, but didn't go far as it froze to her skin. Bill smiled gently at her, and brought his arm around her waist so she was beside him. Toye scooted closer, sandwiching her between them. Instantly she felt relaxed.

"That goes for you two too! Please be careful, I want you two at my wed-" She brought her hand to her burning cheek, and they both began to chuckle.

"Having thoughts of marrying Tab, are we?" Joe poked her in the ribs, making her face burn.

"Damn it… I can't believe I just said that." Her face burned brighter, but for once she was glad- it was the only warm thing on her body.

B.o.B.

"Who got hit?" Spina asked Gene who casually plopped himself in the foxhole.

"Penkala," he responded, as if nothing had just happened.

He dug through his bag, handing Spina some bandages, "Alright here, this is what I want you to do. I want you to take Heffron and Fusillade and work your way over to 3rd Battalion."

"Why's Essie coming?"

Eugene rolled his eyes, "Because, with her pretty face maybe they'll give us more supplies."

Spina silently nodded in agreement, "You know what we need, morphine, plasma, bandages. Whatever you beg, _you beg_. And get me some _goddamn sizzuhs_… I can't get any! And get yourselves a hot meal too, eh?"

Spina nodded and struggled to get up, "Go get 'em." Gene slapped Spina's back.

Minutes after searching through the fog, Spina finally located Babe.

"Let's go, I need some cover. Doc needs some supplies from 3rd Batt. We gotta find Essie too…"

Babe raised his eyebrows as Spina turned to look around him, "What the hell is she coming for?"

"What? You don't like her?"

"No," Babe searched for the words. "It's just… she makes me nervous."

"What the hell for? She's the nicest girl I know."

"I don't know, Speen! I've never been good with the girls… you know that." He stood up shakily and made it out as Spina bounced on his heels impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

Babe swore, "Why the hell are _you _so eager to find her?"

Irritated by the turning of the tables, Spina grabbed Babe's collar and drug him along.

Babe lightly tapped the muzzle of his rifle on top of her sleepy head. "C'mon, Essie. Come with us." He was trying to keep the talk simple.

"Jesus…" She was confused and rubbed her face. She placed her helmet over her hair filled with snow balls.

As they crunched through the frozen layers of the white blanket, Essie became fully alert and listened to her friends' conversation.

"You know he told be he's a goddamn virgin?"

"Who?" Spina seemed interested, and so was Essie.

"Replacement in my foxhole, Julian." Babe turned his body to look around. He found Essie with her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her, her collar high around her neck. "Goddamn virgin, just a kid."

Spina pushed on for a chuckle, forgetting Essie was there. "The only virgin I know is the Virgin Mary…"

As Babe chuckled at the tasteless joke, Essie's shot up her head and narrowed her eyes at the prey. "What _the fuck _is _that _supposed to mean!"

They both turned to face her, startled by her outspokenness.

Spina thought nothing of it, "It means… anybody who is anybody has had sex. Haven't _you_, Es?"

"Jesus Christ, Speen! NO I have not! Have you guys?" she wanted to sock them both in the jaw.

"Well, sure. I'm surprised nobody has claimed you yet! And are you still on your cycle, Es? You sure act like it, pissy." Her mouth flew open, filled with disgust.

"What about you, Babe? Have you taken somebody's innocents yet?" Venom coursing through her every word.

"Well… yea. I though everybody had. I mean, no! Essie, it's totally normal. What about you and Tab?" Flashbacks raged through her mind of that one night he tried to get her to make love. And that one night that her and Nixon _almost _had. Her shaking fingers fumbled to snatch a cigar from her leg pouch. Desperately she jammed it in her lips, trying to suppress the million vicious things she could spew.

Once the cancer stick was wedged in her teeth, she subconsciously spoke, "I almost did… but not with Tab…"

They both shot their bewildered looks at her, "WHAT?" They chorused in unison.

"I mean, Jesus…" She searched desperately for the words to cover up her massive mistake. "I just said that to shut you up! I mean, you clearly know how I feel about this, remember?" She let out a fake giggle, trying to get them to forget about the whole thing.

"What do you mean, almost?" They pushed on, and the pressure plagued her thoughts.

"Uhm… aren't we supposed to be getting supplies?"

Babe was enjoying this more than Spina, "Don't change the subject! Do you mean to say, out perfect little angel has 'done it'?"

"NO! No, we just touched each other…"

They bellowed out 'OH's' and instantly Essie realized how awful that sounded.

"Like, we didn't even kiss! We just sat close, or whatever!" With every word she spoke, the situation got worse.

"And _who _makes the other half of 'we'?"

"Talbert… it was Talbert." She lied horrifically, but they believed it.

Babe caught on, "But you said it wasn't with Floyd."

She rolled her eyes, acting as best as she could, "I just said that… because I was embarrassed."

Spina still wasn't done toying with her, "So you are embarrassed by Tab?"

"Jesus, NO! I love that man, with all my heart!" Tears formed in her eyes, the frustration was taking over. Her lower lip quivered as she realized she had betrayed Tab as much, or worse than he had betrayed her.

The tears of frustration were steadily falling now, "I hate this company! You are all a bunch of assholes!"

She turned on her heel and sped off, "Essie, no! Wait, we were just messing with you!" Spina called after her as she sprinted off into the foggy unknown trees.

Essie tore through the blanket of powder, tears cascading down her pink face. They rolled so heavily down; even the extreme cold couldn't freeze them in their tracks. She continued to bend and dash through the trees, her pace now slowing down to a sluggish jog.

Out of breath and her lungs burning, Esther decided to stop and rest. Her cycle was still getting the best of her; the emotions so confusing and frustrating. The memories of them laughing at her, Lewis stroking her face, and the painful thought of betraying Talbert gushed through. All of this made her emotions waver and spin, sending her into an unsightly heap at the base of a splintered tree.

Multiple rounds rang out in the distance, and she regained her thoughts. Her heart's only desire seemed to be to bound from her chest. She became filled with fear that Babe and Spina were hurt, and here she was feeling sorry for herself. Essie rested her eye sockets on her bony and protruding knees, and let the stream of tears flow.

"The last thing they heard," she quietly gasped through the sobs. "was me calling them assholes…" She whispered to herself, certain her closest friends were dead.

B.o.B.

"These smell like my armpit!" Malarkey complained, wrapping his fingers around his tin cup.

"At least your armpits are warm," Muck held the greasy biscuit in the air between his fingertips, acting as if it had a disease.

The waiter of sorts turned to face them, "You want syrup with that?"

"Hey, be honest- what's in these things anyway, huh?"

"Nothing you won't eat, Malarkey!" And he walked off, preparing to feed the next group of men.

"I won't eat malarkey!" Skip childishly added.

The virgin replacement piped in, "Hey maybe Hinkle would like your share, eh?"

"Ah, I should've shot 'em when I got the chance!"

"What, running backwards Babe?" Penkala teased.

Eugene faintly smiled, his cigarette wiggling from his curved lips, but they soon regained their original form. "Hey, has anybody seen Miss Essie? I thought she was with you guys."

Babe's eye's got wide, and he swallow the guilt down hard. "Yea, she was with us. But she ran off, she was being all pissy because of her period, or some shit."

Doc chose to ignore the last remark, and instead shot up from where he was sitting. "What? You left her out there, alone! Where is she!"

"Jesus, calm down, Gene! Our baby girl can take care of herself!"

"You left Essie out there!" Malarkey stood up, nearing his friend.

Babe held his arms up in surrender, "She needed to cool off-"

Eugene clentched his pale hand around Babe's collar, forcing him to face his furious face. Malarkey leaned back, astonished by Roe's incredibly rare spout of anger.

"You're right! She _is _gonna cool down, as in die! It's fucking 20 degrees below zero, Babe! _Essie is gonna die out there_!"

The ring of men went silent; Doc was breaking so many of his own rules.

***evil laugh* Sorry it wasn't long, I promise to get another one out! I wanted to experiment with new POV's (kinda), and set some things up for upcoming chapters!**

**Wanna make my day/week/month/year? Then review! :D**


	22. Overpowering

**Hey you! Thank you _so_ much for reading- I'm pretty pleased with this one! :) The words in _italic _are German!**

**Thank you for reading _and _reviewing!**

Chapter Twenty-Two- Overpowering

"I've got to keep moving," Essie whispered to herself, Eugene's words in her mind.

With trembling fingers she reached down to her belt and yanked out her entrenching tool. Digging was peaceful work, and it kept her heart pumping and body warm. As her hand gripped around the splintered wooden handle, her thumb split and blood formed a bubble on her skin.

She swore quietly at everything that lay shadowed under the fog. How her boys could just leave her to die, how nobody had tried to find her yet, even at the shovel that she held. She was furious mostly at herself for betraying the handsome, simple farm boy from Kokomo, Indiana.

Her chest ached as she jabbed the dull edge of the shovel into the frozen earth. It ricocheted back, and Essie wanted to cry with the continued frustration.

"No. No more crying… you've done enough of that." Her body now filled with fire, she stubbornly began chinking more and more dirt away.

Seemingly hours later, a small and fresh foxhole was presented in front of her. Sighing with the exhaustion now eating away at her, Essie lightly sat down. Huddled in a heap, collecting her thought, Essie ran her fingers over each other. Most of them were numb, the tips turning a light purple. Her heart thumped against her ribcage; this was the first stages of frostbite.

Vigorously she rubbed them together, trying desperately to gain some warmth from the friction. The second they touched they burned, but not a comfortable warmth. A searing pain ripped through her finger bones, sending her into wails of pain.

Through clenched teeth, Essie attempted to encourage herself, "You survived Sobel, you can survive this."

She delicately pulled off her helmet from her damp hair and opened her mouth for a fresh intake of air. Her hole was lined with two tree roots and Essie rested her swollen knees against the protruding thin slices of tree. Her head leaned heavily against the trunk of the exploded tree, and she brought her hair over her shoulder.

Trying to get the filthy mass of mane controlled, she began to braid. Braiding was always so easy for her and there was a time, she recalled that every girl in her class lined up for her to do an intricate design in their hair. A tiny smile played on her lips, remembering how well liked she was in civilian life.

_Why didn't I stay? _She asked herself, memories of how poorly Babe and Spina had treated her flashing through her brain.

Trying to distract herself from the painful thoughts, her numb fingers began to work again. The hair flopped back and forth, sliding from her fingers that acted as if they weren't there. Essie couldn't even coax a simple plait from her fingers, and it was then that she was fully aware of her dangerous situation.

Essie squeezed her small eyes shut that shone in the night air, trying to dam back the tears of fear and isolation. They flashed open when she heard a faint 'pop'. A flare from the enemy soared over her shaking head, and she curiously glanced up at it. It looked like a shooting star- the kind her and Dixie used to gawk over on cool summer nights. Now though it wasn't summer and Dixie wasn't giggling by her side. She was alone, a word she loathed entirely. These were dangerous thoughts for an even more dangerous situation.

The sun shot rays through the fog that was sluggishly lifting. Immediately Essie shot her eyes from her peaceful surroundings to her fingertips. The sickening purple was now crawling up further to her knuckles, making her feel nauseous.

Her eye lids slowly began falling over her glazed over eyes, "I gotta get up, I gotta find help… I gotta get up."

Her elbows propped up on the edge of the crater, Essie groaned as she pulled herself up. Her legs cracked and snapped when she straightened them, making the hunger burn fiercer. Her stomach raved and seemingly began eating itself from the inside out.

With a crippled body, Esther took her first brave step towards civilization. Knowing the sun rose in the east, she began shuffling towards the north. Her father's hearty and booming voice echoed loudly in comparison to her small and shaky one. He told her at a young age to walk north in case she was lost; follow the moss. Little did he know that his little girl would be a soldier, lost in the snowy forest of Bastonge, Belgium.

With her mind always concentrated on how to find food and warm clothing, her father's health rarely captured her thoughts. This left her guilty inside, and sick with worry. They were lucky enough to get a small tin of rancid stew, and even the fantasy of a letter from home was out of reach. It looked as though she _really _wouldn't be home for Christmas, and her heart ached for Dixie.

Her mind distracted with what used to be pleasant thoughts, now only depressed her further. One step forward and her mind went black. She flailed around, scratching and climbing from the darkness that was torturing and drowning her.

B.o.B.

"We can't just let her sit out there and _die_!" Lewis Nixon haughtily paced around his small tent. Winters looked over at him, startled by is concern for the young Miss Fusillade.

"When was she seen last?" Winters icy blue lakes questioned the small formation of men facing him.

"Babe said she ran off late yesterday, she was going for supplies with him and Doc Spina." Lipton professionally informed the Captain, even though he was concerned about her.

"She must be dead, between the bombing and this fucking cold!" Nixon neared Babe as he let out a throaty cough. "How could you allow her to run off? What did you say to her to make her do such a thing?"

Babe's face turned a deeper shade of red, recalling what she was so upset about. "Spina and I were talking-"

Eugene angrily cut him off, knowing full and well why she was so upset. "We should have a small crew to go look for her. As you said, sir, I believe she may have gotten hit by the mortars early this morning." Roe tried to stay calm, but inside his organs and emotions were churning about.

"No," Nixon added, concern heard heavily in his pondering voice. "That's too risky." He swallowed hard, choking on his words.

Winters finished for him, "Esther is a strong and courageous girl. She will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Eugene began to protest, but Winters dismissed them, hearing enough. They all slowly saluted their Captains, the weather making their every move sluggish. Once they were out of sight, Nixon turned to his closet friend.

Winters spoke before the panicking Nix could vent, "She is fine, Nix. You heard what I said, and I know you know it to be true. She survived Sobel… and she can survive this."

Nixon stubbornly nodded and raised his Vat69 slush to his lips, "Does Talbert know?" His chest ached with the thought of her loving another man. Pain rising, he took another swig.

Winters lightly shrugged his shoulders, honestly not knowing the answer. Sitting heavily down he rubbed his face, worry wrinkling his fine features.

B.o.B.

Pain. Aching. Searing. Burning. Pain. Her body shrieked at her, the misery so intense Essie begged God to take her away. Her shin was burning, and she faintly felt blood frozen to her skin. Her ribs creaked and snapped with her every move. Essie moved her numb hand to her side, wincing with every breath. Her left arm lay useless at her side, mangled and crooked.

Short and slow breathes escaped her bloody lips, and somehow she gained the courage to open her blank eyes. The first thing she saw was a tree inches from her battered face. As she tried to look up to thank God the log missed her, her eyes rolled in the back of her skull. The intense pain was too much and the black shadows overcame her small body.

_ "Is it still alive?" _A foreign voice looked down at her. She felt a hot puff of air on her pale neck.

_"Holy shit, it's a woman!" _Another confused German voiced rained down on her. _"Look!"_

A hand grasped her Airborne badge, rolling her over on her back. The bright sun reflected off the snow and into her eyes, sending her into even more pain. She wanted desperately to wince, but deep inside her numb head she knew they would torture her if they knew she was alive,

_"Dammit, she's dead. No fun for us…" _The fist voice complained, the owner of the second clearly didn't believe him. A swift kick from a steel toed shoe met with her already cracked ribs. Essie was forced to bite down hard on her dry tongue to suppress the cry.

_"We still can. But now she can't struggle." _The second sneered over at his comrade, filling Essie's weak heart with hate.

_"No, it wouldn't be the same. Come on, let's go." _The cruel and disappointed man stood from his crouched position and began to walk away.

He was now yards away, but his friend stayed at her side. _"Hans, are you coming?"_

Essie could practically feel his yearning eyes on her torn and bloody body. _"I'll catch up, you go ahead!" _He yelled, his voice unreadable without eyes.

The other Kraut was frustrated and waved his hand. Hans lowered himself down once he saw his friend walk away from eye sight.

A calloused hand was placed on her cheek, and instantly Essie's bloodshot eyes flashed open. She tried to scratch his face, to kick him with her descent leg. Her body scolded her, sending her into a mangled heap.

"No, no! I'm not here to hurt you!" He spoke in perfect English, an accent not heard in his words. His broad hand snatched her wrist, and as her eyes met his bright blue ones, Essie allowed herself to calm down.

Hans released her wrist, and gently held it in his lap. "You are American, yes?"

Essie opened her mouth, her spilt lips cracked as she parted them. Her brain told her throat to speak, but no words came so she was forced to settle for a nod.

"Go to Bastonge, I cannot help you here. It's over that way, if you can, walk about three miles. They have a small aid station there."

Tears now forming in his eyes, grateful for the enemy's help, she tried once again to speak.

"What is your name?" Her words sickeningly croaked, but she continued. "And why are you helping me?"

"My real name is Travis; I was an author until I got captured in Poland on a business trip. And, I am just helping a fellow American." He mustered a small smile, and Essie could tell he was troubled.

"Thank you," she croaked. "I can never thank you eno-"

Travis cut her off, "No please, it is my pleasure." He placed his hand on her back, helping her sit up. His eyes twinkled down at hers as he continued, "Wait awhile until that company is gone. I can distract them momentarily, but you must hurry. Now, do you remember my instructions?"

Essie nodded, and lifted her good arm, pointing a purple finger to Bastonge. Travis' eyes gleamed down at her, and he slowly stood up. Essie's hand slid from her rescuer, and she mustered a smile back at him.

He trotted off, his dark coat disappearing into the fog. Recollecting her thoughts, Essie gained the courage to look over her plentiful wounds she had received from the mortars.

The sun now shone from right above, telling her it was around noon. That gave her until three to get to Bastonge. Realizing she had lost a lot of blood, Esther knew that time was now a precious thing. Rummaging through her bloody leg pocket, she murmured a quick prayer to carry her along.

"Lord grant that I shall never seek so much to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand. Or to be loved, as to love with all my heart… with all my heart." Her words lingered at the end. Her heart was now filled with gratitude and hope, she reminded herself that the enemy wasn't _always_ the enemy.

She made a makeshift sling, and slowly slid her left arm into the camouflage scarf. Luckily she discovered a small package of sulfur powder, and she sprinkled it across her right shin. It sizzled and popped, so she wrapped a small bandage around the worst area, secluding the noise.

Her ribs still scorched her with every breath, but somehow she still had some hope in her heart.

B.o.B.

Babe nastily coughed, bitterness seen in his face. He drew his arms closer around him, and looked over as Eugene sniffed a bar of chocolate he had somehow gained.

The gathering of men sitting huddled in a circle was silent. Essie was still missing, and the failed patrol had left the replacement, Julian dead.

"You sure are good at loosing people, Heffron!" Cobb bitterly spat out before Winters had a chance to sit down. The men wanted to fight him, but nobody had the strength or will power to.

Dick looked around at his men's solemn faces, "Boys, Essie is okay. There are some things that, believe it or not, I am certain of." Winters locked eyes with Bill.

"I'm pretty damn sure she wouldn't be pleased to know you guys are lacking so much faith in her abilities." They still remained silent, even their respected officer couldn't raise their morale.

He was defeated and stood up to go back to his tent where Nixon was. Even though Essie and Floyd knew there was a time and place for everything, Winters still was aware of their love. As his boots crunched behind Tab, he gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

As he paused with his gloved hand resting on his shoulder, Winters could feel Talbert's body shaking and trembling with powerful sobs. He wanted to squat down and let him know she was okay, but then he thought, 'if Tab's this upset, maybe she isn't alright.'

Doc Roe followed the coughing from Babe, and scooted down into the bottom of the sheltered foxhole. Spina was trying his best to comfort Babe. Heffron was guilty; he had left Essie out to die, as well as Julian. The only thought in his head was that he was a coward. Babe was almost convinced of the ridiculous idea, until Eugene arrived.

"Gotcha." Eugene mustered a smile, discovering Babe. He looked up at Spina and knew that something wasn't right. His face returned to its original form as he began to search through his bag.

"Heffron," he pulled the same thin rectangle of chocolate from his bag, and held it in front of Babe. He just looked at it bitterly.

"Edward, eat it." he tugged at the silver wrapping, revealing the dark sweet goodness. Babe reluctantly took it, the frozen bit snapped as it broke between his teeth. The sweetness of the chocolate overpowered the bitterness of the cold.

"Good… perfect." Gene's Cajun accent cooed his comrade. Eugene leaned back satisfied until Babe spat out.

"I promised him if he got hit, I'd get his stuff and bring it to his ma, ya know?" Eugene squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the rest to come.

"Now the fucking Krauts will strip 'em!" Babe's voice croaked with grief, and Doc tried to reassure him.

Spina added in, "I shouldn't have let Essie run off. I should have gone after her. Now the fucking Krauts are gonna rape her..." Babe and Eugene winced, knowing it was possible.

"It's okay, it's-"

"It's _not _okay!" Babe in Spina spat out in unison.

B.o.B.

Essie raised her head slightly to peer over the snow covered hill. The ruins of Bastonge were in sight, and Essie let out a satisfied sigh.

"I made it," she shakily whispered to herself. Exhaling deeply, she began to hobble down the street. As she limped past a burning vehicle, the orange flames lashed out at her, blowing her hair around her grimy face. As people stared at her with wide eyes, the only face she could she was Travis'. His kind blue eyes stuck with her on her journey; she would be eternally thankful.

Her eyes fixed upon the waving Red Cross hanging haphazardly above the church's door. To the left of it could be read, 'Regimental Aid Station'. Her knees felt weak, and they buckled under her. Essie was crumpled on the cobblestone, crying out with extreme pain.

Two arms slipped under hers, but she identified them not to be men's. They seemed too light, in comparison to what she was used to. Flipping her head up, Essie saw on her left a medium height woman with a light blue headscarf tied under her hair. She had on a blood covered white apron and a brown vest. To her right she saw another average height woman with dark brown straight hair. She was dresses in a yellow blood soaked blouse, with a wool dark green skirt.

Their height advantage on her lifted her up, and they easily carried her skeleton like body down the stairs. Fully conscious now, Esther's eyes looked around, finding a multitude of wounded men on cots.

They gently set her down on a raised cot by a vibrant stained glass window. The one with the blue in her hair began to poor wine into a glass cup, but Essie's smartly pulled out her flask and rattled it. The nurse smiled down at her, and patted her good arm.

"Hello, my name is Taletta. Are you the woman soldier that I keep hearing about from the Easy Company men?"

Essie playfully looked down at her chest, and nodded, "Well, sure looks like I am!"

Taletta giggled and began undoing the bandage on Essie's shin. With every poke and prod she would wince, and took a gulp of the whiskey.

"Have you had any morphine?" Taletta glanced up her blood caked leg to Essie's wincing face.

"No, actually I haven't had anything. I was lost in the woods, and I somehow managed to find my way here." Essie thankfully smiled down; glad she was in the hands of somebody else.

"I'm glad you've come too. Oh, and you can call me Tala," she stuck out her right hand as her other subconsciously continued to work on her leg.

Through clenched teeth Essie responded, noticing the American flag sewn on her right shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, tell me, how is it another American woman has wriggled her way into the army?"

"I was a field nurse," she moved her way up to Essie's ribs, and began cutting away at her green button down. "…in North Africa. All of my company was killed brutally in Monté Cristino. I was the only remaining one, so the Army sent me up here to help in this sorry excuse for an aid station."

As the other nurse strolled by, Taletta instantly quieted down, acting as if she was doing something bad by talking.

"What?" Essie asked, confused by the sudden break in conversation.

"That," she nodded her head in the nurse's general direction, "is the head nurse, Renée. I like her, but she is much too serious." Tala made a mock stern face, and Essie was practically forced to chuckle. Right away, Essie knew she had just made a great friend.

"Are you from Virginia? You sound a lot like my good friend Shifty, and he is from Virginia."

Taletta beamed, "Why, yes I am!"

"My other good friend Bill Guarn-"

Taletta shot in, "Guarnere?"

"Yes…" Essie was terribly confused as to why she knew Bill's name.

"My best friend was Guarnere, and he always spoke of his brother! That must have been Bill! You know Bill?"

"Yea, he's in my company! Under bite, kickass attitude… doesn't like Quakers?"

Taletta was beaming from ear to ear, her large green doe eyes bright with glee, "Yup, that's my old Gonorrhea!"

Essie's pain was now gone, she was so pleased to have met somebody she practically knew. They happily chatted through wincing and cries of pain and laughter as Taletta worked on Essie's battered body.

She seemed so child like and innocent, but worked with an adult attitude and precision.

Renée walked behind the busy Tala, and looked over her shoulder to check her progress.

"Good." She stated shortly and clopped off with another medic following closely behind her. He had a box of medical supplied cradled in his arms.

"She loves that Cajun medic, swoons over him all the time."

Essie squinted her eyes at him, "Cajun, you say?"

At once she recognized him as Doc Roe, and without a second thought she bounded from her cot.

"EUGENE!" She tackled him and despite her painful broken ribs, embraced him with a startling force.

"Essie!" He turned and faced her, his face bright and smiling.

The priest to their right 'shushed' them, and they both shot him glares. Taletta timidly walked up behind Essie, confused as to why she knew Eugene.

Essie turned and happily faced her, "He's my company medic!" She faced Gene again and hugged him, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you, Doc! How is everybody?" Words flew from her moth faster than they could interpret.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Fusillade! How are you're wounds?"

"I'm fine Gene; Tala here took great care of me. She knows Bill's brother. I'm ready to go back to the line."

Gene seemed unamused, "Well alright then, are you sure you're okay?"

Essie playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Gene, just take me back to my boys!"

Doc hesitantly agreed and started up the stairs, but Tala seemed hurt. Even though Essie had just met her, she was already able to read her.

"Gene, I want Taletta to come too…" He began to protest, but she continued. "She is a field nurse, I'm positive she will be a great help to you. To all of us."

Essie looked over her shoulder, stretching her ribs. Tala's smiling face helped her ignore the pain.

"Alright… you sure are persistent, Esther Fusillade…" Essie happily grabbed her new friend's wrist and jogged up the towering concrete stairs.

**Yay! New O/C! Tell me what you think, please? :D**


	23. Safe and Sound

**Hey you! Yea- you! Thank you for reading… I just though I'd say that.**

**Hope ya enjoy! I only one Essie, and now Tala!**

Chapter Twenty- Three- Safe and Sound

"Here, come with me," Essie whispered to Taletta as she took her hand. They both pattered through the tress, Essie trying to contain the giggles.

"Where are we going?" Tala questioned as she was being tugged along.

Esther put her pale finger to her ruby lips and slowed down, getting down on her knees. Tala followed her, and together they silently crawled to a covered foxhole. They hid in the shadows from the trees until Eugene was gone.

"Cover up…" Gene tossed a bundle of blankets to them.

Essie squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look at their victims. Taletta impatiently pulled on Essie's jacket.

She waved her hand in front of her, and they continued to crawl. Closer and closer they got to her comrades' hole. She sucked in a breath of air, trying to swallow the giggles of anticipation down.

"Funny! You don't LOOK LIKE AN EDWARD!" She bellowed, sending Bill, Buck and Babe at least a foot in the air. Next thing she knew, Essie had three rifles pointed at her nose. She shoved them away, as if it was no big deal.

"Did I scare ya? You guys are a bunch of pussies!" She rolled over, laughing heartily at their shocked faces.

Buck said nothing, but instead looked out with his clear blue eyes. Bill childishly stuck his tongue out at her, "Hey Essie baby, I told these saps you was a'right!"

He turned, leaving Babe to stare at her. Finally she shook him from his trance, "What, surprised to see me? Alive?" She chuckle good naturedly at his star struck face.

"Essie, oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He began to wriggle from the hole, "I shouldn't have left you out there… I'm so sorry." He brought his hand to her cheek, seeming to want to _feel _she was alive. Essie simply pushed it away and looked back at the confused Taletta.

"Taletta, this mick," she gestured towards Babe. "is the mick that left me out… to die." She turned and winked at Babe.

"Who the hell is this?" Bill emerged from the hole as well.

"Jesus, you guys shell shocked? I just fucking told you, her name is Taletta!" Essie's face was now cracked in half with the pleasure of being with her boys. Even though she acted mad at them, inside she wanted to tackle and hug them.

Taletta politely stuck out her hand, "You can call me Tala. I'm Easy Company's new field nurse." Babe slowly shook her thin hand, eyes dazed with puppy love.

"Hey dame, my names Gonorrhea." Bill offered a hand shake, expecting her to be disgusted by his introduction. Instead, Tala began to beam.

"I know! Your brother was my best friend!" Essie leaned back and sat on her heels, pleased with her new friend. She waved her hand in front on Babe's face.

"Esther to Babe, Esther to Babe! Do you read me? Over." She made a crackling noise in the back of her throat, and then they all giggled except Buck.

While Bill and Babe busily chatted with the bubbly Tala, Essie slid in next to Buck.

He didn't even notice her, "Hey, did ya miss me?" His eyes continued to be fixed on the vast white land ahead.

"Buck!" Still no response. "BUCK!" He blinked and looked over at her. The group of new friends got quiet. "Buck, I asked you if you missed me…" she poked him in the side, trying to lighten the mood.

He shook his head up and down, "Yea." He brought his eyes back to the line, and Essie swore he was a ghost. With concern she came out again, and grasped Tala's hand.

"C'mon. You gotta go meet Winters!" Tala ignored her, planting herself firmly on the ground.

She turned and whispered to Essie, "I'll do it tomorrow, I wanna talk with Bill!" Tala opened her eyes wide, trying to get Essie to understand. The next moment she comprehended what she was trying to casually say.

"Well, goodnight, fellas!" She said, and began walking towards the next group of men.

In the distance she could here Bill's thick accent mingle with Tala's and she grinned. It would be so nice and comforting to have another woman to talk to. Sure, she loved the boys, but it seemed that another girl would somehow help her.

Lost in thoughts, she didn't even notice how close she was to her beloved Talbert's foxhole. He snored quietly, making the corners of her lips curve. She tip toed nearer, figuring she would let happen what happened. Suppressing yet another string of giggles, she slid in next to Floyd. The movement beside him made him stir, so she covered her mouth to suppress more laughter.

Her expression became love filled and serious as she dropped the idea of a prank. He was so peaceful in his sleep, so much different from the tossing and turning of her own slumber. Essie leaned in closer to his face, wanting to feel the comforting breath of his on her skin. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips to his and held them there.

He tried to struggle, probably thinking it was one of the men getting creepy on him. But soon later he recognized the familiar taste of her lips, and he embraced her trembling body. She straddled his lap and pulled away from his lips. Tab rested his cheek on her rosy one.

"I missed you," he choked up.

She slowly pulled away from his arms to get a better look into his eyes. She didn't speak, but instead told him through her deep eyes that she agreed. Talbert placed his hands on her frail and scar covered waist and brought her forehead to his lips. Essie wrapped her arms around his shivering neck.

There they lay, still and together through the cold. In Tab's arms Essie felt safe and sound. He made all worries of home, all concerns of the war, all fears- disappear.

"I love _you_," Essie whispered into his ear and rolled over to his right side. She placed her good hand on his chest and quickly nodded off into a peaceful sleep.

Floyd sighed, comforted by the steady sound of her breathing. It went from short painful gasps, to long and slow breathes. He scooped up her head, bringing it to his neck. Having her asleep in his arms would be something he would never be able to fully get used to.

B.o.B.

"NUTS!" Malarkey and Muck yelled into the cold air together. Essie laughed into Talbert's chest as he scooped up the slop into his mouth.

As Sink hopped into his rumbling jeep, it finally hit her. It _was _Christmas, and she _wouldn't _be home for it. Essie wanted to cry, but instead settled for a smile as she looked over to find Tala interacting with Muck, Penk and Malarkey. Her large green eyes were bright with happiness. It pleased her she was already fitting in, but it didn't surprise her. Easy was filled with such great men, it was no wonder.

"Nuts!" Talbert looked down at her, a brown drop of stew dribbling down his chin. She laughed at him, and brought her still purple fingers up to wipe it away.

"Want some?" He held the spoon down to her hand.

Essie pulled away from him and rubbed her face, "Nah, I'm not hungry."

Tab jokingly placed his hand on his hip and looked disgruntled at her, "Now, I know that is not true."

"Well, it is!" She stuck her tongue out at him and began to walk away.

Talbert called after her through a smile, "I love you!"

"I lov-" Winters knocked into her, her words froze in the air.

"Sergeant Fusillade, will you please come with me?" Essie threw her head over her shoulder and looked at Tab with fear in her eyes. All he did was shrug, which frustrated her.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir." She followed closely behind him, every man they passed pointed their finger at her as if to say, 'Oooh! You're in troub-le!"

Once they were out of earshot from the men, Winters turned and faced her.

"Miss Fusillade, I understand you were lost in the forest." She nodded timidly, not knowing where he was going. "I told the men you would be fine, and that nothing could tear you away." Dick paused and winked, making her blush slightly.

"I think it is only right for you to be promoted," she smiled broadly and he grinned back. "… for your courageous acts."

He then held out a new set of chevrons, symbolizing she was now Easy's new First Sergeant. With trembling hands she took them and fixed her eyes upon the golden arrows of silk.

Essie could feel him beaming down on her, "Merry Christmas, First Sergeant!"

"Thank you, sir!" Essie was so pleased; she wanted to hug her Captain. But instead, she settled for a hug.

**Since ya took the time to read- would you mind taking the time to review? **

**Give me all your suggestions! :D**


	24. The Sounds in the Shadows

**Seriously, chapter 24? Maybe I should slow down? Let me know if I'm going too fast, I want this thing to last. Haha, totally new POV's in this one- even first person! :D _Please _let me know how I did with that!**

**Love ya SO much for reading, y'all mean the world to me!**

Chapter Twenty-Four- The Sounds in the Shadows

"Here, have some, First Sergeant." Hoobler held a cup of snow up to Essie's chattering face with a smile. The sound of 'First Sergeant' was still a newborn idea to her.

Essie wrapped her trembling fingers around the handle and ran her teeth across the surface. Despite the bitter cold blowing around her face, she still smiled at Hoob. No matter what he did, he always made her smile. Through thick and thin, through heartbreak and victory… Donald Hoobler was always there for her.

"Thanks Hoob," she snuggled in closer to Tab's side. Don's eyes dropped, and he seemed neglected. A small voice in the pit of her stomach was screaming at her. Every time his face looked like that, it told her that he loved her. Essie refused to believe it; he always seemed so supportive of her and Floyd.

"Yea, Merry fucking Christmas…" Essie blew air through her nose as Perconte carved away at his block of wood.

Martin looked down his pink nose at a picture, making Essie grin inside. Tab placed his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer as if she was a living blanket. Esther contently hummed as she took in his scent. If she wasn't going to be with her family, being with her brothers was the next best thing.

Unwillingly, Essie realized her new duties that came with her promotion. She patted Tab's chest and sat up.

"I gotta go check the rest of the boys," she placed her willowy hand on Hoob's knee and unbended her knees with a groan.

She looked down at Tab who seemed hurt and confused, "Don't worry; I'll be right back… to warm you." As she winked at him, her one open eye saw Don's expression fall once again.

The moment she took her first step, Essie heard the deep and powerful sounds of the Germans singing 'Silent Night'. She peacefully closed her eyes, knowing it would be her only taste of a Christmas carol. She had to admit, they sounded good. Their pitch was right on, but somewhere in there she could sense sadness in the lyrics.

"They are just like us…" She whispered to herself, fog escaping her lips. They missed home, their families. Just like her.

Her oversized boots crunched through the snow as she went from foxhole to foxhole.

She bent down and rubbed her palms together, "Hey, how's my boys and girl, doing?" She smiled broadly at the sight of Taletta mingled in with Penk, Muck and Malark. The foursome clicked right away, and together they would eternally joke.

"All good down here, Es!" Tala spoke through a new cig dangling from her lips.

"Hey! Where the hell did you get those?" She snatched one from Malarkey's lips, and without hesitation he began to bicker.

"_We_," he gestured down the line of his friends. "Can thank Jolly Old Saint Luz!"

"Jeezus, here ya go!" She tossed the smoldering pale stick into his lap after taking one last long draw.

"Take care guys. Hey, have you seen Winters?"

Penkala raised a stubby finger, "I just saw h-h-him walk over t-t-there…" Poor Alex, he was shaking so goddamn much, it looked like he was dancing an Irish jig. Which should have been Malarkey's job…

She stood up, her knees cracking as the frozen joints rubbed together. She continued to search for Richard, wanting to inform him the men where all in for the night. Essie raised her eyebrows, as a faint smell of campfire smoke wafted into her nose.

A dark figure with arms crossed walked ahead of her with his head down. Through squinting eyes she finally recognized it to be Nixon.

"Nix, hey Nix!" He turned his whole body, not wanting to take his neck and cheeks from his raised collar.

She excitedly trotted up to him, happy to see her friend. She placed her hand on his upper arm and smiled at him.

"Jesus, Nix," Her hand on his cheek. "You don't look so good. You need to shave… or something." She ran her thumb on the thick black hairs that darkened his face.

"Thank for the input…" Lewis rolled his eyes and walked with a purpose away from her.

She trotted up to him, her short legs struggling to keep up with his, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Where are _you _going? You like to get lost." He bitterly spat out at her.

"God, what crawled up _your _ass and _died_?" Essie firmly socked him in the shoulder, letting him know he was acting stupid.

"This fucking cold did."

"Christ, that ain't _my _fault! And awww, did you miss me?" She stuck out her lower lip and made it quiver for effect. He still strolled away from her, rubbing his arm. "Hey! You look at me when I'm talking to you, Lewis Nixon! Remember, I'm First Sergeant now!" She mock- cockily pointed her finger at her freshly sewn chevrons.

"Congratulations…"

Essie stuck her tongue out at him and dashed ahead, making her heart beat fast. An orange glow dimly showed through the white, and Essie followed her nose.

"I knew I smelled a fire," She smiled down at Harry, pleased her frozen-to-the-core finger bones could absorb some warmth.

Nobody said anything, "Hello, Captain." She saluted Winters who towered over her. He halfheartedly saluted back, the normal light in his eyes now gone.

"I've been looking for you; I wanted to inform you all of the men are in their foxholes for the night."

He quietly nodded with every word, but no reply came. Essie took it personally and began to turn to leave.

"I'm sorry… thank you for telling me."

"Yea, sure, sir." She felt dejected that night, not even Nixon wanted to talk to her.

Harry, who had always liked her, finally said something, "Night Essie, stay safe."

Relieved by the break of silence lined by the crackles of the fire she said, "No, _you _stay safe, Harry." She smiled just enough so he could see. "Goodnight all, and Merry Christmas."

She wanted to repeat what Hoobler said, but decided it was best to keep it clean around the Captain. Desperately missing the warmth that Talbert had, she wanted to quickly get back to her foxhole.

Returning the favor, Essie purposely ran her shoulder into Nixon's as he haughtily marched past her. She looked back, and faintly saw his cheeks rise with a smile.

Her eyes were temporarily blinded as intense white flashed ahead. A second later, the slower sound of artillery fell behind her. Drowning in darkness, Essie desperately fumbled around following the blood curdling screams she made out to be Harry's. Her heart racked against her still cracked ribs, making it harder to focus on her task.

Through the screams she heard somebody yell, "Peacock, put that out!" The power of the light had forced her on her hands and knees, so she crawled to her good friends sickening screams.

"MEDIC! DOC! ROE! ROSELLE!" Winters and Nixon bellowed in unison, and Essie heard one, no two, sets of footsteps lope past her.

"Essie, what the hell are you doing?" She heard Tala's gentle voice scream high pitched compared to Harry's throaty noises.

"I can't see a fucking thing, Tala! Bring me to Har-" Before she could finish, Taletta scooped her arm under Essie's and brought her to her feet. Moments of sightless scrambling passed, and Essie was now at Harry's head.

"It's okay, Harry. It's just a scratch, look up at me. C'mon, stay with me!" She ran her fingers across his scruffy cheeks and hair, needing to feel rather than see he was alive.

Now with only her ears to guide her, Essie heard the smallest of sounds. With Harry in extricating pain, Essie had no time or desire to fear for herself. She heard Eugene tie off his leg, Nixon screaming into the radio and Winters calmly reassuring his friend.

"It's okay, Welsh. Doc's here," Tala's tender and soothing voice calmed Harry, his head jerking on her thighs. His breathing became normal after somebody administered him some morphine. Somebody's hands shoved Essie's away, and they drew on his forehead.

A rumbling jeep rolled through the trees, and Harry's head was lifted from her lap. Tala jogged off following behind her patient, while Winters told Eugene to get to town and get a hot meal. Doc Roe was slowly loosing it.

The jeep sped off, leaving Essie to find her way back to Floyd. Her hands flew around, her legs scrambling in the slick ice. When she couldn't even make contact with a tree, tears began to sting in her eyes.

A large hand grasped her wrist, making her freeze. Essie thought about punching whoever it was, or maybe screaming for help. Instead Winters cool and collected voice cut through the crisp night air.

"Esther, what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, sir… it's just you. I'm so sorry, I've lost my sight."

"Goodness, you do not have to apologize for that!"

"I'm sorry if this was a bother, though. I'm pretty sure it will go away in a couple of hours. It was from the light of the bomb."

She heard him nod his head, her small ears alert to every little sound.

"I'll take you back to Talbert…" Her face flushed violently as he pulled on her arm. His smooth and cold hands guided hers through his bent elbow. Slowly they walked, Essie comfortable with the amount of trust she was placing in him.

"Here you are," Dick unlooped her arm, and guided her down the hole with his hands on her back and shoulders.

"Thank you, sir. Again I apologize…"

B.o.B.

-POV of Hoobler-

I faintly heard Essie's beautiful voice, but I figured it was just another one of 'those dreams'. I felt something slide down the wall of my hole beside me, but figured it was just Talbert coming back from taking a piss.

I opened my tired eyes to find it was Esther. She wasn't acting herself as her arms and fingers flailed around, seeming to be looking for something. I wanted to say something, but when she touched my chest… the words wouldn't come. She snuggled into my side, murmuring something like, "I love you".

Deep inside, I knew it was directed at Talbert… the man she really loved. I know I'm a terrible person, but if you understood how much I loved the tiny girl at my side, you would understand. I took advantage of it; her being blind as I later found out.

Through my confused at slightly pleased thoughts, she would stir, nestling closer into my side. Grasping my collar bone a little tighter, scooting her soft head into my neck. I had never had something feel so _right _in my life. Floyd Talbert was one damn lucky man to have a girl as special as Essie.

Her breathes became longer and lighter, as her head rested gently on my chest. I dared touch her. I slowly put my hand to her gorgeous flowing hair, and thought about calling her Rapunzel… something I would never have the balls to tell her when she was awake. I stroked it, the smooth waves falling to her tailbone. Checking again to see if she was really asleep, I then allowed my hand to slide to the small of her back.

She stirred, and I thought for sure it was over. Instead she ran her shivering hand up my neck and onto my cheek. Subconsciously, she placed her purple lips on my other cheek, sending chills down my back. Once again, Floyd Talbert was one lucky bastard.

Her hand fell down, resting on my chest again. I sighed, trying to get myself to tell her what I only wish I would while she was awake. I brushed blood soaked hair from her face, making her happily hum into my neck. Again, the chills. I was so in love with this girl, but inside I knew she would never love me back.

I squeezed shut my eyes that gazed up at the twinkling Christmas stars. For a moment I wished we could spend a Christmas together, with me as her husband. Little Hoobler feet happily pattering against the wooden floorboards of our small and cozy farmhouse. Crazy thoughts for a man that wasn't loved back. I looked down at her, she looked so peaceful. It was if she thought the world wasn't at war, that nothing was wrong… and that she was in the arms of the man _she _loved. Essie's mouth was slightly open; making her smooth and frozen breath graze my neck. I surely wasn't worthy of the beauty she possessed.

Suddenly she brought her top leg and laid it across my lap. I put my trembling hand to her cheek, and placed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you, too…"

A lone tear rolled down my cheek, landing on her delicate eyelashes. I cried. I cried because I knew she would never… be _mine_.

B.o.B.

I knew it wasn't Floyd's arms that were holding me. Every little detail, every touch, every smell was now put on high alert with this temporary blindness eating away at me.

I'll be honest; it felt good to be in somebody else's arms. I know, it sounds terrible. And, it is. There is one thing I am certain of in this damn war… and that is I love Talbert. I have never loved somebody so much in my life. They way he cares for me, the way he cries for me, the secret way he touches me. He smells special to me; his lips are sweet to me. Because, he _is _me. I am him, and he is me.

I would die for him, and he lives for me.

` Hoobler loves me, everybody in Easy knows it. I suppose I am thinking about this now because I can't see a damn thing. Hoob is so sweet, everything thing he does makes me smile. Like, tonight he gave me a snow cone. Yes, I got a kiss- and a long one- from Tab, but it isn't the same. Nothing could compare with that adorable and cheeky smile he gave me as he handed me his cup. It was more than a cup of snow, it was an offering. That missing piece of the puzzle that finally woke me up, letting me know he loves me. And it was there the whole time, waiting in his pocket.

As I lay there, snuggled in his side, my head on his chest. I was happy. I was happy because he was happy. I could feel his heart beat fast as I clutched his collar bone, the way I never dare do with Tab. I was satisfied because he thought I was asleep, because I heard him _tell _me he loved me.

I love him back, just not the way he loves me. I will _always _be Tab's, for he is mine, I am his.

**D': Poor Hoob! Jesus, his death is the hardest one for me… I just wanted to give him something. **

**Review? I know it was short… :/**


	25. How to Save a Life

**Remember when I said 'Carentan' was the hardest for me? I lied. This is the one that _really _gets me. **

**I, uh… just want to apologize now. I added in a swing song, honestly trying to boost _my _morale. Hopefully my writing will simply scratch the surface of how hard this must have been. My goal in this story is to become my characters, and I am just writing what _I _would have done if Hoobler was in front of me. So, I would say enjoy, but that might be a little hard! :/**

**I love you anyway, thanks for sticking with me!**

Chapter Twenty- Five- How To Save a Life

"Renee's dead," Taletta ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to hold back the tears. Essie could finally see light and dark shapes, but everything was confusing and fuzzy.

"Aww, Jesus. I'm sorry, Tala," Malarkey gently rubbed her back, startling her. Tala jumped.

"Did I do something wrong?" Don seemed hurt by her reaction.

Through the tears in her eyes, she mustered a few short words. "I'm sorry, it's just… I haven't made human contact with a person that is _alive _in a long time."

They continued to talk, and Essie turned to Lipton. "Where's Dike, Lip? I haven't seen him all day." She paced around in small circles, Talbert trying to calm her down.

"I've been asking myself the same thing, Esther." Lip looked to the ground, cooking up an idea. "First Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir?" Essie was pleased with the sound of her title, as well as been given a task.

"You can sing, right? I mean," he stumbled for the words. "You're a girl and all… they can all sing, right?"

Essie's lips curled slightly, remembering herself singing lullaby's to her baby sister. In secret, she enjoyed it and inside she believed it relieved her more than it did Dixie. She brought her hand up to the locket, and flipped the cold steel chain through her fingers.

"Well, most of them have the gift… me on the other hand? Not so much," She scoffed, trying to get them to forget the idea.

Lipton leaned in closer to her, "I think it might help the men's morale if their favorite girl sings them a tune?"

"Yea, c'mon Es! We all know you can sing!" Luz chimed in, a snub of a cig held between his half gloved fingers.

"No, I can't guys. Seriously!" Persistently they pushed on, and Essie eventually caved into their begging. "I'll only do it if Tala joins…"

Her best friend's eyes got wide, hearing her name. Malarkey caught on, and reassuringly pushed her forward. As she was scooted forward, lumps of snow getting piled upon her boot, she crossed her index fingers over her lips.

Essie leaned into her, a sly smile dancing on her own lips, "C'mon, you know Bei Mir Bist Du Schon, by the Andrew Sisters! Here, I'll start…"

Tala stubbornly crossed her arms as Essie quietly thumped her toe to the snow covered ground.

"Of all the boys I've known," They all roared their approval, and soon everybody was clapping to the nonexistent beat. "and I've known some… until I first met you I was lonesome and when you came inside, dear my heart grew light and this whole world seemed new to me!" She happily neared Tab, playfully poking her finger in his chest.

"You're really swell I have to admit you, theres several terms that really fit you. And so I racked my brain, trying to explain…" Essie then came to Hoobler, who looked so solemn compared to the other cheerful men. Remembering what had happened the night earlier, her heart dropped.

She looked up, hard, into his eyes. "All the things that _you _do to _me_." They all gasped, and even Essie was shocked by the emphasis on her words. Covering up, she dashed over to Tala and captured her arm.

"And for the chorus, I know you know it!" Taletta shyly glanced around at the men with their eyes fixed on her. With all their might, the duo belted with a smooth and easy tone. Tala with a high and soprano voice blended in with Essie's slightly lower soprano alto song.

"Bei mir bist du schon, please let us explain. Bei mir bist du schon, means you're grand!" Essie found herself in Talbert's arms, smiling and singing while looking up his torso. As she turned to continue, Essie saw Lipton beaming and Tala being swung around in a certain Charles Grant's arms.

"Bei mir bist du schon, again I'll explain," Essie pulled Tala from Grant's arms she they could go on. "Bei mir bist du schon, means you're the fairest in the land. I could say bella, bella. Even say wunderbar, each language only helps me tell you, how grand you are! I've tried to explain bei mir bist di schon, so kiss me and say you understand!"

Grant captured Tala again, and brought her up into the air. He pecked her on the cheek, sending the shy girl giggling and blushing. Essie laughed out loud at her dear friend's bashfulness, but was stopped when Talbert began passionately kissing her.

"I _do _understand, dear…" Guilt rushed through her every bone, making her want to leave his embrace.

"Tab! Tab, put me _down_!" She giggled, but there was a certain serious tone in her voice. Wanting to rejoice with the now joyful men, she couldn't as she saw Hoobler sadly wander away.

"What the hell is going on here!" Buck Compton busted through the circle of men that had been previously watching the entertainment.

Essie shot her right hand to her forehead and spoke through the salute. "I'm sorry, Buck. Tala and I was a' just singing."

Buck looked over at Lipton who still had a smile on his face, "And they sang damn well!" Lipton heartily laughed at the young pair of girls arm in arm.

"Map?" Buck kneeled down, and unfolded a colorful map against Malarkey's back. Essie went over to the small cluster of men looking down, wanting to get an idea of where they were moving out to push the Germans back through the bulge.

Buck jabbed his finger into the map, making Malarkey turn.

"Hey!"

"Stop crying, Malark or else I'll nail it to your head."

Lipton began shoving the parchment back into his pocket, "Good luck, it's made out of wood!"

Essie chuckled as she saw Tala help Malarkey up to his feet. "Second platoon, let's go, move out!" Bill yelled, Essie motioning them to get moving with her arms.

"C'mon, let's go fellas!" She slung her M1 over her shoulder, and began shuffling through the trees with Talbert at her side. Her long wool coat hung to her ankles; because it was oversized it kept her extra warm. She thanked God she was a short girl, and would shudder remembering how could she was back in Bastonge. Days of pure misery later, they had earned some winter clothing though it seemed it would never be enough. Her bones cracked with the cold eating away inside of her. Trying to distract herself from the harsh cold, she smiled back at Shifty who had a white cover on his helmet.

Most of the men looked so chipper, and Essie admired them for that. A warm feeling was kindling inside of her, thinking that maybe her simple song may have been apart of that happiness.

A horse neighed loudly, the whinny filled with fear somewhere in the distance. Her heart stopped, knowing it could only be a German. Three shots rang out, and her eyes darted around to search for Hoobler. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Tab, where's Hoob?" She tugged on his sleeve, still looking around her.

"Jesus, I don't know. I think he's on the edge." Essie took off, her legs controlling her. She didn't want to go looking for him, which was more like looking for trouble. But she subconsciously did.

"First Sergeant! Where are you going?" Lipton captured her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Hoobler, I haven't seen him in awhile. The shots, sir, alarmed me."

He released her shoulders, "He's out on the edge, I'm sure he's fine."

Lipton continued to walk towards their destination, leaving Essie to swim in worry as a final shot was heard.

B.o.B.

"Down he goes, out of the saddle like a sack of potatoes. Outstanding acuarcy on my part, if I do say so myself."

Essie unbent her back that was chiseling away the frozen earth, her lips curved into a smile, "Which you do…"

"Which I do," Hoobler looked down at his prized treasure in his hands. He turned it over and over, gazing at every square inch. He looked like a kid on Christmas… he looked like Dixie on Christmas.

"Hoob, get to work," She pushed on, not wanting to dowse out his glee, but also not wanting to do the whole foxhole herself.

He ignored her, not done gloating, "Hell, Shifty, I think I could maybe even give you a run for your money!"

Shifty stood up as well, adjusting his helmet, "Ah, Hoob I ain't a good shot. Now, dad, he was an excellent shot. Excellent shot, I do declare he could shoot the wings off a fly."

Essie continued to pant as they were all now talking except for Lipton. He was a great leader, and now that Dike was nowhere to be found, he was the one that led Easy. Inside she knew he would be promoted soon, and though she was happy, it meant more responsibility for her.

"What happened to the horse?" Shifty sweetly asked, making Essie tune her ears to their conversation. She missed her life on the farm, and any talk of animals interested her.

"Probably still runnin', hope it's okay."

Lipton was now getting annoyed, "Hoob, you dug in?"

"Yea, just thought I'd take a walk, shoot the shit." He began to stand up.

"You're a good shot, just glad you're on our side."

Essie faced him, raising her eyebrows, "Hey, hey Hoob?" He turned around, still admiring the shiny black handgun. "Be careful, and _stay safe_."

Even though the boys were her brothers, she was First Sergeant, with more duties. It was her job to keep the men in line, and that included keeping them safe.

"Yea, yea… mom!" He sarcastically played, throwing all cares behind him. Essie rolled her eyes, digging some more… the only peaceful thing to do.

"Thanks for the help, Es and Lip," Shifty smiled down at them. Buck came up to Lipton, and they began nervously chatting. She tried to look occupied, until Malarkey and Shifty began joking about Shames and Dike.

She tried to muffle the laughs coming up her throat, "Shut up, boys! You're gonna get me in trouble!" They all began to chuckle, the only way they knew how to deal with their troublesome CO's.

A foreign sounding shot was heard, and it wasn't their own. "Patrol?"

"No, we would have heard," Lipton replied.

"One man, maybe a sniper," Buck suggested. Shifty disagreed with his expert ear.

"Nobody's out there," Shifty spoke, interrupted by Hershey.

"Aw, geez it's Hoob! He's shot!" Essie began to stand up, wanting to run to him.

"Sniper?"

"No, he- he shot himself!" She clambered out of the fresh hole, her only mission to find her good friend. Essie stopped, finding him sprawled on the ground.

"Medic!" Perconte shouted, and Esther dashed to his side.

"Hoobler? Hoob, what happened?" She caressed his face, trying to get him to calm down.

He squirmed, and uneasily spoke, "Shit, Essie it just went off. I wasn't touching it or nothing! Jesus, it hurts like a son of a bitch!"

"I know, I know, Hoob. Doc's coming, you're alright!" She bent down, running her purple fingers against his scruffy cheeks.

"What, did you think it was German leg?" Essie would have been startled by Eugene's rare act, but instead she focused on Hoobler.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine, just stay with me, c'mon Hoob!" She firmly held his face, forcing him to look in her eyes. She desperately wanted to cry, knowing he was slipping away. No, she told herself, I have to stay strong for him.

His eyes began to flutter, "Hey Lip? You said I was a great shot, right?"

"The best I know," Essie and Carwood said in unison.

He turned to the girl he secretly loved. "Essie, I-I love you, and I _always _will," She felt him slide further and further away with her fingers. She flipped her hand, stroking his cheeks with the back of her hand.

Something inside told her to kiss him, and she did without hesitation. Deep inside she knew he loved her, and it was a little thing to let him know she loved him back. Essie held them there, seeming to suck the last bit of life from him.

As she pulled back the tears were freely flowing now, and his eyes fluttered shut once more, "Donald Brenton Hoobler! Stay with me! I can't loose you, I _need _you!"

Her words lingered in the air, as everybody pulled away including Doc. Her weak body collapsed him his chest. Painful sobs wracked her body, and she pulled in nearer to him. She inhaled his scent for one last time, and spoke quietly to his body through gasps.

"No, no, no, no," Essie repeated to herself through chattering teeth. She grasped his scarf, and ran her fingertips behind his ears once more. Those adorable ears that always made her smile, now made her cry harder than she had ever in her life.

A broad pair of hands were placed on her back, "Essie, come on. It's time to go,"

She whipped her head around, "NO! I will _not _leave him!" Her words lashed out at Buck.

Again she collapsed onto him, needing to feel his hand on her back. She was in shock, and nothing would convince her to leave his side.

"Hoobler," She choked. "_Please_…"

No response.

She felt their eyes on her, trying themselves to bring it back together. She heard somebody whisper, "Go get Tab."

Moments later, Taletta and Floyd were trying their best to coax her away from his lifeless body. Talbert tried to hug her, but she venomously pushed him away. Taletta tried to coo her with her soft and loving words, only making her bawl harder.

Through her own powerful sobs, she heard Nixon and Lipton talking. "We can't have her stay there. We have to move." Nix agreed.

Footsteps neared her, "Essie, please." Nixon begged her to move, her actions were only making it harder for everybody else.

She refused to cave in, determined to stay with him until he was alive again. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from him. As she was lifted, she carried Hoobler after her but eventually released his neck. She kicked and punched, scratched and screamed at her captors. They contained her long enough for the jeeps to take him away; away from her.

"NO! Let me GO!" Essie lost her mind and the adrenaline did things to her she wasn't proud of. She swore at her closet friends, kicked Talbert away and did everything she could to go back to him. Once Easy saw the jeep disappear into the forest, they set her down, still kicking.

She crawled over to the nearest tree, sobbing like a small child. Some tried to talk to her, but they were pulled away. It was if they were afraid of her now. The pain of loosing him was sinking in, and no matter how she positioned herself the grief wouldn't leave her. She tried to roll into a ball, not wanting them to see her like this. If she had it her way, she would mourn in front of that pool of blood until the end of time.

B.o.B.

"Dick, got this from a runner today…" Nixon held out a small scrap of paper to his friend.

Winters icy blue eyes ran back and forth, quickly reading the dry words. For the circumstances, Nixon thought regiment could have used kinder words.

The letter read as followed:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_ We are sorry to inform that Esther Fusillade's father has died due to natural causes. Charles Fusillade died on Christmas Day, 1944. Please inform the soldier of the news, and make sure they understand they may not return home._

_Regimental Headquarters, January 2nd, 1945_

"Jesus Christ…" Winters swallowed hard, thinking hard how he would explain this to the small and weak soldier.

"I know, after Hoobler… I don't think she can handle all this at once." Nixon took a swig from his flask.

"Essie would be even more upset if we didn't tell her. But, who should do it?"

"That's why I showed-"

Winters cut off Nixon, an idea striking him, "Guarnere. Guarnere should do it. She loves him."

"She is still at that tree, I'll go find Bill," Nixon began to walk from the tent.

"Hey, Lew? Tell her I said hang tough," Winters looked up, solemn with the situation. He couldn't think of anything else to tell the brave girl.

B.o.B.

"Well, whaddaya know? It's my favorite girl!" Bill timidly walked up to Essie, her eyes ghostly fixed on the frozen lake of blood in front of her. She didn't reply.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He held the letter firmly in his hand behind his back, not wanting to tell her.

"If you came to visit me, yes. If you came to remove me, no you may not." Essie snapped at him, Hoobler's sudden death was hastily changing her.

"Good! I didn't come for neither of those!" He plopped down beside her. "I just came to get warmth off of ya!" He chuckled with his thick accent, practically forcing Essie to smile.

"How's my baby girl?" He lowered his heavy arm around her shoulders.

With tears streaks staining her pink cheeks she tore her eyes from the blood. "How do I look like I'm doing, Bill?" she responded dryly.

"Look, we all miss him too. In the words of that Quaker, hang tough." Essie smiled into her sleeve that wiped the newly forming tears from her eyes.

"So, what did you _really_ come for?" She felt sick when she heard Bill swallow hard and reach into his pocket.

"This…" She hesitantly snatched it, inside knowing it couldn't have been good.

Her swollen eyes scanned the page, tearful wrinkles scrunching up her face. Biting her lip, she fiercely tore the page in half and threw it into the bitter wind.

"_Now my father_?" She looked over at Bill, but no more tears would come. Guarnere looked as if he might cry as he nodded, so he wrapped her up in his arms. He tenderly stroked her back as she mumbled into his chest.

"I can't do this, it's too much. This can't be true…" Bill was never a very religious man, but at this point he looked up to the blank sky. He asked God why he was punishing _her_.

Nearly a half of an hour passed, filled with tearless sobs. She pulled away from Bill's hold, gasping for air. Essie looked rough. Her hair was a dirt filled mass, the tears cut through the grim coating he face. Her cheeks and ears were bright red, and her eyes swollen and bloodshot.

"My mother… my sister…" She looked over at Hoobler's blood, and at that moment she wished to be dead.

Bill tried comforting her by wiping away the dried tears, but she spoke again, "Bill, you got a smoke?"

"I though you only smoked cigars, Es?"

She looked down at her bloody hands that had the remains of Hoobler on them, "I'll smoke _anything _at this point…"

Guarnere flicked back his lighter, and the small flame brought warmth to her nose.

"You ready to go?" She looked back at the red mess once more and slowly nodded.

**D': Sorry if that wasn't very detailed, I tried my best.**

**I would _really _appreciate reviews from _all _of you! **

**Thank you!**


	26. Their Bastonge Baby

…**and this story is currently the only thing keeping me sane. Hang tough, right? :)**

**I wanna say thank you to my dearest reviewers- Camilla and Ames! I love you guys! :D**

**Please enjoy- and if you do, let me know in a review! **

**Please?**

Chapter Twenty-Six- Their Bastonge Baby

"Hey First Sergeants!" Muck called out, as Essie glumly walked at Lipton's side.

"Hey, boys. What's the word," Carwood asked them, still trying to raise the morale.

"Oh, you know, sitting around freezing our asses off…" He looked around, "Singing Dike's praises."

Normally Esther would have smiled at Skip's remark, but the new found depression still gnawed away at her.

Lipton began to talk, but she subconsciously interrupted. "I'm gonna go… check on the rest. See ya, guys." She crossed her arms tighter across her chest, and slowly turned on her heel.

Once she disappeared into the snowy background, they spoke of their concerns for their girl, "Okay, I bet she will start drinkin' again. Who else wants to place a bet?"

Malarkey firmly slapped Muck, punishment fierce in his eyes, "Shut the hell up, Skip!"

Penkala joined in, "Lighten, Malark… we all know she never even quit. Now she has all the more reason."

"Both of you, shut the fuck up… you both still have your fucking father!" Bill swallowed hard, realizing he had just spilled her reason for mourning.

"What? She lost her dad? I thought she was still upset about Hoob. Hell, now she'll _really _start up again," Muck pushed on for a laugh.

Lip pulled his pant legs up, and sat down on the edge of the hole beside Bill. "Stop it, all of you. I'm almost positive Essie wouldn't appreciate her boys talking about her like this, in her time of need. She has been so kind to each of you, I expect you will return the favor, yes?"

He looked around at them all; inside he was worried for her… she needed to go home. "I expect all of you to take care of her, she's really hurting. Alright?"

Malarkey nodded, an inaudible agreement hung in the air. "We all do our jobs, everything will be fine." He patted Guarnere on the thigh and stood up with a moan.

Essie mindlessly walked around, wanting to disappear, to get away from everybody. In the back of her mind she knew her duties, but she yearned to forget about them. She came up to a larger foxhole, with Muck, Penkala and Luz nestled into the walls.

"Hey boys, everything alright down there?" Her words were dry, and they lacked the spark they usually possessed.

"All good, Es," Luz mumbled, struggling to get situated.

Essie cleared her throat, finding that this group would be the best to vent to, "Alright, listen up."

They all cocked their heads, reminding her of the prairie dogs scattered across the plains surrounding her home. "I am serious about everything I am about to say." She spoke with force, her eyebrows inclined.

"I love each of you too goddamn much for _any _of you to get killed." Muck opened his mouth to make a smart remark. "I am _fucking _serious," she lashed out at him. "Nothing stupid, from _any _of you! I mean it!" The thought of Hoob's mistake flashed through, and the weak dam that held the tears shattered.

Hot salty drops rolled down, and she fumbled to get her flask blanketed in frost. Penkala leaned over to Muck and handed him a wad of small dollar bills. Skip chuckled, making Essie narrow her eyes.

"Boys, please. Nothing stupid, and yea, I'm drinking. And I'm also _real_ pleased I'm special enough to have a bet placed on me." She sarcastically patted George on the head like a dog and turned on her heel. Over her shoulder she flipped the betting couple off, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips.

She leaned against the nearest tree after giving the same speech to each foxhole. The small handheld camera faced her, its one menacing eye meeting her sunken in and dark ones. She halfheartedly waved; not caring about the people back home's morale. She thought back to singing, and she felt like she never would again. Inside she felt like happiness would ever be felt in her again.

Taletta constantly tried to coax her away from the dangerous flask; Talbert tried his best to let her know he loved her. The alcohol was taking over, and all she did was push them away.

The moment the camera left her glum face, she held the lips of the flask to hers. She took three hard gulps, and stumbled over to the line of men waiting for food. Essie ran into Joe Toye who had a wounded arm.

"Heya, Essie!" He said coolly. His arm wrapped around her, but she lacked the desire to return it. It was now her sole goal to not get attached to anybody; Essie was determined not to get her heartbroken again.

She smirked as she realized it would be hard as Muck went around, introducing Easy's many brave and wounded soldiers to a replacement.

"Really, I thought it was somebody I've known for two years, and I just forgot his face."

"Joe got hit in the arm. New Years present from the Luftwaffen." Penkala got a dish full of the brown and soupy slop they had to eat.

"A lot of you guys been injured?"

"It's called getting wounded, Peanut. Injured when you fall out of a tree or something."

"Don't worry, there's enough crap lying around here, you're bound to get pinged one time. All of these guys have been hit at least once. 'Cept Alley here, he's a two timer. Landed on glass and Normandy, and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland." Essie listened in, curious to hear what her good friend had to say about their wounds.

"Now, Bull, he got a piece of exploding tank in Holland. And George Luz here… has never been hit." He lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You're one lucky bastard!"

"Takes one to know one, Skip."

"Eh, consider us blessed. Liebgott, that skinny little guy? He got pinged in the neck in Holland. Next to him, that other skinny little guy, that's Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy."

Essie scoffed, realizing her turn was coming. "Oh, and Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland." Essie laughed in her head, seeing Buck point and tap his finger to his rear.

Penkala piped in, "It's kinda and Easy Company tradition, getting shot in the ass."

"Hey," Skip pointed his shaky finger to her and Lipton. "Even our First Sergeants over there. Lip got a piece of a tank shell burst while taking Carentan. One chunk in his face, another chunk almost took out his nuts! And Essie," She dryly looked up, preparing for the worst.

"Holy shit," Peanut whispered, eye's meeting with Essie's.

"Mmm hmmm… hands off, she's Talbert's. That handsome devil got stabbed by a bayonet by one of our own. Anyway, onto Esther. She's the meanest, toughest daughter of a bitch in this Company. Took a bullet in Normandy, took another through her hand in Carentan, beat the shit out of a local in Holland, broke most of her ribs and an arm in Bastonge. She's our Bastonge Baby. Oh, and she is an over protective mother… watch out, it drinks too."

"I hate you too, Warren!"

Peanuts eyes got wide, in awe of the many wounds she had collected. Essie stuck her tongue out at Muck as he walked by, and then noticed Tala bashfully chatting away with Grant. She made a mental note to talk with her later.

"How are those nuts, Sarge?"

Lipton smirked as he looked down at his food, "They're doing fine, Bill. Nice of you to ask."

B.o.B.

"You like Grant, don't you?" Essie elbowed Tala in the ribs as they worked away at the ground.

"No!" She sheepishly smiled, "But, I think he likes me. What do you think?" Essie was always so hesitant to speak after Tala. Her voice cooed like a mother Robin on an early spring morning. Her hair was short and neat, her lips perfect and a dark red. She was nothing like Essie, but the two halves together made a great pair. Essie's hair was incredibly long and wavy. Strands would stick out here and there; her lips were ruby, but small and straight in comparison to Tala's. Her voice was sharp, her personality bitter. Tala was sweet and laughed often, and at times Luz was the only one that could manage to get Essie to laugh. Taletta was also taller than Essie, who was short and stout. Tala had marvelous curves, while Essie had large hips but nothing on her top half.

"He kissed you, for Christ's sake! I'm pretty sure he's got the hots for ya, Tal." She quickly winked, but went off to work again, hacking away at a tree branch. "You seen Tab? I haven't talked to him in awhile…"

Her heart dropped, remembering how poorly she had treated him lately. She scolded herself; knowing that it wasn't _his _fault Hoob and her father were dead.

She furrowed her brows, thinking, "I saw him last with Shifty…" Tala's face blushed.

Essie caught on, "What? Do you like Powers?" Her voice wavered and warned.

Tala's mouth flew open, "No, I won't allow myself to fall for anybody."

"Yea, tried that too, sister sue." Essie scoffed, "Didn't work."

"INCOMING!" Lipton bellowed, and Essie pushed down Taletta beside her. The shelling began, large explosions sending the black dirt high into the bright sky.

Tree tops exploded, their splintery shrapnel missing the pair of girls by inches. Tala lay huddled in a heap as far into the bottom of the hole she could, but Essie sat up on her knees. Her eyes were wide as she admired the epic display of fire power. One after another they soared down, destroying anything they dared touch.

At that moment, she felt safe. For once, she had felt the comforting sensation of being _safe_. The pleasurable feeling disappeared, as she feared for her friends that weren't safe in their foxholes.

After what seemed like eternity, the barrage stopped and Essie caught her breath. She tried to clamber over the edge, but slipped. Her gut fell forcefully against the wall, knocking the wind out of her small body. After wheezing and gasping for air, she collected herself and stumbled out.

"I'm going too," Tala wanted to sound powerful, but her voice timidly squeaked instead.

"No, you are not," Esther pointed her finger at her friend, thinking nothing more of it. She heard scrambling behind her. "Tala, no! That's what their trying to do, draw you out."

Still she persisted, "I'm _going _Esther Fusillade."

"The hell you are! Stay in your foxhole, private! That is an order." Taletta recoiled back into the sunken earth and stubbornly crossed her willowy arms. Now Essie's only mission was to check on her boys, knowing there could be another barrage.

"Stay in your foxholes, boys! Don't let the fuckers draw you out!" Inside, Essie was secretly pleased she had a higher amount of authority. With duties on her hands, she barely had time to mourn. Nevertheless, she still resorted heavily to her trusted Vat69.

She ducked her head around, searching for anybody. The dark trees now barely stood, half there. The smell of fresh sap wafted into her nose, and death lingered in the air. A feeling that captured your soul; made you do insane things. Her ears strained, hearing a distant and faint cry for help. Within an instant, Essie recognized it to be Joe Toye.

The bugger with the heavenly raspy voice was one tough S.O.B. Essie always was able to coax his soft and loveable side out, seemingly forcing him to smile. He was a strong, brave and sturdy soldier, and Essie knew if he was screaming, something was really wrong.

Her boots pattered in the snow, winding through the dark and once towering trees. His cries grew louder, making a sickening feeling arise in her. She desperately wanted to scream back at him, giving him an ounce of hope that somebody was on their way. A bit of hope could go along way.

Red stood out broadly against the blank and blinding snow. She hesitated to look down, and as her darkened eyes flashed open, she saw the remainders of a leg. Joe's leg. From that point on, everything moved in slow motion. No matter how she struggled or screamed, her arms still moved sluggishly through the thin air. Buck Compton bellowed at his two friends, Essie had later made out to be Bill dragging Joe along.

The trail of blood had bits of bone scattered in it, a tatter of pant leg here… a splinter of tree core there. Her arms pumped, but they were moving like cold molasses. A loud echoing noise soared over her head… and everything went black. She shrieked desperately, knowing the shell had landed on Bill and Joe.

She heard a sickening crack directly behind her. More cracks followed, screams of agonizing pain from her mouth coming next. Dirt stung her face, leaving welts and bruises to be felt and suffered later. They kept raining down, the bombs that is. The Krauts had no mercy; they would never know who they had hit two of the sweetest guys in the world. The two men that were _always _on her side. The ones she had never argued with; a great feat when addressing her.

Falling. Essie felt like she was falling. The darkness was engulfing her. Now with re-broken ribs, she still persistently pushed on to get to her friends. Her heart screamed for them, and it knew she couldn't survive loosing them.

She tried standing up, but instantly lost her balance and she came crashing down. Silence lingered in the air, and even screams from her boys would bring comfort. During the breaking point of a war, you come to appreciate screams. It's the last taste of hope that they are still alive. Screams mean they are still breathing, that they can still feel.

Essie crawled over to the heap of men, "M-m- MEDIC!" Buck screamed, and after hearing him nearly loose it… Essie did. Her throat closed up, and her head throbbed. Her legs were no longer there, and the only sensation in her whole person was the tears steadily pouring down her face. The pain in her torso was so extreme and intense, it was now numb.

"B-Bill?" She weakly pulled on his shoulders, dragging the remains of his body to be propped up on the nearest tree.

"Hey, whaddaya know? It's my favorite girl!" His accent was so much stronger now as he clenched his teeth together in pain. She wearily raised her hand and began smoothing his furrowed brow.

Malarkey emerged from the trees, and he tried to calm down Joe who was being attended to by Eugene.

"You got a smoke?" Malarkey was shocked and fumbled to pull the white stick from the carton. "Jesus, what's a guy gotta do to get killed around here?"

Essie tried to ignore him and turned her attention to Bill, Gene spoke as two men with an olive drab stretcher came from behind her. "Bill, you're going first."

"Whatever you say Doc, whatever you say," Essie squeezed his half gloved hand, knowing he was being strong for her. The remaining ligaments in his lower leg twitched in the cold.

"Don't you worry about me, Bastonge Baby. Wild Bill can't be killed, ya hear me?" Essie weakly nodded, the sight of him and Joe crumpled together still stinging in her heart.

He pulled her hand to his bearded cheek and patted it, "I'll see you around, baby girl. Now, promise me you'll go kiss ole Tab… I guarantee he'll love it. Give him one from me too." He wheezed as he chuckled and Essie smirked, happy he was still himself even as half a person.

He cried out in pure agony as they lifted his limp body onto the blood stained fabric, "I love you, stay strong."

Sobs wracked her body as they carried him away, but through squeezed eyes she still heard him joke, "I told you I'd beat ya back to the states, Joe!"

Essie lost control of her emotions as he disappeared into the trees, and she crumpled into an unsightly heap on the forest floor. Luz came over to her, and tenderly held her on his lap as if she was a small child. She clutched the collar of his wool overcoat as Toye continued to scream behind her. He murmured inaudible words to her, trying his best to comfort the small woman.

After of minutes of silence stabbed with screams, Luz lifted her up and carried her. Her legs swung in the air, and she nestled into his chest.

"Are you taking me home, Georgie?" She tried to make it sound humorous; like she was telling a joke, but it came out filled with grief.

For once, he didn't joke back, "'Fraid not, Es. You need to go to Tab."

She quietly nodded, yearning to be in his arms. The constant crying had drained all of the energy from her, and she dozed off. Esther was awakened when she felt a new set of arms hold her.

"Thanks Luz." Talbert was happy to take over. He cradled her, her legs lying peacefully across his lap. His smooth and tenuto words lulled her into a calming rest… something she hadn't experienced in a long time.

B.o.B.

Essie took a deep breath, preparing in her mind what she would say to Nixon. Her dangerous addiction was eating away at her, and she needed something to drink. Hesitantly she pulled back the canvas flap of the tent and came in.

Two sets of eyes stared at her hard, and she wanted to turn and run back into the night's darkness.

"Good evening, Sergeant." Winters scooped up a spoonful of white liquid into his chattering teeth.

"Evening, sir." She gestured her head towards Nixon, the keeper of her beloved whiskey, "May I speak to Captain Nixon for a moment, sir?"

Richard silently nodded, and directed his attention to his soupy mess again. Nixon stood up, and Essie's heart beat fast. She mentally scolded herself, not understanding why she was so nervous. They exited the tent, and Nix turned to her, his darkened face looking down at her.

"Hey, um… hey Nix. How the hell- I mean heck are you?" She mustered the most realistic smile she could.

"What do_ you_ want?" He knowingly responded.

She began to stumble on her words, "N-nothing, just came to say 'hey'!" Once again she flashed him her most brilliant smile.

He raised one eyebrow, not buying a word, "Fine. I'm running real low," Giving up she shook the small remainder of drops in the bottom of her flask. "You got any to spare of that beautiful Vat69?"

"What? I thought you stopped!" He chuckled.

"I kinda did… then, well…"

"Hoob?" She nodded, and swallowed to rid the stone forming in her throat. A great forced pushed her into Nixon's hold, a second one pushing them to the ground. With a mouthful of snow, she felt Lewis position himself over her, shielding her from the bombs. They continued to fall, and Essie's scolded herself for being a coward and staying still. She squeezed shut her eyes and latched her teeth around her sleeve to suppress the terrified screams that tried to escape her.

His fingers dug sharply into her shoulder, and his large body dwarfed hers. Even though his grip was strong, the feeling of being safe under him comforted her. This barrage seemed to last longer than others, as the wind and snow whipped around their joined bodies.

She bit harder into her wool layers as she heard a voice call out desperately for a medic. It seemed all was lost and that this was the end for her. After an eternity, the loud and strenuous booms left, leaving calls for help to linger in the air. Still, Nixon did not pull off of her, and his breathing was fast and loud. Normally she would have shaken him off, but she knew inside he was as comforted by her as she was by his.

Footsteps neared them, "Lew, Essie?" Winters voice cracked, convinced his comrades were dead. Lewis finally removed himself from her.

"You guys alright?"

Essie brought herself to her knees and began brushing the debris from her front. "Yes, sir. I'll go check on the rest of the men." Essie weakly saluted, still slightly shell shocked.

She firmly patted Nixon's upper arm as she struggled to stand, "Thanks for protecting me, Nix." She quickly winked, and began searching for somebody to help.

B.o.B.

"Miss, you have to let meh help ya. It could get infected in dere," Eugene wiped fresh blood from his hands with a raggedy towel.

Essie turned to face him and protest, "I'm fine, Gene! Leave me alone! They healed once, they can do it again."

"No, dey can't be put under dis constant pressuh. You could punctuh a vital organ any second. Just, let me put you under and I can work on dem!"

Esther stubbornly waved her hand at the persistent medic, "No."

"Fine, I guess I'll go get Talbert…" He playfully turned on his heel, knowing she would have to cave if he came.

"Uh, wait! Jesus, I hate you…" She smiled at him, "I'll do it, when?"

Eugene victoriously curved his thin lips, "Now."

Moments of persistent arguing later, Eugene placed a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. Her head spun, and her fingers zinged. Talbert smoothed her brow, smiling down at her drowsy face.

Before she slipped into the engulfing deep sleep, she spluttered out some slurred words, "Make… it… quick." The last thing she felt was Eugene tug at her blood soaked jacket. She was too tough for her own good.

Eugene's POV-

Even though I had been with Miss Fusillade for around two years now, I still wasn't completely comfortable with operating on her. I believe she knew that as well, and that was her reasoning for not letting me do small procedures on her ribs. I constantly tried to convince myself she was just one of the men… but she most certainly was not.

As I professionally cut away at her undershirt, I unwillingly blushed as I noticed Talbert still at her side.

I cleared my throat, setting my tools in my lap, "Yo gonna have to leave, Floyd."

He began to protest, but I shook my index and thumb from the circles of the scissor handles and pointed towards the door. He kissed her sleeping forehead once more, and hesitantly exited the makeshift aid station.

As I began dabbing and cleaning her many cuts and scrapes, I wondered what it would be like to be in love. Field nurse Taletta Roselle was a sweet girl, and sometimes I felt as though I might have fancied her. I would then scold myself, knowing a beautiful, smart and graceful girl like her would never feel anything for me.

She was perfect and every man in the company knew it. I just knew it a little bit more. As I cut away the bandages wrapped tightly around Esther's chest, exposing her, I tried to distract myself with other thoughts. I thought about how loving Tala was to the men; how she kept them calm. How her long and willowy fingers tenderly worked at their bandages, and I found myself unhealthily admiring her again.

Looking down at my patient, my eyes dashed around, examining the many bruises she had scattered on her skin. The green and black patches were everywhere, but one perfect line lay across her waist. Small splinters of wood pierced her skin, dried blood caked around the wounds. She was a mess. After her front was attended to, I began to work on her back. I immediately grimaced for her, spotting one long line of bruised that was set horizontally down her spine. I then realized it must have been from getting thrown against a tree during a barrage.

Though countless men had suffered, inside I personally felt Esther had the most. She got attached to people easily, and her heart was always being broken by the loses. Her small and petite body was always battered and bloody. If she let me, I felt like I was constantly attending to her. The affects of war was now showing in her personality and body. She seemed bitter, rarely joking and her faint smiles seemed forced. I knew she was as broken emotionally as she was physically. Still, she stayed strong for her boys.

Tendering and carefully I wrapped a multitude of new, crisp and white bandages around her torso. The majority of her ribs shielding her broken heart were broken, and they were painfully dotted by hues of black, blue and purple. I tied off the bandages, and hurriedly looked over the rest of her wounds before the anesthesia wore of and she would become sassy.

A pink and shiny scar engulfed the palm and back of her hand from the bullet received in Carentan. Her shin was healing nicely, and I praised her strong immune system. I ran my fingers along her left arm, examining her broken arm. It too was on the long rod to recovery. I wanted to praise her for how well she handled her pain but then her silver flask slid from her pocket as I carefully flipped her on her back. I made a mental note to scold her later about the nasty and dangerous habit.

Esther was a brute and a strong girl for her age, and I admired her courage and the fight she possessed.

B.o.B.

Her hand drowsily touched Floyd's face, "Have I met you? You sure are a handsome one."

Talbert beamed down at the girl he loved as she squirmed in her skin, "Lay down, and be still." He lightly placed his hand on her abdomen, making her wince.

She slurred inaudible words, even making Eugene chuckle every once and awhile.

"That anesthesia really affected dat small body of hers; she'll be like dis for awhile." Essie placed her head on Tab's lap as he sat on the floor beside her, and nestled in as far as his knees would allow. He brushed hair from her face as she happily hummed.

Tab looked up to Eugene; he was running freezing water over his medical tools, "Has anybody told her… about Muck and Penk?"

Eugene's face turned to its original and gloomy form, "I don think so. I think we should bring her to Malarkey after this, it might be good for him to mourn wid her."

Talbert sorrowfully looked down at her rare and peaceful face, "She can't take any more loses. I think telling her would just bring her to her breaking point. She's on her last limb, Gene."

Doc silently agreed, and too looked down at the small girl that they all loved, "She needs to get off da line for awhile."

Tab scoffed, "Try telling _her_ that. This feisty piece of work won't listen to anybody's advice. I don't think she would listen if even Winters ordered her. For some odd reason, I believe she gotten attached to being out on the line. I know it sounds odd, but that's the only way I can describe it." Talbert heavily sighed as she wriggled on the cot. "But, I do agree… she defiantly can't take much more." He nodded his head towards the liquor container that sat to her side.

"Oh, remind me to scold her on dat. I guarantee it's not doing her any good."

Floyd tenderly rubbed her shoulder, "She seems to think so…"

**I won't be updating for quite awhile now, so I hope you got your fix!**

**Love ya! Review for me? :)**


	27. Plaisir D'Amour Pleasure of Love

**My heart and prayers go out to anybody affected by the Aurora, Colorado shooting. I live in Colorado, and I would like to thank anybody and everybody who is thinking of us during this tragic situation.**

**Even though I have other projects to do, updating is a habit. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Plaisir D'Amour (Pleasure of Love)

_Dear Momma,_

_ Though I cannot describe the words that explain how I feel about father's passing, I want you to know I send my condolences._

_ Somewhere inside me, I have found hope. The feeling is not accountable, but inside I have a feeling that I just might make it through this war. Though I have lost my dearest friends, Bill Guarnere, Warren Muck, Alex Penkala, Joe Toye and the dearest of all, Donald Hoobler…I still have hope. I have hope that this war will be over soon; I can feel it in my war scared bones. _

_You and Dixie are my motivation, and I want you to know in full how much I appreciate your support. Father is gone, but I can still feel him in my heart. I received the sorrowful letter from regiment minutes after Hoobler died. His death was of his own gun, a terrible accident._

_ Please tell Dixie I love her, and that she is my brave little soldier. I will be home soon, I can feel it. Without these brave men surrounding me, you and baby sister and the love of father's spirit… I'm not sure I would be writing you._

_With love,_

_Esther Fusillade_

B.o.B.

The plush flakes of white delicately flew against her pink cheeks. They melted into small puddles with the warmth she possessed. Esther twisted her torso, adjusting the fresh bandages wrapped securing around her wounds. Eugene trailed behind her as she hurriedly strolled through the remains of trees. Though she was gone for a short amount of time, she needed to see her men.

Her eyes captured the simple and warming sight of Tala and Lipton by Malarkey. Carwood was crouched down, conversing with Don. Taletta soothingly drew small circles on his back. A sharp pain tore through her back and her hands began to throb. Catching herself, Essie leaned against the nearest tree to collect herself. Doc sped up to her side, his brow furrowed with concern.

She wanted to cry; but couldn't. Essie wanted to sob and mourn for Muck and Penkala, but no tears would come. The aqueducts of grieving were barren and empty. She desperately wanted to cry for Malarkey, but still she was unable. It was a frustrating situation for her.

She smiled up at Gene and then put her head down, determined to stay strong for Don. He was always so supportive and strong for her, she needed to repay him. Lipton stood up and reassuringly nodded to her, Tala's eyes lit up with the sight of her dear friend.

Essie slid in next to Malarkey who now held the murderous Luger, "That Hoob's?" Her words caught on his name as she questioned the firearm.

"Yea," She slid her arm under his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How ya feeling, Essie?" He flipped the pistol over, running his thumbs over the details.

"Doc fixed me up. 'Bout the same as you, Malark. I'm so sorry," She squeezed his upper arm a little tighter, and he sorrowfully looked down at her. His long lashes had delicate snowflakes scattered about them. Tala wanted to leave them alone to mourn, so she stood to leave.

"No stay, Tal. You knew them too," Malarkey's voice choked up, and Tala slid in next to his other side to comfort her comrade.

Essie heard short sobs from Tala, and Essie scolded herself for not being able to do the same. "Essie, Buck's leaving," his voice was wavering, near tears. "Come and say bye with me?"

She shortly nodded, her damp cheek drying against his sleeve. Grant crunched behind the trio, and his ears heard Tala crying. Essie grasped Malarkey's hand and emerged from the hole with him trailing behind. As she hesitantly sat down into the jeep beside Lipton, she turned and found Grant and Taletta sitting together. She was sobbing heavily, and Grant was comforting her as she collapsed into his side.

Essie extended her hand, offering it to the frail looking Malarkey. Her ribs ached as his body weight pulled her down, and her face wrinkled into a wince. Don's hands lay limp at his sides and Essie reassuringly squeezed his fingers as the aid station developed into sight.

She adjusted her suspenders crossing over her shoulder blades and tried to muster a smile. Buck looked so weak, so frail and ready to break at any moment. She trotted up to him, as fast as her ribs would allow.

"Bye, Buck…" She mumbled into his coat, embracing his neck. His hands slowly placed themselves on her back, he felt so empty inside he wasn't sure how to hug her. Realizing it was Essie in his arms, he embraced her tighter making tears squeeze out from her eyelashes. She stood on the toes of his boots for a while, not wanting to let go of her dear friend.

He released her, holding her at arms length, "Bye, Essie." She slowly nodded, then hugged him tighter once again. He gently sat her down and weakly saluted her and Malarkey. As his leg pulled into the jeep that spewed steam into the air, Essie began to gasp out tearless sobs.

As the jeep rumbled out of eyesight, she looked up to Don, her eyesight foggy. He was biting down on his lip, desperately trying to get it to stop quivering. Essie stared mindlessly at him, thinking back to the day Buck joined Easy. When she was slightly cross with Tab, and when he complimented her as she jumped from the truck. She thought back to when she was still able to talk to Hoob about her problems. She had a boxing match with her own emotions as she thought back to when Hoobler made his affections for her so obvious, but how she was so blind. Her hand then subconsciously unscrewed the metal container of her goods.

B.o.B.

Essie ran a cloth into her chamber and out of the rifle's barrel. She counted her bullets, and stuffed extra clips into her front bulging pocket. As she was sitting on Liebgott's ammunition box, she looked over at Taletta. She was rolling up a bandage and running a cloth over her scissors. Her face was bright and full of laughter, her cheeks almost as red as her lips. For a moment, Essie was envious of her happiness. It was now something she rarely if ever felt… and she missed it dearly.

Grant was lacing up his boots, and in between threading the stiff lace through an eyelet he would beam up at Tala. The two seemed to have taken a liking to each other, but somewhere inside Essie thought that Tala wasn't much of a lover for just one person.

As Esther's eyes searched for Talbert, she instead caught Eugene with his blue eyes fixed on her best friend. His expression was in rare form, something Essie had never seen on his face before. It was a mixture of jealousy and admiration, and all it did was leave Essie swimming in her own questions.

Winters fiercely jabbed his finger into a large map that sat in Dike's lap. Her heart leaped, knowing his empty uniform was going to get a lot of men killed during the assault of Foy. Dike yawned heavily as Dick stood up, and Essie dramatically rolled her eyes.

Floyd crunched near her, and her face lit up when she saw him. Though her happiness was low, her love for Tab was growing everyday. She secretly wished she could give him more, and feed their desires. It was an impossible thought, them being in the middle of a war and all. His face cracked into a smile, his large eyes turned to fire.

Essie's eyes fluttered shut, her lashes grazing his cheeks as he bent down to kiss her. She wanted to keep him there forever, but instead she took a picture using her senses. She took in his scent, the way his lips felt pressed and moving with hers, the sound of his breath hitting her cheeks, the sweet taste of his lips. Now, she had something to fight for.

He pulled back, "You know something?" She playfully shrugged her shoulders, still running a golden bullet between her fingers. "I love your eyebrows."

It was so random, so she raised them high and he spoke again, "See? They are fantastic." Essie wanted to laugh out loud with how serious he was being.

"Seriously, babe? My eyebrows?" She let out the most believable chuckle she could.

"Yes," he bent down and spoke between kisses. "Your… eyebrows." He subconsciously cupped her cold face in his hands, and she hummed her approval into his lips.

"Get ready boys, and girl! Time to go! Make 'em holler!" Lipton stood and bellowed. Essie good naturedly stood, killing Germans was her only goal.

"I hate you, Es." She abruptly turned, to find Talbert still standing behind her. He was tugging sheepishly at the front part of the tail of his coat.

She chuckled, "Why?"

"You know why! You always get me all… 'happy'." His face blushed as Winters walked past him, his facing flushing as well. "I hate you."

He turned on his heel, sticking his tongue out at her. "I love you, Tab!" She laughed to herself inside, and it was the most beautiful feeling.

Eugene spoke smooth words to Tala as she recounted everything in her bag for the hundredth time, "Stay wid me. Don't get separated from me, I _need _your help, Roselle."

"Dammit, Gene! Call me Taletta at least? Jesus… not fucking Roselle." His eyes got wide with her sudden burst of cursing, "Sorry… I'm just nervous. It's my first run with these guys."

Doc desperately wanted to reassuringly pat her shoulder, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You'll be fine, as long as you _stay wid me_." Tala nodded, mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead. She looked over at Essie and admired how tough she was. Her face was covered in grim as she adjusted her sights as she leaned against a tree. Tala noticed Talbert starring at her, as he uneasily swayed back and forth.

Esther looked out; the bright sky making the white blanketed field almost hurt her already damaged eyes. Large haystacks looked comfortable and inviting and her eyes struggled to stay open as they felt heavy. She swallowed down her arising yawn, not wanting to look like Dike.

She emerged from the line of standing trees, Bull and Liebgott at her side. Her M1 felt oddly heavy, and her stride was declining rapidly. Now at a sluggish trot, even her adrenaline wasn't keeping her awake. She felt an enormous hand snatch her jacket, and her legs were kicking but not touching ground. The ever familiar smell of a cigar wafted into her nose and she realized she was on Bull's back.

Liebgott punched her in the shoulder, "Essie! Now is not the time to be dozing off!" One eye opened after the other as she tried to keep them open. Bull's shoulder looked so inviting and sleep able as well.

Johnny was screaming in her ear, but not at her. The world seemed upside down and dizzy as Perconte took off from the corner they were hidden behind. He shot over a rickety wagon, but was soon rolling around in pain. That finally got her awake, "How you doin', Perconte?"

"They shot me in the ass, Martin!" A radio man screamed behind her, and she faintly heard Luz's voice coming in on the other end.

"The building with the caved in roof! The building with the caved in roof!" Her eyes flashed open as Bull left her side, forcing her to lean on the building. A mortar sent bricks and roof shingles high into the air, destroying the building with the machine gun that had taken out so many men.

Perconte was drug to her side, and even though she didn't think too much of him Essie still tried to comfort him. With every chance she would bend herself around the corner and shoot anything that moved until a clip launched from her chamber. When she turned she discovered Tala working on Perconte, instantly relaxing him.

Tracers and bullets whizzed over her head as she dashed from building to building. Her adrenaline was keeping her slightly alert and she left Tala to Perco. Essie darted through the village, enemy bullets missing her by inches. She wasn't sure where she was going, or why she was going there but it was what her drowsy mind told her to do.

B.o.B.

"They got Webb?" Talbert nodded sorrowfully. "Shit."

A large group of men was singing on top of a tank, a silly song really. Essie's weary body leaned heavily against the remains of a barn, crouching near Tab.

"Why are you so tired, baby?" He ducked down his head, trying to capture her sliding eyes.

No response. Her silence was shattered when two shots were fired, and Tab instantly knew it was a sniper. He wrapped his arms around her muddy and filthy body, drawing her safely into his chest. She was so tired, Esther didn't even hear the shots and thought Floyd was holding her to give her a place to sleep. Immediately she collapsed, the strong power of exhaustion overcoming her. She slipped into a peaceful darkness, with numbness blanketing her skin.

B.o.B.

Essie was comfortably situated between Grant and Talbert. She gnawed on her cigar, watching the local girls sing in a beautiful harmony. Her drooping eyes scanned them, their mouths moving all at once. She grew envious of their clothing, yearning to wear a dress and a simple shawl. It seemed like eternity ago that she had shared her first dance with Talbert and had worn a dress.

As the angels before her lulled them, everybody was peaceful. Hues of orange and yellow glowed on their dark and dirty faces. The girls moved their eyes from the nun before them, to Esther. Surely they knew she was a woman and questioned her presence, just like everybody did. Perhaps it was her purpose to be a soldier, to shine light on the men in their darkest hour. Though she lacked hope and desire, the men still took what they could from her. Essie looked like a woman, her sharp features still seen even through the grime and caked blood. Her heart was a life of its own. She had the heart of a soldier, one that held a fighting fire, a passionate love for her country. Even though she yearned for a life that fulfilled the American dream, she still sought after to be a soldier; it was what she believed her purpose was _now_.

Her skin crawled as she watched a candle melt down into nothing. The small yellow flames were dotted against the tall and dramatic cathedral walls. They reminded her of the much larger fires they walked past back in Normandy- it seemed so long ago.

Essie felt eyes on her back, as she leaned against the back of the pew ahead of her. They were familiar, and as they drilled farther into her soul, she was forced to turn to look. Over her shoulder she saw nothing but an empty seat. Her heart wept knowing it was Hoobler who should have been sitting there. It was where he was all along; Essie just never noticed his admiring eyes. He was always behind her, observing her and Tab interact; his heart breaking all the way.

"What is it?" Tab turned her shoulders, hearing her gasp for breath.

"Nothing, I'm fine," She lied, and positioned herself against the pew again. He grabbed her back and looked at her. Essie squeezed shut her eye lids, wanting the burning tears to stop coming.

"Something's wrong. You can tell me, what is it?" Floyd delicately wiped drops of mourning from her warm, life filled cheeks.

She sucked in a lung full of the warm air and it tasted like old books, "Hoob… I miss Hoob, Tab."

Emotional sobs took her over, draining her of her small remainder of energy. Before Tab could reach her, she clutched his neck. She needed to feel something living in her arms, a heart beating against hers, breath escaping from a body.

Popeye leaned forward, wanting to comfort her as well. Talbert shook his head, knowing that seeing another one of the boys would just break her further. She had taken everything the war had thrown at her, but Hoobler's death was something she simply couldn't take. Floyd recalled to a time when she would joke with the men, when she would happily skip circles around Luz as he taunted her. It seemed so far away; she was a different person now. Her eyes were always glazed over and lackluster, her personality dry and bitter. When she kissed him, no sparks flew and he felt like she was only doing it for him, not herself. Essie had heavily taken up drinking again, making her even more brittle and frail.

Her eyes cracked open, and curiously searched for the candle that she was previously and carefully watching. Inside she believed that it was Hoobler's heart speaking to her. When she found it, the flame was flickering brighter than before. The light reached towards the sky higher than the others, making Essie remember Hoob's passionate love for the war. The war that had gotten him killed; the war that was hastily breaking Esther down into a pulp of emotionless nothing.

Though broken and weary, she still had the desire to bask in the minute light of the candles. The yellowish glow was a happily accepted change from the blinding snow light. The choir continued to sing, and as she embraced Floyd's neck she pretended it was Hoobler. It wasn't a healthy thought, but one that sparked an ounce of hope in her being. Not being able to hug his body one last time was a regret she would carry to the grave, but as she was hugged by somebody that loved her as much as Donald did, Essie felt the sensation that was happiness.

Her lips curved ever so slightly, being able to resist the urge of drinking. Talbert squeezed her tighter as she sighed into the crook of his neck. Easy was grateful they were in a shelter, with a glorious roof over their heads. Essie peered over Tab's shoulder, spying Tala working away at Perconte's ass. She had a great friend, a person that loved her dearly and a group of brave men surrounding her. It was everything she wanted- the pleasure of love.

**(Place here a pathetic sentence begging for reviews)**


	28. The Battered Bastards of Bastonge

**Hey howdy hey!**

**I only own Essie and Taletta! It really bothers me when people take things, and act as if it is there own… and I don't want to be one of 'those' people. **

**Suggestions and feedback are _always _welcome! Good _or_ bad!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight- The Battered Bastards of Bastonge

"Hey guys, this taken?" He gestured with his helmet.

"Go ahead," Babe glumly answered and Webster flung his large sack of belongings on the top bunk.

Malarkey and her were visiting as he worked away at a small box telephone. Webster neared them, "Sergeant? This is Lieutenant Jones; he was assigned to 2nd platoons."

Essie raised her eyebrows and taped her tattered First Sergeant chevrons, "It's good to see you, _First Sergeant_. My mistake," Webster kindly smiled at her, but she was in no mood to return it.

"Back from the hospital so soon, Web?" She sarcastically and dryly replied.

He acted as if he had heard it once before and walked over to a group of men standing in a corner. "What, we got another broa- I mean, lady?"

Essie heard Taletta cheerfully address him, making her cringe. "Name's Taletta, I'm the new field nurse." What does she have to be so happy about, Essie thought bitterly to herself.

When she turned to watch Malarkey leave, she caught sight of her. Her and Grant were smiling cheerfully, talking through their grins. Esther remembered a time when her and Tab were like that, when their love was young and not worn out. Chuck handed her his tin of coffee and she gracefully took it, her lips smiling against the rim.

Essie kept to herself, breathing shallowly and scribbling away at a piece of paper. She wrote chunks of lyrics to propaganda songs, bleeding hearts flowers and detailed sketches of bullets. War was all she could think about, her mind always concentrated on her next maneuver. Though small buzzings of conversation was in the room, Essie tuned them out.

Her eyes jolted from the small piece of parchment, "Listen up! Got some bad news," Malarkey ripped off his hat, revealing his dark hair that was once a bright strawberry. "There is a patrol set for tonight; so far Speirs wants Mclung-"

"Yea, we just fucking heard…" Babe's voice sounded so much like Bill's, and her heart ached for him.

The telephone rang loudly into her ear, and she pulled it from the leather container to cease the racket. A man spoke to here, bearing great news. She made her voice sound low, wary to the stranger knowing she was a female.

She shoved the long black plastic back in its hole, "P-X rations just came in," Malarkey took over as he cranked away at the box. "Clothing, winter shoe packs."

"Beautiful," Liebgott said, displeased.

"Yea finally, right?"

"Yup, now that we're in a nice warm house," Joe rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Also," A smile played on her lips. "We get showers…" They all cracked a sly smile, and suddenly she regretted it being her telling them.

"MOVE, MOVE! Incoming!" She snatched up her doodles and helmet, and crashed into the backs of the men that began filing down a stone hallway. Glass was heard flying from the neighboring house. Debris from the ceiling of the dank basement rained down into her hair, and as another shell was launched she flung herself under the table.

The men around her began to laugh hysterically, realizing they had just way over reacted. For a brief moment, a small chuckle escaped her mouth and it was the best sensation. It warmed her soul, sparking a new ounce of hope. Tala was huddled in Grant's arms against a wall, and they sheepishly smiled at each other. Malarkey beamed widely at her, so pleased to spot her laughing.

She emerged from the table, "Showers, let's go! C'mon!" She tried to sound serious, but inside she was still giddy.

B.o.B.

"Fusillade?" She turned to Lipton as she peeled the filth-darkened jacket from her body. "Captain Winters needs to speak with you after your shower." She watched him walked away into the muck that lined the streets, confusion lining her grimy face.

"Second platoon, on me!" They all gathered around Malarkey who looked like he had just been beaten by a mob. He needed a rest and Essie was concerned for him, "Alright, I'm leading this patrol. CO wants Grant," Taletta grasped his arm and worriedly looked up at him. "Liebgott, Wynn, Jackson, Shifty from 3rd Platoon and Webster. Oh, Es they got something else planned for you. Talk to Winters and Nix." She raised her eyebrows, still searching for answers.

"Is there anybody they don't want from 2nd? It's always 2nd, always. I swear to God, if we were down to three men, they'd still want us."

"I can't believe they're gonna make Malarkey lead it," Grant voiced his opinion.

Babe pulled a wedgie from behind him, making Essie smirk, "Christ, he only lost his five best friends! What the fucks he gotta live for?"

Essie turned and eyed the magnificent steam that poured from the shower house's tent. She couldn't even recall the last time she had cleansed her body. Blood from her beloved comrades, her own blood, sap and sweat- all heavily caked on her fair skin. She unraveled the greasy mass of bun, and it hung unnaturally around her face. The now thick strands stayed were they were recently pulled back and did not fall. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it into the bin labeled 'jackets'.

Next she slowly unbuttoned her green blouse, watching her fingers lined with crimson work at the buttons. She pulled it off from her shoulders and as she looked up, many eyes were on her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Malarkey spat out at the nearest man looking her up and down. He was undressing behind her, wishing the rest would respect her as much as he did. Essie breathed her thanks to him, and began undoing the belt that hung loosely on her hips. She bent down and untied her tall boots, and smiled her approval as the fresh air touched her bare leg skin.

Suddenly, a circle of men wrapped around her. She recognized them to each be Toccoa men; Luz, Bull, Liebgott, Grant, Malarkey, Martin and Talbert. Essie thanked them, smiling at her protective circle of warriors. Now shielded from strangers' yearning eyes, she stood barefoot in the mud, now slowly and reluctantly sliding her pants off. She tossed them into the correct bin, and began to ponder her next maneuver.

Now only in Luz's boxer and an olive drab tank top, she questioned whether to take it all off. Hesitantly she pulled the thin article of clothing off, and balled it up chucking it over their heads.

"Thanks for the boxers, Luzzy…" He began to turn to make a remark, but caught himself. Essie took a deep breath, stuck her hands through Liebgott and Bull and parted through them.

"Sorry, boys…" She reached up to her side and began untying the secure knot that held the bandages that bound her chest. They all spread out and watched as she boldly pulled back the curtain and entered the room. Some men dropped their bars of soap, while other just stared at her with wide eyes. She parted her hair, and let it fall to modestly cover her breasts.

"Go on! Get the fuck outta here! Easy Co. only!" Liebgott snapped, following behind her.

"C'mon, let's go, troopers!" Bull bellowed, and the strangers scurried from the tent. Even though it still made her uneasy, she was more comfortable with just Easy men around her. She grasped the small remains of the bar of soap that sat on a bar nailed to the structure. The boys kept themselves to themselves, and relished in the water.

She stretched out her toes to the steaming water, acting like a Neanderthal that was seeing fire for the first time. She gulped and stood under the glorious streams of glory goodness, and squeal in delight as it ran down her body. Talbert turned to her, worried she was hurt. She paid no mind to his loving eyes, but instead she ran the soap through her hair. She dug the nubs of her nails into her scalp, watching the grit of the earth circle into the drain. She bunched all of her hair into a soapy mass and let the water run across her face.

The pureness of it made her grin, and she opened her mouth with another delighted sigh. Essie released her hair, and began vigorously rubbing her face. When her eyes cracked open, she spotted Talbert starring at her; eyes half open. She placed her hand on her hip as steam raised from her skin, but still he didn't notice her catching him. Esther rubbed the bar into her palm, forming large bubbles and suds. She held her hand up to her face and blew, making them fly into the aisle. Essie happily giggled, and basked in the feeling of happiness.

She ran the soap over her glistening skin, scratching and picking at the sap and pools of blood. Hoobler's blood moistened and peeled from her wrists and arms, and sorrowfully looked up at the ceiling. Once she looked presentable, she emerged from the stall and quickly draped a towel over shoulders. The rest of the men soon finished after her, and she thanked each of them genuinely for respecting her. As she pulled on a fresh uniform, she felt ill. Being clean was a brand spanking new initiative, a fresh idea and knowing she was actually clean made her slightly uneasy. Essie had totally and completely forgotten what it felt like to be _clean_.

She glanced over and saw Talbert running his wrinkly fingertips over the smooth new thread of the Screaming Eagle's head. The light colored fresh fabric clung to her damp skin, and she agreed it was best feeling in the world. Still basking in her cleanliness, she remembered that Lipton had ordered her to go speak with Winters afterwards.

Her heart jumped, terrified she had done something wrong in Foy, or that she was getting demoted. Can one get demoted for being exhausted, she asked herself.

She tapped Floyd's shoulder, "Babe, I gotta go talk to Winters. See ya around." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. Once she turned and was away from his sight, she smiled a shit-eatin' grin. It was amazing how much being clean could turn a person around.

Speirs looked through a pair of binoculars as Winters swayed uneasily in place looking over the river. Essie rounded the corner, and her heart sunk as she wished Nixon would have been at Richard's side.

"There _she _is…" Speirs put down his binoculars, and rolled his eyes. Ignoring his disrespectful remark she saluted them both, and Winters' face lit up.

"Ah, yes. Miss Fusillade!"

"Sorry I'm late, sir. That shower was dam- I mean darn nice…" She met eyes with Speirs' cold black ones, sending shivers down her moist back.

Winters gestured towards the other side of the river, "Esther, we need you for a special 'mission' of sorts."

Essie cocked an eyebrow, very interested in his words, "Actually, we need you to be a spy of sorts." She opened her mouth, confusion plaguing her thoughts.

Speirs bitterly spat out at her, "Since you are a _woman_, Regiment sees it fit you go across the river tonight and coax information out of enemy. You heard of the patrol tonight, _right_?"

Essie was taken aback by his harsh words directed at her, and they overpowered the startling mission she had just been assigned. "Captain Speirs? Do you have a _problem _with me?"

He dramatically rolled his eyes and pretended to concentrate on something in the distance, "Not really, other that I don't think a _woman _should be in the Airborne…"

"You fucking serious?" Winters looked at her in shock, but she continued to fight. Speirs slowly removed his binoculars and looked at her, amused. "Sir, I survived Toccoa and that dickweed Sobel. I passed all tests with _flying colors_! I was a Sergeant before I even _left _Georgia. I've taken everything this goddamn war has thrown at me in stride. I've jumped from a perfectly good airplane, twice, into enemy territory. Now, I know you've done the same, but since you seem to think women are less capable of such things… I win." Essie venomously neared him, "Pretty good for a… _woman_. Eh?"

"Speirs?" Winters demanded his attention, and Essie knew he was on her side. She was fine soldier, woman or not. "First Sergeant Fusillade may not _look _like an average solider, but by God… she has the fight of one. I am expecting you, from now on, to appreciate that and respect it. Am I understood?"

Ronald bitterly glared at her, but slowly nodded. Essie contently crossed her arms over her chest, "Captain, I do believe you were giving me instructions…"

"Ah, yes. First, can you speak German, Fusillade?"

Essie knew she was fluent, but stayed humble, "Liebgott has taught me some, yes sir."

"Good, Nixon was right." Winters winked at her, making her face flush. "Okay, we need you to go across the river and collect some verbal intelligence from the Krauts. It's high risk, but if the patrol doesn't work… it will be all we have." His icy blue lakes looked down at her, "I know you will see this through, otherwise I wouldn't have selected you. Come to the briefing at 1700, and Nixon will explain the operation further."

"Thank you, sir." She saluted him, and Speirs pretended not to notice. Essie caught Dick elbowing his comrade, and Ron returned her salute, unwillingly. As she turned, taking in everything that had just happened, she smirked again. She had gained the courage to stand up for herself, she was clean and she was selected for a special operation.

**Haha, you know the drill! :)**


	29. Drowning in Goodbye

**So, I haven't slept in three days, due to the consequences of procrastination… Well, it's all over now and I can start writing again! **

**Seriously? Three episodes left? I'll be honest, I'll be crying like a baby when I end this. And I think some of you will be pleased to know that even if I'm through with the series, there will be many epilogues following. I'm freakin' in love with FanFiction, and I plan to do lots and lots of oneshots, and who knows? Maybe even another OC but with a totally new twist! Also, I'm eventually going to rewrite/revise this thing one day! :D**

**Thank you _so _much to my lovely and faithful reviewers! (You know who you are!) **

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Drowning in Goodbye

She ran her short fingers through her long, damp hair. Now with the filth stripped from it, she could she how light colored it was. At home, her hair was a dark brunette in the winter months and nearly blonde in the summer. Now the top was a mixture and the rugged tips a soft auburn.

Deciding to let it down, her hands swung in time with her legs as Essie rounded the corner of a red brick building. Her eyes caught Nixon pacing under an archway, looking intently down at a clipboard.

"Hi ho Silver, Nix!" His faced softened with the joke, but he still looked exhausted. As she neared him she noticed him gnawing nervously at the end of a short pencil.

She chuckled, "You know, that isn't a good habit." He smiled good naturedly, "Yea, we know all about those…" He reached down and offered her his flask, but she held a rejecting hand to it.

Essie lightly placed her hand on his upper arm, concern lining her face. "Christ, Nix. You don't look well, what's eatin' ya?"

"This fucking Patrol is, Essie. General fucking Taylor thinks it's perfectly fine for you to go over there. Alone."

The word 'alone' made her heart ache, "I'll be fine, Lew!" On the outside she was comforting, the inside she was worried for the 15 men that had to go and even for herself. "I just need to know exactly what I need to do, and I assure you I'll be fine."

"Oh, yea. That's why you're here," One side of his lips curved. "Come in here, I have the plans here."

He gently took her hand, leading her into a magnificent family home. She ran her calloused thumbs over the fine silverware that lined the grand dining room table, "Jesus, Nix, you sure know how do pick 'em!"

B.o.B.

Talbert was walking around the town of Hageneau, searching for Essie. He was curious to find out if she knew anything extra about the patrol, since she had just spoken with Captain Winters. He would cup both of his hands around his face, peering into the windows of small drug stores. All he would see was small groups of families, huddled together in corners. He would stare at them, until he would force himself away. Reminding himself of the task he had ahead he continued to stroll down the rugged, cobblestone street.

Vest's small figure walked happily in front of him, "Hey Vest! Yo Vest!" Talbert clamped his large hand around the short mail carriers shoulder, jerking him to face him. "Have you seen Esther, _anywhere_?"

"Yea, I have actually. She was talking to Winters when I was there, and she went down that," he turned and pointed behind him. "way."

"Thanks man," He clapped Vest's back harder than expected, making him wince. Talbert jogged down the street, his heavy boots clomping against the uneven stone. The running reminded him of Currahee, and the first time he had laid eyes on Essie. Her face was round and happier then, her hair shorter, and her middle plumper. The war had changed her personality and image drastically, but Talb knew he would forever love her. Whether she had silver streaks in her hair, or when she was nursing his child, when she was ill in bed… Floyd thought would always love her.

After minutes of reminiscing, Essie had finally caught his eye. Tab's heart beat a little faster by the sight of her and he began to open his mouth to call after her. Before he shouted, he heard her calling after Captain Nixon. He thought nothing of it but walked faster, hoping to join in on what looked like a pleasant conversation.

She placed her hand on his arm, making Tab's stomach and heart do a trapeze act. They continued to chat, and as Nixon offered her his flask Talbert thought about marching over there. He was proud of his girl as she rejected the vile beverage, but lost faith her in as she allowed Lewis to take her hand. Essie turned and looked over her shoulder, and Floyd zipped behind the corner of the nearest building, weary of being caught.

His heart ached as Nixon opened the door for her, a smile playing on his lips. Talbert scratched his eyes, praying the whole thing was just one of those reoccurring nightmares. Maybe, maybe the rumors about them are true…

Footsteps neared his trembling body and he arched his neck around the bend to find that Vest had caught up to him. He held both hands on his shoulders, keeping him from continuing forward.

"Vest, I'm sorry for bothering you," Talbert ignored him as he rolled his eyes. "But, do you think there is something going on between Captain Nixon and First Sergeant Fusillade." Talbert swallowed hard, not like how the two names together tasted sour on his tongue.

"I've heard some rumors, yes. But Captain Nixon is a married man, Talbert. I don't think Essie is that kind of girl…"

Talbert looked off into the distance, but turned abruptly to look at the building she had just gone into. As he moved, his hands left Vest's shoulders, which were leaning heavily against him. Vest nearly fell to the ground, but caught himself and he bitterly glared at Floyd as he left him to stare.

Something tugged at his heart, telling him to go after her. The other part told him to trust her, and just let them be. Vest was right; she wasn't 'that kind of girl.' Or, was she?

B.o.B.

Nixon heartily chuckled at her as she paced around, touching every piece of furniture she could reach.

"Why are you so fascinated by home, Sergeant?"

Essie felt her heart sink at the question and let a silent pause linger in the air, "Well Nix, I guess it's because I want a 'home'. I want a large family, and a loving husband to live in my _home_."

She still moved around, opening the nearest China cabinet, "I can give you all that…" Nixon murmured under his breath.

"What was that Nix?"

He dug his thumb nails into the stack of paper sitting on his clipboard, "N-nothing, just talking to myself."

She laughed like a small child, "You don't have to do that, Nixon. I'm right here to talk to."

"Now Essie, if I can tear you away, could we get started on this mission?" He irritably tapped his pencil to the leather couch he was sitting upon. She hesitated to sit next to him, remembering what had happen in their previous encounter.

"Of course," She ran her hand down the back of her legs, still used to doing so for dresses, and Lewis noticed.

"Still used to wearing dresses?" He smiled over at her as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Yea, I guess I just don't want to forget these things when and if I get home. Don't want anybody to think I act like the men I hang out around." She winked at him, and Nixon lost his focus and stared deeply in her eyes. "Nix? Nix, the operation?"

"Oh, yes," He tore his eyes from her filth free face. "Okay, here is the plan. As you know, the rest of the boys will be leaving at midnight. Your operation will take more time, probably into tomorrow. You will be leaving at 0200." He looked up to her, searching her face to see if she understood. She was nodding slowly, leaning over and gazing at the papers he held limply in his hands.

"Now, this is what Taylor wants you to do. The fucker wants you to stay over there, with the Krauts until Hell freezes over. As in, fraternize as much as you can, getting information." Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him, terrified.

"I know. Well, Dick and I aren't going to make you do that. We understand your personal morals," he choked up, and dryly coughed into his sleeve. "Sorry. Anyway, we know you are a better soldier than Taylor thinks, and we know you can get everything done in a shorter amount of time. We need you over that river, you will be swimming, and onto their ground by daybreak. You will then venture into the town, and do what you think is necessary to get information. Don't take any risks with that part, Es. It's not worth it."

Determination on her face, but not in her voice she spoke, "What kind of information do you guys want?"

"Anything. What kind of artillery do they have, information about the SS, what is Hitler's next step? Anything you feel is right to ask, ask away." She nodded slowly. "Since you are fluent in German, speak words that are appealing to German soldiers. If they aren't looking, shove some papers into your pockets. I'm glad you remember how to act in a dress, as you will be wearing one on this mission."

Her face lit up, "Haha, I knew you would be excited."

She held a hand up, "But wait, how the hell am I to _swim _across the river in a dress?"

His lips curved into a faint smile, "You will be allowed to wear your uniform over the dress, and take it off once you reach the opposite bank."

"Okay on that…but, what about weapons, ammunition? How am I supposed to fight back if they discover I am an American?"

Lewis swallowed hard and furrowed his brows, "Chances are, they won't. But in any case, you just have to let them. Do not fight back, I guarantee it will only get you into more trouble. You won't be over there long, and I know it will be hard for you… but please behave?" He joked. "If you are not back by sunset tomorrow, a search team will come looking for you on the following day."

She smiled at his joke about her stubbornness, "Alright, I think I understand everything, Lew." She began to stand to leave, but Nixon boldly held his hand on her cheek.

"Be _careful _out there, Essie. I wish you didn't have to go, it's not safe." She held her hand up, covering his. "I'll be fine, Nix. Don't worry about it!" She laughed, trying her best Jersey accent on for size. "But seriously, for once I'm confident. I know _I can do this_."

His face eased slightly, and she patted his leg as she stood. "Now, I believe I have a dress to wear?" She cheerfully said into the floorboards of the grand house.

"Johnny Martin has your outfit, he will be leading the patrol tonight," Nixon stood up, dashing to the door. "Oh, good for him, that's good… well, alright Nix. I'll see ya around, yes?"

"I'm going to hold you to that, Fusillade!" She saluted him, and he weakly returned it. The door swung open, "Would you like me to walk you back to barracks?"

"No, really I'm fine. I need some time to think this over anyway. Thank you though, Lew." He shortly nodded, and she stepped down the stoop and into the street. Nixon closed the door behind her, and she began to clomp down the street, horror coursing through her being.

_What? They want me to swim across that fucking river? Don't they realize how cold it is! I don't want to go over there, alone… _Essie thought to herself in tongue, practicing her German.

Moments passed filled with fear, dread and anxiety. She came upon the muddy street, where water from the showers rushed down. Her boots sloshed through, stopping when she saw Talbert standing with a group of Toccoa men. He appeared to be angry, or upset about something and Essie laughed herself about how cute his was when he was irritated. She was afraid to tell him about her part in the patrol, but she knew he needed to know.

"Hey, Floyd!" She smiled broadly at him.

He turned abruptly and everybody looked over and at her, "Where ya been?" His voice was tense, like he was about to snap.

"I was with Nixon he was giving me-"

"Giving you what, _pleasure_?" Her mouth flew open, and he narrowed her eyes at him.

"Floyd Talbert! What is wrong with you! He was giving me instructions-"

He scoffed, "Yea, I guess that's one word for it!"

"Tab! I'm not going with the rest of the men tonight, I have a special mission. Captain Nixon was simply giving me my instructions! He _is _the Intelligence Officer after all, Floyd!"

Their shouts lured men from all around, and the same group of Toccoa men that was protecting her earlier, was now looking down at her. They looked disappointed. "I know what you did, back in Holland with him! I've heard the rumors; I guess they are true, huh?"

"What?" She shrieked, not remembering what had happened.

Talbert thought she was playing stupid, "You know what I'm talking about, Esther Fusillade. When you had a little 'fun' with the Captain?"

Her face turned red, the men's eyes darting from him to her, and from her to him, "Floyd Talbert, you take that back! You had plenty of 'fun' too!" She lashed out at him, her face throbbing with anger. "All I did was _drink _with him! I guess you could consider that a fun fucking time, but because of YOU it wasn't!"

He scoffed, but she continued, "The only reason I _was_ drinking was because of YOU! And Lewis was nice enough to take me in and comfort me, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Her voice tore through the streets, making small blackbirds fly off of the gargoyles atop buildings.

"I can't believe I trusted you, I can't believe _we _trusted you." He swallowed down the obvious rock in his throat. "I don't want anything to do with you, Esther. Nothing… I'm done with you and your shit. Go have a nice fuck with Captain Nixon, I don't even fucking care anymore!" He shoved through the wall of men surrounding them, and haughtily stormed off, leaving her to wallow in pain.

She looked to the ground, almost expecting somebody to come and comfort her. She heard their boots splash in the water, they too were leaving her. Everything was blurry as she looked up through tear filled eyes. Everybody was leaving, going their separate ways. Even Bull, Luz, Malarkey and Babe left her. Talbert had sabotaged their love for her, through his venomous lies. As she watched them slowly evacuate, she could swear she heard her heart break in half and the tears burst and rolled over her eye lids.

Trying desperately to collect herself, Essie began tightening her arms around her chest. She put her head down, eyeing the water that rushed through the street. As she slid her boots under the surface of the mucky water, she thought inside that she had nothing to live fore. That if she was killed on this mission, that she wouldn't even mind. Her father was dead, that man that _truly _loved her was dead, the men of her company looked down upon her now, and the man she loved was terribly misunderstood her.

Trudging on, she entered another house, the one that Johnny was in. She felt small hands touch her back, "Essie! Essie, what's wrong?"

Taletta called after her and Esther heard Grant respond, "Tab and her are over, he thinks she loves Captain Nixon." Chuck's words made her body shake with sobs… she couldn't believe he thought that. Essie also couldn't fathom that Floyd didn't love her anymore. Head down she stumbled down a concrete stairway, leading down to where the men were. She hesitantly looked around, and Floyd was nowhere to be found. Malark shuffled about them, scooping up makeshift stew into their tins. A wave of powerful nausea shot through her, the thought of eating making her sick.

Bombs went off, sending debris from the ceiling to rain down on her. Martin approached her, seeming to refuse to look into her eyes.

"Here's your dress, go get yourself ready," He quietly spat out at her, handing her a wad of blue fabric. "Don't fuck this up, Fusillade." He warned, and her heart sunk. They all hated her now… for what?

**Let me know how you feel, please!**

**Next up: The Patrol**


	30. Victim

**Wow, this is a milestone! Chapter 30? Don't worry, I think I'll get at least 15 more! **

**Sentences in _italics _are German!**

**This one is intense, so remember to review!**

Chapter Thirty: Victim-

Essie ventured to the furthest corner of the dank basement. Slowly she unzipped her jacket, unbuttoned her fresh shirt and wadded up her undershirt. Her suspenders hung over her rear, and reluctantly she undid her trousers. As she bent down to untie her boots, she realized a problem.

"Johnny, I can't wear these boots. They'll know I'm an American." He looked up from his food and his lips pursed in an unsightly fashion.

"Go talk to Captain Nixon, as I'm sure you know, he'll be able to set you up. He _is _the Intelligence Officer. " Her mouth agape, she slid the baby blue dress over her head, and firmly tied the snow white apron around her natural waist. Once again she laced up her boots and snatched up her still warm uniform as she stood up.

"Maybe I fucking _will _go talk to Nixon! He seems to be the only fucking guy around here that gives a shit about me! I hope I _never come back _from this mission." She spat out at each of them, standing stubbornly in the middle of the room. With every move, the oversized dress swung around her pale legs, making her sick. How could Talbert do this to me?

Malarkey sadly watched her storm off, and he desperately wanted to tell her that he _did _care about her. Most of the men did, but for some cowardice reason, none of them stood up to Talbert. They were worried about her, and each of them put their head down when she spat out the last sentence.

Weeping into her hands, she couldn't see where she was going, but as long as it was away from Easy she didn't care. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever in her blind head, her boots clomping loudly against the floorboards. Her shoulder painful met with somebody else's, forcing her to look up.

"Sergeant, Sergeant are you alright?" Captain Winters held her at arms length, the power of her sobs surprising him.

"I'm fine, I just need different shoes and… and I need some panty hose." She congratulated herself for getting that much out. Winters slowly nodded, releasing her from his hold. "I just want to look believable, you know?"

"Yes, I understand that. But I know something else is wrong." She felt his cold eyes turn warm as he bent down to meet eyes with her.

"The men. The men… they all hate me now. They think I'm having an affair with Captain Nixon… _and I'm not_!" The words tasted terrible, and she began to weep again, recalling how hateful Floyd's words at her were.

"Oh, well… um."

"I'm sorry, sir. How disrespectful of me, I'm so sorry." She couldn't handle all of this.

"It's perfectly fine, go to the tables by the showers. They might have some civilian shoes at least, but I can't promise anything about the hosiery." She heard him smile in his words, and she did something she never thought she would do to Winters. She embraced him, and after a pause he returned it. His hold was strong, and the most beautiful feeling for a girl that felt entirely hated.

"Hang tough, Fusillade," Richard confidently said into her hair. Her arms slid from his torso, and she saluted the man she respected so much. "Thank you, sir."

He saluted her back and a small smile emerged from both of their expressions. Now with a task ahead of her, she wrapped her fingers around the oval shaped doorknob with small wildflowers engraved in the silver. The chilly late winter air greeted her, and she marched over to the tables with her head held high. I want that man to walk me down the aisle when I get married, in the place of my father, she happily told herself.

"Hello, do you by any chance have a pair of civilian shoes I could use?" She flashed her most brilliant smile to the clerk behind the makeshift table in the street.

"Are you the broad from Easy?"

"Yes, I am the _woman _in Easy Company," her words warned him. "So, do you have what I need?"

He nodded shortly and began rummaging through a barrel. She arched her neck to get a better look. Seconds later he turned around with a pair of small brown shoes in his hands. Essie smiled broadly, at least something was going her way.

Her thumbs dove into the openings at the top, "Splendid, now if you have any panty hose, that would be great. I know it's a lot to ask, but-"

Before she could finish begging, the broad shouldered clerk held a pair of light colored stockings in front of her. "Will these do?"

"Thank you! Yes, these will do fine," Essie tied them together, careful not to drop them in the muck.

She turned to go, but heard him spoke, "Good luck tonight. I heard you're one tough S.O.B."

She laughed, "I ain't as good as I once was, trooper." He smiled after her, and Essie began to ponder what he had said. The war had weakened her drastically, the fight she usually possessed was now a rare thing and lately she felt the desire to give up completely.

B.o.B.

"I am ashamed of _each and every _one of you," Winters held his hands behind his back, eyeing every man in Easy as they looked shamefully down at the floor. "Lewis Nixon is my best friend, and those accusations you have made are _disgraceful_. Esther is _not _that kind of girl, and you have _all broken _her heart. I am disappointed in my men." He put extra emphasize on the most powerful words, making the men shrink further in their seats.

"Captain Winters… it was Sergeant Talbert that told us," Johnny Martin neared their officer.

"It does not matter _who _started it, what matters is you all took part in it… on the biggest night of Esther's life. She was already nervous enough, now this?"

"Somebody needs to go talk to her," Webster suggested.

Winters closed his eyes, "Honestly, if I was in her position, I wouldn't want to see any of you. Ever again." He turned on his heel, leaving them to wallow in their own regret and disappointment.

B.o.B.

In a secluded civilian bathroom, Essie scrunched up the hosiery and cautiously pulled them up her leg, careful not to get a run in them. Her mass of hair flipped in her face, making it impossible to see. She realized her hair would need to be up; she wanted to make this as believable as possible. Now with both legs covered in silk, she focused on her hair.

The makeshift pile of bobby pins she had collected waited for her on the edge of the sink. Waves cascaded all around her, and she began to roll them each into separate pin curls. It had been such a long time since she had done her hair up nice, and even if she had nobody to look nice for… it felt good to be pretty. Essie puckered her lips, applying a thin layer of rose colored lipstick. She bent back her dark eyelashes with her index fingers, and smoothed out her eyebrows. With all of her hair now up, she smoothed out the long dress free of wrinkles and adjusted her apron.

Next she swung open the squeaky medicine cabinet and searched about for perfume. After boxes of pills and a bottle of iodine had fallen into the pearl sink, she discovered a small, nearly empty bottle of body spray. She generously applied it to the places her heart could be felt and looked up at herself.

"I look beautiful," she finally allowed herself to say. Tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ears, she knew she looked nothing like the soldier everybody knew her as. With one last glance into the small mirror, she began practicing by speaking random nouns and verbs in German. She bent down and tucked away a small pocket knife into her shoes, and then confidently exited the powder room.

Once see was out the door of the house, she immediately missed her combat boots. Essie drew the tan, fringed shawl tighter around her shoulders and began to miss her jacket. She knew she was instructed to wear her uniform over her civilian clothes, but she didn't want to discard them at the enemy bank. Also, she knew if she appeared hurt and ill from the affects of the water, the Germans would be helpful to her.

Men smiled at her as she swooped past, and normally she would have bitten their heads off in punishment. But today, she figured if her boys thought she was a whore, she might as well act like it. Looking up and over to the west, she saw the sky turn a cat vomit orange and pink. The bottoms of the wispy clouds loomed a deep purple, the vast sky above them a dark orange. The hues then merged into the remaining blue sky. Looking up she spoke a soft prayer to her father, asking for guidance and help. With the sky darkening above her made up head, she knew it was time.

B.o.B.

Her slender body dove into the rushing river body, making no noise at all. Moments earlier, she had seen the chosen 15 men pull themselves across the river, destroy one building and cause an enormous amount of racket. Essie had witnessed all of this unfold as she uneasily crouched near the river she was about to meet, and now she had.

The powerful current pulled her light-as-a-feather body under the surface, forcing her to kick and flail for air. Her fingertips reached for the sky and she slowly regained her breathing abilities. Without a trace of grace, she had made her way to the muddy bank. Gasping for breath and coughing up the murky water that had smuggled its way into her lungs, she flung herself to the nearest patch of grass.

Essie squeezed shut her eyes, trying to persuade herself to stand and complete the treacherous task that lay ahead of her weary self. She sat back on her elbows and then groaned as she clutched a handful of grass to help her up. The moist earth gave way to the force being put upon its roots, sending Essie back on her rear.

Fearful a German was near, she swore in Deutsch rather than risky English. Rolling on her side to get away from the dangerous slippery zone, she cringed at the thought of the appearance of the once beautiful apron. The shawl was swept away and now probably into the Rhine. She smiled faintly at the joke, and walked quietly towards the street lamps.

The possible scenario of _not _having somebody find her had never crossed their minds. So, she ventured further with her heart beating faster with every footstep. A woodpile sat ahead of her, and a bobbing orange glow moved around it. She smelled cigarette smoke, and desperately wished she could smoke a cigar.

"_Who is there, reveal yourself!_" Her thoughts were interrupted… time to do as she was instructed.

She pretended to cough, latching herself onto the enemy soldier, "_Please help me, mister. I was thrown into the river and I need help._" Essie felt him kindly embraced her soaked body, and though it felt terribly wrong she nestled in deeper, leeching off his warmth.

"_What is your name, fair lady?_" He asked, leading her to a lighted building that she made out to be their barracks.

She had totally forgotten to make up a false name, "_Gretchen, Gretchen Whitzkee._" Her lying had improved.

She stumbled into the doorway, and immediately a group of soldiers with gray uniforms on stood and rushed to her, "_I found her near the river, help me get her warm!_" The man spoke, concerned to his comrades. As she spluttered out a fake cough, they all began sacrificing their jackets and scarves. Maybe they aren't as barbaric as we think they are…

Genuinely cold, the shivers that escaped from her body were nothing but real. They all kindly guided her over to the hearth, "_Go get the medic._" The first man called.

Moments of shudders and multiple offers of steaming coffee later, a man with a red cross in his shoulder emerged from a room in the back of the magnificent building. Essie squinted her eyes at him, as he seemed oddly familiar.

The men all paced around her as he spoke with the first man, "_I found her at the river, she is freezing. I don't know why she was there._" The medic moved over to her, and he looked concerned at her bundled face.

His broad hands slowly peeled the layers of clothing from her, and felt extremely uncomfortable as the room of men gazed at her. "_Please, do not look at me._" She pleaded, keeping the act up well. She looked down as the medic was untying her shoelaces, and when he looked up at her with his blue, almost white eyes… she recognized him.

It was Travis, the American that had saved her life in woods of Bastonge. And here he was again, taking care of her. At that moment she knew he recognized her as well by the smile that was playing on his lips.

"_I will continue with her in my room, I ask that you stay out._" He offered his hand to her and she took it. His firm hold held her trembling fingers still as they walked into his room. A makeshift cot sat in the corner, by a smoldering fireplace. After he peered out and into the hallway to check for eavesdroppers, he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Travis!" She breathed out at him.

He bent down to her eye level as she sat on the low sitting cot, "_Shh! What are you doing here?_"

"Travis, speak in English, they will hear us!" She whispered, so pleased to be in the care of a familiar face.

"Never mind that, why were you in the river?"

"I was sent as a spy, my regiment needs information about the Krauts' plans."

"Christ, they must not care too much about you…" Essie swallowed hard, needing to explain to him the actions of her men.

"It seems as though the only time I see you is when my men have betrayed me. Honestly, it is rare for them."

Travis tossed small logs into the orange glowing fireplace and turned to her as he wiped his hands together, "I never did catch your name."

"_My name is Gretchen,_" Switching to German, she gestured for him to get close to her. "My real name is Esther." Essie whispered into his ear. "I am expected to be back by sunset tomorrow. Do you have any information as a fellow American?"

Travis rummaged through an antique wardrobe, and eventually pulled a fresh dress from a wire hanger, "I have some… here, wear this." He whispered loudly, tossing the limp material into her arms. Without hesitation, she tore off her remaining clothes and pulled on the dry ones. She handed them to Travis, who draped them on the chair nearest to the fireplace.

"_You need rest, I will talk to you tomorrow,_" He winked at her, and she knowingly nodded.

Essie nestled into the freestanding cot, and squeezed shut her eyes. "Thank you," she said through closed eyes. With Travis carefully watching over her, Essie had nothing to be afraid of.

B.o.B.

"_Whitzkee, Whitzkee wake up!_" A set of hands that belonged to a stranger shook her lightly.

She abruptly sat up and began vigorously rubbing her drowsy eyes, she looked out the window. "Christ, Travis… its still dark out!"

His kind face smiled down at her, "I am aware, but everybody is asleep… I can talk to you now."

"Oh good, make it quick…" She playfully yawned.

"What is it that you need to know?"

"Um… Hitler's favorite color, what kind of artillery do you have, and answer why the fuck I am in this war?"

Travis lightly chuckled, "I'm pretty sure its red. And as for artillery? Tigers, Panzers, hell I don't know… I'm a medic." He winked at her. "I do know your guys need to get out soon, they plan to return the favor you so kindly gave us last night! And for the last part… I don't know why you are. A girl like you doesn't deserve all this…"

"Thank you," she gently grinned, now sitting cross-legged. "What is their plan, for the future?"

"Hitler's a mad man, Esther. He plans to take all of Europe, and I'm sure the world. Once again, I'm just a medic." He sorrowfully shrugged his shoulders, wishing he could be of more help. "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

"Don't be sorry, that's more knowledge than we had before!" A sharp knock was heard on the grand European oak door.

"_Having a little fun with the girl, Travis?_" A soldier called through the door.

"_What are you doing awake, Jerry?_"

"_Taking a piss, sorry to 'interrupt'._" He slyly added. They both heard his bare feet patter away, and Essie could finally breathe.

"We are going to get caught, Travis!" She harshly whispered.

He furrowed his brows, "Go to sleep, I've offered you everything I know." She snuggled back under the musty wool blanket once again, cooking up a plan for tomorrow. Before she shut her eyes, she saw Travis slowly crawl into his cot on the other side of the small room.

B.o.B.

The newborn sun shot its rays into her weary eyes, sending Essie into a groaning fit. Floyd's dog tags rattled against her chest, making a sickening feeling rave through her upper body. Essie peered over across the room, spotting Travis scribbling away into a notebook.

He turned, hearing her stirrings, "Ah, you're awake! Kraut rations are what we get for breakfast… crackers and cheese." He gestured towards a small table situated under the window that was letting in the cruel early sunlight.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?" She responded, drawing her knees near her chin as she nibbled on a cracker. Essie coughed harshly, forcing the dry bread to fall from her grip.

"Esther, I believe you caught a mild case of pneumonia. You need more rest," He grasped her frail arm, practically dragging her to the still warm cot. He could already tell she was stubborn, and needed a firm person to convince her.

"No! I'm fine, really!" She pleaded, yearning for the warmth of the fire.

"Shh! Not so loud…" Travis whispered, fear thick in his voice. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, pulling the covers over her shoulder.

A firm knock arrived at the door, and the rusty knob turn. Travis motioned for her to pretend to sleep as he tip-toed to the door, "_How is the girl?_" A strong German voice asked, and Essie could feel eyes on her.

"_I'm afraid she might have a mild case of pneumonia, sir. She should be fine soon, and we can then locate her family._" Travis partially lied, trying with all his might to protect her.

Listening had always made her sleepy, and by the time the door was shut and she was secure again, she was sound asleep.

Travis smiled gently down at her, and decided to leave the room. If he was in there too long, the men would grow suspicious. He ventured out, shuffling his feet across the cold floorboards. The officer was seemingly the only one awake, and Travis took advantage of their absence.

He knew she would need papers to bring back so he thumbed through files, his eyes searching for the Nazi eagle at the top of the page. Some was better than none, so he snatch only a few papers. Footsteps neared him, and he jumped out from his skin.

"_What are you doing with those papers?_" The officer questioned, his voice booming through the empty room.

Travis struggled to locate his words, "_Looking for information on pneumonia, sir._" The officer completely believed him, and he waved Travis off. He scurried back into the room, where Essie was peacefully slumbering.

Every so often, her body would shake as her lungs let out a painful sounding coughs. He observed her, as she tugged the scratchy wool blanket up to her chin. He admired how calm she was and how brave she was for even coming on this mission.

Hours passed, and the arising illness still forced Esther into a deep snooze. He tried to distract himself with paperwork, blankly staring as he scribbled down ineligible words on a page. He grew bored, and tapped rhythms onto the desktop. He tried to read but became unbearable antsy. He stood up, the leather of the old chair creaking under his weight. Walking to her side, he quietly folded the pages he had just stolen and tucked them away into her pockets. Something about having her sleeping at his side made his skin crawl… and he couldn't explain the feeling that was eating away at him.

The sun was slowly descending down the atmosphere; it was now it's turn to sleep. He then realized she had told him she needed to be back by sunset, and the day was now gone. Travis dashed to her side, excitedly shaking her grumbling body.

"Esther, Esther wake up!" He spoke, louder than expected. She dared open her one eye, expecting the sun to sting them. The sun was now on the opposite side of the building; she had slept the day away.

"Esther, you need to go back. You've slept all-" The door crashed against the wall, revealing him stooped over and at her side.

"_American! They are both Americans! Look, I knew it!_" Jerry loudly yelled, his long and pale fingers accusingly pointing at them both. The fleshy officer was at his side, his small beady eyes glaring at his medic. More soldiers rounded around the door, and slowly they entered. Esther was now wide awake.

"_No, no! We are not Americans; I was only practicing my English! Please, sir!_" Travis pleaded, as Essie saw three men begin grabbing his shirt and pulling him away. Essie abruptly jumped to her feet, pulling on her shoes. She would not allow them to take and punish her hero.

The officer wrapped his arms around her, "_Now, for a little fun with 'Gretchen'._" He slyly shouted to his men, making her skin crawl. She kicked his shins, and pounded her small fists into his chest. The virus growing inside her made her weak, and her small body was no match for the force of three strong German soldiers.

"_No! Let her be!_" Travis called out, struggling too to get free of their hold. Her eyes watered up as she watched them carry him out from sight. Suddenly hands grabbed hold of her hair, and her captor easily swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Essie shrieked and screamed, calling out for help… but nobody could hear her.

It took two men to manage to carry her feisty body outside. She heard Travis fight with the men, determined to save her once again. They cruelly threw her to the ground, her finally healed ribs cracking for the third time. Essie belted out a shriek, clawing and kicking at anything that neared her. Their laughs made her sick as they began kicking her sides and legs. The bruises to be suffered for later… if she survived.

"_No! Leave her alone!_" Travis continued to plead and beg, as they _forced _him to witness her getting beat up. "_You are a bunch of cowards! She is a woman!_" He lashed out at them.

Tears filled his eyes as they began ripping the dress from her body. Travis knew they were going to rape her, in front of him. This was their punishment for him being an American traitor. Essie cried out louder, terrified sobs escaping her body as they forcefully held down her swinging arms and kicking legs.

"_Stop! Stop it! Don't do that to her!_" He nearly escaped, and crawled over to her bare and exposed body. "Esther, I'm so sorry…" Men ran to capture him again, so they could continue to torture her. He lashed out, kicking one man in the groin. As he fell to the ground, screaming in agony, Esther heard the officer yank his Luger from his waist.

"_Enough!_" A shot rang out, and a bullet tore through Travis' head, making him crumple to the ground.

"NO!" Essie shouted with all her might. Her angel's body lying lifeless at her side, a scared and ghostly expression to be forever on his face. She loudly sobbed, deafeningly screaming for help, praying Easy would come and rescue her. She gazed up at the star filled sky as they men worked at her, sucking away the smallest remaining ounce of spirit in her soul. Esther had lost the will, the fight, and the desire to continue on with life. She had lost everything.

B.o.B.

"I told her she needed to be back by sunset, it's nearly midnight Dick." Nixon paced in front of the couch they were sitting on earlier.

"The men told me that she told them she didn't want to return. They have treated her terribly."

"Why?" Lew belted out, his fury and worry growing.

Richard sighed, "They believe Esther is having an affair…" Nixon looked up sharply. "with you…"

"What? Why do they think that?" He scratched his scalp, and dug his palms into his eye sockets.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get her back over her. I should have never agreed to do this…" Winters was now sweating with worry.

"Fucking Krauts are probably raping her… Jesus, I told her not to fight back! We gotta get to her!" Lewis shrieked, tension strong in the air.

B.o.B.

"Don't you care at _all _that she could be dead, Floyd?" Babe spat out at his friend.

"Not really, our little whore can take care of herself…" Talbert drew his tin of coffee closer to his nose.

Malarkey stomped over to the corner that Babe was trying to convince Tab in, "Talbert, shut the _hell _up! She told me you wanted to do things with her, but she had self control! Christ, maybe you can learn a lesson from her. You are a selfish, lying bastard! All she did was _drink _with the man! Hell, I would have too, if I was that betrayed!" Don's voice bellowed louder, and by the end he was gasping for breath. The anger and worry combining had sent the men overboard.

"Let's go talk to the Captain, maybe we can send out a search patrol for her…" Bull suggested, his eyes watering with concern.

Muffled sobs could be heard, and the men turned to the corner Tab was in. His face was in his lap, his body trembling with sobs. He angrily ran his hands through his short hair, leaving bloody trails from his fingernails. "Let's go…" Floyd spoke into his sleeve, standing up.

They all gathered up their gear, clicking grenades onto their chests. Shoving clips into their pockets and slapping their helmets on their heads, they began filing out the basement.

Liebgott spoke up, "Where do we look?" He put a comforting arm around Tab's shoulders.

"The river, I think she was instructed to go to the river. We can look for a building with lights on… and go from there." Luz suggested, concern heard thick in his voice.

"Christ… please forgive me, guys?" Talbert begged, putting his tear stained face into his hands.

"We might think about it… if she is alive." Liebgott gruffly said, breaking the silence that loomed in the muddy streets. Their boots swished through the mud, then made a sucking noise as they yanked them out. They wound through the stocky buildings, breathing heavily with anxiety. The river could be heard rushing in front of them, so Johnny Martin gave his orders.

"In sets of two's. Go!" He pointed, pairs of men hiding in shrubs, behind barrels and corners of buildings. Babe and Bull saw the building she was in, and spotted three men looking down on something, cigarettes in their teeth.

"Go tell Martin, I think they have her," Bull elbowed Babe, his eyes locked on the enemy.

"Sarge, Bull and I spotted some Krauts. Over there," He turned and pointed, Johnny's eyes darting to the building with the lanterns on.

He sighed, "Even if she is over there, there could be a whole company in there. We'll have a guard stay here until daylight, and go from there."

Babe slowly nodded, knowing full and well Winters wouldn't appreciate them going on a patrol without his permission. He stood, misty eyes locked on a pale body that was illuminated by the moonlight. It was her.

B.o.B.

"_Leave._" A shaky and familiar voice lashed out at her, hours after Travis' death. An article of clothing was thrown at her and she slowly pulled her arms and legs from the now exhausted men. She bit her lip, glancing at the men that had just tortured her for hours on end. Discovering her treasure was a long trench coat, she slowly pulled it over her trembling arms, staring at Travis' ghostly face. She stood up, tears rolling heavily down her cheeks, and she began limping to the direction she believed was the other side of the river.

She stumbled, the pain engulfing her body. Her eyes felt swollen, her throat raw from the constant screaming and pleading. Essie had blood under her fingernails from scratching at them. Eventually they had even taken that ability from her, making her a helpless victim.

It was the worst feeling in the world; being a victim. You can't do anything, but take the pain being forced upon you. She squeezed shut her eyes, trying to block the vicious memories of the assault plaguing her thoughts. The pain the German's placed upon her, physically and emotionally even overpowered Floyd's harsh and cruel words.

**So, this was pretty emotional for me to write…**

**Expect a new chapter soon, I won't leave ya hangin'!**


	31. Hang Tough

**Please enjoy, and thank you to my fabulous reviewers: LovingBoBThePacific, Ames, wondertogonder, and Guest!**

**I only own Essie and her story.**

"_When she was just a girl, she expected the world._

_But it flew away from her reach, and the bullets catch in her teeth._

_Life goes on; it gets so heavy; the wheel breaks the butterfly._

_Every tear a waterfall, in the night- the stormy night she closed her eyes._

_In the night- the stormy night, away she'd fly-_

_And dream of para-para-paradise."_

Paradise, Coldplay

Chapter Thirty-One: Hang Tough

Frigid water ran over and across her bare and lacerated feet. Her head throbbed when she made an effort to set up, sending her into a painful spiral. Attempting to get up again, her wrist let out a sickening crack under the pressure. Her other hand grasped it, trying to hold the loose bones in place. Forcing her wincing eyes open, she saw she was still on the enemy side of the river. It was the next morning, and her boys still hadn't rescued her.

"Is that… is that Essie?" Luz quietly spoke, looking out from the watch tower. Speirs yanked the binoculars from George's hands.

"Where? Where do you see her?" His head darted left and right, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the magnification.

Luz looked up to him as if to say 'really'? "Christ, I can't see her without those…" He tore the black lookers from Ron's hands, and rest them against his eye sockets.

"Shit, that _is_ her." He slowly took them from his eyes, not being able to stomach the sight of her helplessly flailing around. "Go get Doc… and whatever you do, don't tell Tab."

Ronald trotted through the buildings, his boots grinding the gravel into a fine sand along his way. Moments passed until he saw Nixon's shorter frame standing beside Winters.

"Sir… we've located First Sergeant Fusillade." Speirs addressed them, excitement in his words.

"Where?" Winters calmly replied, trying to keep anxious Lewis relaxed.

"She's on the enemy bank," He straightened his back, pointing to her general direction.

The colonel approached them from behind. He looked out over the sandbags before speaking, "Y'all did a damn fine job on a tough mission last night. I wish you good luck tonight, because I be expecting more of the same. Have you briefed the men?"

"Uh, just on our way, sir." Winters swayed back and forth, uneasy with the thought of Essie being stranded.

"Alright." He briefly saluted. "You make sure you remind them of how proud I am of what they did." Winters shortly nodded, clearly wanting Sink to leave.

"Yes, sir…" Nixon called after him, not wanting him to grow suspicious.

Speirs broke the silence, "Should I brief them now, sir?"

Winters looked out and found Essie's small body squirming helplessly on the earth, "Nah… no, I'll do it."

"Sarge, they're comin'," Webster warned the small group of men circled around a table.

Martin clapped his arms to his sides, "'Ten hut!" They slowly stood, sadness lingering in the stale air. "At ease," Dick rubbed his palms together, itching for warmth. "This everybody, Grant?"

"Sir," he returned to having his arm around Tala's waist. She would have normally smiled up at him; instead she looked back at Nixon. From what she could tell, he was nearly ready to snap.

Winters stood at the head of the table as the men all sat back down with their boots propped up, "You men did an excellent job last night," he lowered his helmet to the worn wood. "I'm… I'm proud. I just saw Colonel Sink, he's proud too. In fact, he's so proud he wants you to do another patrol across the river tonight."

They all put their head down, disappointment felt all around the room. "Any moment now the outpost we hit last night will go up in flames, Martin?"

"Yes, sir."

"That means we have to venture further into town this time. Captain Speirs, you have the map, please?"

Ron pulled a folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to Grant who spread it before Winters. "We have enemy move in here, and here. Which means our new house target is… here." He pointed a long finger into the green lined paper. "We recovered all the boats, so we will be taking off from the same place as we did last night."

"We're not changing the plan any, sir?" Martin added, bewildered.

"Nope, plan is the same. We will be leaving at 0200 hours rather than 0100 hours. Is that clear?"

They all answered with their dry voices cutting through the thick cigarette smoke that hung in the air. "Good, because uh, I want you all to get a full nights sleep tonight, which means you will report to me in the morning. You were unable to secure any live prisoners. Understand?"

They all looked up at him, eyes wide, "Yes, sir…"

Dick swallowed down a smile, "Good then, look sharp for tomorrow. We're moving off the line…" He folded back up the map, shoving it into his chest pocket. He began to exit, but Webster caught his shoulder.

"Sir, what about Essie? Is she found?"

Winters lowered his voice, "Doc Roe is taking care of her. Tell nobody, it seems as though she was… tell nobody, especially Floyd …" Winters' eyes grew misty, and he hastily left so nobody would see.

B.o.B.

Essie rolled over on her side, the bitter aroma of the dry winter grass entering her nose. Thistles and thorns jabbed her bare skin through the wool coat tossed cruelly at her earlier. She wanted to cry out for help, but knew the shouts would drain her of her last ounce of energy. With her last attempt, she folded under her legs, trying to push herself up. The rings of bruises from the German's forcing hands wrapped around her neck, ankles and wrists. Falling backwards, she flailed her arms about, grasping the grass that easily gave way to her. The last bit of spirit shriveling away, Essie slipped into the dangerous blackness that was just waiting around the corner for her.

In her sleep, she dreamed of paradise. Though the world that wrapped around her was engulfed by a bloody war, in her dreams she thought of a paradise. It included a small farm house, and her peacefully washing dishes in a bright kitchen. Small children's feet pattered against the same worn path behind her. As she looked up from the small diamond on her finger covered in suds, she saw Talbert out in the field. He was patting their pair of large draft horses as he drank heartily from the hay switchel she had made him. Tab pulled a checkered handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped it along his sweat-beaded forehead. Essie ran a ragged towel along her knuckles and lifted the window pane.

"I love you, Floyd!" She called out sweetly into the blistering summer air. He turned quickly, and smiled broadly at his loving life. Though it seemed so distant, so impossible as she was lying helplessly on a muddy bank… she still dreamed of paradise.

The sun's warm rays kissed her battered face, making her eyes flutter open. Legs being pulled through the river water neared her, and she drew her knees to her chest with fear. Trying desperately to disappear into the unforgiving earth below her, she let out a quiet whimper. Not again…

"Oh my god…" She heard a familiar voice stutter. The grass rustled as the figure bent down, reaching out to touch her lifeless body. She reacted like a terrified small animal, scratching and clawing at her captor. Essie cried out still lashing and trashing about, sickeningly begging the being to not torture her again.

"Miss… miss! It's me! Eugene- Doc Roe, hold still!" He neared her, offering helping hands to her trembling body. His face seemed so distant, but so inviting. She relaxed her body, letting him know without words he could take her. Gene slid his arms under her knees and back, lifting her easily into his hold. Without hesitation, Esther clutched his jacket with a startling force. She began weeping into his chest, and not knowing what else to do, Doc began humming calming church hymns into her hair.

She felt her already numb toes skidding over the surface of the water, making her nestle deeper into Doc's arms. His body twisted back and forth, struggling to get through the strongest part of the current. Once they reached the neighboring bank, Eugene held her near with one arm and wrapping a green scarf around her head with the other. Her bare feet swung back and forth, in time with his long and marching steps.

Boots made loud noises as they neared her, making her squeeze shut her eyes like a young child. She whimpered again, begging Eugene through thoughts to take her away.

"Holy shit… that her?" Babe's thick Philly accent said with amazement.

"Get back, Heffron. She might not make it," he jerked his body, turning away from the curious soldiers than stood as obstacles to her rescuer.

"Where is she?" Talbert's wavering voice called out, making Essie shrink even further into Roe's arms.

"She's over there…" Bull quietly replied, a cigar in his teeth. More footsteps neared the pair, repeating questions filling the bitterly cold air. She dug her fingers into his jacket and turned her face into him, not wanting them to see her so weak and afraid.

Eugene's knees bent into her back as he stepped up a set of door steps. The warmth of the building greeted her beautifully, and her tense back ached as she allowed it to relax.

"Oh my god…" Taletta said through fingers that covered her face.

Eugene took charge, "Nurse, help me get this coat off. Talbert? Go find a fresh uniform. Now," He lashed out at Floyd, Essie amazed by his anger.

Quick and gentle fingers worked at the large black buttons with swastikas painted on them. The coat went past her knees, and she winced at the thought of being exposed to people again. She weakly struggled; trying to ward them off… she didn't want them to know what she had experienced the night before. Essie didn't want them to see the bruises, the cuts that would leave scars; the blood that was splattered against her fair skin. She didn't want them to see the scars in her memories; she didn't want them to know her pain.

The coat now gone from her shivering body, she crossed her arms over her chest, one trembling over her ghostly face. Nobody should have to see me like this, she thought to herself, crying.

"Here's the uni-" Essie let out a cough, sending her into a weeping and painful fit. Talbert's voice made her nauseous.

She rolled over on the cough, her body bending over the edge. The Kraut crackers she had nibbled on and a mixture of blood and pain now was sprawled on the floorboards. She bravely opened her eyes, making them meet with Floyd's.

"Get… away… FROM ME!" She shrieked at him, wiping the remaining vomit from her lips. She flung her arms around, searching for something, anything, to throw at him. Her wandering fingers grasped a vase, and she threw it with a great force. The fine painted china missed him and shattered loudly against the florally wallpapered wall. Tab froze in front of her, tears cascading down his cheeks. She glared at him once more, than fell back weakly into the creaky couch.

Taletta spread a thin blanket across her trembling body, "Floyd… you should go now…" She blinked, a warm tear of hers falling on Essie's neck. More footsteps entered the room.

"Floyd, leave. She clearly doesn't want you here," it was Lewis Nixon who was now at her side.

"Who the _fuck _are you to tell me to leave?" Tab spat out at him.

Gear clinked together, "He's your Captain. That's _who he is _to tell you!" Winters soft voice boldly scolded Tab. He then scurried away, shooting another bitter glare at them all. The door slammed behind him, and Nix and Dick rushed to her side.

"Esther, Esther how are you?" Winters looked down at her, positioning himself behind the back of the antique couch.

"Not so good," she coughed once again, blood bubbling up into her teeth.

Nixon dug his fingers into the leather of the arm, "Where the hell is Doc? She needs-"

"I'm right here," Eugene entered the room. "I need to look her over. She has a severe case of pneumonia… who's fucking idea was it to let her swim across that goddamn river?"

The all remained silent, Doc's rare outburst of anger hitting them viciously below the belt.

"_Hand tough,_ Essie…" Winter quietly said down to her. Essie squeezed shut her eyes, begging God to not let them see her cry. Tears escaped her lids regardless, and a thumb grazed her cheekbone, wiping it carelessly away. She recognized it to be Nixon's… she had felt it on her face once before.

As they solemnly left, Essie heard Taletta singing another hymn into the silent air. Am I going to die? I don't want to die…

B.o.B.

Essie was huddled in the furthest nook of the rumbling truck. She was biting the sleeve of her fresh jacket, whimpering every so often. With every heartbreaking sob, Tala would trace small circles on her back, making her wince. Why must this war break you? Taletta thought sorrowfully to herself.

"Essie… Essie talk to me," she whispered into her shoulder that was shrugged up to her ear. Instead she nestled in further to the wood that lined the bed of the truck and squeezed shut her eyes. She felt Tala scoot closer to her, her hands lifted up her mass of tangled hair. She began to gently braid it, humming a sweet tune to the men.

"_When I was a kid, 'bout half past three… my daddy said son, 'Come here to me!' He said things may come… and things may go. But this is one thing you ought to know. T'ain't what you do, its sa way that cha do it! T'ain't what ya do, its sa way that cha do it! That's what get's results…" _She tried coaxing her out from the corner once again, but her attempts failed as Esther continued with her tearless sobbing, her head turned away from them all.

The truck was silent; nobody dared to break the dangerous silence. Chuck and Tala quietly chatted, the pleasant fire gone from their voices. The sky was dull and lackluster, much like a physical representation of Essie's heart. She felt broken and scarred. Floyd Talbert had broken her heart for the second time, the German's had taken away her sweet innocents, the men of Easy had betrayed her.

She clasped her eyes together again dreaming of the glorious paradise again. It was different though, she was on a horse. Her body was young and free. The tall golden wheat rubbed up along her bare legs. The dark bay stallion threw up his head, his tail swished. Birds flew gracefully over head and it seemed as though they would never fall. A river lay ahead of her, the current washing the stones smooth, wave crest turning white as they soared along their way. A man's figure was sitting under a tree, his head leaning against the trunk. Essie clucked her horse to break into an easy lope, her body rocking peacefully in time with his stride.

It was Hoobler that was waiting for her. The horse whinnied, making Donald's eyes open brightly. The gentle sunlight that peaked through the lush green leaves highlighted his face. He wasn't bloody; his body was lively and happy. He scurried to his feet and jogged up to her. Essie slid from the high back of the horse, her yellow sundress swinging around her knees. Within seconds she was latched onto Hoob's neck, and in the paradise she could smell him. He felt the same, smelled the same… he was alive.

"Happy birthday, dear," he whispered into her hair.

Her eyes shot open, sucking her away from the spectacular dream. She twisted her torso, her newly cracked ribs scolding her bitterly.

"Tal?" Her dry voice croaked. "What's today?"

She stuttered, astonished she had spoken something, "Uh, March 7th… I believe."

"Oh," She turned her shoulder back into the truck. "It's my birthday… I forgot it last year. 20 years old… Christ."

"Really? Happy birthday Fusillade," Lipton timidly added.

Babe joined, "Yea, happy birthday, Es!" Soon she had recognized everybody's voice, except Talb's. As the truck rolled and rattled down the muddy dirt road, the leafless trees seemed to bend down to snatch her weak body up. Their long, skinny and black fingers reaching down to capture her shriveled soul. At this point, Essie knew Tab's and her relationship had gone up in flames. Up in flames.

**Well… that was dramatic! xD**

**Haha, I'll update soon… only if you let me know how I did on this one! ;)**

**Thank you!**


	32. Torn Two Ways

**So, I'm all pissed at myself for making Talbert seem so nasty. I honestly didn't plan that… it just, happened. **

**Anywhoodles! I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all my readers and reviewers- you make me a happy girl! **

Chapter Thirty-Two: Torn Two Ways

-Strurzelberg, Germany-

Legs propped up on the Victorian Era couch, Essie began unbraiding her hair. She watched as Nixon poured a half a glass of Vat69. He bent back his head, Doris Day singing softly through the record player. Lew stumbled over to the small vanity, sighing heavily with the appearance of his face.

"Christ, Essie… I look like shit."

She giggled softly, "Hell, join the fucking club, Nix." A light knock arrived on the door, "Nix?"

Major Winters entered the room, eyes growing wide with the sight of Esther on Nixon's couch. She abruptly stood, swaying in place as she weakly saluted him. Her head was painfully throbbing. Lewis walked over, staring at Essie as he slipped his suspenders from his shoulders.

"You dog, making combats jumps with the 17th while I'm in the supply breechings all morning." Nixon began pulling his tall boots from his ankles, while Essie ran a brush through her hair.

"Yea, lucky me…"

"No, congratulations! You're probably the only man in the 101st with three combat stars over his jump wings."

Essie scoffed, "Not bad for someone who's never fired his weapon in combat, huh?"

"Really? You've neve-"

Nixon frowned, "Nope."

"Not even with all the action we've seen?"

"Not around," He chucked his last boot into the wall, as Essie subconsciously traced the floral pattern with her fingertips.

His bare soles pattered against the hard floor as he neared the table with his collection of nearly empty Vat69 bottles. She saw Winters slowly turn off the radio, sitting down on the table. Nixon poured himself a drink, then turned and offered it to her. She stood and quickly grasped it, a sly smile on her lips. If Talbert thought she was having an affair with him… she might as well make it true.

"So, uh… how'd it go? The jump today." Winters asked, swallowing the bite of bread in his mouth.

"It was great… _fan_tastic…" He ghostly walked over to the window, taking a swig from the crystal shot glass. "We took a direct hit over the drop zone. I got out- two others got out." Essie cringed, awaiting Dick's response.

"And, the rest of the boys?" The bit of bread twirling through his fingers.

"Oh, they blew up over Germany somewhere. Boom." His voice was sarcastically dry.

"Yea, I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?" Nixon turned, spitting out at his dear friend.

Winters felt uneasy, "Well, tough situation-" Essie tried desperately to distract herself by rummaging through the dark stained wardrobe ahead of her. She pulled out a light purple shawl and playfully swung it around her shoulders, trying to ease the tense mood. Her face slid, knowing the damage was beyond repair.

"Oh well! Wasn't me!" He let the remainder of the burning liquid run down his throat. "The real tragedy is they lost their CO… so guess who gets to write the letters home?" He held the empty bottle upside down, three drops falling from it. He quickly walked from the room, throwing the bottle in the tin wastepaper basket, "Fucking nightmare…" he murmured under his breath, the bottle loudly spinning.

Winters followed him into the neighboring room with the grand dining table. Waiting until he was out of sight, Essie sprung herself into the plush bed as she kicked off her loose boots. She heard them speaking, their deep voices staying low key. A pocket sized boot lay on the nightstand, and she picked it up, bored. Flipping carelessly through the yellowed pages, she noticed it was a book filled with love poems. They seemed so unbelievable now. How can anybody be in love in the middle of a war? She thought bitterly to herself.

"Lew, what is she doing in there? You can't keep spending time with her… suspicions are growing back at regiment." Winters warned.

Nixon scoffed, "Another reason I don't like those bastards…"

"I'm serious about Essie, Nix," Esther's eyes got wide at the sound of her name. She pressed the open book to her chest and strained her ears.

"Christ Dick, I can't control these feelings! Trust me, if I could… I would. I just… I just don't _understand _how Talbert could treat her like that!" He slammed back another gulp of the whiskey. "And what does she do? She comes _right _back to him, like a fucking puppy or something! _He _doesn't deserve her… _I _don't deserve her. Nobody does."

She shrunk back into the pillows, wanting to disappear with the thought of Talbert yelling at her. She lightly sat the book back on the table, and she slinked from the bed. Fingers trembling she scooped up her helmet and adjusted it over her free falling hair. She hastily laced up her boots, the strings squeaking as she tightened them against her leg. Head down, she ventured out of the room; she didn't want them to see her.

As she exited the house, the sun felt delightful on her skin. Though she felt dark and gloomy inside, the sunshine made her feel bright on the outside. Essie began to ponder what she just heard Nixon say about her, but her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her boys sitting a group. Martin and Luz were playing cards, Taletta was sitting in Grant's knee, and Babe's red hair looked better than ever.

"Essie! My girl- come sit here, I saved ya a spot," Luz patted a rickety wooden chair that matched the table it stood under. Essie weakly smiled at him, feeling Talbert's eyes watching her. The blueness of them seemed to cut away into her heart, reading everything she was feeling. She felt as if she might fall, his gaze weakening her body further.

"Deal me in," she tossed a half-empty pack of Lucky Strikes on the table.

"What? You a gambler now, too?" She good-naturedly slapped his arm, and he kindly smiled at her, the cancer stick wiggling between his lips.

She turned and faced the man sitting behind her, "Hey Popeye, sorry if I'm blocking your view." Nixon walked in, flipping through wrinkled sheets of paper clipped to his clipboard.

Popeye blushed, "No, no really your fine. You can stay right there," He stammered for the words, making Essie smile sweetly back.

"You'll be happy to know Oklahoma is still playing on Broadway," Nixon looked out to them, eyes locking with Essie's.

"OOH-Kla-homa," Luz started, and soon they where all cheerfully reciting the chorus. "Where the wind comes sweeping down the plains, and the waving wheat can sure smell sweet when the wind comes-" Luz cut the singing group of men off, leaving poor O'Keefe to wallow in utter embarrassment.

"O'Keefe, you sitting on your bayonet there?" Christenson pushed, making Brain more uncomfortable. "Why don't you leave the scene to Luz?"

"Unless you wanna do a soure with the fringe on top, O'Keefe… that can be done," Luz joked. Essie slapped his back, "Leave the kid alone, George…"

As she leaned forward, she caught Floyd staring at her. Clueless as how to handle the situation, she closed her eyes. Once she opened them again, they were on Nixon who continued reading the current news back home.

"Rita Hayworths getting' married."

"Aw, Rita say it isn't true!" Luz spoke through the cigarette lodged in his teeth.

"Elvis Costello…" He skipped through the page, searching for something important. His eyebrows rose, sending a funny feeling to rush through Essie's chest. She scolded herself, "Oh, wartime news. Resistance in the Rhine pocket is crumbling; it looks like there might be a break out in Rogamben. Apparently the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they went back over the Rhine." Luz flipped back the lid of his lighter for her, the dank aroma of her new cigar wafting around. "Looks like the boys in the 17th Airborne did alright after all."

"Ah, forget about it. We'd be in Berlin by now if it was us instead of them. Isn't that right, fellas?" Luz called, and even Essie roared her agreement. She could feel Tab watching her every move, her skin crawled, needed to get away from him.

"I'll see ya around, boys. Got some… uh, business to take care of." She shyly rubbed the back of her neck; the only thing she felt was their silent eyes watching her in disbelief.

As she walked slowly through the bright village, a minute spark of hope grew in her chest. Laundry waved in the wind over head, in the distance a large draft horse pulled a cart of hay. The birds chirped as if a war wasn't going on, and despite the rifle on her shoulder she believed for a moment she wasn't a soldier. It seemed so silly, back when she was frisky and young at 18. It was time when she yearned to be a soldier… now if somebody would have told her it would break her heart. Germany was _almost _as good as home. She remembered a time back when she thought Dixie wouldn't recognize _her_. Now it felt like if she ever got home, she wouldn't know her not-so-baby sister.

A hand tapped her shoulder, shattering her reminiscing, "Fusillade." She whipped her head back, immediately seeing Nixon's dark smiling face.

"Yes," she answered dryly, not liking to be addressed by her last name.

His face slid into a frown, "President Roosevelt is dead…" Her jaw dropped, disappointment setting in. He was a good president that had helped the country so much in its dire hour of need. "Dammit."

"I know… say, wanna join us in poker tonight. 'Us' being Speirs, Harry and Lip."

She slid her hand under her neck, "I don't know, Nix…"

He put a gentle hand in the small of her band, convincing her as they walked, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

She chuckled, smiling brightly up at him, "Will there be Vat69?"

"Of course." He was currently the only one that made her feel _happy_.

B.o.B.

"Pair of queens…" Lipton studied his hand.

Speirs sighed, leaning forward, "Alright… two bucks."

"Nix?" Lipton impatiently questioned him as he poured the last drops out of the dark bottle. Esther's itching mouth and his combined had run his collection dry.

"Nah, I'm out," He quickly stood, his footsteps falling in time with the heavy drops of spring rain that fell outside. Essie intently watched him enter the same room she had discovered the love poems earlier.

"Alright," Carwood slapped the thin green papers on the table. "I'll call ya two, and I'll raise you another two."

Harry leaned back, taking a drag from his cig, "Christ, I can't believe we're not gonna jump into Berlin."

"No shit," Speirs spat out. Nixon was tearing through the wardrobe, Winters' footlocker and drawers of his dresser, searching for his beloved drink.

"Ike's gonna let the Ruskies have it…" He pulled the white stick from his lips.

Essie chuckled at his remark, as did Ronald. "I'll tell you something Welsh. This war isn't about fighting anymore, it's about who gets what." Essie slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Nixon pulled on his coat, "Deal me out on the next hand."

She straightened her back, stretching to see where he was going, "What about your money, Nix?" He was out the door before he could hear her.

"Are we waiting on him _again_?" Harry complained.

Essie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, "Looks like it."

"Why don't you go with him, Fusillade? You seem to like him so much…" Ron venomously said to her, sending her mouth open with surprise.

"Excuse me, sir?" She dug her fingernails painfully into her calloused palms, trying to keep herself calm.

"You heard me, _woman_-"

Lipton raised his voice before it came to blows, "I think was he means is… what happened between you and Talb?"

"Yea, Essie? I thought you two were gonna get married or something. What's up with you and Lew?" Harry quietly added, wanting his question answered too.

She stood, loudly pushing back the heavy chair with her unbending knees, "Christ, _I _don't even know what's going on! Nix is my _best friend_! Talbert betrays me, and Lew is the only person on my side. For some goddamn reason," she blew out a puff of air, trying to keep her voice level and now weakly waver. "Easy concocted the idea I _love _Nixon! I still love Floyd, and goddamn it- _I always _will. Idon't even know who I love, so _you _best not make assumptions, Ronald Speirs!"

She slammed back one last gulp from the whiskey and stormed out of the dark room. The orange glow of the strong fire illuminating her tear glistening cheeks. Essie heard two pairs of boots stand, but as she swung open the door they gave up.

The harsh downpour misted onto her already drenched face as it collided with the pavement. Fingers scrambling in her pockets, she managed to find a thick cigar. As she held the flickering lighter up to the end, her hands trembled with utter depression. Holding the thick smoke in her lungs, eventually she blew it out through her dry lips. The instant it met with the heavy drops, the force tackled it to the cold, hard ground. It reminded her of how she was being treated, it seemed as though the world's only objective was to tackle and crush her down into nothing.

Squeezing shut her eyes; more tears gushed down her face. Face wrinkled into a swollen red mess, Essie leaned against the pillar of the grand house. She thought for a moment that the sobs of her body would make the building crash to the ground. Maybe, she thought, if it does I'll be dead. Ready to give up on life, heavy arms wrapped securely around her. She fought them; the stranger's embracing limbs trying to pull her close. Surrendering, she fell into her gentle captor's chest. By the scent of her favorite and specific brand of whiskey, Essie knew it was Lewis Nixon that was caressing her like a distraught child.

It felt _so _good to have arms around her. She hadn't felt the inviting embrace of a friend in seemingly an eternity. The saltiness of her tears painfully mingling into the deep cracks of her dry lips. She clutched on tighter to his collar bone, searching for the beating of his heart. His hands lightly pushed back her shoulders, the run off from the roof now falling on her haphazardly tied back hair. Lew gently pulled the smoldering cigar from her lips, then he cupped her face. Slowly he began bringing her swollen face to his. Without hesitation, Essie kissed him back, the familiar taste of the whiskey blending perfectly with her own. They moved together, and as he kissed her more passionately all she could think was, "_Who _do _I _love?"

"Lewis! ESTHER!" Winters booming voice sounded faint by the thunder that crashed deafeningly overhead. They separated, Essie trembling with shock. A hand grasped her collar, forcing her to her feet.

Nixon stood after her, meeting nose to nose with Dick. Winters firmly held her behind his back.

"Leave us alone, Dick!" Lewis shoved his best friend's shoulder, attempting to snatch Essie's back up. He stiff-armed him, sending the dark haired drunk stumbling back onto the porch.

"What is the name of God is going on here, First Sergeant?" He whipped around, his cold and blue eyes staring at her like cat's eyes.

"Mind your own business, I said," Lew trotted over to her again, finally reaching her. He embraced her as she stood mindlessly and silent. Another flash of lightning illuminated the looming clouds above them, Winters eyes now seen looking down at her; disappointment deep.

"Sir… I-I…"

"You what? Take _pleasure _in breaking Talbert's heart? I was on your side, Fusillade… And Lew? What are you thinking? She is a _kid_!"

"Wrong again, Dick. Clearly she can make her own decisions!" He drew her safely closer, noticing she was still trembling with shock.

"Actually," she turned to Nix; her hazel eye's bright with tears. "I _can't _make my own decisions. I _don't know _who I love…" She took one last hard look at them both, and then tore off through the flooded streets, mud kicking up on her back. Nixon called after her but she continued to sprint away from the mess he had created. Essie tried to wipe the taste of his lips from her, but much like the feel of his fingers… it refused to leave.

**Gah! Why do I do this to myself? **

**Are you for Tab or Nix, and why who you choose? **

**Help me! :o**


	33. A Hell of a Way to Die

**Your reasons were great and I agreed with 'em all! **

**So… the rest is up to my gut.**

**I highly recommend listening to 'Perfidia' by the forever spectacular Glenn Miller while reading this chapter!**

**p.s. F.U.B.A.R. means 'fucked up beyond all recognition. If you've seen 'Saving Private Ryan'… you'll understand! xD**

Chapter Thirty-Three: A Hell of a Way to Die

"Essie! Essie did you hear the news?" Shifty shook her lifeless body.

As she rolled over, her free arm flopped heavily against the thin sheets, "No, what's the news, Shift?" Her morning voice croaked worse with every word.

"300,000 Krauts surrendered!" He said, excitement in his sweet accented voice.

Essie sprung up, bloodshot eyes wide, "Sweet baby Jesus! You fucking serious?"

"300 of 'em, Es!" She looked up at him, there was a smile spread across his sharp face. "I think this war is almost over…"

"Christ, I hope so… hey, help me up will ya?" He offered her his arm, noticing her scrawny legs wobbling on the floorboards. She reached up and felt her hair; it was damp, "Shift, how the hell did I get here?"

He swayed uneasily, "Malarkey found you passed out, 'gainst a jeep," he cleared his throat. "We just figured it was from the… um… whiskey."

She weakly stood, rubbing her eyes surrounded by dark circles, "Where is he? I need to tell that mick thanks…"

As he helped her clip on her suspenders, he explained, "He's in the trucks, we move out in 30 minutes."

"Shit," she whipped over her watched arm, a crushing pain zinging through her loose bones. Wanting to cry out in agony, she instead settled for a wince as she was in protective Shifty's watch.

Essie began gathering her meager belongings, and stuffing the blood stained articles of clothing in a deep rucksack. Tightening the heavy duty rope, Essie attempted to swing it over her back. The weight forced her to sit back down on the creaky bed. Shifty hastily came to her side, "Here," he swung it easily over his shoulder.

"I envy that strength of yours, Powers."

"Don't worry, yours will come back," as he lifted her good arm and hung it around his shoulders, Essie could feel him smiling down at her. They hobbled down the stairs, Esther leaning heavily against his side. With so little will, strength was now a thing of the past.

As they exited the tall town house, bright faces laughed with each other on the sidewalks. The men flirted with the locals, some were bustling about but the one that caught her tired eye was Nixon. He was screaming profusely at Winters, angrily crumpling up a letter.

"That's my dog! MY DOG!" He furiously threw his helmet into the back seat of a jeep.

"What the fuck…?" She whispered to herself. It seemed the strangest thing for him to be yelling, but her exhausted body didn't even want to know. Shifty tightened his hold on her as careless men rudely bumped into her. He kindly guided her over to the truck and handed her off to Bull. Randleman pulled the stub of his cigar from his mouth, and offered it to her. She took it thankfully and turned her attention to what Speirs and Perconte were jabbering on about.

"That near Berlin, sir?" Bull pulled the worn strap of leather up higher on his shoulder.

"That's in Bavaria… the birthplace of National Socialism." Webster said to nobody in particular.

Luz threw a tattered baseball back and forth into a mitt, "So, that means no jump into Berlin?"

Ronald blew out his drag and began addressing anybody who would listen, "No jump into Berlin, Hitler ordered the Waffen SS to hold up in the mountains and repel all the invaders… he wants to start a guerilla war."

"Invaders… _damn _I like the sound of that," Bull said happily. Essie cracked a grin and patted Bull on his lower back as she couldn't reach any higher. Luz tossed the baseball into his gloved hand, and gently squeezed hers with his free one. She smiled kindly over her shoulder at him, and began to search for Taletta.

She was smiling brighter than she had ever seen Tala. Grant looked down at her, love coursing through his every bone. They were sitting on the hot hood of the rumbling truck, laughing up at the bright blue sky. As she looked up at them, she stopped feeling sorry for herself and started feeling happy for them.

"Essie! Come aboard!" Taletta cheerfully patted the empty metal beside her.

Essie scoffed, "Nah thanks, dear. Don't want to be a third wheel!" Tala waved her thin hand at her, making Essie chuckle quietly to herself. Even though they were clearly in love, Tala would always deny it when it was brought up in conversation. Perhaps, she thought, she doesn't want me to be sad by their happiness.

Tucking a packet of Lucky Strikes into her chest pocket, a familiar hand stuck out in front of her. Her first reaction was to swat it away, thinking it was one of the boys being a wise ass. But when she timidly looked up to whom it belonged, she saw it was Floyd. He held his lips tight together, half expecting her to shriek at him or bend over and vomit.

"There's uh… room here, First Sergeant," he spoke just loud enough for _her _to hear; just like he always used to.

She shifted her weight to one leg, a minute smile curving half of her bright lips, "Christ, Tab… you don't have to call me First Sergeant!"

A relieved expression washed over his troubled face, "Well, I just figured…" She happily slapped her hand into his shaking one. As he pulled her up, she had to try to not laugh as she saw Eugene signing the 101st's song.

"Figured what?" She played on, mystery hanging on every syllable. Once she was seated, she looked down and saw Tala and Chuck beaming mischievously back at her. Essie popped up both of her middle fingers for the two of them, and they collapsed into each other; laughing hysterically.

"Well?" She turned her attention back to Floyd.

He stammered, "Nothing… nothing." He turned his head out to the golden field waving to their left, pretending as if he was distracted. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol she had slammed down the night before, or the fact she was outdoors, but she was happy. Being happy used to be something that was nothing special, but that was before the bitter war. Now though, it was a fresh feeling. Something that was so rarely experienced, it was a _privilege _more than anything.

"Esther, what are you going to do after the war?" Talbert hesitantly asked her, his voice so different than it was before.

She slid her seat down, and let her hair flutter behind her. Her chest rose tremendously as she deeply inhaled the sweet, sweet smells of nature. The sun kissed auburn waves soared in the sun filled sky as she gently closed her lashes together.

"Well, I used to know…" Essie heard Floyd sigh heavily.

He chuckled good naturedly, "Okay, what were you gonna do before I made everything F.U.B.A.R.?"

"Jesus… well. I want kids… a whole hell of a lot of kids. You know that, Tab. Seven of the little buggers," she sucked in another lungful of the crisp air. "I want a nice farmhouse, with a lot of bedrooms… one for each of my beautiful babes."

"Did somebody say my name?" Heffron perched, his fiery combed hair glistening handsomely.

"No, Edward…" Eugene replied over his shoulder, slightly curious to know what kind of life Esther dreamed of after the war.

Through a smile, "Anyway, I want to live by a river- one that I can go to for picnics with my children." Her cheeks grew a rosy pink, "Christ, this is embarrassing. None of that is gonna happen; I'll just live the simple life of a housewife."

Floyd turned sadly to her, "Don't you need a husband… for, uh… all of that?"

Esther flashed her eyes away from his staring ones, "I thought I did once…"

All of Easy Company happily continued to chant their gory song. She yanked her bayonet from her ankle and began to mindlessly polish it- the depression again raging through her emotions. "A hell of a way to die… that it is," she murmured to herself, recalling how sarcastically Nixon had spoken of the failed jump the other day.

"To you… my heart cries out Perfidia. For I find you- the love of my life, in somebody else's arms." Essie's eyes shot open, knowing exactly what song he was singing. He noticed and paused his luring words, Tab continued, looking deeply into her misty eyes, "Your eyes… are echoing Perfidia, forgetful of our promise of _love_; you're sharing another's charm."

As if she was ordered, Esther carried on the next verse; silencing the truck filled with rowdy men, "With a sad lament, my dreams have faded like a broken melody. While the gods of love look down at laugh at what romantic fools we mortals be."

Talbert took her hand, and finished with her. Her high and sweet soprano tune blending beautifully with Floyd's smooth and low alto voice, "And now, I know my love was not for you, and so I take it back with a sigh, Perfidious one… _goodbye_."

He grasped her other pale hand and held it firmly, "Don't say goodbye… Essie. I wantto fulfill your dreams. I know I messed up… _please_."

She ripped her hands from his fingers, "No, Floyd Talbert! I will _not _cave in that easily again. I've learned my lesson, I think it's time _you _do too!" Essie stuck her nose in the air, arms stubbornly crossed across her chest so they could not be reached.

He slid back his hands, defeated. Tab thought about begging, trying to surprise her by kissing her. But inside he knew all too well that it would just escalate the problem.

"Lady, seriously," the driver of the truck abruptly turned to face her. "You _know _you love him! Hell, you just sang the same song with him as if you had rehearsed it. Damn broads… I'm telling you," he nudged his co-pilot in the ribs.

He fell back into his seat, Essie's mouth open with shock. She thought about thumping him on the back of the head, but when she felt Doc chuckling beside her she settled for his perfectly black hair. Her slim hand lashed across his cranium, sending his hand up to shield her from smacking him again.

"Geez, after all da things I've done fo you?" he sheepishly added, rubbing his pained scalp. "He _is _right, ya know. You _know _you love Talbert," he pressed his luck once more, but shrunk down low to escape her swinging fist.

"I hate you all," she tried desperately to sound dead serious, but it came out filled with uncontrollable giggles. She _did _love him, and she _did _know it. Her face whipped over to spy Talbert's reaction. He had one hand covering his obviously smiling lips.

Essie threw her hands up in dramatic defeat, "You know, I outta take you out of this truck and beat the _shit _out of you, Floyd Talbert!"

He wiggled his thick eyebrows, "I'd like that…" She opened her mouth with a mixture of happiness and disgust, her eyebrows arched with cheerfulness.

"Oh _really_?" He nodded, his helmet rattling around on his head. With that she pounded her small but fierce fist into his shoulder. Tab began childishly rubbing it, making his lower lip purposely quiver.

"In all seriousness-"

Essie interrupted him, "Yea, you're sorry. I'm sorry too, Tab. I fucked up as much as you did, boy." He raised one eyebrow, seeming to accept _both _of their apologies.

"NOW KISS!" A sneaky hand forced the back of her head forward. Another brought Talbert's lips closer to hers. With no time to escape, their lips locked. The pair of hands held them together, long enough for Essie to experience the missed taste of Floyd's lips.

Finally the couple was released, and the truck roared their laughter at the dumbfounded pair. Playfully she climbed over the bar and made her way over to the villain of the day. Spotting Babe's mischievous and devilish grin, she wickedly neared him. Essie pretended to beat him up, but instead wrapped her ever thankful arms around his chuckling neck.

"Thanks, Babe. I needed that," she whispered gratefully into his ear.

He quickly embraced her back, "Sure thing, baby girl." His voice resembled Bill's accent so much, making her heart ache. Inside though, she knew ole Wild Bill would be the one who would have done something like that to her and Tab.

She clambered over the metal bar, positioning herself at his side again. Essie tilted her helmet over her eyes, praying to get some rest. Since the sleep refused to come, she resorted to talking.

"So, Tab… I've answered your question, now you answer mine. What are you gonna do after the war?" Her smile curved under the sharp edge of the green helmet.

"Well, I'm going to marry a beautiful girl… with a smile to die for. Live in a nice farmhouse, with plenty of rooms for all the little Talbert's I'll be making. Seven, to be exact." Essie began to giggle at the wonderful thought of raising babies with him. The dreams she had only fantasized about in her paradise, now seemed close enough to taste.

B.o.B.

"Jesus, are we gonna fight in Germany? Or is this just one big road trip?" She spat out to anybody that would listen. Luz smiled across the aisle at her, still tossing the raggedy ball back and forth. The continuous marching of heavy enemy boots made her slightly sick. Back and forth they would waddle, the tails of their long gray wool coats swinging with every stride. The enormous draft horses' harnesses clinked together every time their massive hooves struck the pavement.

"Listen to them, even though they got their asses whooped, they still know how to march with pride," Talbert added, looking over his shoulder at the vast lines of proud German countrymen.

Webster stood, his arm hanging from the top bar that would have normally held a canvas, "Hey you! Yea, YOU! That's right- you _stupid _Kraut bastards! That's right, say hello to FORD and General fuckin' MOTORS! You stupid fascists' pigs! Look at you, you have horses," David's voice cracked with fury. "What were you thinking?"

"That's enough, Webster," Ramirez pushed him down back onto the bench. "Give it a rest."

Webster puts his face in his hands, rubbing away the furious sweat that was beading on his skin, "Draggin' our asses halfway around the world, interrupting our lives… FOR WHAT?"

Essie dug her finger nails into Talbert's thigh, his constant complaining making her antsy. "You ignorant, servile _scum_! What the fuck are we doing here!"

She had had enough, "Private Webster! Sit yourself back down, _now_, and shut the _fuck _up!" He glared at her, eyes seeming to burn with fury that needed to be melted down into revenge. Everybody in that truck felt the same way, but instead they kept silent. The anger burning and eating away at the hollow shell that captivated their feelings.

The trucks rumbled on, the Krauts monotonous marching to be ringing forever in her unforgiving ears. Years later, they would march their way into her nightmares. Forcing her to awake, body drenched in a cold and terrified sweat. She had to stay strong, for the men. Her sufferings were over, now it was her sole duty to care for the men. To be there for them when it was their darkest hour of dire need.

The telephone poles lined the dusty back roads, their high lines swooping down every 100 feet or so. Her small hazel eyes watched them, head bobbing low when their sagging would reach the lowest. Small details like this would distract her from seeing three young Germans getting a bullet ripped through her skull. O'Keefe though was not as battle worn and things of these sorts still bothered him. As a replacement, he had a long way to go.

They curved around the mountains, the plush trees shading her healing face. Essie remembered a time a month back when the trees were dead and terrifying. A spark of hope was relit in her, thinking for a moment that their long fingers had in fact stolen her soul. But they took it and healed it, and beautiful things were happening. This all swam through her thoughts, as Talbert's smooth thumb gently stroked the pink wrinkled scar that engulfed her palm.

A small Bavarian village developed into sight. It had small white picket fences lining the little bright flower gardens. Civilians out in their yards quickly scurried in, much like guilty rats.

Essie pulled her hot hand from Talbert's, swinging her M1 over her shoulder. As the tailgate met deafeningly with the rear of the truck, she stood quickly. Jumping from the back, she searched for Winters, eager to get orders. Her rear was numb was that constant sitting it had withstood.

"First Sergeants Fusillade and Talbert!" Lipton trotted near the couple, a mission painted on his face.

"Esther, you take 1st and 2nd up into the woods on a patrol," she nodded, so pleased to have an order.

"Talbert, you take 3rd and have them swing around," Lipton quickly patted them both on the shoulder and busily jogged off.

Once Carwood was out of site, Floyd turned to her, "Well shit, that's the problem with both of us being First Sergeants… we're always apart."

She chuckled ever so slightly, standing on his steel toes, "Bye, babe. Don't get hurt… watch out for those damn replacements." Essie hugged him tightly, but felt him pull away.

"What, no kiss?"

She hopped down, "Nope." With that she childishly skipped away, gathering everybody in her platoons that she could spot. As she turned, Essie immediately saw Lewis staring jealously at them. She smiled weakly at him, knowing if she loved him it would break Tab's heart… and visa versa. I just _can't _win, she said defeated to herself.

B.o.B.

She cradled her beloved M1 rifle in her arms, walking smoothly with her men following closely behind her. There was no where else she'd rather be.

"O'Keefe?" Bull asked through a cigar.

The replacement jumped, "Sarge!"

"What the hell you so jumpy for, boy?"

"I'm not jumpy… I'm fine," he lied, his neck nervously stretched.

Bull scoffed, "Oh shit… I can hear your heart pounding in Arkansas, boy."

Christenson turned at her side, "Jesus Christ, give the kid a break, Bull."

Perconte was chewing on some rubbery Kraut ration, making his voice sound muffled, "Hey George, this kinda remind you of Bastonge?" Essie dramatically rolled her eyes, scolding herself for actually thinking he was maturing.

"Yea, now that you mention it. 'Cept of course there's no snow, we got warm grub in our bellies, and the tress aren't _fucking _exploding from crowd artillery. But, yeah, Frank… other than that, it's a lot like Bastonge."

"Right?" Perco blankly said.

Essie turned to face her boys, a broad smile painted on her face, "Bull, smack him for me please?" Randleman happily obliged, sending his massive hand into Frank's small helmet.

They continued to pitter patter along, mindlessly looking for nothing. Suddenly she heard somebody turn behind her. She found it to be O'Keefe, gawking terrified up into the sky.

"It sure is quiet."

Perconte agreed, "He's got a point, fellas." Essie angled her rifle slightly into the sky, the almost white sun blinding her as it peeked through the tall European pines. Silently, everybody shoved a clip into their weapons. Once she had seen them all prepared, she waved her right hand, signaling them to move on.

The tops of the trees waved carelessly in the mountain breeze, making a sickening odor waft into her nostrils. When Luz didn't make a joke about somebody passing gas, she knew it was something more. Small twigs easily snapped under her weight as the small group of men emerged from the tree line. All of their eyes saw the same sickening sight at the same time. A large camp like area, with rows and rows of barbed wire fences lining skeletons haphazardly dressed in striped clothing.

"What in the hell…?" Luz murmured to himself, the stench now taking its full effect on each of them.

"P-Perconte… go… go get W-W-Winters…" The moving skeletons began to notice them, moaning and groaning for help. Frank's small body froze, "NOW!" Essie bellowed, finally able to splutter out some words. He tore off, bounding through the tall grass, kicking up the trails' gravel behind him.

What is this place? Essie thought terrified, to herself, bringing her camouflage handkerchief up to her nose. The thin fabric was not successful in blocking out the nauseous smell of rotting human flesh.

**You know the drill! I so do appreciate feedback, suggestions, comments… the good and the not-so-good ones!  
**

**Thank you SO much for sticking with me this long, and I'm so sorry if I disappointed you with this chapter! :/ **


	34. Help

**Sorry it's taken so long; my excuse is that this one was very hard to write… I'm sure you'll understand. **

**I hope you like this chapter, thank you SO much to my reviewers- wondertogonder, LovingBoBThePacific, maya, Rose2621 and Ames! You guys make me the happiest girl in the world!**

**I only own Essie and Taletta. **

Chapter Thirty-four: Help

Essie bent down her head, trying to capture the eyes of the skeleton hanging on the barbed wire. He turned his face away, not wanting another man to see him cry. Her fingers were shaking as she lifted her hand to undo her hair. The messy braid unraveled, the caramel waves cascading around her face.

"_Woman… I am an American woman. You can trust me,_" she reassuringly told him in German tongue. His watery eyes met with hers, a desperate cry seeming to ring through intense the air. The large wire covered gate swung open, Christenson ordering them to back up, his voice wavering.

She looked back, seeing even Bull crouching. Hot tears held on the edges of her eye lids, prepared to plunge with the slightest blink. Her boys walked solemnly through the 'camp', looks of sorrow, disbelief and anger painted on their faces. Who could do this?

She wanted Talbert at her side, a fleshy hand to hold. Crying seemed like a reasonable thing to do, but she had to stay strong for the men. Essie knew if they saw her weak, they would crumble. Normally she would have taken a deep breath to gain courage, but the stench that hung in the air would give her little courage. Walking through the sea of Americans, slowly she entered. The victims bony fingers clung on to her jacket, their eyebrows curved upwards with terror.

A young man, possibly around 17 stumbled up to her. He embraced her with all the force his frail body could muster. His shaven head had bloody scars across it, his cheekbones profusely protruding from his once cheerful face. Essie felt him clutch her hair as be sobbed into her shoulder. It was likely he thought she was his mother. The men here needed a woman to hold them, whether they were the starving prisoners, or the horrified soldiers. It was at this moment that Easy needed her to be strong.

"Fusillade! Esther…" Winters called softly for her as he stood near Nixon, Speirs, Liebgott and a mumbling prisoner. Hesitantly she walked up to him, stepping cautiously around the decaying bodies that littered the dusty ground.

She pulled her scarf from her nose, holding down a gag as the powerful stench engulfed her senses, "Yes, sir?" She wanted to sound confident, but her wavering voice was plagued with weakness as another barely-living skeleton stumbled behind them.

"This man here… he says there is a women's camp, by the railroad crossing." Winters swallowed hard, his usual husky voice faltering.

Nixon stepped forward, "We need you and Taletta to go over there…"

With her mind racing, she slowly nodded, looking around for her best friend, "Anybody else?" she croaked, the stone in her throat keeping her from speaking fluently.

"No… no, nobody else," Winters gravely added, as the information giving men staggered away, weeping. She brought the back of her hand to her eyes as he crumpled beside his 'Papa' that was clearly no longer living.

"We think-"

"Tala!" She bellowed, cutting off Winters. Taletta pushed through the ocean of malnourished men, searching for her caller. Her eyes were swollen, the trails of tears cutting through her pink cheeks. Seeing this, Essie knew she had yet another person to be strong for.

"There is a women camp by the railroad crossing…" Her voice was suddenly deeper as she searched for the strength of an ox.

Tala's eyes were fixed on something in the distance, "Dear God…" Essie turned to find what she was looking at. The skeletons emerged from long housing buildings, shielding their faces from the blinding sunlight. One fell on the path, dotted with the bodies of their family.

Tearing her eyes away, she took Tala's arm and led her to the gate. She swung it open, slicing her palm's scar open with the cruel barbed wire that lined the towering fences. She threw her hand downwards, drops of blood flying from the wound. It splattered across the front of the jeep, but she chose to ignore the pain.

"I'll drive," Essie clambered up the side, wrapping her trembling fingers around the worn black steering wheel.

"Where are you guys going?" George Luz asked.

"The woman's camp. I need you to come, bring your radio," she said shortly and once she saw Tala and Luz was in, she heavy pressed on the gas pedal.

With gravel kicking up behind the wheels and flying behind them, it felt like they couldn't get there fast enough. She felt Taletta's worried eyes on her, knowing she was holding in all of the heavy weight of war inside… just like she always did.

The fences were just as tall and terrifying, but the camp was smaller in size. It was only her and her two best friends to face this alone. No birds sang in the dark trees, and a different stench was in the air than at the men's camp.

They both held their hands over their mouths, to ward of the smell and the shock that had hit them so hard. They backed up cautiously, not knowing they were Americans yet. Being the understanding person she was, Tala raised her left arm to show them the red cross band that wrapped around her limb. As Essie struggled to cut the heavy chain that bound the women, she looked up and saw that faintest spark of hope flash in their dark eyes. It was the universal sign for help on her arm that did this to them.

As they timidly entered the initial camp, gagging was the only sound escaping from their mouths. They didn't dare talk, as this would only make them inhale. One wouldn't be able to tell it was women limping around the dead bodies as their heads were shaven as well. The only trace of womanhood was blood stains on the bottom half of the striped pajamas that hung on their hips. The ones without this had growing children inside them, which the two scared girls knew only too well would not survive.

Tala separated from Essie to attend to a particular woman who lay crumpled in a pile of ashes. Essie was forced to look away, as a sea of hands began stroking her hair. They were envious as they murmured choppy words to themselves. Inside she was scared, though it sounded horrific; this was one of her worst nightmares. Skeletons surrounding her, death surrounding her, the victims whispering croaking words to her. Essie wanted to give them hair, knowing it was something every woman treasured. Watching the young girls trip around with newborns in their arms made her painfully remember what the German's had done to her back in Haugenau. She was lucky….

An elder woman slowly but surely walked to her, and the minute she reached her she collapsed in Essie's arms. Essie embraced her, only to keep her standing. She grasped her hair and pulled her gasping head nearer to her. Through a toothless mouth she whispered, "_Danke… danke… danke…_"

Over the woman's shoulder she forced her eyes open. A burning makeshift barrack had charred bodies surrounding it. Piles of the victims were scattered around, the ones the Krauts had bothered to attend too. Their forearms were branded with numbers formed by painful looking scars. Her eyes observed them further, each had a golden star plastered on their chest reading 'Juden'. Jews.

The ancient woman still held on tightly, Essie still holding up her frail remains of a body. She weakly raised her head, placing her dry and thin lips to Essie's fleshy cheek. The woman's soul finally escaped her body, and the corpse's small weight dropped. The men were not around now to be tough for, so she began sobbing. Searing tears raced down her face, her eyebrows furrowed with sorrow. Essie lifted her up, holding the lifeless form firmly to her chest. The other prisoners looked at her as if to say, "What are you so upset about? That's only 10th one today."

Essie didn't know what to do; her emotions were swimming in the tears as she walked mindlessly around the camp. She turned her head behind her, Taletta gently pushing back a lady's head to look into her eyes. She was distracted and for now, keeping calm. Luz was cupping the end of the phone in his trembling hand, talking most likely to Winters.

With every sob, the old lady's lifeless legs would swing back and forth like laundry on a breezy day. The stench becoming overpowering as she neared the housings, she was forced to lay the woman's body on the ground. Hastily she pulled her scarf from her neck, and gently placed it over her face. The corners of her lips were slightly curved; she knew she was going to heaven.

Her knees snapping as she stood, she still wandered around. As she was trying to assess the sickening problem, a small group of the ghost-like women followed closely behind her. At this moment Essie realized why Winters picked the two girls in the company to go. The touch and presence of another woman was helping them ever so slightly.

Kicking open the rickety door of the last housing, Essie swallowed down the gagging that was raving in her stomach. The women slunk back into their filthy beds as she flashed her flashlight. They were being treated as animals, left to die. Coughing up the taste of vomit, Essie emerged to leave, grief heavy in her heart.

A small girl was huddled in the far corner. She still had her hair; the once golden strains now turned a charred and singed brown. She looked as if she was Dixie's age, so Essie scurried over to her to be of some comfort. Her little nose was turned up like Dixie's, her delicate hands folded in her lap. When Essie saw the shocking resemblance, the effects of it all started to rain down on her. She was fully convinced it was her baby sister, and she was dying.

"Dixie!" She began sprinting with full forced, winding around the decomposing bodies that were scattered across the earth. The girl didn't respond to the name, "DIXIE!" Essie fell to her knees and began stroking the girl's battered face. "Dixie! Dixie, it's me- Esther!"

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, and began weeping, "No, no… don't cry!" She was so full of adrenaline; she began shaking the terrified girl. Essie couldn't understand why 'Dixie' wouldn't respond, and the frail girl couldn't understand why an American was punishing her.

Jogging footsteps neared her; a light hand was placed on her shoulder, "Essie… t-that's not Dixie…" Tala's usually cooing voice was now choppy and wavering.

"Yes it _is_! I know my own sister!" Essie slipped further into madness, embracing the struggling child closer. The confused and terrified girl began screaming and punching Essie. Her heart broke, thinking it was her sister that for some reason hated her.

"Essie… it's time to go back," Luz's husky voice stabbed her as he towered over her. "We've done all we can do."

The girl escaped, running as fast as her battered legs could carry her. Essie scrambled to stand but the powerful sobs wracking her body forced her to the ground again. Rays of sunlight escaped through the clouds, making the camp a little brighter. She swallowed hard, knowing now that that wasn't Dixie. Seeing the small girl made her realize that these women were men's wives, people's daughters, mothers and sisters. They were people too, and they once had lives like each of them did.

"Winters wants us back… they got food for the men," Luz informed her, but she opened her mouth to protest. "The women will get some too."

His radio crackled to life and both hers and Tala's eyes grew wide as Luz's face dropped. Taletta helped Essie to her feet and began helpfully brushing dirt from her. Looking into Essie's swollen eyes, Tala mustered a faint smile. The prisoners would be okay, they will have food.

Luz swung the boxy radio back over his shoulder, and pressed his lips together. "We have orders. Keep the women in here, so they don't spread out. Some regimental fucking surgeon says they will eat themselves to death."

"What!" Tala's usual calm voice was now turned venomous.

Luz looked up to sky, holding back tears, "I know…" he croaked.

B.o.B.

Taletta placed her quivering hands heavily on the rim of the cream sink. She looked at herself through the crack glass. Her skin had lost his happy glow; her pours had absorbed the reeking stench. Her once smooth dark hair was now an unmanageable bird's nest at the back of her head.

The door behind her creaked open, revealing Grant who looked like he had had himself a good cry. He lightly rested his helmet on the hall tree, running his rough fingers through his thick hair. Tala ran warm water over her thin hands, scrubbing vigorously to rid the filth that lined her skin. Unsuccessful, she ran a raggedy towel through each nook.

"Hey," she said weakly and dryly.

His heavy boots walked closer to her, "Hey, babe." Chuck took her by the waist, needing to feel her beating heart against his. Though they had left the camp, death still lingered in the air. It followed them, the depressing burden hanging on their broken back. "You okay?" He asked, concerned as her eyes began to mist up again.

"Yea, yea… I'm fine," she wiped her sleeve against her cheeks. "Essie though… she…"

He tightened his hold, "She what?" His gruff voice made Tala relax, as did his embrace.

Taletta swallowed hard, taking her eyes away from Grant's, "Well, there was a girl in the women's camp today. And, Essie thought it was her little sister. She was fully convinced it was her baby sister," Grant's mouth opened in shock. "I know, anyway… it terrified the little girl. It also broke Essie's heart, I mean; she thought her sister hated her."

"Christ…"

"I don't know what to do, Chuck," her light voice croaked. He bent down slightly and pressed his soft lips to her forehead. Tala closed her eyes, comforted tremendously by his love.

"Don't worry, babe. Tab'll take care of her," he pulled away from her, looking deeply into her green eyes. "You can't help everybody."

B.o.B.

**Thalem, Germany:**

"I'll tell you one thing about the Krauts," Luz pulled his cigarette from his teeth. "They sure clean up good."

"Yup… all you need is a little Mozart," Liebgott dryly said. Essie watched as a quartet of string players drew their bows across their instruments. A line of people carried chairs down from a large pile of rubble. She sat on Talbert's lap, tightly holding his hand. Luz, Liebgott, Bull, Webster and Perconte surrounded her. For once she felt safe and secure.

"That's Beethoven," Lewis entered the small debris littered room that looked over the city's center square.

"Sorry, sir?" Joe asked, slightly annoyed by the correction.

"That's not Mozart… that's Beethoven." Essie took a long draw from her cigar, holding the thick smoke in her lungs. Her eyes fixed on the first violin player, she saw as he put so much emotion in his music. He reminded her of her father, the way he was so serious. It was then that she knew her speculations were true. These were just normal people, put in danger because a mad man had power over them. The saying was 'The only good Kraut is a dead Kraut'. They were just doing what they were supposed to do. Under different circumstances, the enemy could have been her good friend.

"Hitler's dead," Nixon blankly informed them, making everybody turn and face him abruptly.

"Holy shit…" she breathed, cigar smoke chasing her words.

Nixon refused to look at her on Tab's lap, "Shoot himself in Berlin."

"Is the war over, sir?" Bull shifted uneasily in his spot.

"No, we have orders to Bergesgarden. We move out in one hour," he solemnly added, patting Luz on the back as he slung his radio over his shoulder.

"Why? The man's not home," Webster sarcastically said. "Should have killed himself sooner… would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Nixon eyed Essie as she slowly placed her helmet on her head, "Yea, he should of." She weakly smiled at him, her shoulder brushing against his. "But he didn't…"

B.o.B.

"We have one hour, Es. Would you like to take a walk with me?" Floyd timidly asked.

Esther smiled brightly up at him, happy to be back at his side, "I'd love to, Tab."

He laced his fingers with hers, and guided her towards a road. The shoulder was lined with crumbling bricks, a chair leg here and broken glass there.

"Wow, it's _so_ beautiful here, Tab," she sarcastically said up to him.

A smile danced on his lips, "Be patient. We _are _in the Alps ya know…" She playfully rolled her eyes, trusting his judgment. The paved road emerged into a chalky dirt one. Spring flowers were powering their way through the earth's crust. The trees were plush with thick green leaves, singing red-winged blackbirds fluttered overhead.

Instinctively they fell into the same step, "Essie, Sobel isn't watching us… we don't have to march."

She giggled, and it felt funny to do so, "I know, Tab… I can't control it."

He gently tugged her hand, taking them off of the beaten trail. A small river was bubbling in front of her; a alfalfa field of purple blooms lay on the opposite side.

Essie gasped, "It's just like my dream…"

Talbert released her hand, sitting down near the wide trunk of a tree, "What's like your dream?"

"I had a dream once… never mind. It's silly, really," she looked over at him, embarrassed pink crawling on her cheeks.

"Nothing you say is silly, c'mere and tell me about it," He patted the soft and inviting grass beside him. She walked over to him, and sat at his side. Tab wrapped his heavy arm around her small waist, pulling her close to him.

She sighed, placing a light hand on his chest, "Hoob was sitting where you are, and there was a… horse. It was on my birthday, and it's nothing really. Hoob just wished me a happy birthday… nothing special."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, "That _is _special, babe. I know you miss him…"

A rock formed in her throat, so she lightheartedly slapped his stomach, "Shut up, Floyd! You're gonna make me cry!"

He began chuckling, so she slapped him some more, "Sorry, babe… it's just I missed you hitting me!" She stubbornly crossed her arm, looking down to check the time that read on her watch.

"Tab, we better head ba-" his lips crashed into hers, stopping her protesting words dead in their tracks. He placed his hand against her warm cheek, grabbing hold of her hair. Essie laced her fingers together on the back of his neck, moving to straddle his lap. As he kissed her more, a guilty pleasure washed through her. She thought of all the girls the day before, the ones in the camp. They would never know a love like this, and how beautiful is felt.

They separated and Floyd rested his forehead against her, his blue eyes staring lovingly into her small hazel ones, "I love you…"

Essie sucked in a breath of air, knowing she hadn't said the three simple words in seemingly an eternity, "I love _you_."

**I can't believe I only have one more episode left! **

**This one was really bad, so please let me know in a review… I need to get punished. xD**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	35. Two Great Hearts Think Alike

**Sorry it has been awhile… the inspiration meter is unfortunately low.**

**I did find inspiration though when I discovered that I started this Fic a little over 2 months ago. Goodness, summer has flown by!**

**Warning: This one is a little more 'mature'… but I kept it classy. xD**

Chapter Thirty-Five: Two Great Hearts Think Alike

Her fingers scratched trying desperately to wound her captor. She tried recoiling her legs, drawing them up to protect her. Their hands still grasped and groped, their words chortling with pleasure.

"Please… _please_!" She begged as they continued to eat away at her. Their strong and overpowering hands forced her kicking legs down. Their laughter turned to gasps, making her stomach churn with agony. The darkness engulfed her, leaving her to only feel the pain. Determined not to give up, she failed around more.

"Essie!" One shook her back and forth, breathing urgent words in her ear. "Esther, baby! Wake up, WAKE UP!"

Her eyes flashed open, bead of cold sweat meeting with her eyelashes. Her dog tags clung to her chest with the terrified heat, the musty pillow beneath her was moist.

"Honey… were you having a nightmare?" Talbert's wrinkled face looked down at her; he was propped up on his elbow.

Essie gasped for fresh air, her head still throbbing with the painful memories, "Yes." She answered wobbly, unable to speak anything more. Her knuckles were white as her fingers dug into the mattress. Though Talbert was drowsy, Essie was forced into a bright awareness. He fell back, his eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion.

After a few minutes, he looked over at her disgruntled. Floyd expected her to fall into his hold; he didn't realize what her nightmare consisted of. Her face matched with the full moon's light that danced on her pale cheekbones. He rolled over, brushing the sweat from her emotionless face.

Daring herself, she turned to look at him. His eyes were half closed, his hand strokes slowing down. Through parted lips he 'shushed' her. Tab's sliding expression brought back agonizing memories of when Travis was shot, then leading to flashbacks of the German's assault on her innocent body. Without hesitation, Essie snatched up his dog tags. They pulled her nearer to him as she dug her frightened fingers into his bare back. Though the spring made the air hot, the reminiscing sweat had sent her body into shivers.

"Shhh… I'm right here. You're safe with me, honey girl," Tab grasped her small waist, pulling her deeper into his inviting chest. Like a small child in the middle of a storm, she nestled further into the crook of Tab's neck. He began humming with satisfaction as Essie grasped his collarbone. Her scared heart beat tremendously faster than his steady pulse.

"Love's gonna make this alright…" he gently kissed the crown of her head, making her tense body finally relax.

"Floyd, c'mon! Upsy daisy!" Essie clapped her hands together before pulling her pants over Luz's boxers.

"No," he said curtly, burying his grumbling face deeper into the ragged sheets. Fastening a fresh undergarment behind her, she slid her Camp Toccoa shirt over her goose bumped skin.

Esther rolled her eyes, "Babe, c'mon!" She was getting frustrated now, snapping her suspenders to her belt. "We're gonna miss the fucking trucks, don't you want to see the Eagle's Nest?"

"No."

A sly idea grew in her little head, so she shuffled quietly to the bedside. Essie placed her hands on his upper arm, rolling him over on his back. His exhaustion had made him surprisingly heavy so she groaned. Tab shielded his eyes from the blinding morning sunrise. Swallowing down a smile, Essie bent down and kissed his dry lips. Daring, she wrapped her tongue around his. Floyd's eyes abruptly opened wide as she ran her hands along his chest and down his abdomen. Goosebumps rose on his once smooth skin as she grasped his dog tags to pull him higher up. Essie began to trace kisses along his smooth jaw line, making him grip her shoulder.

"Mmm hmm… gimme some more of _that_," he murmured in her ear, begging for more. Pulling away with a devious smile, she turned and walked to the small vanity by the window.

"Nope. Not 'til you get up," she teased with a swing in her walk.

He flung his arms up in protest, "Ah, c'mon Essie! That isn't even fair…"

Essie ran a brush through her thick, wavy hair, "Yes, it is." Trying hard to not smile with the victory, she heard his belt clink together as he fastened it.

"Hey, lovebirds… we're moving out! Get yo asses out here," Liebgott yelled through the locked door.

She held her finger to her lips to get Tab's disgruntled groans quiet, "Sure, we'll be right out, Joe!" Her face felt hot when she heard his boots clomp down the hall. How the hell did he know we were together? Essie asked herself, mindlessly watching Floyd lace up his boots.

Out of hairstyle ideas, Esther decided to tie her hair into two long braids along her neck. Satisfied with the lovely feeling of having clean hair, she smiled. The end of the war was at the tips of their fingers. Talbert offered her his drowsy hand, as she stood from the bench of the vanity.

B.o.B.

"Eerie… isn't it?" Taletta timidly asked as they slowly walked down the town streets of Berchtesgaden. Long white sheet billowed in the breeze, white papers fluttering around their heavy boots. Two thick rows of men lined the side of the cobblestone street. All with their heads tilted towards the sky, they took in the sights that surrounded them. Essie saw the bad while Taletta saw the beauty.

"Ugly fucking thing, ain't it?" She bitterly pointed the nose of her rifle towards a swastika that hung above a grand mansion.

"Oh, would you stop being so negative? Look at these buildings- they're beautiful!" Her mouth was open in awe as Essie rolled her eyes. "Look at that detail…"

Essie's white PT shirt stuck out from the rest of the soldiers ahead and behind her. A finger slid under her left suspender. Her heart ached, remembering back to when Muck would do that to her. Though she acted annoyed then, she would give anything to have him do it again. As the elastic came snapping down on her tender shoulder blade, she whipped around to lash out at her victim. Floyd had a devilish smile curling his lips, his perfect eyebrows playfully raised.

"Payback… for this morning," he winked at her.

She wished she could 'see it through', but her personal morals prevented her from doing so. "Wanna go check out that mansion with me, babe?" He asked, his smile sliding as he saw her eyes go blank.

"Huh? Oh, yea… the mansion. Sure," her words were emotionless and dry. Her heart continued to unbearably ache for Hoob, Skip, Penk, Bill and Toye. As oddly as it sounded, the war wasn't the same without them. Things were changing, passions developing deeper, victory at everybody's fingertips.

The stained glass windowed door made her yearn for a Sunday church service. The dark ceilings loomed over her famished and small body, sending uncomfortable feelings to crawl down her spine. Her head spun as she caught the sight of Nixon thumbing through a record book. Talbert excitedly took her hand, and she could feel his pulse coursing through his skin to hers. Lewis glanced up from the script writing to the couple. He weakly smiled at her, his dark eyes lonesome. Essie bent back her hand, faintly waving at him as Talbert lead her into the nearest room.

Red velvet upholstered the Victorian armchairs scattered around the room. Dark flowers crawled up along the tall wall, leading up to yet another yellow tasseled Nazi emblem. Pulling her innocent and unsuspecting eyes from the fine details, Tab placed his large hands on her hips. He gently but firmly pushed her up against the wall, causing a gasp to escape from her mouth.

"Shall we finish what we started this morning?" His sweet breath collided with her face, making the urge nearly impossible to fight.

His warm hand fished under her thin shirt, "Tab, no." She pushed his yearning hands away, "Do you see a ring on this finger?" Essie playfully wiggled her bare ring finger, remembering back to what happened the last time she refused. His mouth still twitched inches from her, lust burning ferociously in his half open blue eyes.

"Sergeant Talbert? Can you please answer me a question?" Nixon's deep voice boomed through the empty room. He leaned causally against the framing of the skinny door, taking short swigs from his flask. Essie's eyes flashed wide with his familiar voice; she cringed. Floyd slid his hands from her swaying hips, fisting them tightly at his sides.

He took a calming breath, "Yes, sir. I'll try, sir."

Nix looked over at Essie once more, then closed his eyes, seeming to blink back tears, "Man to man, Talbert, and tell me the truth. Tell me, were you ever there when she needed you?" Lewis' voice grew stronger as he continued with his interrogation, "Look me in the eye, tell me. If you really loved her, then why the hell did you make her cry? Huh, answer that for me!"

"I-I…" Talb was speechless.

"You what? Can't answer?" Nix spat out at him. "Esther, I have a few questions for you too. I was just curious if you knew the answers to these… because I sure do. _Who _was there when your heart was broken? _Who _held you when Talbert had shot you down for the countless time? Huh? _Who _wiped your tears away? I _really _want to know, Essie. _Why _him and not _me_?" His words were weak as he noticed tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"I love Floyd, Nix. That is that. Now, I hear you aren't a pro at keeping a wife… so I was just looking out for myself. I know I want a husband, and you just love me when you are drunk. You know that as well as I do. Yes, you have held me in my darkest hours… and I shouldn't have allowed you to." She furrowed her brows together, determination coursing through her every word. Essie marched over to Tab side, and threaded her arm through his. "That is _why _I chose him over you. But shit Nix, you make it sound like you are a couple of puppies getting auctioned off to me!"

The world paused as Nixon took three long gulps from his flask, the words clearly stinging his soul, "Alright. Thank you for clarifying all of that. Good day…" Essie scolded herself for being so harsh as he saw his eyes grow misty. He nodded curtly then clomped down the hallway.

Tab smiled down at her, "Thank you… for that."

She firmly squeezed his hand, "I'm just doing what my heart is telling me. It tells me it loves _you _and only _you_."

His eyes were free of lust but now filled with love. Tab swooped down, gently crashing his lips into her trembling ones. Essie held her eyes shut as he pulled away, wanting to hold the feeling of his lips on hers forever. "Two great hearts think alike…"

The simple sentence washed away any doubt of her love for him. Like she did at the beginning of the war, that seemed so far away, she stood on the toes of his boots. Slowly they wrapped their arms around each other, the simple embrace making both hearts flutter in perfect rhythm.

B.o.B.

The Eagle's Nest was a surprise birthday present for Hitler, built with Nazi Party money. A mountaintop stone retreat, 8,000 feet up; accessible by a gold plated elevator. It was one of the crown jewels of his empire… and the man was afraid of heights. Its octagon shape stood gray against the massive and breathtaking mountain backdrop.

Her faced was brighter than the Bavarian sun that shone down on the happy men called Easy Company. A short trail of men sprinted up the mountainside, their weapons waving in celebration. Essie pulled her hand from Talbert's hold, bringing her fingers to her lips. Happily, she blew them all a kiss. She then outstretched both of arms, yearning to absorb the bliss the atmosphere possessed.

"Yea, CURRAHEE!" She bellowed, memories of Camp Toccoa flooding her body. Memories of how cruel Sobel was from the start, the first time she met Tab, the night she earned her Jump Wings… and the first dance she shared with Floyd. They were all beautiful memories that she would hold and treasure forever.

"Essie," Harry Welsh elbowed her in the ribs. "Come up with the officers later, I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I'd like that, Harry. But, will Nixon be there?" She timidly asked, recalling what had happened earlier.

"Of course he will be. You don't mind, do you?"

Ah, fuck. Essie said to herself, "Nah… nah. I don't mind, why would you ask?" She let out an uneasy and nervous fake chuckle, looking up at Tab who she expected to be furious.

"Go on, have yourself some fun, babe," He winked down at her as she sat on his knee, a loving twinkle in his eye. The truck rumble up the intense incline of the Alpine mountain. Talbert had a protecting hold on her waist, making her face glow with glee. Being in his arms was the best feeling for her, while being in Nixon's arms just made her guilty. With Floyd she felt safe and loved.

The Eagle's Nest was glorious. The perfect stone walls were short, perfect round tables had soft pink calico tablecloths. For being so fucked up, Hitler's got good taste. Esther laughed to herself, yanking out the cork of a lavish champagne bottle. The yellow beverage foamed out the mouth. Hearing the officers heartily laughing out on the deck that wrapped around the nest, Essie practically skipped towards the sunlight. She had everything to be happy about; she had survived World War Two.

Her wasted body was sprawled on the sunning chair, while Harry and Speirs chatted about the Ruskies. She felt Nixon's eyes on her with every swig she in took.

A finger playfully met with her stomach, "Ah, Camp Toccoa!" Harry slurred mouth half smiling. "Weren't those the days, Essie?"

She lifted her eyebrows, "Hi-ho fucking Silver, boys." This earned her a small chuckle from Speirs and a snort from Nixon. Harry wobbly stood, leaning heavily against a concrete pillar.

"Glad you could join us, Sergeant," Nixon drunkenly began sucking on the empty green tinted bottle.

"Yea, yea. I am too, actually," Essie smiled genuinely at each of them, as silly as it sounded in her head, she would miss their time together. Contently, she rested her arms behind her head and allowed her face to absorb the sunrays.

"No, goddamn it, listen to me! Hitler, Hitler… ah, fuck," Nixon was debating with Harry, making Essie giggle uncontrollably.

"No! I'm telling you, its Hitler, Goebbels, Himmler…" Harry counted out the leaders of the Nazi Party by bending back his fingers.

"Hey Adolf!" Harry addressed a cheerful Winters who held something in his hand. "Love your Eagle's Nest… I hope you don't mind, we made ourselves at home." Harry gestured to the drunk saps behind him. He then leaned heavy on Richard, "_Love _what you've done with the place. Here, have a drink," he took the half empty bottle from Essie hold, holding it up to Winters face. "Just so we can say we've seen ya do it."

Winters smiled down at his shorter friend, unfolding the letter, "Listen up. From court, this just came in. Effective immediately; all troops stand fast on present positions."

"I'm standing fast…" Nixon slurred, probably unable to stand.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Ronald teased, clearly sick of war. Harry began laughing, making Winters swallow down his on arising laughter.

"Wanna hear it? Hm?" Harry swayed as he nodded, "You ready for it?"

"Lay it on me! Uh, sir…" Essie belted out, forgetting it was a Major she just addressed.

Winters pleasantly eyed them all, "Here it is: German army surrendered." Essie's jaw practically dropped to her lap, "Holy shit…" was all she could say.

Harry was speechless, a blank expression painted on his freckled face. Winters gently slapped it, a broad and rare smile on his face. Leaving them to wallow in bliss, Winters began to walk away. "I've got a present for _you_," he pointed to Nixon. Lew scooped up his meager belongings and stumbled behind his sober friend.

"Is it true?" Harry asked Lipton.

"Sure is…" Lipton embraced Harry, happiness overcoming them both. Speirs promptly began vomiting in the nearest ice bucket, unable to hold down the massive amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Esther began chuckling down at him, and as he wiped his lips he looked up at her, "How the hell do you stomach all that booze, Fusillade. I mean, Christ, you're a woman!"

Essie pretended to be cocky and held her nails in front of her face, "Ah, a woman's secret. You'll never know, Ron…"

Next thing she knew, Harry was sprawled on top of her. With a dizzy head, he had timbered over. She began laughing hysterically, able to lighten up with Nixon's absence. Playfully she swatted his dense and curly hair, but he was still unable to sit upright, "Get off me, Harry!"

He shut his eyes, and subconsciously hugged her leg. She flung her arms up in defeat, making Lipton fold his arms and lean against the wall. They all began chuckling as Harry nudged deeper into her as he drifted off to sleep.

"First Sergeant?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?" she addressed Carwood.

He sighed, "I think I speak for everybody here… even Harry, when I say this. I am proud to have served and gained victory with you. You are one of Easy's finest soldiers, and I feel _blessed _to have had the honor of serving with such a fine young lady." He smiled sweetly down at her astonished face.

"Yea, I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. You really are a fine soldier… for a woman," before she could protest with his last remark, he winked. Harry squeezed her leg a little tighter, letting her know he felt the same exact way.

Her heart pounded, "Thanks guys… it really means a lot. I am honored to have served with every gentleman of Easy Company." Essie held up a bottle of champagne, "CURRAHEE!"

"CURRAHEE!" They all belted their beloved motto in unison.

**Next up: Austria! :D**

**Reviews are very appreciated! **


	36. Happy VE Day

**So, I've watched over half of Saving Private Ryan… and I will **_**defiantly **_**be doing a story for it! :D**

**As always, I adore reviews… I suppose you could call them my drug. They make me immensely happy.**

**I'm sorry this one is so short, it's kinda a filler I guess you could say. :)**

Chapter Thirty-Six: Happy V-E Day

Victory. It tasted like honey on her tongue. To a broken soldier, it was the most beautiful word in the world. This was because 'home' trailed directly behind it. Holding up a flickering lighter to her thick cigar, a pleasant smile spread across her face. Babe had just whizzed past her, taping her shoulder with a thrilled hand. Apparently, Winters had discovered Himmler's house with a towering wine cellar. Easy had gotten a truck load of the fine booze, and they wanted to chug it down with their Bastonge Baby.

The heavy dark oak door swung open, the welcoming aroma of Lucky Strikes wafting into her nose. Childishly scolding her boots, Essie tip toed up to the balcony. Convinced the creaking of the warped wooden stairs would give her position away, she rolled her eyes. The men beneath her continued to heartily laugh, making jokes about Hinkle and debating about their favorite pin-up girl.

Resting her elbows on the edge of the magnificent balcony, Esther admired the brave men beneath her. They had survived the war with her; they had seen the same things as her. Easy felt her pains, her sufferings. They were her brothers… and deep inside she knew they always would be. Malarkey teased Taletta who was surprisingly drunk, while Grant poured her another shot glass. Luz's mocking voice cut through everybody else's, followed by a roar of laughter that warmed Essie's heart. She loved these men, with all her heart.

"AHEM!" She mocked a royal, clearing her throat obnoxiously. "Attention, attention my fair gentleman and lady! I have _arrived_…" she put an extra emphasize on 'arrived', leaving it to linger in the air. Their eyes darted upwards from the long dining table, searching for the owner of the calls. With all eyes on her, she playfully bowed over the edge, winking at them all.

"Come on down, Es!" Christenson waved his hand.

"Yea, we saved ya some Kraut booze!" Liebgott held up a crystal shot glass. A needle was drug across a record, the sweet tunes of Benny Goodman's clarinet emerging from it. As she strutted down the steps, Essie held the cigar tighter in her teeth. Where was Floyd?

Shifty shyly scooted up to her, a half-empty bottle in his hand, "Glad you could join us, Esther." She snatched the bottle, pressing it to her lips. She ran her tongue along the front of her teeth, "Me too, Shifty. Me too."

She slid on the bench between Bull and Martin. Martin happily nudged her, while Bull promptly slapped his goliath hand on her back. An average woman would have grimaced, but Bull knew she was battle strong. Essie continued to drink the fancy winery as she listened lovingly to her boys.

"No, I'm telling you! It was 30 different POW's," Malarkey argued with Grant. "Muck told me so." Essie chuckled, catching on that they were _still _arguing about Speirs' ledgend.

"Doesn't matter boys, he's not as badass as we were made to believe," she swirled the remaining booze in the bottle. "Guy can't even hold down two bottles."

Perconte piped up, "Uh, either can we. You're just the guzzler that can." He winked at her, making her stick her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Has anybody seen Talbert?"

"Why? Do ya want him?" Skinny timidly asked, begging for some chuckles.

"Shit Skinny, it's not like I love the man or anything…" She took a heavy draw from her cigar.

"Oh, so you don't love me? Is that what I hear?" A familiar and teasing voice emerged from the darkness. Essie stood and met with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her bottle tapping his back she laughed, "Fuck you, Floyd."

A broad smile cracked his face in half, he spoke with sarcasm, "Love ya too, babe."

"What's that? You love me, Tab? I didn't think of you as the gay type, but whatever!" Babe's South Philly accent cut through the smoke, making Essie sadly smile into the crook of Tab's neck. She released her arms, sliding down the front of his jacket. They marched in time to the table. Before she sat down, Essie snatched up a tall and lean wine glass from the china cabinet.

Pouring the pink liquid into the bowl, "I propose a toast." Everybody followed her, the room growing silent.

"To every fallen men of Easy Company. Without them, I guarantee we wouldn't be sitting here right now." The room roared in their agreement. "To Dukeman, to Compton, to our good ole Wild Bill."

Babe stood up, his face solemn, "To Penkala and Muck… I miss those saps."

Taletta then took her turn, "To every man I couldn't save. Joe Toye and Smokey Gordon. Lest we forget."

"Miller, Van Klinken, Tipper and Blithe. Meehan and Jackson," Talbert pushed back the bench, his voice wavering.

"To Hoob… the best man I knew," she quickly held the glass to her lips to hide the quivering. They all took quiet sips, each with their own pains of mourning. Floyd placed a soothing hand on her back, making Essie blink back tears. "Currahee, boys. We stand alone."

"CURRAHEE!" the brave paratroopers of Easy Company bellowed, lifting whatever alcohol they held. Talbert wrapped his muscular arm around Essie's waist, bringing back painful memories of Markey Garden. She gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I was just... nothing."

He worriedly raised his eyebrows, "Alright then."

Changing the subject, she broadly spoke up, "Christ, I hope we never leave Berchtesgaden."

Malarkey vouched for that, as did Luz and Leibgott. Now completely drunk out of their minds, the men grew quiet. Some were passed out on the table, other barely propped up on a wall. The sweet tunes of Big Band still humming through the hall, and Essie began to swing her booted foot.

With slurred words, Talbert gently held up Essie's sharp face by her chin, "Dance. Would you like to dance?"

"I'm not sure if I even remember how to, Floyd."

"Sure you do," he hastily grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet. Moonlight Serenade performed by Glenn Miller and his Orchestra began playing, the needle scratching the black spinning surface. Tab gently took her by the waist as she looked awkwardly up to him. shyly she rest her small head on his broad chest as they began to sway. Noticing her breathing beginning to speed, Tab reassuringly squeezed her fingers. She sighed heavily with his touch.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want to, Es," his voice held a hurt tone.

"It's not that… it's, I forgot how _good _it feels to dance. A delightful taste of civilization; I missed it." Floyd leaned down and kissed her pale forehead. Essie squeezed shut her eyes, begging to be held like this forever.

"Happy V-E day… it's all over now. We can live a normal life together, Esther."

**I'm so sorry it was so short.**

**I love your feedback- all of it! :) **


	37. Ruggedly Beautiful

**Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**I've always wanted to live in Austria, ever since I was a little girl… so I hope this is a decent chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Ruggedly Beautiful

Mirrored in the smooth clear lake water, breathtaking mountains sprouted from the earth. Essie closed her eyes to relish in the yellow rays that shot down and kissed her face. Her caramel hair fluttered in the breeze through the wooden boards that she rest her head against. Floyd softly watched her, admiring her sharp jaw line. It bore a scar she had earned in Brecourt. Her cheeks were pink with warmth, her ruby lips curved with pleasure.

Talbert couldn't help but smile down at her. He knew in this life, he wouldn't treat her like property, but like the badass princess she was. Esther had survived a war as a woman. There was terrifying times when Floyd was afraid he was going to lose her. She ran her fingers through the waves, pulling back the bothersome strands. Shifty was watching her as well, and he saw the rippled scar that engulfed her calloused palm. He was with her when the hot bullet ripped through her flesh. Darrell remembered it so vividly. The tears of pain rolling down her face, her trying to suppress the cries of agony. Powers tore his eyes from her, trying to forget.

"_One of those American bastards sure has long hair…_" Essie heard a German P.O.W. remark to his comrade. Holding down her bitter anger, she chose instead to open her eyes and take in the glorious scenery.

Towering trees were plush with the spring's green life. Modest villas had little cottage homes as they rest in the valley. Long lines of marching men in gray and green uniforms stomps were drowned out by the calming rumbling of the trucks. When she cracked open her alert eyes, massive snow-covered blue mountains stood proud before her. They made her feel so small and her eyes grew wide with fascination. Austria was the most beautiful country the war had given Essie.

"You reckon they'll make us run up those, or ski down 'em?" Talbert spoke, his brow furrowed by the blinding brightness of the snow. Essie blew out a breath of laughter, fishing around for Talbert's hand. She sat up on her knees, looking over the edge of the truck like an excited small child.

"It's beautiful here, Tab." Essie squeezed his hand a little tighter. Her face cracked in half with a beam, she didn't notice him staring over at her. Though they passed three young Bavarian maidens, Floyd couldn't tear his eyes away from his ruggedly beautiful bride-to-be. He swallowed hard, knowing the nerve-racking day would come when he would propose to the brave soldier. Tab shook his head, realizing how awkward that statement sounded.

"The war is _over_!" Malarkey excitedly grasped her shoulder, shaking her quickly with excitement. Webster leaned over her, outstretching his hand for the blonde-haired beauties that blew kisses to her boys. She smirked and sucked in a sweet tasting lungful of the Austrian air.

They pulled through a tunnel of tall and thick trees. Once a hole of light shone through, a massive and gorgeous building developed into sight. Her lower jaw swung open, her hazel eyes filled with awe. It was the most beautiful thing she had laid eyes on. A glass like blue lake lay on the other side, an elegant porch wrapping around the cozy rooms. For a short moment, Essie could picture herself rocking by Floyd's side, silver streaks in her hair.

Various companies gathered in a small smoke filled room, a speaking screen spewing war time news at them. Images of men shooting streams of fire into holes mirrored in her glazed over eyes. The brave boys in Okinawa helped carry a wounded warrior over trampled down tropical grass. She remembered holding onto Muck's back as he expressed his jealousy of the boys fighting in the Pacific. As she wrung her hands together, Essie saw no naked native girls. All she saw was terror; a terror she couldn't face again.

The crackling film clicked to a stop, men grunting their protests as they stood. A light switch was flipped on, the blinding light shocking her eyes. Winters, Nixon, Speirs and Harry all quietly conversed in the lobby area. Floyd was resting somewhere so she was on her own. Nixon's glance caught her eye and Essie weakly smiled in return. His 5 o'clock shadow curved as he drank from a coffee cup, making her heart thump.

"Esther, join us? A couple of us are goin' huntin'," a goliath palm touched the small of her back, making her jump.

As she abruptly turned, Bull's kind face looked down at her. He pulled his cigar stub from his lips, offering it to her, "Yea, I'll gladly go. 'Been a long time since I've shot anything." Essie winked at him, gladly excepting the smoldering cancer stick.

"What the hell you crouching down for, Perco?" Leibgott teased. "What? Deer gonna shoot back?" Essie giggled softly.

"Leave me alone," he sorely replied.

Bull looked over at Essie's comical expression, "How 'bout you all just shud up?" He chewed a wad of tobacco tucked away in his cheek, "Let Shifty kill us sum dinner…"

"Aw, what's the matter Bull? You tired of eatin' dried up spuds three times a day?"

"Shut the fuck up, Perconte," Essie warned.

Leibgott cradled his rifle, "Here's an idea, how 'bout we shoot Bull here… and feed the whole company for a week?"

Esther rolled her eyes, but her childish reaction was interrupted when a beautiful stag developed into sight. Shifty crouched, holding up a firm hand in order. She narrowed her eyes as her knees unwillingly bent. He nestled his soft cheek into the stock of the rifle, narrowing his sights on the mouthwatering prey. Anxiously, Essie gnawed on Bull's wet cigar.

The stag froze, and turned sharply on its heel, disappearing into the thick forest. "Aw goddamn it, Shifty! You let it get away! God, the Army'll be glad to get rid of you."

Darrell slowly lowered his weapon, defeated. "I wish, you know? Seems like they want me to stick around for awhile." His sweet accent made Essie miss her long conversations with Tala.

"You serious?" Leibgott was calming down.

Essie piped in, curious, "How many points you need, Shift?"

"Fifteen," he replied dryly.

Malarkey wiggled his toothpick, "Fifteen? Jesus _Christ_, I thought I had it bad."

"No Purple Heart, never was injured." She let out a frustrated sigh for her dear friend, recalling she only needed seven more points. As odd as it sounded, a part of Essie didn't want to go home. Her new family was here, and when normal life came back, she feared she would lose contact with her brothers in arms.

She tightened the belt that latched around her dress uniform. The dark material with a fresh Screaming Eagle was resting proudly on her strong left shoulder. Essie braided her hair back into a tight French braid, flattering her high cheekbones. Folding the end of her tan pants into her boots- like a paratrooper- she smiled broadly.

"Damn, I look good as a soldier!" She guiltily pointed out.

A voice emerged from behind the door, "I will agree with that." Floyd entered the room, a sly and loveable smirk crawling along his lips. "You ready? It's time to go down there."

She tucked a stray lock behind her ear, and happily took her lover's hand. Exchanging giggles, they walked past a locked door. A makeshift sign read, "Do not disturb". Essie's eyes grew wide as she heard moans and gasps from within. Floyd childishly held his hand over his mouth, suppressing knowing giggles.

Esther turned up her nose in disgust and began pounding on the door, "Taletta! Chuck! Are you in there?!" Scrambling and clinking of a pair of belts was heard.

"Uh… yea. We'll be right out!" Essie could practically feel the heat off of her friend's face through the door. So that's where they were during the failed hunting adventure.

"Crazy kids…" she laughed up to Tab's playfully face.

"Easy Company!" Ronald Speirs bellowed, demanding the uniformed men and women's attention. Her right boot met loudly with her left as she brought her rifle orderly over her right shoulder. She clentched her teeth together, eyes focused on the magnificent American flag billowing in the breeze.

The butt of her gun met with the concrete below her feet, the sound of each man ringing through the abandoned streets. "At ease…" Speirs proudly looked around at his men.

Standing firmly between Talbert and Eugene, Essie couldn't help but smile as the sun continued to dance on her skin. "General Taylor is aware that many veterans, including Normandy veterans, still do not have the 85 points required to be discharged. On this anniversary of D-Day, he has authorized a lottery." Her eyes grew wide, not even remembering that today was the anniversary of that fateful day nearly two years ago. "Send home one man from each company. Effective immediately."

Harry Welsh had a sly smile painted on his face as he fished through a nearly empty helmet. "For Easy Company, the winner is…" he unfolded the lone slip of paper with a familiar name scribbled upon it. "Serial number 130662666- Sergeant Darrell C. _Powers_."

Shifty's innocent face began beaming brightly as everybody whistled. "That's how it's done, Shifty!" George Luz called.

"Way ta go, Shift!" Essie leaned over to her side, making him smile even larger. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Sergeant Grant will see to it that 2nd Platoon takes over at the crossroads checkpoint, beginning tonight at 2200 hours." Taletta leaned over, raising her dark eyebrows, "So much for an anniversary…"

"General Taylor has also announced that the 101st Airborne division will defiantly be redeployed, to the Pacific." Esther felt her heart sink. The feeling of going home had slipped away with a few short words. How could this be happening? She asked herself as she looked sorrowfully over to Talbert. "So, beginning tomorrow at 0600 hours, we will be training to go to war."

The men all swayed silently, disappointment lingering in the air. The news was a low blow that crushed the uplifting fantasies of home. She felt her hopes and dreams slipping out of her loose fingers, and she desperately wanted to cry. Fucking Japs, she mumbled to herself.

B.o.B.

He anxiously wrung his banana cap in his hands, looking out over the lake. His hair was cleanly parted and combed to one side; the Bavarian sun highlighting his sharp jaw line.

Essie sorrowfully dodged under over hanging tree branches, searching for her friend who had just earned a trip back home. She watched as he sat on a boulder, blowing air through his lips. He was so distraught.

"I'm here!" Her voice croaked, despite her begging to make it sound brave. Shifty stood, his face lit up. He quickly came to her side and guided her over to the shore of the smooth lake. Darrell looked uncomfortably into the blue cloud free sky. As Essie looked down at the small black beetle marching across the toe of her boot, she sighed as she was completely lost for words.

"Why is the word 'good' in goodbye, Shifty? Christ…" a painful stone formed in her throat, and she wanted to apologize.

He slowly embraced her as she sobbed into his shoulder, "I don't understand it either, Esther."

"I'm so sorry… I'm being selfish. I should be happy that you are going home," she nestled in deeper to his hold, trying to muffle the weeps. "It's just… I want you to be here when this whole goddamn thing is over."

He pulled away, holding her at arm's length, "Essie? How am I going to explain this all? How on earth am I going to respond when somebody asks me, 'What was the worst part?' How do I let them know the sorrow I felt when I saw you in such pain when we took Carentan?"

Sniffling, Essie wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve, "You're the best damn sniper I know Shift. You've got nothing to explain."

He smiled slightly and hugged her pathetic body once more, "I'll see you at your wedding. Tab promised me I'd be his best man."

Essie began playfully punching his chest. God, I will miss him, she thought sadly. "Hey, remember the time you first called me Essie?" she shyly ran her hand against the back of her neck. "I had never been called anything but Esther, and the nickname you gave me stuck. I like it, Shifty."

He began to beam, shaking his head in disbelief, "Goodness, Camp Toccoa. Weren't those the days?"

She scoffed, "I guess you could call 'em that. Jesus, that seems so long ago…" They then stood in awkward silence, reminiscing.

"Have you said goodbye to Taletta yet? Warning, she'll be worse than me!"

He looked distantly up the hill, "Not yet, I should probably do that. The truck is waiting for me."

"She won't let go of you," Essie winked. "Bye, Shifty." She patted her heart, then held the same hand to his beating heart, "Never forget."

"I couldn't forget you if I tried, Esther Fusillade." When a trace of tears emerged from his eyes, he hurriedly hiked up the trail. She watched him through her blurred eyesight as he stumbled through the trees. Her feet begged her to chase after him, hug her dear friend one last time. She scolded herself, my still the urge burned in her chest.

Unwillingly willing, she tore up the hill calling after him. Before he could turn to prepare himself, Essie bounded on his back and tackled him. Shifty managed to stay standing as the small woman forcibly embraced the timid sniper.

"I just wanted to tell you bye… one more time." He removed his face from her hair and looked down at her. His eyes were swollen with tears, salty streaks lining his cheeks. Esther had never seen him cry before, and it broke her heart further.

He abruptly saluted her, his tense fingers shadowing his gloomy expression. She nodded curtly and saluted back, holding back more tears. "Currahee."

"Currahee." They rest their hands at their sides again and took one last look. This time when he left, she didn't follow him. He was gone, and this was the harsh reality.

_Two days later, Shifty was on a truck, headed for a rear and a boat home. Unfortunately, the truck was hit head on by a drunken corporal from a different regiment. Shifty had a broken pelvis, a broken arm and a bad concussion. He survived, but had to spend the next few months in a series of hospitals. _

**Ah! It's quickly dwindling down- and it's murdering me! D:**

**Please review! **


	38. The War is Over?

**Alright, here is probably the last chapter following the series.**

**This went much too fast- but I loved every minute of it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The War is Over?

"I've made up my mind, guys. I've got the points; I'm going home to Kitty."

A Lucky Strike smoldered between Nixon's fingers, "Harry, do you really think Kitty hasn't run off with some 4-S by now?"

Welsh let out a defeated groan, "Son of a bitch… that's not even funny."

"Harry, ignore it," Winters quietly walked down the stairs of the balcony.

"How am I supposed to tell her I had a chance to go home, but decided to jump on Tokyo instead?"

"Alright, just don't tell her then." Winter turned to listen to Lewis' reasoning, "Besides she's waited for you for three years, right? We'll be out of Tokyo in two years, three tops."

"It'll probably be over before we even get there. The reality is you'll stay in Austria here for six months waiting to go, and I'll be back in Wilksbruy… making babies."

Richard looked down, "You didn't tell him?"

"Nah, I couldn't get him to shut up…"

"What? Tell me what?" There was a sense of urgency in Harry's voice.

Nixon blew out a draw of smoke, "Guts and glory here applied for a transfer…"

Harry whipped his head to question, "What?"

"13th Airborne is heading out to the Pacific right away." He paused, reading Harry's puzzled face. "If I'm going… I wanna get it over with."

"Are you in on this too?" Harry noticed Lew's smiling face.

"I can't let him go by himself, he doesn't know where it is," smoke puffed out of his mouth with every word.

Harry let out an uneasy chuckle, "You're leaving the men?"

Richard jerked his head, the words hurting, "They don't need me anymore." They all stared of into the distance, the news affecting them each in a separate way.

B.o.B.

Taletta stubbornly crossed her arms, sitting in the backseat with Webster with her eyes narrowed on the back of Liebgott's head.

"Liebgott, I fucking hate this."

"Ah, Jeezus. One of those fucking Polacks, at the slave camp said that he lived here."

Webster protested, "_What _camp?"

"Whatever camp," hate was thick in Joe's voice. "I'm under direct orders and I'm happy to follow it." He catapulted himself out of the jeep, Skinny sheepishly following him up the road.

Taletta couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his cock his pistol. Webster, trying to stop the madness pulled himself out to. As he jogged towards them, he continued to protest. Tala clambered out, wanting her moral opinion to be heard too.

"Is this a personal thing, Joe." Webster was out of breath.

"What?"

"Is this… personal? To you?"

"No, it's a goddamn order," he spat out.

Their pace quickened, "Does Major Winters know about this?  
Liebgott continued to push off the issue, "Doesn't matter."

"Aw, the fuck it doesn't! What if this guy is a soldier, what if he is an officer with no ties to the SS? _What if he's innocent_!?"

"You know what, what if he's a fucking Nazi from the slave camp?!"

"Which one?" David pointed his finger in Joe's face, "Which camp? You don't have any proof!"

"Joe, I agree with David. I don't think you understand this… you're doing it out of hate," Taletta walked up to their tense bodies.

Joe lashed out at their souls, "Were you at Landsberg?"

"You know I was," the concerned pair breathed out in unison.

"You think he's a soldier like you and me? A fucking innocent German officer? Where the hell you been for the past three years…?"

He calmly walked further, and Tala knew his hate was beyond repair. Essie also wasn't here to translate and she felt as though control was slipping away. She stayed loyal at Webster's side as furious shouts escaped the shack.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PEOPLE!?" Joe bellowed, making Tala's heart plunge. This _was_ personal to him…

It escalated quickly as Liebgott shoved the tip of his handgun into the fleshy Krauts neck. Feeling sick, she left the building and sat down uneasily on a crate.

"We gonna stop this?" One hand held her stomach while the other gestured to the shouts.

With no answer, Webster pulled out a cig and lit it with shaking hands. Skinny emerged from the door, worriedly running his hand through his hair.

"He's guilty… Liebgott says so."

"He probably is…" a near shot rang out, making Taletta jump from her sheet white skin. The man held his bleeding neck as he tumbled from the doorway. He ran up the hill as Joe's pistol jammed.

"Shoot him!"

"No," Taletta stubbornly answer, holding her M1 firmly in her arms.

"SHOOT HIM!" A bullet ripped into his back, sending the civilian flat on his face. Tala and Webster looked over to find Skinny with a rifle pressed against his shoulder. He slowly lowered it down, his eyes glazed over.

Instinctively as a field nurse, Tala tore off in the man's direction, praying his was still alive. Hot tears grew in her eyes as she fell to the ground, rummaging through her pack. She struggled as she flipped him over. His face had a ghostly expression, no breath escaping his yelling lips. Tala mindlessly patted his blood soaked back, standing up.

The three men watched her intently, worried for the weak nurse. Gritting her teeth, she stomped down the dew covered hill, rage burning in her heart.

"You nasty BASTARD! That was an innocent man! Officers _don't _run!" She lashed out at him, her nose nearly touching his. Webster and Skinny's eyes grew wide with shock- Tala never swore.

"Just another Kraut dead…" Joe snorted, angering her further.

"Goddamn it… I don't know if you knew this, but the war is over, Joe. Europe is for once filled with peace. That poor man wanted to go home and stay home… _just as bad as we do_."

He looked deeply down at her, watching as the frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks. Webster held her back as they walked towards the parked jeep. As they winded through the spindly roads of the Alps, Tala wouldn't take her eyes off of Liebgott. An awkward silence hung in the air.

Essie was leaning against the trunk of a tree, chatting happily with Floyd. Through her blurred vision Tala saw her, and before the jeep could stop she jumped out. Taletta sprinting to her friend, and Essie became alarmed.

She comforted her, "Tala, Tale what's wrong? Where's Joe and David?"

She wiped away cascading tears, "Liebgott was heartless bastard and told Skinny to kill an innocent German!"

"Taletta Roselle, he was NOT innocent!" Joe neared her, hating to see her cry.

A smile played on Essie's lips, "A Kraut you say?" The revenge she seeked for everybody's death still burned strong.

"Yea," Liebgott grinned, catching on. Essie reached around Tala and nonchalantly gave Joe a high-five. Taletta tore from her embrace, furious.

"You are supporting him?" She spat out, disbelief in her voice.

She scoffed, "C'mon, Tala. You know how I feel about Krauts…" With a mouth wide open with disgust, Tala turned on her heel. She searched for Grant, needing somebody to be on her side.

Essie watched her leave and turned her voice to Joe, "That girl… doesn't know how much it hurts."

"She'll be fine," Liebgott clapped his hand to her back, leaving her to Tab's questioning.

B.o.B.

"J-Janovec… is dead?" Essie fisted her hand, frustrated. The war was over, but somehow men were still getting killed. Pfc. John Janovec was on patrol, in charge of letting civilians pass. When Webster had come to take his shift, John got in a jeep as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. A barrel had fallen from the bed of a truck, standing as a dangerous obstacle to John's jeep. The driver saw it too late, and the intense swerve caused the jeep to flip into the nearby ditch. Janovec was killed during the tragic incident.

Talbert explain all of this to Essie as his hand firmly gripped her. With tear twinkling eyes she looked up to him, the late afternoon sun highlighting her tear stained cheeks.

"75 points. He had 75 points… ten points short," Talbert was trying his best to hold back his own tears.

She stood from the bed springs, "Dammit. Why are men getting hurt or killed, even though the war is over?"

He fumbled for words, trying to calm her, "To much time? Alcohol? Everybody just wants to go home…"

She paced, her bare feet pattering against the floorboards. "I'm sorry for complaining… but _I _want to go home. More than I ever have before, Tab. I'm homesick. My sister needs me now. Christ, she's probably already had her first period… and I missed it." Floyd's face flushed a deep red, but she continued, "I don't want to go to the _fucking _Pacific. I have had enough. Of. War."

Essie furrowed her brows together, the pain of homesickness racking her body. Something about Shifty leaving and going home made the agony worse. Floyd held his hand on the small of her back, guiding her dizzy body to the leather love seat.

"Shhh…" He soothed, brushing pestering tear soaked strands of hair from her face. "Look. Look at the sunset." The sky was lively and looked as if God had decided to paint a masterpiece. The dark sun looked like an egg yolk, deep red rays spinning off of its edge. The orange merged into purple, the rays kissing the summits of the mountains. For a moment, Essie felt like she was _home_.

B.o.B.

Night had fallen over Austria and it was time for Grant to patrol the crossroads with 2nd platoon. Taletta was also in 2nd. She sat tightly against Chuck's warm side as a misty rain spat down at her. She hugged his arm as he steered the jeep smoothly across the glowing gravel. His baby was growing inside of her; with the thought she smiled into his sleeve.

"So he shoves a trench knife up against his throat and screams, 'Who's side are you on?'. " Grant smiled broadly, remembering his great comrade.

"I don't get it," a naive replacement questioned.

"It's D-Day… second platoon's good ole Bill Guarnere. Old Gonorrhea himself; just landed in Normandy and was like I don't know, what? Who's side are you on? What a fucking character!" Tala giggled, remembering Bill and his brother. She felt a ping of pain reminiscing about the two.

A replacement laughed, "What happened to him?"

A set of jeeps lay before them, dead soldiers scattered on the muddy road. "Got him leg blown off in Bastonge. Wait here," he mindlessly said, pushing down on the emergency brake of the rumbling jeep.

Taletta grew fierce with terror as a stumbling man approached Grant. Chuck's pace quickened when a new German Major's corpse developed into sight. Taletta's heart was pounding ferociously against her ribs, but her body told her to stay still.

"You okay man? Need some help?" Grant kept his voice level, his hand hovering over his sidearm.

The man sickeningly chuckled, "They wouldn't give me any gas. Krauts!" Grant slowly followed him as he paced around. "I tried to tell them, but this fucker wouldn't listen! I think he was a major…" he carelessly swung his handgun in the air.

"Private, we have a problem here…"

An idea struck him, "Do _you _have any gas?"

Grant stuck out his hand, "Give me your weapon."

"I guess I'll just use his jeep. Looks like he won't be needing it," he ignored Charles' order.

He reached for his gun, coming up behind the drunk, "Hold on there, alrig-"

Blood splattered from the side of Grant's head and he fell into a heap on the unforgiving ground.

"CHUCK!" Tala deafeningly shrieked, sprinting to her beloved's side.

**Sorry, I had to give you one more cliffhanger before it was over!**

**I love any feedback you have to offer! :)**


	39. Pistol Whipped with Goodbye

**I was crying the entire time I was writing this, so I apologize if it is not quality work or rushed.**

**I really hope you enjoy- and thank you for your support! :)**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Pistol Whip

"Jesus…" The doctor lifted Grant's bandage as he lay motionless on the operating table. Essie clutched Tab's jacket as tears steadily rolled down her cheeks. Tala had her fingers laced with his as Eugene held up a bag of plasma.

"What?" Speirs asked, holding Charles' other hand.

"He's not gonna make it?"

Eugene protested, "You can't operate on him?"

"Not me," he pulled a cigarette from his teeth. "You'd need a brain surgeon. And even if you had one… I don't think there's any hope." The useless doctor rubbed his drowsy eyes.

Taletta let out a sob, grazing her thumb along his cheek. Speirs looked over and saw her holding her pregnant stomach, the undying love in her eyes. He pointed abruptly to Tab and her, "You find the shooter. I want him alive."

Ronald began lifting the blood soaked stretcher. "What are you doin'?"

"We're gonna find a brain surgeon!" Talbert grasped the handles around the bottom half of the stretcher, hastily carrying their dear friend. Taletta was left to herself, miserable sobs wracking her body. Her short dark hair stuck to her face with the tears, her hands trembling as she held her stomach. Essie saw her and reached for her hand. Reassuringly she led her down the hallway, her nose following the smell of Talbert.

She looked over her shoulder, "I'll go help Tab… you go with him. He needs your love now."

Taletta showed her agreement by nodding, and jogged off. Essie met up with Tab after Chuck was loaded onto a jeep.

"He wants a Non-com guarding on every road block," Talbert started.

"And at least two men watching every road out of town," Essie finished the order as if the two had rehearsed it.

"Bull, Malark- each take a squad on a house-to-house search," a flood of pissed off men strutted down the hallway.

Malarkey held a jacket in his hand, his strong arms showing, "Can we shoot this bastard on site?"

Essie grabbed Floyd's pinky finger as they paused in the lobby, "No, try and take him alive."

"Where's Grant now?" Luz asked through his Lucky Strike.

Floyd's voice calmed, "They took him to a Kraut hospital, see if they could drum up any good doctors."

Bull approached her, "How's Taletta?" Essie felt her heart sink into her boots. All she could do was solemnly shake her head. Bull understood the response and dashed out the door, seeking revenge.

Speirs knocked the muzzle of his pistol against the window pane of a civilian home. With no response, he knocked loudly again causing a dog to bark. A light flickered on, and a man pulled back a shielding curtain.

"Open up," Ronald warned. Taletta soothingly stroked Grant's face as Eugene looked down at her. He knew at this moment that she loved Charles Grant more than any other man in the world. His Cajun heart sunk for her.

"What happened?" The German peeled back the soaked bandage wrapped around his head.

"He was shot in the head."

"Half hour ago," Speirs added. He jabbed the gun into his gun, "Let's go."

He glared at the impatient Captain, "Let me drive… we'll get there faster." Speirs agreed, closing the leather flap over his sidearm.

"I don't know who's taking a bigger beating, me or him?" Luz slapped down a hand of card on the coffee table, lighting up another cigarette. Talbert's face was beaded with sweat as he heard the captor cry out.

"Wanna play a different game?"

George shook his head, "Nah, same game. Shuffle 'em up good." Floyd was nearly loosing it, so he loudly slapped the cards into his other hand. He bunched his pant leg together, turning his head towards the shouts.

"You alright?"

He lied, "Yea, I'm alright."

"Wanna go in there and join in?"

"I should go stop this."

Luz's cancer stick wiggled as he spoke, "Floyd, just play cards, alright?"

Essie fisted her fingers together, impatiently awaiting her turn to unleash her wrath. Blood was guzzling down the pathetic G.I. from Item Company's chin. Esther thought again to Taletta holding her growing stomach, and she pushed through the crowd. She couldn't hold in the anger any longer.

"The man you shot? He was about to be a father…" she spat out at him, and a sickening smile grew on his face.

"You the girl he fucked?" Without hesitation, Essie yanked out her Colt and struck his jaw with the grip in response to the foul remark. He coughed, blood gushing from his split lip.

"When you talk to a lady, you say ma'am!" She viciously warned. He laughed, blood bubbling through his yellow teeth. Easy Company back up against the wall, dodging the blood she was about to draw.

Unleashing her anger at his disgusting remark about her best friends, she pounded her small, white knuckled fists into his face. Her bones made a sickening crack with the forceful contact of the two. With pain she bit down hard on her tongue, tasting steel in her mouth. With his cowardly arms tied back, the disgraceful trooper was fair game to her bloody fists.

Grunting with each blow, she didn't hear her boys begging her to stop. The man under her reign was now nearly inches from death. Babe Heffron grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away with her arms still swinging. Still not done, Esther spat into the cowards face. "Rot in hell you worthless motherfucking piece of shit…"

Her memory flashed as she remembered Market Garden and how she had done the same to the female Tab had kissed. Her heart ached for Bill, for Tala, Grant and Dixie. In this blood curdling moment, Easy Company knew she needed to go home. She couldn't handle anything more.

Her breathing was uneasy as she wiped his blood on her pant leg. She calmly left the room, fear lingering in the stale air. "Grant's dead?" More asked her as she licked her lips.

"No. Kraut doctor says he's gonna be okay." Essie sat down, totally exhausted. Talbert tried to sit next to her to offer his loving comfort, but she pushed him away. She knew he was sorry, but the vivid scars of him kissing somebody else still burned her soul. The thought of her lips on Nixon's also made her crumpled into a tighter ball. "I want to go home…" she sobbed, like a small child throwing a tantrum.

B.o.B.

"Christ, I feel like a third wheel guys…" Taletta teased as Essie sat in Talbert's lap. A red checkered tablecloth was under them, the fresh smell of green spring grass filled their noses. A large squad of surrendered German soldiers stood at attention, their General talking to a nodding Lipton.

Sobel strutted past them, making both her and Talbert's stomach and heart do a trapeze act. "Holy shit…" they murmured in unison, raising a question in Tala. They saluted him; his eyes fixed in a death glare. Though their time at Toccoa was hell, they could thank Sobel for making them such fine soldier.

"Is that the asshole you told me about, Es?" Esther's index finger flew to her lips, worried Herbert would hear her. Instead she silently nodded, amazed to see him at the same place and same time as her.

"Esther! Care to translate with Liebgott?" Winters called for her, making her scramble to her feet.

She leaned carelessly at Joe's side, watching as the Generals sharp jaw rocked back and forth, searching for words.

He began, looking proudly over his men, "Men, it's been a long war… it's been a tough war. You have fought bravely, proudly for your country. You are a special group," Essie choked up, realizing their enemy's story was the same as theirs.

Liebgott took over, "You've found in one another a special bond that exists only in combat. Among brothers… you've shared foxholes, held each other in dire moments. You've seen death, and suffered together."

"… and I am _proud _to have served with each and every one of you. You deserve long and happy lives of peace…" Essie finished, the powerful words getting caught in her throat. Everything he said was true. They had suffered, died, struggled and succeeded together. Now, they _deserved _the good life. If only, brave men like Hoobler, Muck and Penkala and so many others, could have enjoyed a life _without war_.

B.o.B.

"BUCK!" Essie sprinted to the broad shoulder man. She jumped into his arms, holding on tightly to her neck. She began happily laughing in his shoulder, "It's so good to see you!"

He grasped her waist tightly, "I missed you, Bastonge Baby." He gently sat her down, looking down at her as the sun illuminated the glee on her face. She took a few steps back as Eugene slid into home. Bull promptly smacked his ass, tagging him out. Essie smiled broadly at him as he good naturedly hobbled away.

"C'mon Pee Wee- let's get Webby out!" Johnny Martin called, clapping his hands together. Esther chanted happily, watching the ball fly up into the glorious blue sky. Esther tightened the strings of her not-so-beloved PT shorts. Johnny flung himself to the ground, throwing the baseball towards Luz with flying sand trailing behind it.

Ramirez tapped out the bubbly and happy man that had made everybody laugh more than once during the war. A smile cracked across her face as she watched Eugene successfully hit the ball across the field. He tore off, sand flying behind his boots rather than bloody snow. Though Essie had had some rough times with Frank Perconte, she couldn't help but chuckle as the loveable short man pumped his arms in a sprint. She would miss him, believe it or not.

Liebgott let a Perconte (with a mouthful of sand) know he was out. He stood up, brushing his pants off. Frank jokingly winked at her, making her playfully roll her eyes. Yup, she was gonna miss him. Essie sucked a little harder on her cigar as she noticed Bull's wiggle his own in the corner of his mouth. He snapped his suspenders against his chest, making Esther giggle. With ease, the ball loudly cracked across high in the sky, and Essie was sure he splintered the bat. She was proud to have served with such a fine soldier.

When Tab tapped the slugger to the dirt, Essie let out a loud cat call, "Hit it, baby!" Easy Company roared their laughter, and her face burned red. God, I love these men. Lipton and Harry shouted for Floyd to run faster as he slipped and slid in the deep sand. As Tab slid into 2nd base, Alton More offered a helpful hand.

"EASY COMPANY! Form circle!" Ronald Speirs called, startling Essie in her complete bliss. Winters lifted himself from the jeep, seeming to have something weighing on his chest. They all trotted around him, sweaty arms faithfully around each other.

"A faster man could've had it, Perco." They all laughed, making Frank shake his head. "Listen up, got some news. This morning… President Truman received a formal surrender from the Japanese." Everybody let out a heavy sigh. The shock hung in the air, and Essie's body locked up. She was going _home_. They were _all _going home. Regardless of points, medals, wounds or scars… every surviving man and women of the 101st would be going _home_.

She looked down at her boys. Babe's clean red hair gleamed in the sunshine, Lipton's broad shoulders relaxed. Buck grasped her shoulder and silently shook it in rejoice. George Luz shook his head slowly in disbelief, and Bull gnawed on his cigar a little tighter. Nixon smiled brightly at her, and she knew she would miss him possibly the most. She had a lot to thank that man for. Taletta took her hand and squeezed it as the infant in her stomach kicked. Essie knew she would live out a beautiful life. Winters curtly nodded, dismissing them all.

Bull playfully chased after her, "Imma gonna get you, Essie!" He chanted, and she let out a delighted squeal. A proud song grew strong in her heart, and she couldn't help but sing as they jogged towards the tents.

"We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass! We never land upon our feet- we always hit out ass." Easy smiled, each of them reciting the same verse they chanted through heavy gasps while running up Currahee.

"Highty tighty, Christ almighty… who the hell are we?! Zim zam, goddamn, we're Airborne Infantry!" They slapped each other's back with their shared victory.

"HI-HO SILVER!" Essie bellowed at the very top of her lungs. Easy chuckled their appreciation, throwing their fists into the air in celebration. Most of them knew they wouldn't have survived the war without their beloved 'girl'. First Sergeant Esther Fusillade was incredibly honored by this.

_Buck Compton came back to see the company to let us know he was alright. He became a prosecutor in Los Angeles. He convicted Sir-Han Sir-Han in the murder of Robert Kennedy, and was later appointed to the California court of appeals. _

_David Webster became a writer for the Saturday Evening Post and Wall Street Journal. He later wrote a book about sharks. In 1961 he went out on the ocean alone, and was never seen again. _

_Johnny Martin would return to his job at the railroad, and then start his own construction company. He splits his time between Arizona and a place in Montana. _

_George Luz- became a handyman in Providence, Rhode Island. As a testament to his character, 1600 people attended his funeral. _

_Doc Roe died in Louisiana, in 1998. He had been a construction contractor._

_Frank Perconte returned to Chicago, and worked a postal route as a mailman. _

_Joe Liebgott, returned to San Francisco and drove his cab. _

_Bull Randleman was one of the best soldiers I ever had. He went into the earth moving business in Arkansas. He's still there._

_Alton More returned to Wyoming with a unique souvenir- Hitler's personal photo albums. He was killed in a car accident, in 1958._

_Floyd Talbert- we all lost touch with him in civilian life. Regardless of Essie's begging, we didn't see him until he went to a reunion right before his death in 1981._

_Esther Fusillade- I was honored to serve with such a courageous young woman. I walked her down the aisle in the place of her father when she married Floyd Talbert in 1945. Essie was a great mother to all seven of her children._

_Carwood Lipton became a glass making executive in charge of factories all over the world. He has a nice life in North Carolina. _

_Harry Welsh, he married Kitty Grogan. He became a administrator for the Wilksbury schooling system. _

_Ronald Speirs stayed in the Army, served in Korea and in 1858 returned to Germany as governor of Spandau prison. He retired a Lieutenant Colonel. _

_Lewis Nixon had some tough times after the war. He was divorced a couple times, but in 1956 he married a woman named Grace and everything came together for him. He spent the rest of his life with her, traveling the world. My friend Lew died in 1995._

_I took up his job offer and was a personal manager at Nixon Nitration Works until I was called back into the service to train officers and Rangers. I chose not to go into Korea- I had had enough of war. I stayed around Hershey, Pennsylvania until I finally found a little farm… a little peaceful corner of the world, where I still love today. There is not a day that goes by that I do not think about the men that never got to enjoy the world without war… _

"**To this day, to the ending of the world we in it shall be remembered. We lucky few, we band of brothers. For he in today who sheds his blood with me, shall be my brother." **

**Well, now I'm sobbing like a baby….**

**This story, which was my first Fic, meant so much to me. Why? Because I cherish the fact that I got to be in a company of heroes for three months. **

**Oh, geez… if only you could see me. I'm a mess. Time to break out the good ole Vat69! xD**

**Do not fear- my beloved readers, for there **_**will **_**be an epilogue. A beautiful, sure-to-make-you-cry-as- hard-as-I-am, epilogue. **

**Seriously… somebody give me a tissue.**

**I can't even begin to say how thankful I am for these brave men, YOU, this story and the forever memorable experience it gave me. Ha! Imagine how I'll be when the epilogue is done… oh, God! xD**


	40. Epilouge! Happily Ever After

**This is it. The final chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this story.**

**Don't worry; I'll have an emotional thank you at the end! xD**

EPILOUGE- Chapter Forty: Happily Ever After

The golden knocker clapped against the heavy oak door. Essie wrung her fingers together, nervous to discover her family's reaction to her appearance. It was a grand surprise; they didn't know their missed daughter or sister was coming home.

Floyd placed a reassuring hand on her back as light footsteps were heard from within. Essie took a deep breath, sending her heart to flutter. For a split second she remembered the days when she would pull a 'trick' on her parents and attempt to smuggle candy from her own house on Halloween. Now she was 20 years old, her father was dead; she had lived through a war, and was engaged.

Grace Fusillade's eyes were lifeless as they peeked through the slight crack in the door. Father's death had clearly broken her. Esther was speechless and settled for flashing her most brilliant smile. She heard Tab back up, allowing the broken mother and daughter to reunite.

"Oh my God…" she breathed, covering her trembling hand over her aged lips. Essie felt tears of pure bliss blur her vision. _Home_.

She outstretched her hands, "Mama." The frail woman fell to her wobbly knees, holding her hands to her eyes.

"Esther... I-I thought you were _dead_." Floyd rushed to her aid, easily lifting her to her feet. "W-when I didn't get any letters… and I heard on the news that the 101st ran into dire trouble in Bastonge…"

"Mama," she let out a gasp. "I'm home." Grace gestured for them to come in, and Talbert slipped off his boots. Essie gently shook her head, letting the sweet soldier know they weren't that kind of family.

Pulling themselves together, the mother and child embraced tightly, sobbing into each other's neck. Talbert shyly occupied himself, taking a fake and unusual interest in a vase.

"And, who is this fine young man?" Grace sweetly smiled her normal smile.

Esther straightened out her yellow calico sundress, her face beaming as she watched his brows furrow. "This, mama, is Floyd Talbert… my fiancée."

Floyd politely offered his right hand, "I cannot express how good it is to finally meet you, ma'am." He fumbled for words, realizing what Essie had finished the introduction with. "I should have asked your permission for her hand, since Charles had passed."

Grace pretended to be gruff and playfully lowered her voice, "You seem okay. I guess."

"Mama!" Essie giggled, seeing Tab's shocked face. He wasn't used to the family yet.

She calmly hugged him, speaking lovingly into his neck, "Thank you for protecting my daughter." The air became serious as Tab nodded, knowing that she sincerely meant what she said.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. Though, as I'm sure you know, she is a feisty one." He noticed his bride-to-be's mouth fly open, so he winked. "But, I have to admit I love her for it."

Mama let out a hearty laugh, clapping her hands together, "I've just made lunch for Dixie and I. I'll go make some extra chowder, babes."

She turned to go to her favorite work, but a deep question pressed on Essie, "Mama, where is that baby sister of mine?"

Grace opened her mouth to reply, but her words were interrupted. "ESTHER!"

A faintly familiar voice boomed down the hall. Her once small voice had matured tremendously. The fresh teenager skidded around the wall, her golden locks flowing behind her with her speed.

She threw herself forcefully into her sister's body, making Essie go 'oomph'. She laughed as she saw Dixie head now nearly reached hers. It finally struck her that her baby sister was finally in her arms, and she now always would be. They embraced each other a little tighter until Dixie popped her mischievous head to one side.

"Is this that Talbert you always fondly wrote about?" A smile played on Dixie's young lips as she saw Esther's cheek burn red. Mother was gone and unable to scold the girl.

"Dixie!" she begged for her to be quiet through uneasily clenched teeth.

A sharp elbow met Essie's embarrassed side, "Hey, he's pretty handsome. You done good, Es!" Floyd let out a hearty laugh seeing her beet red face. His childish side emerged as he hastily grabbed Dixie and held her high in the air.

His words laughed up at her dangling face, "Now you listen to me, sis… no teasing your older sister- that's her job!" He winked up at her, making the sassy girl blush.

"Give her back, I missed the girl!" Dixie squealing as Tab swung her light frame back and forth once more. Essie could see in his blue eyes he wanted to be a father.

"Soup's on!" Grace sweetly called into the lobby, the smell of her famous Nebraskan cornbread wafting into each of their noses. Dixie pattered away excitedly as Essie looped her arm into Tab's.

"One thing you'll learn about us is we are excellent cooks," she patted his sleeve. "Of course, I wasn't able to express this gift in the middle of World War Two…"

The kitchen was as bright and lively as she remembered. The cream sink was filled with suds, a pile of used matched neighboring their trusty stove. The refrigerator had many family pictures, and her father's obituary. Her eyes wide with glee, she only hoped she could have a home as lovely as this one.

Floyd politely pulled out a seat for Grace as she sat down the steaming pot of broccoli. Once he saw she was safely seated, he went over to help Essie. He kissed her cheek as she sat down into the worn wooden chair.

"Ew!" Dixie playfully shielded her eyes, so Esther stuck her tongue out.

Ma smirked, "Now, girls!" Tab let out a hearty laugh, searching for a place to sit. They all looked up at him, and only Grace understood his situation.

"You may sit in Charles' seat, Floyd dear."

He proudly smiled, pulled the seat by the backing, "An honor, I'm sure."

The family all sat in silence, remembering the man that had made Essie the fighter she was. It was for her proud father that she joined the Airborne, he had always taught her to love and fight for her country. A deep breath swept across them all, and they folded their hands to say grace.

Dixie's small voice sweetly cooed spoke, "Lord, thank you so much for bringing my brave sister home, alive. Thank you for bringing Floyd Talbert into our family, and please help us remember our beloved father and husband. We thank you for this food. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," they quietly whispered, opening their eyes. Esther was now overcome with emotions and grabbed Dixie's small and delicate hands.

"Your prayers have improved, Dix! Compared to 'Lord, give me a pony!'." Esther winked at her, and she let out a giggle.

Dixie wriggled in her seat, "Esther, your hands are so _rough _now."

Inside she felt like she could cry, but attempted to make a joke, "Still want to join the Army? 'Cause this is the result, baby sis."

She spooned a boiled cube of sweet potato into her mouth, "No, not at all."

B.o.B.

"You know, most brides are nervous on their wedding day," Taletta teased, fastening one of many covered white buttons along Esther's small back. Her rust stained fingers worked tenderly at the ivory bow tied in the small of her back. As she puffed out the long and snow white train, Essie adjusted the high lace collar that danced up her scarred throat. She shoved yet another bobby pin into her unruly hair, letting the curls frame her face.

"What have I got to be nervous about, Tal? I'm marrying the sweetest man, I'm with my best friends and family, and I'm… home." She couldn't get used to how good 'home' tasted on her tongue now that she was there.

The grand church doors swung open, revealing Essie's flustered mother. She took her thin hands, "Esther, the ceremony is about to start!" She ran her hand carefully along each seam, looking her daughter over once more. "Are you ready?"

She sucked in a fresh breath of air, "I've never been so ready for something in my life, mama." The woman proudly nodded, knowing her daughter had waited for this day throughout the entire war.

Richard Winters tapped her shoulder, making her spin her lively face around to meet his. His icy blue eyes laughed with joy, his red hair combed neatly to one side. He beamed down at her, honor coursing through his every vein.

Dixie nervously tapped her Mary Jane shoe, holding the handle of the wicker basket in her small hand. Petals of Poppy flowers rest in the white basket to be tossed on the aisle floor.

"Lest we forget," she eyed the flowers; Hoob's smiling face flashing in her thoughts. She felt Dick's eyes down on her, understanding the confusion she was feeling. Her father was dead, her best friend was dead, and she had just come home to be married. It was scary time to be without the people she needed most. Richard was asked back in Haguenau to take Charles Fusillade's place during her wedding. He was tremendously honored by the request.

'Here Comes the Bride' began playing loudly from the grand Church organ, making Essie's organs get into a fist fight. She squeezed Winters' arm tight, making him smirk.

"Sir, now that my mother is gone… I'd just thought I should tell you I am sorry if I vomit on you. 'Cause I feel like I am about to right now."

He practically chuckled, placing a soothing hand atop hers that rest in the bend of his elbow. The door loudly swung open and Dixie began gracefully taking the bright red petals from the basket. Gasping with the loud noise of people standing, Essie felt her head spin.

"Hang tough, trooper! You can't quit on me now- we're not even in a war!" He laughed, smiling at the lines of familiar people in the pews.

Essie secretly wore her combat boots under the thick lace of her dress. Due to wearing them for so long, her feet wouldn't tolerate anything but. She dug her fingernails into the stems of the yellow and white roses as her Grandparents glanced over at her. What? She bitterly asked, I'm doing the womanly thing! They never had approved of her taking a man's place and going to war. Not wanting to spoil the memorable day, she slapped on a sickeningly sweet smile on her painted ruby lips.

Her heart and tense shoulders relaxed as she spotted the only thing that mattered in this life. The men and woman that made her who she was. Dixie shyly took her spot beside Taletta who wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the small girl. Essie smiled softly, knowing that Tala would be a fine mother. Buck Compton, Frank Perconte, Bull Randleman, David Webster, Babe Heffron, Carwood Lipton all smiled as they stood on the steps of the chapel. Along with the beaming men named Doc Roe, Donald Malarkey, Johnny Martin and George Luz. Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere leaned loyally against each other, now both missing a leg. Her heart fluttered, knowing it must have been difficult to travel to Iowa for the ceremony. Shifty Powers , Joe Liebgott, and even Ronald Speirs and Lewis Nixon all broadly beamed at 'their girl."

Winters reassuringly squeezed her arm as they neared the altar. Floyd Talbert. The man took her breath away every time she laid eyes on him. He smiled a nervously toothy grin, eyes wide as he admired his gorgeous bride. His brand new Staff Sergeant chevrons were sewed proudly on his shoulder for all to see. Essie, being stubborn and ignoring her mother's begging, had hand sewed a Screaming Eagle patch on her shoulder. The smooth silk yellow letters arched around the top, making her heart soar as high as it did her first fateful day in Toccoa. The United States Airborne- it was the reason she had all these men at her side. Her shiny pair of Jump Wings were fastened onto the front of her dress.

Winters thumbed through the ancient Bible, searching for the proper verses, "Well, it seems as though Talbert couldn't make up his mind…" He playfully gestured to the long line of soldiers, and they all chuckled shortly, bringing the attention back to Esther.

Talbert's hand shook drastically as he took her thin hands. The lining around her short fingernails were forever stained crimson… as were his. Their hands told the same stories. Both of their palms calloused where they had aimed their firearm in the heat of a battle. Their hands had held in the blood of a man begging for his mother, held each other in dire moments, had betrayed and loved. Their tales were the same, bounding their love forever.

Winters turned to Esther's veiled bright face, "Esther, you have taken Floyd Talbert to be your husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Her voice sweetly sang with the angels, "I do."

He tilted to Talbert's gazing face, "Floyd, you have taken Esther Fusillade to be your wife. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, I do, I do!" Excitement echoed through his words. Malarkey prompted slapped his back.

Winters smirked, his eyes scanning the page. He lifted his glowing face, addressing the small congregation, "If anybody in the congregation is opposed to this union of man and woman, speak now or forever hold your peace." Essie guiltily had expected Lewis Nixon to protest… but she was pleasantly surprised. He knew she loved Tab, and there was no denying that.

"Nobody say a _fucking _thing! I have waited _too _damn long!" Luz playfully warned the family, making Essie cover her laughing lips.

Malarkey fished around inside his pocket, his freckles face in mock nervousness. Finally, he pulled out the black box, holding in it a ring. Talbert slipped the gold band with a olive green stone in the center over Essie's knuckles. It fit perfectly.

She followed the script, pulling out a simple gold band from her dog tags that hung around her neck. She slipped it from the balled chain, her lips curved. On the inside of the ring was engraved, "We Stand Alone Together."

The following words caught in Winters throat, "I now pronounce you man and wife." He gently shut the bible and held it firmly at his side, "You may now kiss your brave bride, my guardian angel."

Tears of pure joy rose in her small hazel eyes that had seen so much horror and pain. Now, they saw the loving face of Floyd Talbert who slowly lifted the lace veil that cascaded over her cheekbones. His lips slowly neared hers, taking in the beautiful scent of the wildflowers scattered in her hair. He gently held her face, kissing her with more love than he had ever before.

Her heart jumped as his warm and lively lips crashed into hers. Easy Company politely clapped, but the joy over took them and they cheered and whooped.

"CURRAHEE!" Liebgott bellowed, making the confused elders wrinkle their faces. No one, _no one_, would understand how important that simple word meant to each of them.

Their swollen lips snapped as they pulled away. Esther turned to face the people standing in the pews, her face burning red. Her mother was sobbing, while her grandparents rolled their eyes, "Young people…"

Every surviving man of Easy flooded her with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. They congratulated Tab by firmly shaking his hand. Some men softened and caved in, throwing their strong arms around the new husband.

"Bill!" Essie gasped, watching as the man hopped over to her. She dashed over to him, her white dress flowing behind her.

"Essie, baby!" He began to sob into her hair; something she would have never expected. She reluctantly pulled away, her eyes burning.

"Goddamn it, Bill! You're gonna make me cry…" she wiped her damp cheekbones with her narrow lace sleeves, letting out loud sobs.

Joe Toye followed behind, his raspy voice softening, "Damn you two saps, weddings are supposed to be happy!"

"C'mere, you!" Essie catapulted her body into his crutched arms, making him groan. She quickly apologized.

He hugged her tighter, "No, don't be sorry! I've been having a hankering for a good hug from you." He winked, and then Bull butted in.

"Look who's the sap now!"

A familiar arm wrapped around her corseted waist, "Hey, fellas! Let me love up on _my _bride! You've had your chances!" They all playfully stuck out their tongues, childishly gagging as Talbert began to kiss her knowing it would ward them away.

He rested his head against her forehead, wiping away her joyful tears, "Now, for the honeymoon…" Floyd placed two large hangs on her protruding hips, pressing her up firmly against his hips. "How does Austria sound?"

B.o.B.

"And that is _all _you need to know, young one. The rest isn't for your ears to hear," Ma thread yet another needle, rocking calmly in her chair.

"Aw, c'mon, Ma! I wanna hear all about yours and daddy's love!" I pleaded, playfully folding my hands together.

"No, Normandy… just be glad I've told you this much!" My beautiful mother winked down at me, her stubbornness still strong in her soul. I sat with my legs crossed, my favorite dolls surrounding me as I sat, listening, on the floor. Mom had altered each one for my interests. There was a black haired girl, and she was the Medic. I had an auburn haired one as well, her name was Winny. There was my naughty dollie ('cause no dollhouse is complete without one) and her name was Lewie. Momma had helped me name each one, as if it was important to her.

I had many other, each ruggedly beautiful… much like mother. I quietly looked up to her, the afternoon sun illuminating the developing wrinkles on her fair face. She hummed some song she always did, and when I asked her to sing it she 'edited' the words. It went something like, "We pull upon the risers, we fall upon the grass… we never land upon our feet-" Then, she would stop, mid song. I knew she loved the song though, because she would always hum it.

Whether she was gardening, cooking and baking, or hemming my tattered dress, Momma always sang that song. She said it made her happy.

My small green-blue eyes scanned our peaceful farmhouse, looking up at our families smiling portraits. There was Virginia, named after momma and papa's favorite sniper, Shifty Powers from Virginia. There was my second oldest sister, who was named Dixie after my aunt and God Mother. She had her green eyes and silky blonde hair that I envied so much. My brother Eugene William, named after a courageous Medic and a fine man named Bill Guarnere looked handsome on the wall. My next brother, who I had the most fun with was named Floyd Talbert Jr. after my father. He had daddy's big, blue eyes and his portrait made me yearn for my father.

I had one more brother. His name is Donald Brenton. It's hard for me to explain this to you, because every time my parents talk about who Don was named after, they begin to cry. What I've gathered is there was this man named Hoobler, and he loved my mom very much. Esther loved Talbert instead. Hoobler was killed by an accidental shot of a German pistol. Aunt Dixie has told me his death was the hardest and most painful for mother.

Taletta was my next older sister, was called after my momma's best friend and Tala's God Mother. Mother always spoke so fondly of Tala and her husband Chuck. She said Taletta was there during the terrible times of the war, and was also the best nurse in the world. I was sorrowful to not be alive when Taletta was, but Virginia said she was the funniest and liveliest woman you could meet. I knew momma missed her every time she called for her daughter.

And then there's me. I'm the youngest child, (mom and dad had _a lot _of kids… seven in case you lost count). I love my name- it's Normandy. Sorry, I like to brag about my name because the tales behind it are amazing. Normandy, France is where the brave men and woman of East Company, 101st Airborne jumped into on June 6th, 1944. Oddly enough, I was born on June 6th, 1968… so my name is even more special. D-Day is the day where thousands of selfless and heroic men invaded Nazi occupied Europe. Many brave lived were lost, but their sacrifices helped the Allied forces win World War Two. My best friend is Charlotte Grant, which is Taletta and Chuck's third child. Dixie is best friends with Renee Grant, who was their first child names after a loving nurse back in Bastonge.

I am proud of my mother, my father and the men of Easy Company. Some came to visit my mom and daddy often, so they feel like brothers and fathers to me. My Grandfather died when my mom was in Bastonge, so she told me about how Major Winters walked her down the aisle in his place. I love Dick, and after _my _father passed away, I feel like he is my second father. I am able to live a free and beautiful life because of the people who sacrificed everything. Momma reminds me of this daily.

This was my mother's story as she told me. She always humbly adds at the end of each storytelling that she was just one little part in a big war. She has also told me she is proud to be a part, but sometimes it makes her cry and that one must never be ashamed of their tears.

I looked over at my mother once more. Sun smuggled its way through the thin window glass that lined our home. She was smiling, her bright red lips curved. I noticed as she rocked a damp trail down her cheek. At this young age, I couldn't understand it. How these emotions war gave you affected you. My brows furrowed, I grasped the round faced doll named 'Hoob' and held it tightly and securely to my chest.

**Well, how was that for an ending?! **

**Listening to 'Amazing Grace' while I wrote this probably isn't helping these never ending tears…**

**This story means **_**so**_** much to me, that I can't even express how happy it made me. So, I made Normandy do the talking. **

**Thank you to each and every one of you for reading! Thank you to everybody for their amazing continued support- you know who you are! :D You guys have stuck with me for a little over three months, and I cannot even begin to thank you enough.**

**I cried a lot more during the last chapter, and I think I know why… this one was about a happy ending. Esther finally is home, in that farmhouse with her babies that she dreamed of in her paradise. This makes me so happy, that with this FanFiction I am able to give somebody a happy ending… as it always should be.**

**I love you. Oh. So. Much.**

**Never Forget.**


End file.
